Un millier de mots
by SevLiLyHarry
Summary: L'été avant sa deuxième année, Harry fait une découverte surprenante chez les Dursley. Le jeune sorcier retourne à l'école à la recherche de réponses, et finit par trouver beaucoup plus. Relation de mentor Snape/Harry. Pas de Slash. TRADUCTION de la fic de Ailee17.
1. Chapitre 1 : La photo encadrée

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici une traduction de la merveilleuse fic "A Thousand Words" d'Ailee 17, qui m'a autorisée a traduire son histoire. Rien n'est de moi, sauf la traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte, ses yeux balayant la cuisine immaculée. Il avait essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps. Sa tête martelait, et il se sentait incroyablement faible. Il devait manger quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? " éclata une voix aiguë dans le silence de la maison. Harry tressaillit et, reconnaissant la voix de sa tante, baissa immédiatement son regard vers le sol. Il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt, assise à la table à manger. Il avait été trop concentré sur le réfrigérateur, en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement prendre à l'intérieur et que les Dursley ne remarqueraient pas. " _Eh bien_ ," se dit-il. " _Au moins, ce n'est pas Oncle Vernon_. "

"Et bien?" cracha fortement Pétunia quand aucune réponse immédiate ne vint.

Harry osa lever les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Sa tante semblait être en train de s'occuper de plusieurs boîtes de vieilles photos. Elles étaient toutes réparties sur un côté de la table, et la femme tenait à la main une petite pile de vieilles photographies lorsqu'elle dévisagea son neveu.

Normalement, Harry n'aurait même pas pris la peine de demander. Les Dursley détestaient les questions, et il pouvait en général prédire ce que leur réponse allait être de toute façon.

Mais il commençait à se sentir désespéré.

"S'il te plaît, Tante Pétunia. Je me demandais si je pouvais ... avoir quelque chose à manger?"

"Tu as entendu Vernon. Pas de repas pour le reste de la semaine," cracha pratiquement Pétunia. "Comment oses-tu même demander, après ce que tu as fait à Dudley?"

Harry n'avait rien fait à Dudley. Dudley avait juste été contrarié quand lui et sa bande avaient été incapables d'attraper Harry dans leur jeu de "La Chasse au Harry " un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Convaincu qu'Harry avait dû utiliser "le m-mot" pour éviter de se faire attraper, Dudley avait inventé une histoire comme quoi Harry aurait crié des mots dépourvus de sens et aurait essayé de jeter un sort à lui et à ses amis.

Bien sûr, Vernon et Pétunia l'avait cru. Et Oncle Vernon n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiant lorsqu'il avait entendu cet incident. Harry essayait de ne pas trop y penser, mais il ne pouvait cesser de mettre sa main à sa joue à ce souvenir. Une ecchymose était encore visible là. Heureusement, c'était le seul qu'Harry devait voir quand il se regardait dans un miroir.

Harry déglutit. «Je suis désolé. J'ai tellement faim. S'il te plaît…"

Harry fut soudainement interrompu par un long et profond son de gargouillement venant de son estomac. Embarrassé, il passa un bras autour de son ventre et se tut, les yeux retombant vers le sol.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine pendant de longues secondes. Harry avait même peur de respirer trop fort. Puis tout à coup, il entendit le raclement d'une chaise alors que sa tante se levait de la table. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque Pétunia s'approcha de lui, mais elle passa à côté de lui sans un mot et s'avança jusqu'au réfrigérateur.

Harry attendit nerveusement, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire que sa tante allait lui donner quelque chose à manger. Elle était probablement en train de se faire un casse-croûte pour elle-même. Ou pour Oncle Vernon, qui allait probablement rentrer du travail très bientôt.

Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte étroite du réfrigérateur se refermer, et se trouva surpris quand, dans la seconde suivante, Tante Pétunia mettait une fine tranche de fromage dans sa main.

"Voilà tout ce que tu auras, alors ne t'avises pas à demander plus."

Il fallut une seconde à Harry pour surmonter le choc. Mais quand il ouvrit finalement sa bouche pour murmurer un rapide «merci», il la referma immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le regard de pur dégoût sur le visage de sa tante.

"Tu ferais mieux de finir avant que Vernon ne rentre à la maison » dit-elle simplement, frôlant son neveu. "Il ne sera pas heureux s'il t'attrape avec de la nourriture."

Et bien sûr, ce fut exactement à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et la voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon résonna dans le couloir.

"Pétunia, viens voir la nouvelle voiture que l'entreprise m'a donné," appela l'homme visiblement excité.

Avec un dernier regard noir pour Harry, Pétunia quitta la cuisine pour aller à la rencontre de son mari dans le jardin.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Harry enfonça toute la tranche de fromage dans sa bouche et se tourna, avec l'intention d'être de retour dans sa chambre à l'étage avant l'arrivée de son oncle.

Mais un coup d'œil sur la table distrait momentanément Harry. Au lieu de quitter la cuisine, il se tourna vers la table, sur laquelle l'ensemble des photos était encore éparpillé. Un rapide coup d'œil permis à Harry de voir que la plupart d'entre elles étaient de Dudley, à différents stades de la vie de l'enfant. Anniversaires, vacances, sorties avec des amis ... Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia apparaissaient dans certaines des photos aussi. Il y en avait même quelques unes de la tante Marge et de son chien démoniaque Ripper. Mais Harry n'apparaissait sur aucune.

Le garçon soupira alors qu'il regardait vers le fond d'une des boîtes que Pétunia ne semblait pas avoir encore trié. Il soupçonnait que l'ensemble de ce projet avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que Tante Pétunia avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée de prendre le thé avec des voisins. Apparemment, Mme Machin et Mme Peut-importe-son-nom avaient exhibé un tas de photos de leurs enfants, et la tante Pétunia, fouillant dans son sac, avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas de photos de Dudley à partager.

Harry doutait qu'elle allait permettre que cela puisse se reproduire.

Secouant la tête en apercevant une photo particulièrement horrible montrant Dudley âgé de deux ans avoir un accès de colère, Harry était en train de se détourner de la boîte quand il aperçut le bord en bois d'un cadre photo tout au fond, en dessous de plusieurs piles de photos.

Ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il était si curieux (il s'agissait probablement juste d'une autre photo de son cousin après tout) Harry avança sa main vers le fond de la boîte, et retira soigneusement le cadre du bas de la pile, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas désordonner les photos parfaitement empilées de sa tante.

Et quand il eut finalement le petit cadre dans ses mains, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de surprise à la photo qu'il vit à l'intérieur du cadre.

C'était un portrait de famille, bien que ni Vernon ni Dudley ne fussent sur la photo. Tante Pétunia était là cependant. Une Pétunia beaucoup plus jeune. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, mais Harry savait que c'était elle. Elle avait le même long cou et le même nez pointu que son homologue adulte, bien que ses yeux fussent loin d'être aussi perçants et menaçants sur la photo. C'était bizarre de la voir comme ça.

Le regard d'Harry ne s'attarda cependant pas sur sa tante. Il glissa rapidement vers les autres occupants du cadre. Il y avait un homme et une femme, ses grands-parents, il réalisa, et avant qu'il puisse les étudier plus en avant, ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur la jeune fille de l'autre côté. Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts exactement comme les siens.

Sa mère.

Sans autre pensée, Harry quitta la cuisine, la photo fermement serrée contre sa poitrine, et monta les escaliers, sa tête subite à des vertiges dus à son manque de nourriture. Il n'allait pas laisser les Dursley l'attraper avec cette photo. Ils la lui prendraient sûrement, pour probablement la brûler ou la déchirer en lambeaux juste parce que sa mère était dessus. Comment le portrait avait réussi à survivre jusqu'à présent était un mystère, mais Harry n'allait pas laisser quelque chose lui arriver.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au moment où il franchit le seuil de sa chambre, et une seconde plus tard, l'oncle Vernon hurlait dans les escaliers.

"Garçon! Descend immédiatement! Nous avons des choses à discuter avant que les Mason arrivent!"

Harry soupira. Il avait presque oublié les Mason. Il cacha rapidement le cadre photo sous son oreiller et reparti de sa chambre, reprenant lentement son chemin vers les escaliers.

Il supposait que la soirée n'allait pas être trop mal. Il devrait probablement passer la soirée dans sa chambre, ce qui, au moins, signifiait que les Dursley le laisseraient seul.

Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée devenait attrayante, et il fit son possible pour effacer le sourire de son visage quand il rencontra sa tante et son oncle dans le salon.

"Bon, Dudley sera à la maison dans quelques minutes," disait Tante Pétunia à Vernon. "Je veux que le garçon soit à l'étage avant. Tu sais combien cela bouleverse Dudley quand il le voit ces jours-ci."

Harry avait vraiment du mal à réfréner le sourire qui lui montait au visage. Alors, il n'aurait même pas à faire face à Dudley pour le reste de la journée?

Ca allait décidément être une bonne soirée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Brisé

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Ca avait été l'une des pires soirées qu'Harry puisse se souvenir avoir passé chez les Dursley.

Ca avait commencé assez bien, bien sûr. Suite à l'ordre de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia, Harry avait monté l'escalier et disparu dans sa chambre. Dès que la porte s'était refermée derrière lui dans un claquement, il était allé directement à son oreiller pour récupérer le cadre photo qu'il avait caché, et avait presque oublié sa faim.

Puis, assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Harry avait longuement regardé le portrait dans ses mains.

Sa mère le fixait, ses yeux dynamiques et pleins de vie, un large sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser son père qui la tenait. Elle semblait si heureuse. Si insouciante. La petite fille de la photo n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Harry ferma les yeux, refoulant la boule dans sa gorge qui s'était formée à cette pensée et prit une profonde inspiration. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit, son regard revenant à la photo. Sa mère souriait toujours, immobile sur la photo moldue. Elle était figée dans le temps, toujours souriante, toujours heureuse.

Et c'était exactement comme cela qu'Harry voulait penser à sa mère.

Il continua à fixer l'image pendant un certain temps puis, longtemps après avoir entendu les Mason arriver, tout le monde s'était déplacé dans le salon. À un certain moment, il était descendu de son lit pour récupérer l'album photo de ses parents qu'Hagrid lui avait offert l'année dernière. Il l'avait caché sous une latte du plancher de son lit, faisant en sorte que les Dursley ne puissent pas le trouver.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de Hagrid. Il avait espéré que le demi-géant, ou l'un de ses amis, d'ailleurs, lui auraient écrit maintenant. Même juste un petit mot pour dire joyeux anniversaire. Il avait, après tout, douze ans ce jour-là.

Mais il supposait que cela devait être un anniversaire comme les autres. Écarté, complètement ignoré. Il venait tout juste de se souvenir lui même de la date, après tout.

Au moins, il avait Hedwige maintenant, réalisa t'il, en se tournant vers la chouette qui semblait être sa seule amie au monde en ce moment. Seulement, elle était actuellement endormie dans sa cage cadenassée. Harry secoua la tête, en décidant de ne pas perturber l'animal, et se retourna vers son album.

Sa mère et son père lui souriaient, en s'agitant avec enthousiasme comme seules les photos sorcières pouvaient le faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur sourire, et il s'installa sur le lit. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas son pire anniversaire. Pas s'il pouvait passer la soirée en regardant de vieilles photos de ses parents dans le calme.

* * *

Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi.

Plus tard, Harry se reprochera la façon dont il avait géré les choses quand Dobby arriva ce soir-là pour l'avertir de «complots» et «de choses terribles » qui allaient se passent à Poudlard. Il aurait dû tout simplement écouter l'elfe de maison, et essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de retourner à l'école, en dépit du fait que cela était un mensonge complet.

Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas fait. Et puis l'elfe avait fait léviter le pudding de Tante Pétunia dans les airs ...

* * *

Harry se tenait là, dans la cuisine, complètement immobile, et déglutit en regardant les yeux de son oncle. Il semblait y avoir une promesse dans ces yeux. Une promesse d'assassiner ou peut-être quelque chose de pire.

Il pouvait entendre la tante Pétunia dans la pièce voisine, essayant d'arranger les choses avec les Mason avec des paroles apaisantes et de la glace qu'elle avait trouvé dans le congélateur. Dans la seconde suivante, l'oncle Vernon mettait un balai dans les mains de son neveu, faisant reculer Harry. Il avait vraiment cru que l'homme allait le battre avec.

"Nettoie ça," siffla l'homme. "Tu recevras ta punition plus tard."

"Oui, monsieur," murmura Harry automatiquement, serrant le manche du balai comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Oncle Vernon se redressa alors, et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine. Il se retourna, cependant, juste avant qu'il ne soit complètement hors de la salle.

"Tu as intérêt à ce que cette transaction aboutisse, garçon ... parce que sinon..."

L'homme laissa la menace peser dans l'air, avant de finalement laisser son neveu seul.

Harry se sentait engourdi. Il était paralysé par la peur, et il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de se déplacer à nouveau. Il regarda le désordre autour de lui, et se sentit commencer à paniquer.

Son oncle allait le tuer.

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet, à l'exception de nettoyer la cuisine du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en espérant que la transaction de l'oncle Vernon se passe au mieux.

* * *

Lorsque le hibou arriva, laissant tomber la lettre sur la tête de Mme Mason, Harry savait que tout était fini. Il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre une pelle et aller creuser sa propre tombe dans la cour.

Peu de temps après le départ précipité des Mason, Harry trouva un morceau de parchemin poussé sous son nez. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de se concentrer pour lire le message d'avertissement du Ministère de la Magie sur la restriction de la magie pratiquée par les mineurs. Mais au moment où il atteignit la partie de la lettre qui lui disait de profiter de ses vacances, toute couleur avait disparu de son visage.

Vernon avait déchiré le parchemin loin d'Harry avant de parler d'une voix basse et mortelle.

"A l'étage ... _immédiatement_."

Terrifié, Harry se précipita hors de la cuisine et monta les escaliers, sachant que la désobéissance ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Son oncle suivait, à seulement quelques pas derrière.

Harry sentit un sentiment de peur alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre contre sa cage thoracique, et sa respiration commençait à devenir courte, avec de rapides halètements.

Et puis il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et, dans la seconde suivante, son oncle le saisissait et le projetait contre le mur le plus proche. Il serra les bras d'Harry, suffisamment fort pour le blesser, provoquant un petit gémissement de douleur de son neveu.

"Tu as tout gâché!" cria l'homme. "C'était l'affaire la plus importante de ma carrière…"

"Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure", avait déclaré Harry désespérément, alors qu'Hedwige poussait un cri alarmé dans sa cage. "S'il te plaît, oncle Vernon-"

"Menteur!" siffla Vernon, tirant Harry loin du mur, pour le jeter de nouveau sur le mur une seconde plus tard.

Harry haletait. "Non, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas-"

"Tu mens jusqu'aux dents ", l'interrompit Oncle Vernon, secouant Harry à chaque mot. "Et tu seras sévèrement puni pour cela."

Il y eut une pause, comme si Vernon prenait un temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de Harry, bien que le garçon était déjà à peu près certain de ce qui allait se passer. Dans le coin, Hedwige continuait à émettre de faibles cris de peur, mais aucun des deux autres occupants de la pièce ne semblaient l'entendre.

L'homme relâcha sa prise un tant soit peu sur les bras de son neveu. "Va chercher ma ceinture,» lui dit-il enfin.

Harry commença immédiatement à trembler. "Non, s'il te plaît. Je serai sage, Oncle Vernon. Je te le promets."

" _Maintenant_!" La voix de l'homme lui parvint comme un cri.

Harry s'éloigna de la paroi et se précipita hors de sa chambre, se précipitant dans le couloir vers l'endroit où sa tante et son oncle dormaient.

La chambre était vide. Tante Pétunia était encore en bas avec Dudley, où tous les deux resteraient probablement jusqu'à ce que sa «punition» soit terminée. Il traversa la pièce avec des jambes tremblantes, et ouvrit le tiroir du haut de la commode à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où l'oncle Vernon rangeait sa ceinture.

Sachant que son oncle serait plus en colère s'il prenait trop de temps, Harry saisit la ceinture, et se précipita dans sa chambre, tout en espérant que ce serait fini bientôt.

Mais ce qu'il vit quand il atteignit la porte le fit stopper dans son élan.

Oncle Vernon se tenait près de son lit. Et il tenait l'album photo d'Harry dans ses mains.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour que ce jour se passe plus mal.

Il avait été dans une telle hâte pour courir après Dobby qu'il n'avait pas pensé à remettre l'album dans sa cachette. Il l'avait tout simplement laissé sur le dessus de son lit, et maintenant Vernon l'avait trouvé.

"Et _ça_ , » Oncle Vernon demanda, menaçant, "qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il levait l'album avec un regard de dégoût après avoir feuilleté quelques-unes de ses pages.

"C'est mon album photo," dit Harry, la panique clairement perceptible dans sa voix et il ouvrit les yeux une fois de plus. "S'il te plaît, Oncle Vernon. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mes parents-"

"Ces _monstres_ ," s'exclama Vernon, en ouvrant à nouveau l'album et en tirant sur l'une des photos. C'était une photo de Lily et James ensemble, et même de l'endroit d'où il se tenait à la porte, Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient souriants et le saluaient.

Vernon grimaça à l'anormalité de l'image animée. Puis il plaça l'album photo, toujours ouvert, sur le lit, et commença à retirer plus de photos, tournant les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un bon paquet serré dans ses mains.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour supplier son oncle de ne rien faire, mais il était trop tard.

Sans autre avertissement, l'oncle Vernon commença à déchirer les photos, et Harry, trop choqué pour parler ou bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit, ne pouvait que regarder dans l'horreur absolue.

C'était pire que la ceinture. Incroyablement pire. La douleur était comme un couteau planté dans le cœur.

Et l'oncle Vernon le savait. Il continua à déchirer les photos jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient rien de plus que de minuscules petits bouts qui jonchent le sol. Et puis il voulut à nouveau attraper l'album photo.

Alors, Harry entra en action. Il laissa tomber la ceinture et courut jusqu'au lit, essayant d'attraper l'album avant que son oncle ne puisse y arriver.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Oncle Vernon saisit l'album et le mit sous son bras.

"Tu sais, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis," dit l'homme d'un ton faussement léger, saisissant Harry par le bras. "La ceinture peut attendre jusqu'à demain. Je te laisse réfléchir à ce sujet pendant un certain temps. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que je vais prendre cette saleté et partir."

Dans un dernier effort, Harry se précipita pour prendre l'album alors qu'il sentait un sentiment de désespoir le traverser.

Mais l'oncle Vernon l'attrapa par le bras une fois de plus, et poussa Harry loin avec une telle force que Harry tomba au sol. Sa tête heurta avec violence le bord de sa table de chevet, et l'instant suivant, la lampe qui était posée dessus tomba au sol, où elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

Oncle Vernon ignora l'incident et continua vers la porte, s'arrêtant seulement pour ramasser la ceinture que Harry avait laissé tomber sur le seuil. "Demain, il y aura de nouvelles serrures sur cette porte," il dit avec un ricanement. "Tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre. Et tu ne retourneras pas à cette école."

Sans attendre de réponse, ou toute autre indication permettant de savoir qu'il avait été entendu, l'oncle Vernon prit congé, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Alors seulement, Harry laissa ses larmes couler.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une découverte

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'Harry ne se décide à se lever. Il ne voulait pas donner à son oncle une raison de revenir, et le plus petit des bruits serait probablement suffisant pour mettre l'homme hors de lui.

Il attendit longtemps après avoir entendu tous les Dursley monter dans leurs chambres, et longtemps après le léger bruit du ronflement qu'il entendait dans le couloir, ce qui indiquait que l'oncle Vernon était profondément endormi.

Alors, lentement, attentivement, Harry se redressa, en s'aidant du lit. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre, puis se dirigea vers son matelas.

Une fois assis, il leva sa main pour tâter le point sensible à l'arrière de sa tête où il avait cogné contre la table de chevet. Il laissa échapper un petit sifflement de douleur, puis laissa tomber sa main une fois de plus. Cela guérira bien un jour.

Mais ce que son oncle avait fait ... ce qu'il avait prit et détruit ...

Harry se sentait comme s'il avait été éventré.

Il utilisa une main pour sécher les larmes de ses yeux et sur ses joues. Il détestait l'oncle Vernon. Il le haïssait. Il ne serait jamais en mesure de pardonner à l'homme ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry savait qu'il devait partir.

Le problème était, bien sûr, que sa baguette et le reste de ses affaires d'école était enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il les laisse derrière.

La pensée de sa baguette rempli Harry d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Il n'aimerait rien de plus que de fait irruption dans la chambre de sa tante et de son oncle pour juste lancer un sort à l'oncle Vernon.

Harry prit plusieurs respirations profondes. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il laissa ses yeux balayer la chambre alors qu'il se concentrait pour ramener son rythme cardiaque à la normale. Tout semblait calme et parfaitement normal. Cependant, il se sentait mal, après tout ce qui a transpiré au cours des dernières heures.

Le regard d'Harry balaya le sol, à la recherche des morceaux de photos de ses parents que l'oncle Vernon avait déchiré. Peut-être que s'il pouvait les collecter tous ... il pourrait les fixer avec un sort plus tard. Dès qu'il aurait quitté ce lieu.

Dans la seconde suivante, Harry était sur ses mains et ses genoux, à ramper sur le sol en bois dur, alors qu'il ramassait chaque minuscule bout de photographie qu'il pouvait trouver.

* * *

Un moment plus tard Harry se leva du plancher, finalement convaincu qu'il avait ramassé chaque morceau. Il avait trouvé un petit sac sous le plancher, ce qui était parfait pour contenir les morceaux. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de mettre la main sur sa baguette, et ses photographies seraient réparées.

Au moins celles qu'il avait avec lui. Qui savait ce que l'oncle Vernon avait fait avec le reste de l'album photo? Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier maintenant. Tous ses efforts devaient être mis sur comment échapper à la famille Dursley.

Harry regarda Hedwige, qui était actuellement en train de le regarder silencieusement. "Je vais nous sortir d'ici" dit-il calmement. "Et dès que j'aurais ma baguette, je serai en mesure de déverrouiller cette cage."

Hedwige fit un bruit mécontent, sans doute mécontente d'entendre qu'elle continuerait d'être prise au piège dans sa cage un peu plus longtemps.

«Je sais. » dit Harry dans un murmure. "Mais nous allons sortir d'ici. Tu verras."

Harry regarda la porte de sa chambre. Si ce que l'oncle Vernon avait dit était vrai, il y aurait des verrous à sa porte demain ... Alors ce soir pourrait bien être sa seule chance d'évasion.

Une minute passa alors qu'Harry réfléchissait à toutes ses options. Il fixait des yeux la serrure de la cage d'Hedwige, en attendant que l'inspiration ne vienne.

Et finalement, elle vint.

Harry se dirigea vers le petit bureau dans le coin de sa chambre et se mit à fouiller dans le tiroir. La plupart des objets étaient des anciennes affaires de Dudley : jouets cassés et/ou vieux, livres poussiéreux qui n'avaient jamais été ouverts. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui intéressait Harry, et il le ramassa triomphalement dès que ses yeux l'eurent trouvé.

C'était un grand trombone.

Harry ne savait pas exactement quand ni pourquoi Dudley avait jamais eu la nécessité d'un trombone. Mais il avait été posé sur le dessus du bureau depuis qu'il avait emménagé, et maintenant, ça pourrait se révéler utile.

Harry commença à travailler le fil de fer, le déformant jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une longue bande de métal à la main.

"Tu vois?" dit Harry, en agitant son nouvel outil devant Hedwige, qui ne semblait guère impressionnée. "Maintenant, je peux crocheter la serrure du placard sous l'escalier, et peut-être même de ta cage, et nous pourrons sortir d'ici. Je suis de retour dans une minute."

Hedwige fixa simplement Harry quand il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit prudemment, ne voulant pas réveiller l'un des Dursley. Et puis il sorti en se précipitant dans le couloir, puis vers l'escalier, fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

* * *

Harry tordit et retordit le trombone de frustration. Il avait passé près de cinq minutes sur la porte placard sous l'escalier, tordant le trombone déplié autour et à l'intérieur de la serrure de la porte, en vain.

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas sans ses effets. Pas sans sa baguette, du moins.

Harry gémit, appuyant son front contre la porte du placard. Il devait y avoir un autre moyen de l'ouvrir. Si seulement il savait où l'oncle Vernon avait mis la clef ...

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues quand une quinte de toux éclata quelque part à l'étage, le faisant sursauter. Il écouta un instant, cherchant à entendre le moindre signe de sa tante trahissant l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre de son oncle.

Lorsque rien ne vint, Harry monta l'escalier, décidant qu'il serait beaucoup mieux d'élaborer un nouveau plan dans sa chambre, plutôt que de risquer de se faire prendre hors de son lit.

* * *

Sa main avait à peine effleuré la poignée de la porte de sa chambre quand une voix brisa le silence dans la maison.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Harry tressaillit, mais ne prit pas la peine de se tourner au son de la voix de sa tante.

"Tu étais en bas," siffla Pétunia. "Pourquoi?"

Harry réfléchit désespérément à quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Etais tu en train de voler notre nourriture?" demanda la femme.

Harry secoua la tête. "Non J'étais-"

"Tu pensais à fuir, peut-être?" dit sciemment Pétunia. "Cela ne te serais d'aucune aide."

Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher de tourner la tête à cela.

"Ils te ramèneraient," continua sa tante vicieusement. "Même s'ils ne le font pas tout de suite, ils le feront l'été prochain. Et Vernon serait encore plus contrarié qu'il ne l'est maintenant."

La colère éclata à l'intérieur d'Harry à la mention de l'oncle Vernon.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils vont faire quand je ne me présenterai pas à l'école le premier Septembre?" il tourna finalement le dos.

Pétunia plissa les yeux. "Comment ose tu, sale petit…"

"Peut-être qu' _ils_ se présenteront à la porte, se demandant ce qui se passe," interrompit Harry. "Imaginez ce que les voisins diront quand ils _les verront_. Imaginez ce qu' _ils_ vont penser quand…"

"Ca suffit." déclara Pétunia avec fermeté. Puis elle pointa du doigt Harry lorsqu'elle dit ces prochains mots : "Tu vas bien te comporter pour le reste de l'été. Tu vas rester dans ta chambre, et te taire."

"Et l'école?" Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander.

"Qu'est-ce que ton oncle et moi t'avons dit à propos des questions?" se retourna Pétunia. Elle lui dit ensuite à la porte de sa chambre. "Si je t'attrape à nouveau ce soir, je réveille Vernon."

À peine capable de croire qu'il s'en sortait avec juste un avertissement, Harry fit un signe rapide de la tête et entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui avant que tante Pétunia ne puisse changer d'avis et ne réveille l'oncle Vernon.

Hedwige donna un léger hululement en guise de salutation, et Harry soupira en traversant la chambre à sa rencontre.

"Désolé. Il semble que nous allons être coincés ici pour un peu de temps."

Le hibou lanca un regard qui disait clairement "Eh bien, je te l'avais dit."

Harry donna à son familier un sourire, puis se tourna vers son lit. Tante Pétunia avait raison. Il serait probablement renvoyé chez les Dursley s'il s'était enfui. Où pourrait-il aller, de toute manière? Qui d'autre pourrait le prendre?

Son seul espoir était maintenant que l'idée qu'un sorcier vienne à Privet Drive pour vérifier son sort soit suffisante pour convaincre les Dursley de le laisser retourner à l'école.

Il poussa un autre soupir puis, ses pensées commencèrent à courir. Viendraient-ils vraiment à sa recherche s'il ne se présentait pas dans le train ou à la fête de bienvenue? Harry ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il se plaisait à penser que oui, mais peut-être qu'ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, où la lampe cassée était en mille morceaux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry se souvint.

La photo encadrée.

Son regard se tourna vers la table de chevet. Il était à peu près certain qu'il avait mis la photo là quand Dobby était arrivé. Mais elle n'y était plus.

Pendant un moment horrible, Harry pensa que l'oncle Vernon avait trouvé la photo, aussi. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas quitté la pièce avec un cadre photo à la main.

D'ailleurs, si la lampe est tombée de la table quand Harry avait été projeté sur elle, le cadre photo était peut-être tombé, aussi.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry tira la table loin du mur, et regarda derrière.

Le cadre était là, posé contre le mur. Harry en aurait ri de soulagement.

Harry fronça les sourcils en attrapant le cadre dans ses mains et remarqua que le verre était maintenant fissuré, ce qui rendait un peu difficile de voir le visage de sa mère.

Il s'assit sur le lit, tournant le cadre afin qu'il puisse retirer le dos en carton et retirer la photo du cadre. Ses doigts détachèrent les petits loquets, et retira le carton.

Harry se figea.

Il s'était attendu à voir le dos de la photo du portrait de la famille Evans.

Au lieu de cela, il y avait une autre photo à l'intérieur du cadre.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir de joie, car sur la photo était à nouveau sa mère, lui souriant, ayant probablement le même âge que dans le portrait de l'autre côté du cadre. Elle était à l'extérieur maintenant, sous un grand arbre, et il n'y avait qu'un seul autre occupant sur cette photo.

Un jeune garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs et un long nez, lui aussi souriant. Mais plutôt que de regarder vers la caméra, lui fixait Lily.

Le front d'Harry se plissa dans la confusion. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette personne, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ca devait juste être un vieil ami d'enfance de sa mère.

Et pourtant, les traits du garçon semblaient si familiers. Les yeux sombres ... la peau blême ...

Harry ôta délicatement l'image du cadre, et la regarda. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Harry retourna la photo.

Et son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre.

Sur le dos de la vieille photo, quelqu'un avait griffonné les noms des deux enfants dans l'image. Et Harry pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux.

Comment était-ce possible? Les mots ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être vrais. Mais peu importe combien de fois Harry lut les noms, les yeux louchant d'avant en arrière sur le dos de la photo, ils restèrent très sensiblement les mêmes.

"Lily et Severus,» finit-il par chuchoter dans l'obscurité.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être plus choqué.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La fin de l'été

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Il y a une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas nier, c'est que l'Oncle Vernon était un homme de parole. Le lendemain, il y avait de nouvelles serrures installées sur la porte de la chambre d'Harry, avec une chatière pour que Tante Pétunia puisse y glisser à manger de temps à autre.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas pour donner à Harry l'impression d'être détenu dans une cellule d'une prison de haute sécurité, Oncle Vernon avait ensuite eu la brillante idée d'installer des barreaux sur sa fenêtre. Il avait été complètement _excité_ quand l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour faire ce travail s'était présenté à la porte.

Et, de l'avis d'Harry, il n'y avait rien de plus terrifiant qu'un oncle Vernon _excité_.

Et les évènements lui donnèrent malheureusement raison plus tard ce jour-là, quand l'oncle Vernon avait tenu son autre promesse à Harry, et fini de lui donner le reste de sa «punition» pour l'incident avec les Mason.

Les sarcasmes et insultes de l'homme avaient presque été pires que les brulures de la ceinture. Mais ca n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ses photos déchirées sous ses yeux.

Non, rien ne pouvait ne serait ce que se rapprocher de cette douleur.

Le jeune sorcier grimaça quand il se retourna sur son lit, sentant comme si son dos était en feu. Ses doigts se refermèrent à nouveau autour de la seule photo qu'il n'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis que l'oncle Vernon avait quitté la pièce. Celle qui contenait deux jeunes enfants. Sa mère et un ami d'enfance.

Sa mère et _Snape_.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le sens de cette information. Sa mère et Snape avaient été _amis_?

Comment?

Quand?

 _Pourquoi?_

Harry regarda et re-regarda la photo, cherchant désespérément des réponses qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

Il doutait même que cela puisse en avoir un jour.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par le bruit de quelque chose qui était poussé à travers la chatière. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la main de la tante Pétunia avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau, laissant derrière elle un bol de soupe.

Harry ne bougea pas immédiatement de sa place sur le lit. Il s'était passé trop peu de temps depuis la punition de l'oncle Vernon, se déplacer faisait juste trop mal.

Mais après quelques minutes de silence, Harry jeta un regard vers la cage où Hedwige était encore enfermée, encore plus piégée que lui actuellement, et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'obtenir de la nourriture pour son familier.

Harry se leva lentement, se soulevant délicatement de son matelas. Il traversa la pièce, serrant les dents pendant tout le chemin, déterminé à ne laisser aucun son de douleur s'échapper de ses lèvres. Même si seule Hedwige était là pour l'entendre.

Finalement, il réussit à ramasser le bol de soupe du sol, bien que se pencher s'avéra être une douleur atroce. Hedwige émis plusieurs hululements doux lorsque son propriétaire se dirigea vers sa cage. Harry se demanda si les sons de l'oiseau étaient de la préoccupation pour lui, ou si elle était juste affamée. Il craignait qu'elle ne soit déçue par ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

Il apporta la coupe à ses lèvres d'abord, et se força à avaler le bouillon froid. Il savait que ca ne lui servirait à rien d'espérer plus.

"Voilà. Tu peux avoir les légumes," dit Harry quand il eu fini. Il laissa tomber les restes détrempés de la soupe dans la gamelle d'Hedwige, et regarda son familier détourner la tête avec dégoût.

"Ouais, eh bien, c'est tout ce que nous avons en ce moment. Donc, nous allons tous les deux devoir nous y habituer," dit fermement Harry.

Hedwige continua à l'ignorer.

Harry soupira. «Je suis vraiment désolé, Hedwige. Tu ne devrait pas être coincée ici avec moi."

Hedwige pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, à l'écoute.

"Mais ce ne sera pas trop long jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire", poursuivit Harry. "Ma tante et mon oncle seront obligés de nous laisser sortir."

Le jeune garçon se détourna ensuite, et retourna vers son lit.

Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de se rasseoir sur le matelas, un autre son sortit de la cage d'Hedwige. Un hululement doux qui envoya une vague de réconfort à travers tout le corps d'Harry.

Et l'instant d'après, la chouette commença à manger.

* * *

Au fil des jours, les Dursley ne montraient aucun signe laissant penser qu'ils avaient changé d'avis au sujet de garder Harry enfermé dans sa petite chambre, et le jeune sorcier eu beaucoup de temps pour la réflexion.

Il pensait à Poudlard, à tous ses amis. Il se demandait ce que Ron et Hermione faisaient, et si jamais ils pensaient à lui ou pas du tout. Et il pensait à la façon dont son été avait été avant l'arrivée de Dobby, avant qu'il ne gâche tout. Il avait certainement été malheureux, mais ca avait été cent fois mieux que cela.

Harry secoua la tête alors que son esprit errait à nouveau sur ce sujet. Il n'aimait pas penser à sa situation actuelle. C'était beaucoup trop déprimant.

Mais il supposait que ca valait mieux que de penser à la photo.

La photo qui allait très probablement le rendre fou.

Le mystère qui entourait sa mère et Snape avait pour seul effet de devenir de plus en plus frustrant avec chaque jour qui passait, et Harry ne pouvait penser à aucune explication à la photographie qu'il avait trouvé.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait _faire_ de l'information. En supposant qu'il retourne à Poudlard, devrait-il montrer l'image à quelqu'un? Ron et Hermione? Que diraient-ils? Que _penseraient_ -ils?

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui-même en penser.

Le garçon gémit et roula sur le côté de sorte qu'il était face au mur. La douleur aiguë dans son dos avait commencé à disparaître il y a quelques jours pour ne devenir plus qu'une douleur sourde. Il guérirait bien un jour, comme toujours.

Et l'été serait bientôt fini.

* * *

Ce ne fut que la dernière semaine des vacances d'été qu'Harry fut finalement autorisé à sortir de sa chambre pour autre chose que l'utilisation des toilettes.

Des corvées.

 _Beaucoup_ de corvées.

Harry nettoya toute la maison de fond en comble tous les jours de la semaine. Il balaya et nettoya et passa l'aspirateur dans les étages. Il fit la vaisselle et essuya toutes les surfaces des meubles jusqu'à ce que pas un seul grain ou particule de poussière ne reste.

Et puis il y avait le travail à l'extérieur. Il tondit la pelouse et tailla les haies, s'occupa du jardin de la tante Pétunia sous la chaleur torride du mois d'août.

Et maintenant, le dernier jour avant que l'école ne doive commencer, il rangeait la cabane de jardin.

Harry se retrouva à penser qu'il aurait préféré être laissé seul dans sa chambre à l'étage.

Il essuya la sueur de son front alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir à comment il allait organiser tous les outils ainsi que le matériel de jardinage afin que les Dursley soient satisfaits.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps non plus. Oncle Vernon rentrerait du travail bientôt, et Harry était censé finir toutes ses corvées avant son retour, et à nouveau dans sa chambre au moment où il rentrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il aurait besoin de parler à Tante Pétunia pour retourner à l'école demain.

Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il attendait avec impatience.

"Alors, tu vas retourner dans cette école de _monstres_?" une voix fit sursauter Harry de ses pensées.

En se retournant, le jeune sorcier vit Dudley debout juste à l'extérieur de la cabane, les yeux sur lui avec un sourire mauvais sur son visage, un sac de bonbons, comme toujours, serré fermement dans une main.

Harry haussa les épaules. Dudley n'était pas très effrayant quand il n'était pas entouré de sa bande d'amis. "Ouais," répondit-il. "Ca vaut mieux que d'être coincé ici toute l'année."

Et avec cela, Harry dépassa son cousin, en décidant qu'il voulait avoir sa conversation avec la tante Pétunia le plus tôt possible.

Mais alors le bras de Harry fut soudainement bloqué dans une poignée de fer: Dudley l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de quelques pas loin de la lui.

"Tu es un _menteur_." Dudley siffla. «Papa a dit que tu n'y retourneras pas. Il ne le permettra pas."

"Ca montre que tu n'en sais pas tant que ca, non?" Rétorqua Harry, arrachant son bras hors de la portée de son cousin. Puis il continua à marcher vers la maison.

«J'en sais plus que ce que tu crois," Dudley lui cria après lui.

Harry l'ignora.

«Tant pis pour toi, alors," continua Dudley. "Je pensais juste que tu souhaitais savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce stupide album photo que papa a pris de ta chambre."

Harry se figea dans son élan, ses deux poings serrés fermement à ses côtés.

Dudley sourit et fit quelques pas de plus près à son cousin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste derrière Harry.

"Ca devait être très important pour toi," continua le garçon avec sarcasme. "Dommage qu'il soit détruit."

«Tu mens», déclara Harry, gelé sur place.

Le sourire de Dudley s'élargit alors qu'il regardait Harry. "Non, je ne mens pas. J'ai _vu_ papa le faire. Je l'ai _vu_ le jeter dans la cheminée-"

A ces mots, Harry ne put se retenir. Il se retourna brusquement et lança aveuglément un bon coup de poing dans la direction du visage de Dudley.

Il resta pétrifié, complètement sous le choc, alors qu'il regardait son cousin surdimensionné amener un de ses grandes mains à son visage, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Une seconde plus tard, Dudley déplaça sa main à nouveau, et Harry pouvait voir le sang à travers les doigts de son cousin qui coulait de son nez.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence entre eux, chacun des garçons regardait juste l'autre.

Et puis Dudley retrouva sa voix.

"Maman!" cria t'il.

Harry sortit alors de sa transe, et se tourna vers la maison, se mettant à courir quand il entendit Dudley le suivre.

Il courut à travers la cuisine, contourna sa tante Pétunia, qui cria d'abord en signe de protestation, puis en colère en voyant l'état de son fils.

Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il couru dans le salon, et alla directement à la cheminée.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il avait nettoyé le foyer déjà plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours. Il n'avait jamais été plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Ce qui signifiait que si l'oncle Vernon avait _vraiment_ brûlé son album photo, alors elles avaient vraiment, vraiment disparu. Toutes ses photographies, tous ces clichés de ses parents, vivants et heureux, avaient disparu.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, juste à regarder la cheminée vide. Ce ne fut que quand Tante Pétunia fit irruption dans la pièce, criant et hurlant et s'égosillant, qu'il sortit finalement de son hébétude et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Comment ose-tu?!" elle avait pratiquement crié. "Comment oses-tu frapper mon fils ?!"

Et soudain, Harry fut en colère. Ignorant complètement la question de sa tante, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. «Je _pars_ demain," déclara t'il fermement. Il n'était plus question de demander la permission.

" _Que_ viens-tu de dire?" siffla Pétunia.

"Je _dis_ que je pars pour l'école demain," Harry refusait de faire marche arrière. "Et à moins que vous ne vouliez un sorcier très puissant à votre porte, vous n'essayerez pas de m'en empêcher."

Tante Pétunia fit quelques pas en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut juste en face de son neveu. Puis, rapide comme un serpent, elle se pencha et frappa Harry dur à travers le visage. La main du jeune garçon se rendit immédiatement à sa joue cuisante et il brisa finalement le contact visuel avec sa tante.

«Très bien», dit la femme. «Je vais demander à Vernon de t'emmener à la gare demain matin."

Le front d'Harry se plissa de confusion. C'était tout? Elle allait le laisser partir?

" _Mais_ ," continua Tante Pétunia méchamment. "Après cela, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir à nouveau, ni pendant les vacances d'été ni jamais. J'en ai fini avec toi. Je ne vais _pas_ te permettre de faire du mal à Dudley à nouveau, ou de porter atteinte à ma famille plus longtemps. Est-ce clair? "

Harry ne pouvait pas tout à fait identifier l'émotion qui traversait son corps à ce moment. Il se sentait malade, vide, _trahi_.

Mais cela n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas? Il détestait les Dursley. Et ils le haïssaient. Comment pouvait-il se sentir trahi par les paroles de sa tante? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

«Est-ce _clair_?" répéta Pétunia, en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

Tout ce que le garçon pouvait faire était d'acquiescer, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

"Monte dans ta chambre" dit Pétunia avec dédain. "Et attend que ton oncle rentre à la maison."

Harry quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que possible et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hedwige le salua doucement quand il entra, et Harry se dirigea droit vers sa cage.

«Nous allons enfin sortir d'ici" dit-il doucement, et il mit ses doigts à travers les barreaux de la cage de sa chouette pour qu'il puisse lui caresser les plumes. "Je te l'avais dit, non?"

Hedwige semblait sentir que tout n'allait pas bien avec son maître, cependant, car elle laissa échapper un autre hululement doux et mordilla les doigts de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier soupira. «Je suis à nouveau en difficulté avec les Dursley" confia t'il à son familier. "Je suis sûr que l'oncle Vernon va être vraiment en colère contre moi quand il rentrera à la maison."

Harry trouva qu'Hedwige semblait plutôt préoccupée par les nouvelles. Il décida donc de coller un sourire sur son visage dans l'espoir de leur remonter le moral à tous les deux.

"Mais, au moins on retourne à Poudlard demain", dit-il, en continuant à caresser sa chouette.

Hedwige pencha la tête sur le côté en réponse, et tout à coup le sourire d'Harry se retrouva authentique, même si ce n'était que pour un bref moment.

"Oui. Demain, nous rentrerons à la maison."


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dans le train

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Harry restait immobile comme une statue sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de son oncle alors que Vernon accélérait dans les rues, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la gare de Kings Cross. Le garçon resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur les bords de la cage d'Hedwige alors qu'il regardait résolument par la fenêtre, essayant de son mieux de ne penser qu'à Poudlard et à ses amis. Il était impatient de revenir dans le monde sorcier. Les vacances d'été avaient duré bien trop longtemps.

Seulement maintenant, il n'aurait plus de maison où aller l'année prochaine. Tante Pétunia s'était montrée très claire hier. Et l'oncle Vernon avait été de tout coeur d'accord dès qu'il était arrivé à la maison en découvrant que Harry avait "sauvagement attaqué" son fils.

Harry grimaça quand la voiture passa sur un dos d'âne sur la route, secouant son corps dans le processus. Oncle Vernon n'avait pas eu la main leste la nuit dernière quand il avait donné sa punition à Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais quand il était question de Dudley. Harry était juste reconnaissant qu'il pouvait marcher aujourd'hui, en dépit de sa douleur dans le dos. Il soupçonnait que sa magie avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Le silence dans la voiture était assourdissant. Harry pouvait presque sentir les yeux noirs de colère de son oncle le regardant à travers le rétroviseur, et il dû réprimer un frisson en gardant résolument son regard sur la fenêtre. Encore quelques minutes et ils seraient à la gare.

Mais ca semblait comme des heures à Harry.

Que faire si son oncle avait quelque chose d'autre prévu pour lui? Peut-être que Vernon n'allait pas l'emmener à la gare du tout. Peut-être que l'homme allait le jeter dans quelque ruelle obscure où il mourrait de faim ou de froid ou-

"Dehors!" trancha la voix tonitruante dans le silence de la voiture, faisant sursauter Harry et l'interrompant brutalement de ses pensées.

La voiture s'était arrêtée sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte. Et quand ses yeux purent enregistrer ce qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, il vit la gare de Kings Cross. Il n'aurait pas à se débrouiller tout seul dans les rues après tout.

"J'ai dis DEHORS!" cria Oncle Vernon, ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Harry déboucla rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité et se glissa hors de la voiture. Il récupéra ensuite Hedwige, veillant à ce que la cage de la chouette soit équilibrée et en toute sécurité dans ses bras. Et au moment où le jeune sorcier accomplit cette tâche et réussit à fermer la porte derrière lui, l'oncle Vernon avait déjà déchargé la malle de Harry sur le trottoir et fermé le coffre de la voiture d'un claquement sec.

Et puis, sans même un regard en arrière vers son neveu, l'oncle Vernon rentra dans la voiture.

En quelques secondes, il était parti.

Et Harry était seul.

* * *

Harry se dirigea vers le quai 9 ¾ aussi rapidement que possible, essayant de son mieux de ne pas attirer trop d'attention sur lui, bien que Hedwige attirait quelques regards. Il ignora la douleur dans son dos en poussant ses bagages sur le chariot et fut soulagé quand il atteignit finalement le mur entre les plates-formes 9 et 10. Il n'hésita même pas cette année. Il traversa le portail sans sourciller.

En quelques secondes, le Poudlard Express se dressait devant lui. Harry sentit un petit sentiment de bien-être fondre sur lui. Il était agréable d'être de retour dans le monde des sorciers, entouré par la magie. Il pouvait pratiquement la sentir vibrer dans l'air.

"Alors, qu'en penses tu ? Si tu sortais de cette cage?" dit Harry, en regardant sa chouette.

Hedwige donna un hululement d'approbation, et Harry déplaca le chariot afin qu'il puisse récupérer sa baguette de sa malle.

* * *

Il était tôt. Très peu de sorciers et sorcières étaient déjà arrivés sur la plate-forme. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Hermione ou des Weasley, et pour cela, Harry était reconnaissant. Il savait qu'il allait être bombardé de questions au sujet de son été, et pourquoi il n'avait pas écrit ni répondu à l'une de leurs lettres. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour toutes ces questions pour l'instant. Il voulait du temps pour s'installer en premier.

Il monta dans le train, un bras tirant sa malle derrière lui, tout en tenant la cage vide d'Hedwige soigneusement de l'autre. Harry ne savait même pas comment exprimer combien il était reconnaissant que son familier puisse finalement se dégourdir les ailes. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quand était la dernière fois où sa chouette avait semblé si heureuse. Si seulement ses pensées à lui pouvaient être aussi joyeuses…

Harry soupira alors qu'il entrait dans un compartiment vide à l'arrière du train et se laissa tomber dans un siège près de la fenêtre. Il pensait qu'il aurait été plus content, plus heureux de retourner à l'école. Mais après tout ce qui était arrivé chez les Dursley...

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul.

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la vieille photo. Celle avec sa mère et Snape. Il secoua la tête une fois de plus à la bizarrerie de tout cela.

 _Sa mère_ avait été amie avec Snape.

 _Snape_ avait été ami avec _sa mère_.

Et une fois de plus, il se laissa penser à cette situation pendant un petit moment.

Il était certainement plus facile de penser au fait qu'il était désormais sans abri, et aurait nulle part où aller quand l'été prochain serait de retour. Ou qu'en dépit d'être le fameux "Garçon qui a survécu", il était essentiellement non désiré et indésirable.

Harry secoua la tête et se focusa sur la photo. Il regarda sa mère, rayonnante, le bonheur et l'excitation clairs dans son sourire et dans ses yeux.

Harry poussa la photo dans sa poche après une minute. D'une certaine manière, il était difficile de la regarder maintenant. Mais il gardait toujours sa main serrée étroitement autour de son petit trésor pour sentir le confort qu'il lui offrait. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Et enfin, son épuisement le rattrapa.

* * *

"Harry, Harry?!"

Harry marmonna quelques mots incohérents en clignant des yeux.

"Harry?" répéta la voix, et quelqu'un posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement reconnaître la jeune fille aux longs cheveux touffus.

"Hermione!" dit-il, et se redressa en offrant à son amie un sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air du garçon assit devant elle. "Harry, tu vas bien? Tu as l'air épuisé."

Harry haussa les épaules. «Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière."

Hermione le fixa pendant une minute de plus, et Harry se sentir très mal à l'aise.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?" demanda Harry à la fin.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas?" Hermione répéta incrédule. "Harry! Nous avons tous été très inquiets!"

"Qui?"

«Les Weasley et moi-même, bien sûr! Tu n'as répondu à aucune de nos lettres! Nous avons pensé que quelque chose avait pu se passer chez toi! Et puis cet avertissement du ministère! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, Harry! "

"Comment as-tu-?"

"M. Weasley travaille pour le ministère."

"Les Weasley. Sont-ils déjà là?"

"Non, pas encore. Maintenant, si tu veux bien expli-"

"Ce n'était pas ma faute. Honnêtement. Il y avait cette elfe de maison et-"

"Un elfe de maison?"

"Oui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tout expliquer?"

Hermione fit un signe de la main à Harry l'incitant à continuer.

Et le garçon commença à raconter son histoire à propos de Dobby l'elfe de maison, et de la soirée où les Mason étaient venus pour dîner.

* * *

Hermione resta pensive un long moment après qu'Harry ait fini de parler. Mal à l'aise, Harry se retourna pour regarder, par la fenêtre, la foule de plus en plus compacte de personnes qui essayaient de trouver leur chemin sur la plate-forme. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Ron ou des nombreux autres membres de sa famille.

"Que crois tu qu'il voulait dire par tout cela?" la jeune sorcière brisa finalement le silence. "Des choses terribles qui se dérouleront à Poudlard? Pourquoi aurait-il ressentit le besoin de t'avertir toi en particulier? Penses tu que cela soit juste quelqu'un voulant te faire une blague?"

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son amie. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé."

Hermione haussa les sourcils. "Tu n'y a pas réfléchi?"

Harry secoua la tête, puis se tourna à nouveau. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas pensé à Dobby depuis plusieurs jours. Il y avait tant d'autres choses ... les Dursley ... la photo ...

Soudain, Harry était sur ses pieds à fouiller dans sa malle, à la recherche du petit sac qu'il avait gardé caché sous son plancher.

"Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Hermione, en regardant Harry alors qu'il cherchait frénétiquement dans ses effets.

"Ici, j'ai trouvé" dit le garçon avec enthousiasme, tirant le petit sac en plastique et en déversant son contenu sur l'un des sièges.

"Que…?" répéta Hermione.

«Ce sont mes photos qui… euh…"

"En lambeaux?" dit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés à la vue des déchets. "Comment-?"

"Le chien de ma tante Marge, Ripper, les a déchirées," inventa Harry rapidement . "Mais un charme simple de réparation doit les fixer, non?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Hermione. "Les photos peuvent être difficiles, Harry. Est tu sûr que tu as toutes les pièces?"

Harry acquiesça. "Je suis pratiquement sûr."

"Alors essaye."

Harry acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur la pile des morceaux de photographies. " _Reparo._ "

Rien ne se passa.

" _Reparo._ "

Toujours rien.

"Allez," dit Harry, secouant sa baguette avec frustration.

"Est-ce que tu visualises à quoi ressemblent les photos dans ta tête?" Demanda Hermione. "Il est beaucoup plus facile de réparer une photographie si tu sais à quoi elle est censée ressembler. Et si il manque des morceaux, ça va être presque impossible…"

«J'ai tous les morceaux," interrompit Harry. «Je _sais_ que je les ai."

Hermione soupira et prit sa propre baguette. "Bon. Laisse moi faire un essai."

Hermione essaya cinq charmes de réparation différents avant d'être prête à finalement reconnaître sa défaite.

"Je suis désolée, Harry. Mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que les images sont censées représenter-"

"C'est pas grave,» dit Harry rapidement, en commencant à remettre les morceaux dans le sac en plastique, faisant très attention de ne pas manquer une seule pièce. "Je réessayerai plus tard."

"Que représentaient ces photos?" Demanda Hermione, en regardant Harry placer délicatement le sac dans sa malle.

"Mes parents," répondit Harry.

"Oh," dit Hermione, la compréhension visible sur son visage. "Oh, Harry. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Mais merci."

Un silence tomba entre eux alors, et Harry retourna à regarder les gens sur la plate-forme.

Pendant tout ce temps, il garda une main serrée sur la photo dans sa poche.

* * *

Les Weasley étaient presque en retard pour monter dans le train. Harry et Hermione regardaient le groupe des cinq enfants roux pousser leurs chariots à bagages, leurs parents les pressant par derrière. Harry reconnu Ron et les jumeaux en tête du groupe. Et puis il y avait Percy, qui traînait leur jeune sœur par la main.

Ils réussirent à monter à bord du train juste à temps.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la locomotive commencait à se déplacer, la porte du compartiment de Harry et Hermione s'ouvrit.

"Harry!" Ron, Fred et George dirent à l'unisson.

"Salut, les gars," répondit Harry d'un geste heureux.

"Désolé, nous sommes en retard," dit Fred, entrant le premier dans le compartiment. "Il semble que certaines personnes dans cette famille ne savent pas comment faire leur bagages correctement. Ca a causé un peu de retard."

"Vous étiez justement ceux qui ont provoqué le retard!" s'écria Percy du couloir, exaspéré, faisant signe aux jumeaux. "Vous aviez oublié d'emballer vos petits kits de blagues stupides. Je suis même étonné que maman vous ait permis de revenir les chercher."

"Ah, mais c'est que Ronnie avait aussi oublié quelque chose," souligna George, prenant le siège à côté de Fred.

"C'est pas vrai! C'était Ginny," répliqua Ron.

"Je n'allais pas partir sans mon journal," déclara Ginny, puis cacha son visage derrière Percy avec un cri quand elle vit que Harry la regardait.

"Je n'ai le temps pour ces bêtises" déclara Percy, en secouant la tête. "Viens, Ginny. Allons nous installer, et puis j'ai des choses à régler."

"Oui, nous ne voulons certainement pas que le _P_ arfait _P_ réfet _P_ ercy néglige ses fonctions de préfet parfait", déclara Fred sarcastique.

Percy ouvrit la porte du compartiment puis disparu de vue avec Ginny.

Alors, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry.

"Très bien. Raconte." déclara Ron.

"Ronald!" l'avertit Hermione.

"Ce que veut dire notre cher frère, Harry," intervint George, "est que nous vous serions reconnaissants si tu pouvais nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé cet été qui t'as amené à ne pas écrire ou répondre à une seule lettre ou une invitation de notre part ".

"Et pourquoi as-tu utilisé la magie?" demanda Ron.

" Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir," grommela Harry.

"Désolé, Harry," dit Ron. "C'est juste que nous avons vraiment été inquiets, tu sais? Surtout quand on n'a pas eu de nouvelles. Nous allions venir à ton secours mais-"

"Nous avons été pris sur le fait." termina Fred.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" demanda Harry, incrédule.

"Tout à fait irresponsables" souffla Hermione, les bras croisés.

Fred l'ignora et continua à parler. "Tu vois, papa a récupéré une voiture."

"C'est une voiture volante," expliqua George. "Une Ford Angelia. Il aime les trucs moldus, tu vois. Et-"

"Eh bien, nous allions l'utiliser pour voler vers ta maison et te sauver" dit Ron.

"Vous quoi?" dit Harry, dans l'incrédulité complète. Il essaya d'imaginer un instant ce qui se serait passé si les Weasley étaient venus à Privet Drive. Auraient-ils vu ... tout? Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Cela aurait été très, _très_ mauvais.

"Tu nous a bien entendu", déclara Fred, en frappant une main sur le dos de Harry.

Harry grimaça et se raidit quand la douleur dans le dos éclata au contact. Mais heureusement, personne ne sembla le remarquer.

"Nous tenions à te sortir de là," dit George. "Nous savions que la vie avec tes moldus est loin d'être un pique-nique. Si seulement maman ne nous avait pas pris hors du lit ..."

"Elle n'était pas très contente," dit Fred en secouant la tête. "Mais de toute façon, tu es ici maintenant. Alors dit-nous tout."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Oh si, il y a," intervint Hermione. "Parle-leur de l'elfe de maison, Harry."

"Elfe de maison?" Demanda Ron.

"Ouais," répondit Harry, en s'installant soigneusement dans une position plus confortable. "Dobby, un elfe de maison."

* * *

Après qu'Harry ait fini de raconter son histoire pour la deuxième fois, les autres occupants du compartiment passèrent un certain temps à réfléchir à ce que Dobby voulait dire par ses avertissements. Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec la théorie de Hermione que quelqu'un voulait simplement jouer un tour à Harry, et ils passèrent un certain temps à essayer de décider qui pourrait être responsable.

"Certainement Malfoy," fut tout ce que Ron avait à dire sur la question.

Heureusement, à ce moment le chariot de friandises passa, et la conversation passa à d'autres sujets. Les jumeaux quittèrent le compartiment pour aller trouver Lee Jordan et certains de leurs autres amis, et il resta juste Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry appuya sa tête contre le siège en écoutant ses amis se chamailler sur les horaires d'études pour l'année à venir.

"Tu es folle!" s'écria Ron incrédule quand Hermione lui montra une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait déjà esquissé un programme hebdomadaire de travail. "Regarde ca, Harry! Les classes n'ont même pas encore commencé!"

"Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique, Ronald! Les agendas permettent d'aider les gens à être organisés. Cela t'aiderai énormément d'en avoir un." Et avec cela, Hermione se leva pour récupérer quelques livres et du parchemin du haut de sa valise.

"Tu ne vas pas sérieusement commencer à travailler dès maintenant?" demanda Ron incrédule.

Hermione leva les yeux. "Je veux juste relire mes essais de cet été. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai tout mis dans le devoir de McGonagall, et je voudrais ajouter un autre paragraphe pour celui de Flitwick."

Ron secoua la tête. "Tu es absolument malade, Hermione."

"Oh, parce que tes devoirs sont tout simplement parfaits, c'est ca?"

"Ils sont bien comme ils sont," marmonna Ron, en haussant les épaules.

Hermione regarda un autre rouleau de parchemin avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce point.

"Et toi, Harry? As-tu fini tous tes devoirs?"

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Les devoirs étaient complètement sortis de son esprit jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas autorisé l'accès à ses livres de classe au cours de l'été, et il n'avait eu aucun moyen de faire ses devoirs.

Et puis après Dobby, il avait complètement oublié le fait même qu'il avait des devoirs.

"Je n'ai pas non plus mes nouveaux manuels scolaires" chuchota presque Harry, en regardant le sol, alors que cette réalisation lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit.

"Quoi?" dirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

"Mais n'as tu pas recu la liste des livres par la poste?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. "Dobby doit aussi l'avoir bloqué. Ou les Dursley ..."

"Ta tante et ton oncle auraient gardé ca pour eux?"

"Non. Si. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas," dit Harry rapidement, se détournant de ses amis.

"Tu n'as pas pu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse?" Demanda Ron. "Nous avons essayé de t'inviter à venir avec-"

Hermione fit taire Ron d'un simple regard. "Il n'a pas recu cette lettre, tu te souviens?"

"Oh, non."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Nous pouvons acheter par correspondance tes manuels dès que nous arriverons à l'école», dit Hermione. «Nous pouvons tout simplement partager nos livres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Et si tu as besoin d'autres fournitures comme parchemin ou-"

"Merci, Hermione," dit Harry avec reconnaissance. "Je te remercie."

Hermione sourit. "Oui, eh bien, je te suggère de passer un peu de temps aujourd'hui à faire du rattrapage de devoirs. L'essai du professeur Snape est particulièrement difficile, sauf si tu as lu tous les livres supplémentaires qu'il a proposé à la fin de l'année dernière ..."

A la mention de Snape, un sentiment étrange traversa Harry qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait identifier. Ses pensées bondirent immédiatement vers la photo dans sa poche, et il se demandait s'il devait montrer à ses amis ce qu'il avait découvert cet été.

"Ce bâtard graisseux," dit Ron. "Qui lit les documents supplémentaires? N'est-ce pas censé être une lecture facultative?"

Les doigts de Harry serrèrent brièvement la photographie avant de retirer sa main de sa poche. Peut-être n'était ce pas le bon moment.

"Et en parlant de connards," Ron poursuivit sa diatribe, "A quoi Dumbledore pensait, embaucher ce fou de Lockhart pour les cours de Défense?"

"Ronald!"

"Lockhart?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

"Oui, Gilderoy Lockhart," dit Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant. "Oh, c'est un grand sorcier, Harry. Toutes les choses qu'il a fait! Vaincre des créatures magiques et découvrir de nouveaux-"

"Ouais, je suis sûr que qu'on va pas cesser d'en entendre parler pendant sa classe," l'interrompit Ron. "Nous pourrions simplement lire tout ca. Il a pratiquement écrit toute la liste de ses livres pour les manuels scolaires."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à la vue d'une plume et d'un parchemin dans sa malle qu'il avait laissé l'année dernière.

"Très bien, Hermione. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider pour ce devoir de potions?"

* * *

Au moment où Harry finit d'écrire son premier essai, il était tard dans l'après-midi, et il vit qu'ils arriveraient à destination bientôt.

Le dos du jeune sorcier lui faisait mal à force d'avoir été courbé sur son travail depuis si longtemps, et il était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer la douleur.

"Je vais aller faire un tour," Harry annonca, en se levant. Le compartiment lui semblait soudain trop petit. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez les Dursley, enfermé dans sa petite chambre.

"Es tu sûr? Nous y sommes presque, Harry," Les sourcils d'Hermione était une fois de plus soulevés.

"J'en ai juste pour une minute. L'air est un peu étouffant ici", expliqua Harry. Il quitta ensuite le compartiment rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il y avait très peu de gens dans le couloir, ce pourquoi Harry était reconnaissant. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réprimer une grimace de douleur à cause de son dos. Il marcha un peu dans le train, voulant se dégourdir les jambes un peu avant de retourner à son propre compartiment et de revêtir ses robes.

Il était sur le point de revenir quand ca arriva.

Une porte du compartiment s'ouvrit juste en face de lui.

Et Draco Malfoy émergea, Crabbe et Goyle juste derrière lui.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. _Bien sûr_ , il devait tomber sur Malfoy.

"Eh bien, regardez qui est là," dit Malfoy presque immédiatement, sa voix positivement ironique. " Le _balafré_."

Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent bruyamment alors que Malfoy était là, souriant de sa plaisanterie, et Harry saisi l'occasion pour se retourner et repartir comme il était venu.

Seulement Malfoy n'avait pas terminé.

"Dis-moi, Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une telle défiguration, une hideuse marque en permanence à son front?"

Harry se figea dans son élan, ses poings tremblant à ses côtés.

Et Malfoy continua. «Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir à se regarder dans le miroir tous les jours et d'être rappelé que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un _monstre_ de la nature? Un _monstre_ sans valeur…"

C'était exactement comme dans l'arrière-cour de la maison des Dursley, avec Dudley se moquant de lui sans relâche. Et sans réfléchir, Harry se retourna et jeta un coup de poing en direction de Malfoy.

La prochaine chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'il sentit quelque chose frapper sa bouche alors que soit Crabbe soit Goyle le frappait. Il réussit sans trop savoir comment à les repousser, et plongea vers le garçon blond maintenant terrifié, qui laissa échapper un cri de peur quand Harry le plaqua au sol.

"Harry! Ça suffit! Debout! Debout!"

La voix appartenait à Percy Weasley, qui réussit à écarter Harry de Malfoy et le maintenir dans une position debout.

"Il a complètement perdu la boule!" cria Malfoy, en regardant directement le Préfet des Serpentards qui se trouvait dans le couloir à côté de Percy.

Tout le long du couloir, les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent, et les étudiants curieux collaient leurs têtes pour voir d'où venait toute cette agitation. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas être parmi eux.

"Tout le monde à l'intérieur de vos compartiments! Nous arriverons à la gare de Pré au Lard dans quelques minutes !" Percy éleva la voix au-dessus de la foule. «Allez. Y a rien à voir ici!"

Percy attendit un moment que ses ordres soit suivis avant de se retourner vers Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

"Cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous. Vos directeurs de maison en entendront parler."

Avec cela, le préfet des Serpentards mena les trois élèves de sa maison à leur compartiment, et Percy commenca à pousser Harry dans la direction opposée. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de bien aperçevoir le visage de Malfoy, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il avait donné un coup de poing assez fort pour laisser un oeil au beurre noir.

Ha. Quelque chose d'assez hideux pour que tu te regardes dans le miroir, Harry pensa vicieusement.

"Pourquoi tu t'es battu, Harry?" demanda Percy d'un ton à la fois consterné et inquiet en même temps.

"Hé, laisse-le tranquille, Perce," la tête de Fred apparut à la porte d'un compartiment.

"Oui, ce petit con à eu ce qu'il méritait," dit George en même temps.

"C'était imprudent et irresponsable!" rétorqua Percy.

"Désolé," dit Harry, le mot à peine audible.

Percy passa une main sur son visage et soupira. "Attends. Je soigne ta lèvre." Il leva sa baguette vers Harry.

Harry toucha sa bouche. Il y avait un petit filet de sang là où Crabbe ou Goyle l'avait frappé. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

"Non, ne fait pas ca!" dit Fred.

"Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Percy en se tournant vers son frère.

"Une preuve, bien sûr!" s'exclama George. "Que penses tu qui va se passer si Malfoy semble être tout amoché, mais qu'Harry n'a pas une égratignure?"

"Snape mettra tout sur le dos d'Harry!" répondit Fred sans donner le temps à Percy de parler.

"D'accord, d'accord! Bon ... rentrez dans vos compartiments!"

"Nous sommes _déjà_ dans notre-"

Percy laisser échapper un grognement de frustration et de la tête, laissa Harry seul avec les jumeaux.

Fred cligna de l'œil. "Mieux vaut rentrer dans ton compartiment et mettre ta robe Harry."

"Et bonne chance avec Snape", ajouta George, en fermant la porte.

Une fois de plus, l'estomac de Harry se serra à la mention du professeur.

Mais que ce soit par peur ou quelque chose d'autre, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dans les cachots

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 6 !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Par contre, la cadence de la traduction va un peu baisser, étant donné que je n'aurais pas le temps ce we de m'y atteler. Il est possible je ne publie rien avant dimanche.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le train commençait à ralentir quand Harry atteignit la porte de son compartiment. Ouvrant la porte, il se précipita à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers sa malle.

"Harry, qu'est-il arrivé?" demanda immédiatement Hermione, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude. "Est-ce que tu _saignes_?"

"Je vais bien," répondit Harry, attrapant sa robe et fermant le couvercle de sa malle. Ses deux amis se levèrent alors que la locomotive s'arrêtait, et en quelques secondes, on entendit les étudiants dans le couloir rire, parler et crier alors qu'ils sortaient du train. Harry n'avait pas envie de faire partie de cette foule pour le moment.

"Mais Harry, que…" commença Ron.

"J'ai juste croisé Malfoy, d'accord? Ce n'est rien."

"Ce n'est rien, Harry?, Tu vas être dans un tas d'ennuis pour ça!" s'exclama Hermione, essayant d'avoir un meilleur aperçu de la lèvre de Harry. "Es tu blessé ailleurs?"

Harry fit un pas en arrière, tirant inconsciemment la manche de sa chemise. "Je te dis que je vais bien, Hermione. Vous deux, allez-y. J'en ai seulement pour une minute."

Hermione le regarda comme si elle voulait protester, mais Ron intervint et lui saisit le bras.

"Nous allons te garder une place dans la Grande Salle, Harry," dit le garçon, en tirant Hermione vers la porte du compartiment.

"Mais-" commença la jeune fille, en rejoignant la queue des élèves sortant du train.

"Oh, donne-lui une minute pour se rendre présentable," interrompit Ron. "Nous le verrons au château."

Harry écouta la voix de ses deux meilleurs amis s'évanouir, et puis, lentement, il enfila ses robes d'école. Il tendit la main pour toucher sa lèvre une fois de plus, et soupira. Il aurait vraiment dû ignorer Malfoy. Hermione avait probablement raison. Il allait être dans un tas d'ennuis.

Sans vraiment y penser, Harry tira une fois de plus la vieille photo de sa mère et Snape. C'était étrange, mais en quelque sorte la photographie était réconfortante. Il baissa les yeux sur elle pendant de longues minutes avant de la ranger et de sortir dans le couloir presque vide.

* * *

La nuit était calme et tranquille quand Harry sortit sur la plate-forme à la gare de Pré au Lard. Seuls quelques retardataires restaient, des étudiants pour la plupart plus âgés et qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Hagrid n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait déjà rassemblés toutes les premières années et les avait conduits vers lac. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Ron ou Hermione où que ce soit.

"Hey, Harry!"

En se tournant, Harry vit Neville Londubat courir vers lui, son crapaud serré contre sa poitrine.

"Hey, Neville. Comment vas-tu?"

"Bien," répondit le garçon au visage rond, un peu à bout de souffle. "Mais j'ai cherché Trevor partout dans le train. Je viens juste de l'attraper. Où sont Ron et Hermione?"

"Oh, ils sont juste partis devant," répondit Harry, suivant des yeux un couple de garçons de sixième année qui se dirigeaient vers une piste de terre où se trouvaient quelques calèches.

"Les calèches se tirent d'elles-mêmes?" Demanda Harry, quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas de chevaux.

Les sixièmes années qu'ils avaient suivis échangèrent des regards et ricanèrent avant de monter dans une voiture. "Ah, ces deuxièmes années…" entendit Harry un d'eux dire avec exaspération. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand il vit que les deux avaient le blason de Serpentard cousu sur le devant de leurs robes.

Harry suivit Neville dans la calèche suivante, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se déplaçaient. La voiture, en effet, se tirait elle-même.

"Est-il vrai que tu as frappé Malfoy dans le train?" demanda Neville presque timidement après qu'il y eut un silence tendu pendant plusieurs secondes.

Harry réprima un soupir. Bien sûr, toute l'école était déjà au courant.

«Ouais», dit-il enfin, en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. "Probablement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu-"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" l'interrompit brusquement Neville, pointant vers le bras d'Harry.

En regardant à l'endroit où Neville pointait, Harry vit que la manche de sa robe, et la manche de sa _trop grande_ chemise en dessous, étaient légèrement retroussées sur son bras et révélaient quelques contusions sombres résultant de la rencontre d'hier soir avec l'oncle Vernon.

"Rien. Je suis juste... tombé d'un arbre hier," inventa t'il rapidement, remettant les manches en place.

"Aïe", déclara Neville, en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis jamais monté dans un arbre. J'ai trop peur d'avoir le vertige. Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux que le vol est seulement une classe de première année."

Harry soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Neville l'avait cru. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de garder les bleus cachés de tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus. Il frémit de ce que penserait Malfoy, ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs, s'il découvrait que le sauveur du monde sorcier était régulièrement battu par un moldu.

"Eh bien, nous y voilà," dit Neville alors que la voiture s'arrêtait juste en face de l'entrée du château. "Es tu prêt pour une autre année, Harry?"

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question, et il donna simplement un rapide signe de tête, avant de sortir de la voiture et d'entrer dans le hall d'entrée.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde ici qu'il n'y en avait à la gare, et presque aussitôt qu'Harry franchit le seuil, il pouvait entendre les chuchotements et voir les doigts pointant tous dans sa direction.

Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer tous les regards, Harry commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et vers la Grande Salle, Neville le suivant de près.

"Harry, tu es là!"

Levant les yeux, Harry vit que Percy Weasley se tenait en face de lui, sa poitrine gonflée de telle sorte que le badge de préfet brillant soit impossible de manquer sur ses robes.

"Salut, Percy," dit Harry. "Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont déjà assis là-bas?"

"Oui, mais on m'a demandé de t'informer que tu dois te rendre directement au bureau du professeur Snape."

A côté de lui, Neville poussa un cri très audible de peur, en perdant presque l'emprise qu'il avait encore sur son crapaud.

"Maintenant?" Demanda Harry, son estomac soudainement en nœuds.

Percy hocha la tête. "Immédiatement."

«D'accord, euh ... où est le bureau de Snape?" demanda Harry, pas tout à fait en mesure de cacher la nervosité de sa voix.

"Il suffit de prendre le chemin comme si tu allais en Potions," dit Percy d'une voix importante, apparemment fier de jouer son rôle de préfet utile, sans paraître se rendre compte qu'il était très probablement en train d'envoyer Harry à sa perte. "La porte sur la droite, juste après la salle de classe est le bureau du professeur. Il t'attend."

Neville semblait croire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Harry. «Bonne chance,» fut tout ce qu'il put dire quand Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers les cachots.

La voix d'Harry était coincée dans sa gorge, et il fut incapable de répondre.

* * *

Les pensées d'Harry tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir du cachot froid vers le bureau de Snape. Son estomac était toujours nerveux, faisant des piques à le rendre malade.

Il ne voulait pas voir Snape en ce moment.

Et ce n'était pas _juste_ parce que le maître des potions prendrait sans doute le parti de Malfoy, et donnerait à Harry des retenue pendant un mois, et enlèverait un million de points à Gryffondor.

Harry posa une main sur le côté, à droite à l'endroit où sa photographie était en sécurité dans sa poche.

La vérité était qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait penser ou sentir ou faire à propos de ce qu'il avait découvert cet été. Pouvait-il, devait-il faire quelque chose?

Un faible bruit de voix sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il avait atteint la porte que Percy lui avait indiquée comme étant le bureau de Snape et il s'arrêta un instant avant de frapper, tendant l'oreille pour écouter.

"Tiens-toi droit, Draco," dit une voix ferme qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre que Snape. Mais Harry aurait juré qu'il avait entendu une parcelle de douceur dans cette voix aussi. C'était certainement étrange, mais Malfoy était un Serpentard. Bien sûr, Snape lui accordait un traitement spécial.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry convoqua chaque once de courage Gryffondor qu'il possédait à ce moment, leva les doigts et frappa trois fois contre le bois de la porte.

Il y eu un silence pendant deux secondes avant que Harry entendit d'une voix très sévère "Entrez" à l'intérieur de la salle.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur dans ce mot.

Sans se donner le temps de réfléchir trop à ce sujet, Harry poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

Normalement, Harry aurait probablement trouvé difficile de détourner les yeux de tous les bocaux remplis d'ingrédients gluants situés tout autour de la salle. Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de regarder vers l'ensemble des hautes étagères sombres de la chauve-souris du cachot, ou vers la cheminée froide et vide. Il aurait examiné chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, curieux de voir où son professeur de Poudlard le plus détesté passait la plupart de son temps.

Mais là, Harry avait ses yeux rivés directement en face du bureau du professeur. Là, Draco Malfoy était assis sur une chaise sombre rembourrée, le visage levé vers le haut tandis que Severus Snape appliquait doucement quelque chose, probablement un baume, sur la zone autour de l'œil de l'enfant où il avait été frappé. Il regarda Snape terminer, tourner le bouchon du petit récipient de médecine, puis essuyer ses mains sur un chiffon sur son bureau. Ce fut seulement après qu'il leva les yeux vers Harry. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la haine pure dans son regard.

 _Oh, non_ , pensa Harry, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du professeur. _Rien n'a changé. Il me déteste encore._

 _Et pourquoi cela aurait il changé_? Lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. _Tout simplement parce que tu as découvert qu'il était un jour ami avec ta mère, tu penserais que les choses seraient différentes_?

"Asseyez-vous," dit Snape venimeux, en montrant l'autre chaise en face de son bureau.

Harry sentit une boule commencer à se former dans sa gorge, et il fit de son mieux pour la forcer à s'en aller alors qu'il s'avança avant de prendre son siège. Même avec un œil noirci, Malfoy lui donnait un sourire goguenard, mais Snape ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"M. Potter," commença finalement l'homme, sa voix basse et menaçante. "Vous ne pouvez même pas attendre le début de l'année pour vous enfoncer dans les ennuis."

Harry regardait ses genoux. "Mais je-"

" _Silence_!"

Harry était sûr que s'il osait regarder, il verrait un énorme sourire sur le visage de Malfoy. Il était probablement en train de profiter de chaque seconde, ce connard au sang-pur.

"Vous avez frappé un camarade de classe dans le train, n'est ce pas?"

Harry ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre à cela. Il semblait que Snape avait déjà pris sa décision quant à la culpabilité d'Harry.

Comme Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, Snape fondit soudain sur lui, plaçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de chaque côté de la chaise de Harry.

Harry grimaça. Une des mains de Snape avait atterrit sur son bras droit, là où il y avait des bleus. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'homme penserait que sa réaction résultait de la peur plutôt que de douleur.

Non pas que Snape s'en préoccupait, de toute façon.

"Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Potter. Et répondez à ma question."

Harry leva à contrecœur ses yeux vers Snape.

"Alors?" siffla Snape.

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute!" Harry dit fermement, d'un ton bien plus courageux qu'il ne se sentait réellement.

Snape se redressa, un regard de dégoût traversant son visage. "Tout comme votre père, Potter. Refusant de prendre la responsabilité de vos actes et-"

"Il a insulté ma mère!" lâcha soudainement Harry.

Ce n'était pas vrai, et Harry ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ca. Peut-être parce qu'il doutait que Snape accepterait la vérité. Que Malfoy l'avait insulté _lui_ , et qu'à ce moment, même en dépit d'être ni aussi grand, ni aussi laid ou stupide, Draco Malfoy, avec son sourire menaçant et flanqué de ses deux fidèles sbires, avait semblé être à ce moment à Harry exactement comme Dudley Dursley.

Et puis il y avait la photo dans sa poche. Ca prouvait que Snape avait connu sa mère, avait même été son ami. Harry savait que s'il avait une chance d'échapper à cette pièce avec une peine plus légère que celle que Snape avait probablement à l'esprit, c'était sa seule chance.

"Quoi?!" explosa pratiquement Malfoy. "Je n'ai jamais dit un mot contre ta _sang de bourbe_ de mère, sale menteur-"

"Retenue, M. Malfoy!"

Les deux garçons, choqués, levèrent les yeux vers le maître des potions.

"Mais - mais, je..." fut tout ce que le blond parvint à dire.

"Vous savez mieux que d'utiliser un tel langage grossier. Surtout en ma présence," continua Snape, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Mais il ment!" dit Malfoy avec indignation.

"Je crois que je viens de vous informer que votre détention est due à ce que vous venez de prononcer il y a un instant, pas de ce qui peut ou peut ne pas être arrivé dans le train."

Malfoy réussi seulement à bégayer quelques mots incohérents avant de tomber silencieux, le choc encore visible sur son visage.

"Vous servirez votre détention avec moi demain soir à 19h00", déclara Snape. "Pas d'autres objections?"

Tout ce que Malfoy pouvait faire était de secouer la tête. Il était impossible de dire ce que Snape ferait si le garçon osait exprimer des plaintes.

Le tout aurait été drôle si Harry n''était toujours pas en attente et en crainte d'entendre son propre destin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voit un Serpentard en difficulté avec Snape, après tout.

"Bien, retournez dans votre salle commune maintenant," dit Snape à Malfoy.

"Mais la fête-"

"Vous n'y participerez pas. Il vous sera fourni une collation dans la salle commune."

Malfoy avait l'air perdu. C'était la seule manière qu'Harry pouvait utiliser pour décrire les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de l'autre garçon quand il se leva. C'était comme si il attendait que Snape annonce qu'il avait juste fait une blague.

Harry attendait cette annonce, aussi.

Mais elle ne vient pas, et Snape fixa simplement le garçon blond en haussant les sourcils jusqu'à ce que finalement Malfoy se retourne et se dirige vers la porte.

Dès que la porte se referma, Snape se tourna vers Harry, sa baguette levée.

Et Harry sentit son estomac se nouer.

Snape agita sa baguette, et immédiatement, la main d'Harry alla à sa lèvre. Il était guéri. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser sur ce qui venait de se passer, le professeur commença à parler.

"Je vais discuter de cet incident avec votre directrice de maison," dit Snape de sa voix terriblement basse. "Votre sort final repose sur elle. Bien que je peux vous promettre que je vais faire quelques _fortes_ recommandations concernant votre punition."

Harry déglutit. Au moins ce serait le professeur McGonagall. Elle était peut être stricte, mais au moins elle était juste.

"Je vous suggère d'éviter les ennuis cette année, M. Potter. Je ne tolérerai pas votre désobéissance ou votre manque de respect. Suis-je clair?" Le ton de Snape était mortel.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry calmement.

"Retournez maintenant dans votre salle commune."

Harry se leva, à peine capable de croire à sa chance. Toute cette réunion aurait pu être bien pire.

Puis Snape poussa soudainement sa main et saisit le bras d'Harry, tirant sur les manches.

Harry sursauta de surprise, arrachant son bras de Snape avant qu'il puisse avoir un bon aperçu de ses blessures.

"Et qu'avez-vous donc fait, je vous prie, pour réussir à vous mettre dans cet état?" Snape semblait ennuyé.

"Je suis tombée d'un arbre," répondit Harry immédiatement, la réponse venant à lui grâce à Neville.

Snape le regarda avec mépris puis se retourna, et Harry prit cela comme une incitation à partir. Il se précipita vers la porte.

"Potter!" appela Snape, et Harry se retourna à contrecœur.

Snape le regarda un instant, comme si il venait d'avaler une potion écœurante. Puis il prit un petit récipient et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine. Snape avait-il vu à travers son mensonge? Ou était-il en train d'envisager de distribuer une punition? Il eu une soudaine envie de mettre la main dans sa poche et de tirer la photographie, mais il résista.

Puis Snape poussa le petit récipient dans la main d'Harry. C'était un baume contre les ecchymoses, tout comme celle que l'homme avait utilisé pour l'œil de Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme, une question dans ses yeux.

Snape fronça les sourcils. "Même vous n'êtes pas si incompétent pour ne pas reconnaître un baume pour ecchymose, Potter. Prenez-le et partez. Comme ca, je n'aurais pas à écouter les plaintes de votre directrice de maison comme quoi je refuse d'aider un de ses précieux lions."

"Merci, monsieur," réussi finalement Harry à murmurer.

Snape leva les yeux, en le regardant comme si il ne voulait rien de plus que d'arracher le récipient et le reprendre. "Allez y. Salle commune. Sans détours," dit l'homme durement, montrant la porte. "Et souvenez vous de ce que j'ai dit au sujet de votre comportement."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry rapidement, se dépêchant dans le couloir. La porte se referma immédiatement derrière lui.

* * *

Harry traversait le château, ses pensées une fois de plus tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il était difficile de se détourner de la grande salle et de monter l'escalier de marbre quand les odeurs délicieuses du festin arrivaient jusque dans le hall d'entrée, et Harry se demanda brièvement s'il y aurait quelque chose à manger qui l'attendrait dans sa chambre commune, comme ce serait le cas pour Malfoy.

Mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Snape n'avait rien mentionné à ce sujet, et il ne serait probablement pas capable de manger beaucoup de toute façon.

Il continuait à travers les couloirs sombres et silencieux, montait les escaliers et empruntait des passages secrets pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor plus rapidement, tout en repassant la rencontre avec Snape dans sa tête.

L'homme était tout aussi méchant et amer que jamais. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas l'imaginer enfant. Jeune et heureux, avec sa mère pour amie. Quand exactement avait-il changé? Est-ce venu tout d'un coup? Ou était-ce quelque chose qui a eu lieu progressivement sur une longue période de temps? Et-

"Le mot de passe?"

Harry secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées décousues, et fut surpris de constater qu'il était déjà debout devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Oh, euh ..."

Harry ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe.

"Je viens d'être envoyé ici ..."

La Grosse Dame soupira. "Oui, on m'a informé que vous veniez. Bien que j'aie espéré que vous auriez réussi à obtenir le mot de passe. Il va à l'encontre de tout instinct que je permette d'entrer-"

"Mais vous allez me laisser entrer?" Demanda Harry avec espoir.

La Grosse Dame donna un autre long soupir. "Vous devez vous assurer d'obtenir le mot de passe, jeune homme. Cela est un événement ponctuel. Si vous venez à moi demain sans-"

"Je vais obtenir le mot de passe, je le promets. Maintenant, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît ...?"

Avec un dernier soupir, comme si le poids du monde entier avait été placé sur ses épaules, elle bascula finalement en avant, et Harry réussit à passer à travers le trou du portrait.

La salle commune était vide et silencieuse, exactement comme Harry l'aimait. Il traversa la pièce, avec l'intention de se diriger tout droit vers son dortoir, quand quelque chose posé sur une des tables attira son attention.

C'était un plateau de sandwichs, avec un pichet et un verre à ses côtés.

Impossible de s'empêcher de sourire, Harry avança et prit le premier sandwich. Il prit une bouchée, venant tout juste de réaliser combien il avait faim. Il était au jambon.

Regardant dans le pichet, Harry découvrit qu'il était plein de jus de citrouille. Et alors qu'il se versait un verre avec soin, les pensées d'Harry retournèrent à Snape.

Oui, l'homme était certainement amer. Mais il avait réussi à surprendre Harry. Snape avait guéri sa lèvre et fait en sorte qu'il reçoive un baume pour ses ecchymoses et un repas (au moins, Harry assumait que les sandwiches venaient de lui). Et il n'avait pas vraiment puni Harry, même s'il avait dit que McGonagall allait le faire.

Il avait même oublié de prendre des points à Gryffondor! Harry était sûr que Snape avait seulement oublié. Il n'aurait jamais laissé passer l'occasion de prendre des points comme ça.

Mais le plus surprenant de tout ca, pensa Harry, alors qu'il prit une autre bouchée énorme de son sandwich, était quelque chose qui fit naître un grand sourire béat sur son visage.

Snape avait donné à Draco Malfoy une retenue.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Retour en classe

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

"Je ne peux pas le croire!" s'écria Ron pour la dixième fois environ, alors que lui, Harry et Hermione descendaient de la tour Gryffondor pour se rendre au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. "Je ne peux pas le _croire_!"

"Oui, nous sommes tous absolument _stupéfaits_ , Ronald," dit Hermione sarcastiquement, en repositionnant la sangle de son sac afin qu'il repose plus confortablement sur son épaule.

"Hermione, _Snape_ a donné une retenue à _Malfoy_!" dit Ron avec enthousiasme. " Malfoy est un Serpentard!"

"Je _sais_ à quelle maison Malfoy appartient," répondit Hermione. "Et il méritait cette retenue. Le professeur Snape ne faisait que son travail."

"Oh, allez. Tu sais qu'il favorise ses précieux petits serpents! Il fait tout pour les protéger."

Hermione haussa les sourcils. "Oh, vraiment? Tu es celui qui ne cesse de radoter que Malfoy vient d'obtenir une retenue."

Ron soupira. "J'abandonne."

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, restait silencieux tandis que ses amis se querellaient. Il n'avait pas dit à Ron et Hermione toute l'histoire de la nuit dernière. Il avait laissé de côté la partie au sujet de la façon dont il avait menti à Snape et comment Malfoy avait appelé sa mère une Sang de Bourbe, ce qui était en fin de compte ce qui a conduit le garçon blond à gagner sa retenue.

Qu'est ce qu'était une _Sang de Bourbe_ de toute façon ?

Ca devait être assez mauvais si Snape était offensé par ce mot, pensa Harry. Il mit inconsciemment une main dans la poche de sa robe où il gardait sa photographie. Il se demanda si Snape aurait eu la même réaction au mot de Malfoy si il avait été destiné à une personne autre que la mère de Harry. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord de la photo.

D'une certaine manière, il en doutait.

"Croyez-vous que quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?" dit Ron quand le trio atteignit le Grand Hall.

Hermione roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, où elle se mit à tirer un de ses livres de Défense de son sac, et enterra son nez dedans.

Harry et Ron suivirent leur amie, s'installant de chaque côté d'elle, et commencèrent immédiatement à tirer des plats de nourriture vers eux. Ron semblait vouloir entasser dans son assiette à peu près tout ce que ses mains pouvaient atteindre. Mais Harry ne se servit qu'une petite portion d'œufs brouillés. Il faudrait un certain temps pour s'habituer à manger régulièrement à nouveau.

Harry avait à peine avalé sa première bouchée de nourriture quand les jumeaux Weasley semblèrent soudainement apparaître de nulle part et se laissèrent tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

"S'il vous plaît, dites nous que les rumeurs sont vraies", déclara Fred sans préambule, attrapant une pomme.

" Les r'meurs de choi'?" Ron dit la bouche pleine de saucisse, ce qui lui valut un regard dégoûté d'Hermione.

George roula les yeux à son frère cadet. "A propos de Snape, bien sûr! Qu'il a donné à un de ses petits serpents une retenue alors qu'un jeune homme de Gryffondor s'en est sorti indemne," il donna à Harry un regard significatif.

Ron avala rapidement et regarda les jumeaux.

"Comment vous deux savez? Harry nous l'a juste dit il y a quelques minutes!"

"Est-ce vrai?" Fred demanda, en faisant glisser sa pomme entre ses mains. "Eh bien, petit frère, il semble que tu es parmi les derniers à le savoir."

Harry haussa les sourcils aux jumeaux. "Comment avez-vous su?" demanda t'il.

"Comment sait-on quoi que ce soit ici?" George répondit. "Nous l'avons entendu de quelqu'un ... qui l'a entendu de quelqu'un d'autre ..."

Harry se tut un moment, puis regarda autour de la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que les gens chuchotent et le regardent. Mais il se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise.

Et il semblait que presque tout le monde le regardait aujourd'hui. La plupart d'entre eux le fixaient. Les regards des Serpentard pouvaient être décrits comme "fondamentalement meurtriers" dans sa direction.

Un balayage rapide de la table de Serpentard permit à Harry de voir que Malfoy n'était pas au petit déjeuner ce matin. Il semblait que lui, au moins, avait été assez intelligent pour se cacher de la foule.

"Hé, Potter," une voix non identifiée siffla quelque part au bout de la longue table de Gryffondor. "Es-tu vraiment sorti gagnant d'une lutte contre un Serpentard?"

"Comment as-tu fait ça?" quelqu'un d'autre voulait savoir.

"As-tu jeté un sort à Snape, ou quelque chose d'autre?"

"C'est incroyable!"

"Oh, honnêtement!" dit Hermione exaspérée. "Ignore-les, Harry."

Harry grogna et tomba plus bas dans son siège. Il n'était pas d'humeur en ce moment.

Et puis toute une nouvelle série de murmures commencèrent à se propager dans toute la salle quand l'une des portes latérales près de la table du personnel s'ouvrit tout à coup.

Le professeur Snape entrait.

Harry vit en un coup d'oeil la grimace de colère fermement placée sur le visage de l'homme, et il baissa immédiatement la tête. Son estomac était soudainement tordu en nœuds, et son rythme cardiaque accélérait.

"Je pense que je vais y aller," dit-il calmement à ses amis.

"Mais McGonagall viens juste de commencer à distribuer les emplois du temps" protesta Hermione.

"Et tu n'as rien mangé," lui fit remarquer Ron, faisant des gestes avec sa fourchette.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il se leva et attrapa son sac. Par rapport à ceux des autres, il était presque vide. Il avait besoin d'acheter ses nouveaux manuels bientôt.

"Je vous verrait dans le hall d'entrée," il murmura alors, en marchant vers la sortie.

Heureusement, personne ne tenta de l'arrêter.

* * *

Harry avait seulement été debout contre le mur extérieur de la Grande Salle pendant quelques minutes, les bras croisés, avec son regard sur le sol pour éviter d'avoir à établir un contact visuel avec qui que ce qoit, quand une voix sévère le sortit de ses pensées.

"M. Potter."

Harry leva immédiatement la tête, reconnaissant sa directrice de maison.

"Oui, Professeur?" dit Harry doucement, pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter l'expression sur le visage de la femme plus âgée.

McGonagall tendit une feuille de parchemin que Harry prit dans ses mains. C'était son nouvel emploi du temps.

"Merci," dit le garçon, regardant le parchemin d'un coup d'œil rapide. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de Potions jusqu'au lendemain. Il se sentait un petit peu soulagé.

"M. Potter," dit McGonagall à nouveau. "J'ai été mise au courant de l'incident qui a eu lieu hier soir dans le train avec M. Malfoy."

Harry détourna les yeux en répondant. "Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je-"

"Je crois que vous êtes au courant qu'un tel comportement n'est _jamais_ approprié ni acceptable, et reflète une mauvaise opinion non seulement sur vous-même, mais aussi sur la maison Gryffondor."

Harry baissa la tête de honte, son estomac se tordant en noeuds encore une fois. "Oui, madame," murmura-t, la culpabilité se déferlant sur lui. McGonagall avait l'air si déçue. Et en quelque sorte cela dérangeait Harry plus que ce qu'il pouvait dire.

"Nous allons en discuter plus profondément pendant votre retenue demain soir à sept heures," termina le Professeur du même ton réprobateur.

"Oui, madame," répéta Harry, en gardant la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que le professeur se soit éloigné, retournant dans la Grande Salle.

Il fallut une minute ou deux avant que Ron et Hermione le rejoignent dans le hall d'entrée, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les serres.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es tellement gêné par toute l'attention," murmura Ron tranquillement. "Ce n' est pas comme si Snape t'avait donné la retenue."

"Ronald!" Siffla Hermione.

Harry soupira. "Non, mais McGonagall l'a fait. Et Malfoy ne vas pas laisser passer ca."

"Mais il le _méritait_!" Protesta Ron.

Harry donna un haussement rapide d'épaule et fut soulagé quand un instant plus tard, le professeur Chourave demanda à tout le monde de mettre leurs cache-oreilles. Il placa le sien sur ses oreilles tandis que ses pensées continuaient à tourner dans sa tête.

Il était définitivement convaincu que Malfoy méritait une retenue tout autant que lui. Mais Snape avait seulement donné au Serpentard une retenue fondée sur le mensonge que Harry avait dit. Et cela n'était pas susceptible de plaire au garçon orgueilleux. D'autant plus que toute l'école était au courant maintenant.

Harry saisit la tête de sa mandragore fermement, et tira vers le haut. Il la regarda crier en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de la replonger dans un nouveau pot. Il aurait peut-être dû juste laisser son cache-oreilles sur la table et laisser les cris de la chose hideuse l'assommer.

Au moins, il aurait eu quelques heures de paix.

* * *

Harry fut soulagé quand ses cours du matin se terminèrent. Après la Botanique, la métamorphose avait eu moins de succès. Malgré ses nombreux efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à transformer le scarabée en quelque chose qui ressemblait même de loin à un bouton, comme le professeur McGonagall leur avait ordonné de le faire. Sa seule consolation était que personne d'autre, hormis Hermione, bien sûr, avait réussi à le faire non plus.

"Oh, j'ai presque oublié!" Dit Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la cour pendant la pause. Elle fouilla dans son sac pendant une minute avant de retirer plusieurs morceaux de parchemin. "J'ai les bons de commande pour Fleury et Bott, Harry."

"Tu veux dire que tu as l'habitude d'avoir des bons de commande de Fleury et Bott dans ton sac?" Demanda Ron incrédule.

"Eh bien, je n'en ai pas _dans mon sac_ , le plus souvent. Mais je tiens à en avoir sous la main dans mon dortoir. On ne sait jamais quand on a besoin d'acheter un nouveau livre ou deux."

Ron grogna, mais Harry sourit. " Tu me sauves, Hermione. Vraiment."

Hermione rayonna et commenca à remplir la paperasse. "J'ai mémorisé la liste des livres, donc je vais juste remplir cette partie pour toi. Ensuite, tu pourras mettre tes informations pour Gringotts."

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour remplir le tout, puis Harry baissa les yeux sur le prix total. "Nos livres ne coûtaient pas aussi chers l'année dernière, si?" demanda t'il avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ce sont tous ces livres stupides de Lockhart", déclara Ron vicieusement, avant qu'Hermione ne puisse même ouvrir la bouche. "Je ne sais _toujours_ pas comment maman et papa ont réussi à payer pour chacun de nous. Et ils ont dû en acheter cinq sets."

Harry et Hermione donnèrent à Ron un regard sympathique, puis Hermione fit une double vérification du bon de commande.

"Ils sont chers," elle concéda. "Mais nous allons apprendre beaucoup cette année grâce au Professeur Lockhart."

Ron souffla d'agacement.

"Tu l'aimeras, Harry," insista Hermione. "Tu verras."

* * *

Hermione était folle. _Absolument_ , complètement, folle à lier, décida Harry après seulement la première minute de classe de Défense cet après-midi.

Parce que Gilderoy Lockhart n'était en aucune manière, sympathique, ou _appréciable._

Il était tout à fait imbu de lui-même, avec un sourire niais, et se vantait de tous les livres qu'il avait écrit. Harry aurait voulu avoir déjà son ensemble complet de livres de Gilderoy Lockhart, afin qu'il puisse les empiler sur son bureau et se cacher derrière eux, bloquant l'homme de sa vue.

Harry fit l'erreur de tourner la tête puis de regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Malfoy, et Harry put à peine réprimer un frisson. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Serpentard depuis la veille, et le garçon blond avait l'air livide. L'air renfrogné et la colère sur son visage était semblable à celle que l'oncle Vernon portait souvent juste avant qu'il ne donne à son neveu une bonne raclée. Harry se détourna. L'instinct de tressaillir était presque indomptable.

"Concentre toi !" Siffla Hermione, lui donnant doucement un coup de coude.

Harry acquiesça distraitement et se força à regarder Lockhart, qui était encore en train de déblatérer sur une aventure ou une autre, racontant ses dernières années où il avait vaincu plusieurs créatures sombres.

"Et maintenant," l'homme avait finalement atteint la fin de son long discours, "si vous voulez tous s'il vous plaît prendre vos copies de " Voyages avec les Vampires ", nous allons discuter de l'introduction avant de commencer le quizz."

Il y eu beaucoup de brassage et de murmure nerveux sur le quizz quand tout le monde sortit le manuel requis. Harry assis là maladroitement, se sentit soulagé quand Hermione poussa son propre livre plus proche de lui, indiquant qu'ils pourraient partager.

"Est-ce que tout le monde a son livre?" demanda Lockhart. "Oui? Non? N'avez-vous pas votre propre manuel, M. euh…"

Harry leva les yeux, rencontrant les yeux de Gilderoy Lockhart, dont l'expression tourna de la surprise, avant de tomber de nouveau dans l'extase complète.

"M. Potter, n'est-ce-pas?" dit l'homme avec enthousiasme. "Oh, Harry. Oh, Harry, Harry, _Harry_. Quel plaisir c'est de finalement faire votre connaissance. Je suis au courant de vos petits exploits dans le train hier, bien sûr," sa voix légèrement sévère.

Il y avait beaucoup de ricanements du côté Gryffondor de la classe, et Harry voulait juste s'enfoncer sous le bureau en sentant les regards brûlants des Serpentards dans son dos.

"Ah, oui, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de faire face à la situation, Harry. Enfin, c'est juste dommage que je n'étais pas là pour aider. Je suis sûr que nous aurions pu trouver une solution bien plus adaptée à votre désaccord."

Harry était sûr que son visage était rouge cramoisi alors que les chuchotements continuèrent tout au long de la pièce. Il se demanda à quoi Malfoy ressemblait à ce moment, mais ne pu trouver le courage de regarder.

"Mais revenons à la question!" dit finalement Lockhart. "Avez-vous oublié d'apporter vos livres avec vous, Harry?"

"Je, euh - ne les ai pas encore," Harry balbutia doucement.

"Ah, trop occupé cet été pour faire un passage sur le Chemin de Traverse?" demanda Lockhart d'un ton cordial.

"Quelque chose comme ça," marmonna Harry à contrecœur. Pourquoi l'homme ne pouvait pas juste le laisser tranquille?

"Eh bien, peu importe, M. Potter. Je vais tout simplement envoyer un hibou à Fleury et Bott et leur demander de vous envoyer un ensemble gratuit de mes oeuvres. Aucun paiement ne sera nécessaire."

La pièce se tut laissant plusieurs bouches bées. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser ou ressentir. A chaque seconde qui passait dans cette classe, les choses ne semblaient qu'empirer. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, devaient ils avoir cette classe avec les Serpentards?

"J'ai déjà commandé mes livres, monsieur," Harry retrouva finalement sa voix. "Mais je vous remercie."

"Pas question, Harry! Ne vous occupez pas de ca. Je m'occupe de tout."

Il y eut un peu plus de chuchotements, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu la voix de Malfoy, laissant échapper un flot continu d'insultes que Gilderoy Lockhart ne semblait pas entendre.

Il commençait vraiment à regretter de ne pas avoir laissé les mandragores l'assommer.

* * *

Le trio se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, après avoir stupéfixé toutes les bestioles en classe de Défense et les avoir remis dans leur cage.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu _aimes_ ce gars!" Ron ralait sur Hermione. "Il n'a clairement aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, et tu as vu comment il a rendu mal à l'aise Harry!"

"Mais il lui a donné un ensemble gratuit de livres!" lui fit valoir Hermione. "Et nous avons eu une superbe expérience pratique, aujourd'hui."

"Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Hermione," parla Harry. "A quoi il joue, à parler de l'incident du train en face de Malfoy et tous ces Serpentard? Comme si ils ne me détestaient pas assez!"

" Oh, ce n'était pas si pire," dit Hermione dédaigneusement.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Je pense que je vais juste aller à la salle commune."

"Es-tu sûr, Harry?" Demanda Hermione avec hésitation. "Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui."

"Ouais, je vais bien. Je dois terminer ce devoir d'été en Potions, de toute façon."

Ron laissa échapper un gémissement. "T'étais obligé d'en parler?"

"Désolé," dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je vous verrai plus tard, d'accord?"

Les trois se séparèrent au bout du couloir. Ron et Hermione tournèrent à droite vers la Grande Salle, et Harry se dirigea vers la gauche.

Une fois seul, Harry courut à travers les couloirs et jusqu'à plusieurs volées d'escaliers, voulant atteindre l'intimité de la salle commune de Gryffondor et de son dortoir le plus tôt possible.

Mais bien sûr, la malchance de Harry l'empêchait d'atteindre son but sans aucun problème. Seulement quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il dévala un passage secret et pris le prochain virage à une vitesse rapide, ce qui fait qu'il fut incapable de s'arrêter ou de s'écarter de la personne en face qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.

Et, parce que l'univers semblait avoir décidé pour une raison inconnue qu'il détestait vraiment Harry Potter ce jour-là, l'homme que Harry percuta accidentellement n'était nul autre que Severus Snape, la dernière personne qu'Harry voulait voir en ce moment.

"Potter!" grogna l'homme, redressant sa robe d'une main, tandis que l'autre se fermait autour d'un des bras de Harry, donnant au garçon une légère secousse.

Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer. Bien que le baume d'ecchymose avait fait des merveilles sur ses blessures la nuit dernière, il avait encore un peu mal.

"Je suis désolé, Professeur," Harry présenta immédiatement ses excuses. "J'étais juste-"

"Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour courir dans les couloirs", interrompit Snape de son ton coutumier froid, libérant Harry qui fit un pas en arrière. "Nous n'avons pas pris un très bon départ cette année, n'est ce pas M. Potter?"

"Désolé, monsieur," dit Harry à nouveau, sentant un sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées tournant involontairement vers la photo dans sa poche, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que la réaction de Snape serait s'il découvrait que Harry l'avait.

"Ne me laissez pas vous attraper en train de courir à nouveau dans le château," dit Snape, fixant Harry avec un de ses regards les plus infâmes. "Vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences."

Tout ce que Harry put faire était un signe de tête et Snape s'éloigna. Il regarda l'homme disparaître au coin, puis laissa échapper un soupir. Il doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de résoudre le mystère qu'était Severus Snape, son professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Avec un froncement de sourcils maintenant fixé sur son visage, Harry se retourna et continua son chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Seulement, cette fois, à un rythme beaucoup plus lent.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Potions

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 !** **Bonne lecture !**

 **Et merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me motivent encore plus pour continuer la traduction au plus vite !**

* * *

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'Harry descendit les marches vers les cachots pour le cours de Potions le jour suivant.

"Je ne suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite de la conclusion de mon essai," disait Hermione. "Je l'ai réécrit au moins une douzaine de fois."

"Une fois était assez pour moi," grommela Ron. "J'espère juste que la grande chauve-souris est d'humeur décente aujourd'hui."

"Probablement pas," murmura Harry, imaginant la grimace qui semblait être fixée de façon permanente sur le visage du maître des potions.

"Je sais," soupira Ron.

Le trio arriva au tournant en avance sur leurs autres camarades de classe de Gryffondor, et Harry dut réprimer un gémissement à ce qu'il vit.

Les Serpentard étaient devant la porte de la classe. Et Malfoy était parmi eux.

Des chuchotements excités éclatèrent immédiatement parmi les deuxièmes années dans le couloir, et tous les yeux étaient sur Harry et Malfoy.

"Alors, Potter," dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante sur un ton sarcastique quand les Gryffondor se rapprochèrent. "As-tu apprécié ton premier jour à Poudlard cette année? Tu as aimé te pavaner dans le château comme un grand héros?"

"Pas plus que d'habitude," répondit Harry, forçant son expression à rester neutre.

Malfoy fit un pas vers lui, loin de son groupe d'amis. "Ce n'est pas terminé, Potter," dit-il, menaçant. "Je surveillerai mes arrières si j'étais toi."

"Dégage, Malfoy!" Ron dit, en faisant également un pas en avant. "Avant de faire quelque chose de stupide et de gagner une autre retenue."

Quelques-uns des Gryffondor dans le couloir rirent de cela, mais Harry et Hermione lancèrent un regard noir à Ron.

"Regardez la belette," répondit Malfoy, sa voix se voulant mortelle. Il semblait qu'il voulait en dire plus, mais il n'eut jamais cette chance.

Sorti de nulle part, semblait-il, le professeur Snape fonçait soudainement eux, et le silence tomba instantanément dans le couloir.

Ses robes virevoltant derrière lui, Snape se dirigea vers la porte de la classe et l'ouvrit.

"Entrez!" prononça t'il, l'autorité claire dans sa voix.

Et chaque élève dans le couloir se hâta d'obéir.

A l'intérieur, Harry trouva une table au fond de la salle et s'assit. Hermione prit le siège à côté de lui, et plaça son manuel de potions de deuxième année au milieu de la table.

Harry regarda autour de la salle de classe des cachots et envoya un regard compatissant à Ron, qui avait dû associer avec Neville.

Et puis Snape se placa face à son bureau à l'avant de la classe, et la salle se tut.

"Avant de commencer cette année," commença le maître des potions de sa voix soyeuse, "Je voudrais juste rappeler quelques-unes de mes attentes qui auraient échappé de votre esprit pendant les longs mois d'été."

Quelques élèves bougèrent nerveusement sur leurs sièges. Harry trouva bientôt sa main saisissant les bords de la photo dans sa poche.

"La _négligence_ ne sera pas _tolérée_ ", poursuivit Snape. "Nous allons travailler avec beaucoup de potions volatiles et _dangereuses_ cette année, et vous trouverez bientôt que j'ai très peu de patience pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont prouvés être négligents et inattentifs."

L'homme fit une pause ici pour fixer Neville Londubat avec un regard particulièrement agressif. Les yeux de Neville augmentèrent de peur, et le garçon laissa échapper un cri audible.

La bouche de Snape remua avec amusement avant de continuer. "Vous serez appelés à rendre tous vos _devoirs_ à l'heure. Le fait de venir à chaque cours sans être complètement préparé se traduira par une note d'échec pour la journée, ainsi que d'éventuelles mesures disciplinaires à traiter selon _ma_ discrétion."

Tout autour de la salle, les élèves échangèrent des regards craintifs. Même les Serpentard semblaient préoccupés, en dépit du fait que Snape était toujours si indulgent avec eux.

Bien sûr, l'homme n'avait pas été aussi indulgent avec Malfoy. Et sans doute le reste des petits serpents se sentait un peu anxieux.

Harry ne pouvait résister à se sentir un peu satisfait à cette pensée.

"En mettant en œuvre ces mesures," dit Snape de cette même voix soyeuse, "j'espère réduire au _minimum_ le nombre d'accidents qui se produiront dans cette salle cette année. Je pense que chacune et chacun d'entre vous devrez être vigilants à tout instant. Il n'y aura pas d'excuses pour votre ignorance ".

Il y eu une courte pause, le professeur laissant le temps au élèves d'absorber ses mots. Puis il parla de nouveau.

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas?"

Personne dans la salle de classe n'osa bouger un muscle.

"Excellent," dit Snape, avant d'effleurer sa baguette dans la direction du tableau. Presque instantanément, des lettres petites et bouclées commencèrent à apparaître sur la surface noire, et chaque étudiant dans la salle prit sa plume pour commencer à prendre des notes.

"Bien que nous allons brasser une large gamme de potions cette année," Snape commença à expliquer alors que des lignes continuaient à apparaître sur le tableau, "vous allez bientôt découvrir un thème commun parmi les potions de deuxième année. "

Snape fit un geste vers le titre en haut du tableau avant de continuer. " Les Potions de guérison," dit-il.

L'intérêt d'Harry fut soudainement piqué au vif malgré lui. Cela pourrait certainement être quelque chose d'utile pour une fois. Dieu sait combien sa vie aurait été plus facile s'il avait eu un stock de potions de guérison chez les Dursley.

L'estomac de Harry se crispa alors qu'il pensa à ses oncle et tante, et il se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de maison là-bas, ni nulle part ailleurs, sauf à Poudlard. Il secoua rapidement cette pensée et se força à se concentrer sur Snape.

"Gardez à l'esprit que les potions de guérison que vous aurez à brassez cette année seront basiques et rudimentaires. Rien d'aussi puissant ou efficace que celles que vous pourriez recevoir de Madame Pomfresh ou d'un autre guérisseur. Ces potions avancées ne seront pas étudiées avant la sixième année, si vous décidez de continuer avec les Potions de niveau ASPIC ".

À côté d'Harry, Hermione griffonnait frénétiquement chaque mot dit par le professeur.

"Cependant, un bon nombre d'avantages est associé aux potions de guérison basiques, comme par exemple leur préparation. Ces potions nécessitent moins d'ingrédients, et prennent beaucoup moins de temps à brasser, et sont moins susceptibles d'exploser si vous faites une erreur idiote dans le processus de brassage, "Snape fit une pause ici pour donner à plusieurs étudiants un regard significatif.

"Ce sont essentiellement des potions de premiers secours, pour être rapidement administrées en cas d'urgence, lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'autres potions de guérison disponibles."

Harry finit de copier les quelques dernières lignes de notes, plissant les yeux pour qu'il puisse lire ce qui était écrit au tableau.

"S'il n'y a pas de questions, terminez de copiez les notes au tableau et ouvrez vos manuels à la page 27. Assurez-vous de lire _toutes_ les instructions et informations de fond en comble avant de commencer. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la classe pour terminer la potion et me fournir un échantillon sur mon bureau pour que je le note ".

Il fallut un moment ou deux, mais peu de temps après que le professeur eut fini de parler, il y eut un mouvement dans la salle de classe tandis que les livres fussent ouverts et les pages tournées. Hermione parcourut son livre et s'arrêta à la page 27. Ensuite, elle poussa le livre de sorte que Harry puisse le voir aussi, et ils commencèrent à lire en silence.

Cette potion particulière était conçue pour la guérison des éraflures et des coupures mineures. Harry parcourut la liste des ingrédients, puis lut le processus de fabrication. Il était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le professeur Snape était venu derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard.

"Potter!" dit l'homme d'un air menaçant, faisant sursauter Harry.

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers le professeur, puis, l'homme donna un signe de tête vers le livre se trouvant entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" la question était clairement destinée à Harry.

"Je lis, monsieur," répondit Harry calmement, son cœur battant soudain plus fort contre sa poitrine.

"Et vous lisez à partir de votre propre manuel, ou de celui de Miss Granger?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Snape la réduit au silence avec un simple regard.

"Eh bien, M. Potter?" Snape demanda voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas. "Est-ce votre manuel?"

"Non," Harry dit finalement.

"Je vois," l'homme continua doucement. "Et où se trouve exactement votre manuel, M. Potter?"

Harry baissa la tête en marmonnant une réponse.

"Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, M. Potter, et répondez-moi clairement."

Harry leva les yeux et se força à rencontrer le regard sombre de Snape, comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau de l'homme il y a deux nuits. Et en ce moment-là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont les yeux froids de Snape l'avaient regardé à ce moment-là, quand ils portaient sur Harry un air allant du dégoût et à la colère. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux yeux du jeune garçon dans la photo avec Lily Evans, et Harry se demanda à quel point la douleur et la souffrance de l'homme avait pu être, pour que ses yeux aient tellement changés.

"M. Potter?" claqua Snape avec impatience, faisant sortir le garçon de sa transe.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore," Harry parla enfin. "Je l'ai commandé par hibou."

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent, et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. "Savez-vous _pourquoi_ Poudlard envoie des listes de manuels scolaires en été, M. Potter?"

Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Dobby avait bloqué son courrier. Non pas que ses oncle et tante l'auraient emmené acheter ses fournitures scolaires de toute façon.

Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ca au professeur. Et il resta juste silencieux, attendant que Snape parle à nouveau.

"C'est fait de telle sorte que tous les élèves aient suffisamment de temps pour se préparer à l'école, M. Potter," dit Snape d'une voix qui était presque un murmure. "Mais il semble que vous sentiez qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire. Vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé et interrompre vos parfaites vacances d'été pour gâcher un après-midi à aller acheter vos manuels."

"Mais je n'ai pas-" Harry essaya d'intervenir, mais Snape le coupa rapidement.

"Silence. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait clair que vous n'avez pas jugé important de vous présenter préparé pour ma classe aujourd'hui. Ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et un zéro pour aujourd'hui. Vous aurez également une retenue avec moi directement après le dîner ce soir."

Il n'y avait rien de plus que Harry puisse faire alors. Il resta simplement assis là, hébété, tandis que Snape revenait à l'avant de la salle. On pouvait entendre plusieurs des Serpentard étouffant leurs rires, Malfoy étant parmi le plus fort. Mais Snape ne les réprimanda pas.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire pour vous de rester ici plus longtemps, M. Potter. Vous ne retournerez en classe que lorsque vous aurez tout le matériel nécessaire."

Harry se leva, refusant de regarder quiconque, et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

"Harry," Hermione dit doucement, de sorte que seul lui pouvait l'entendre.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

Harry se précipita dans le couloir des cachots jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui rappelait qu'il avait maintenant deux retenues à servir ce soir-là, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ça tout de suite.

Il se sentait malade, et il y avait une sensation étrange d'émotion qui se répandait à travers lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. S'il devait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il supposait qu'il devrait appeler ca de la déception.

Une déception écrasante.

Et c'était étrange, vraiment. Parce que normalement, Harry aurait dû être en colère contre Snape. Il aurait dû sentir un sentiment irrésistible de fureur à l'injustice de tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la classe de potions il y a quelques instants.

Mais il ne ressentait pas ca du tout. Il était seulement déçu.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retenue

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Re-bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous gâte ce soir ! (Bon, d'accord, j'ai triché, j'avais déjà terminé le chapitre 8 hier, mais pas eu le temps de le poster).**

 **Donc, vous avez le plaisir d'avoir DEUX chapitres ce soir ! Qui sait, peut être que j'aurais rattrapé Ailee17 (histoire originale) bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry était presque arrivé à la tour de Gryffondor quand il décida soudainement de changer de direction. Il emprunta un long couloir et descendit plusieurs volées de marches, sans vraiment trop se soucier de l'endroit où il allait. Il savait qu'il voulait être loin des cachots, et loin de Snape.

Harry soupira et prit enfin une pause pour s'adosser contre le mur d'un couloir vide et tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

C'était seulement le deuxième jour d'école. Et déjà, il avait gagné deux retenues, perdu quarante points à Gryffondor, et été expulsé de classe après avoir reçu un zéro pour ne pas avoir son manuel. Même les jumeaux Weasley ne pouvaient se vanter d'avoir réussi à obtenir autant d'ennuis en si peu de temps.

Harry soupira de nouveau alors qu'il étudiait les fissures dans le mur en face de lui. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, maintenant. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire au sujet de ses manuels scolaires à ce stade. Il aurait juste à attendre qu'ils arrivent. Heureusement, il serait en mesure de rester en dehors du chemin de Snape jusque-là, et d'éviter toute retenue supplémentaire.

Et puis il y avait Malfoy. Qui savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire? Le garçon cherchait clairement à se venger, et Harry allait devoir garder un œil sur lui s'il voulait éviter plus d'ennuis.

Ca n'allait pas être facile.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda le couloir, se rendant seulement compte à l'instant dans quelle partie du château il se trouvait. La bibliothèque était située à l'extrémité de ce couloir.

Et tout à coup, Harry savait à quoi il allait dépenser son temps libre inattendu.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était assis à une petite table dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, avec une petite pile de livres en face de lui. Quelque part dans les pages d'un de ces volumes, Harry espérait trouver la solution à son problème.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il tira le premier livre à lui, et l'ouvrit à la table des matières.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry releva brusquement la tête, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque vienne le déranger dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

"Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas… eh bien, ce que je veux dire est ... Wow, Tu es intéressé par la photographie, toi aussi?" Les yeux du nouveau venu tombèrent sur la pile de livres devant Harry.

Harry haussa les sourcils vers le jeune garçon debout devant lui, vêtu d'un gros appareil photo autour de son cou.

"Je suis désolé. Qui es tu?"

"Oh. Je suis Colin Creevey! Je suis un première année. A Gryffondor. Tout comme toi. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr. Tu es célèbre! Mes amis m'ont tout raconté sur toi. Hé, je pourrais avoir une photo de toi pour l'envoyer la maison à mon père? Et puis tu pourrais la signer? Oh, ce serait tellement cool! "

Harry écouta Colin radoter, essayant silencieusement de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. "Oh, euh ..." fut tout ce qu'il put dire quand le garçon cessa de parler et le regardait dans l'expectative d'une réponse.

"Juste une photo? S'il te plaît?"

Harry regarda les livres empilés devant lui, et fut soudainement frappé par un coup d'inspiration.

"Es-tu occupé en ce moment, Colin?"

"Oh, non. Notre leçon de vol s'est terminée plus tôt aujourd'hui après que quelqu'un est tombé de son balai et s'est blessé à la cheville. Madame Bibine a dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et a renvoyé le reste de la classe."

Harry sourit intérieurement. Après ce qui était arrivé l'année dernière pendant sa première leçon de vol, il pensait qu'il savait pourquoi Madame Bibine ne voulait pas laisser un grand groupe d'étudiants de première année à l'extérieur, seul, avec un tas de balais.

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider, alors? Tu _aimes_ la photographie, non? Et je te promets que tu pourras avoir ta photo quand nous aurons fini."

Colin rayonna et se laissa immédiatement tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Harry.

"Tu veux que _je_ t'aide? Vraiment?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Seulement si tu veux, bien sûr. C'est juste qu'une autre paire d'yeux pourrait être utile"

"Je vais le faire!" Colin l'interrompit joyeusement. "De quoi as tu besoin?"

"Je fais un peu de recherche sur des réparations de photographies. Apparemment, c'est assez difficile."

"Est-ce pour un cours?" demanda Colin, tirant déjà un des livres à lui.

"Non, c'est un projet personnel."

"Oh", déclara Colin simplement en ouvrant son livre. "Ca doit être une photo très importante pour toi si tu te donnes tout ce mal."

" _Des_ photos," répondit Harry, en reportant son regard vers son propre livre. "Il y en a plus d'une. Elles ont été déchirées en morceaux par un chien."

"Oh," fut tout ce que Colin dit en réponse. Heureusement, il ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un certain temps, tandis que les deux garçons tournaient les pages, balayaient les paragraphes de texte. Les deux premiers livres qu'Harry parcourut étaient beaucoup plus préoccupés par l'histoire et l'importance de la photographie sorcière, plutôt que de la récupération des images en ruine, et il les poussa finalement sur le côté, étouffant un bâillement alors qu'il attrappa un autre grand volume.

A côté de lui, Colin lisait silencieusement, complètement concentré sur sa tâche. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par le travail fastidieux du tout. En fait, Harry pensait que le garçon semblait plutôt s'amuser.

* * *

"As tu trouvé quelque chose?" Demanda Harry, après près d'une heure de recherche.

"Non," dit Colin, levant les yeux. "Mais il y a cette section vraiment cool sur le développement des photographies magiques," dit le garçon en montrant la page qu'il avait lu.

Harry soupira et ferma son livre. "Je n'ai pas eu de chance non plus. J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur le processus de restauration dans les vieux portraits, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dois utiliser."

"Eh bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry," dit Colin, en se levant. "Nous allons trouver quelque chose. Je dois aller en classe, maintenant. Mais je vais faire en sorte de faire des recherches plus tard."

"Tu n'es pas obligé, Colin," dit Harry, en regardant sa montre. Il avait Sortilège dans dix minutes.

"Oh, mais je veux! Je vais gagner cette photo signée!"

Harry réprima un gémissement en se levant et attrapa son sac. Il aurait simplement dut dire non pour la photo. Il aurait dû exprimer son malaise à l'idée, et tout simplement refuser.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait promis au première année une photo signée.

Et Colin ne risquait pas d'oublier.

* * *

Il fallut attendre après le cours de Sortilèges pour qu'Harry puisse parler avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait délibérément planifié ce délai en se glissant dans la salle de classe pile au moment où le professeur Flitwick commençait à parler. Il avait alors été facile d'ignorer les regards inquiets et sympathiques de ses amis. Il avait gardé les yeux résolument fixés sur le devant de la salle, et avait fait de son mieux pour prêter attention à la leçon.

Bien sûr, dès que la classe fut terminée, les deuxièmes années se précipitèrent vers la porte, la faim les attirant pour le dîner. Ron et Hermione se placèrent alors de chaque côté de Harry et commencèrent immédiatement à parler.

"Oh, Harry, ca va?"

"Je ne peux pas _croire_ ce qu'il t'a fait! Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore, mon pote. Tu devrais vraiment."

"Il était tout simplement horrible. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal."

"Personne ne te reproche d'avoir perdu ces points pour Gryffondor. Ils savaient tous combien il était injuste."

"Merci," dit Harry rapidement, avant que l'un d'eux puisse en dire plus. "Je vais bien, et je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Mais pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît ne plus parler de ça?"

Heureusement, Ron et Hermione se turent pendant quelques instants, puis, alors qu'ils continuèrent dans le couloir…

"Vous devriez aller dîner sans moi", dit Harry, quand ils furent à peu près à l'entrée. "Je n'ai pas vraiment faim."

"Tu as besoin de manger, Harry," Hermione protesta immédiatement.

Ron la regarda. "Laisse-le, Hermione. Il a une retenue dans peu de temps."

" _Deux_ retenues, et il n'aura pas mangé!" lui fit valoir Hermione. "Harry, tu as besoin-"

"Je vais bien, Hermione. Je vais juste aller m'asseoir dans la bibliothèque pendant un moment avant de me diriger vers les cachots."

"La bibliothèque?" Ron et Hermione dirent ensemble.

Harry leva les yeux. "Oui, la _bibliothèque_. Je vous verrais plus tard."

Et avec cela, Harry se retourna et se dirigea seul dans la direction de la bibliothèque.

"Je dois généralement vous _forcer_ tous les deux pour aller à la bibliothèque", dit Hermione, secouant la tête.

"Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une seule conclusion que je peux faire," Ron dit en continuant son chemin pour aller dîner. "Le pauvre gars a finalement perdu la boule."

* * *

Harry se tint devant la porte de la salle de Potions pendant une minute sans bouger. Il avait eu une autre session de recherche infructueuse dans la bibliothèque, mais il s'avouait lui-même qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être productif avec la pensée d'avoir à voir Snape si tôt dans la soirée.

Et maintenant, il était là. Le dîner était terminé, et c'était l'heure de sa retenue avec la chauve-souris du cachot.

Se rappelant silencieusement qu'il était un Gryffondor, et qu'il devait cesser d'agir comme un lâche, Harry prit finalement une profonde inspiration et leva les doigts pour frapper.

Seulement la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de le faire.

Snape était là, debout devant lui dans l'obscurité, et le regardait avec ses yeux sombres et froids.

"Allez-vous vous décider à entrer, ou alliez-vous juste rester dans le couloir toute la nuit?" dit Snape en guise de salutation, sa voix pleine de mépris.

"Désolé, monsieur," dit Harry rapidement, entrant dans la pièce.

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière lui, donnant à Harry un horrible sentiment d'être pris au piège. Ses pensées allèrent presque immédiatement à la photographie dans sa poche, et en quelque sorte il fut plus facile de se tourner et faire face à Snape.

L'homme regarda fixement Harry, comme s'il prenait un moment pour décider ce qu'il allait lui faire faire, même si Harry doutait que Snape ne le savait pas déjà.

"Alors, M. Potter," commença le professeur doucement. "Vous souvenez-vous _pourquoi_ je vous ai attribué une retenue aujourd'hui?"

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, ayant l'impression soudaine d'être de retour chez les Dursley, répondant aux questions de son oncle.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il calmement.

"Et qu'elle est cette raison?"

Harry déglutit avant de répondre. "Je-je n'étais pas préparé pour votre cours, monsieur."

"Et croyez-vous que vous serez prêt pour mon prochain cours, M. Potter?"

"Je l'espère, monsieur."

"Vous _espérez_." répéta Snape, la question absente de sa voix.

"C'est juste que j'ai commandé par hibou mes livres, monsieur. Je ne sais pas exactement quand ils vont arriver. Mais je…"

Snape leva la main pour faire taire Harry. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par vos excuses, M. Potter. Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'assister à mon cours préparé, alors ne vous embêtez pas à apparaître. Vous pouvez simplement venir ici pour une autre retenue chaque soir que vous manquerez ma classe jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en mesure de vous joindre à vos pairs dans la salle de classe avec tout le matériel nécessaire ".

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas lieu de discuter. Il continua à étudier le sol en attendant que Snape continue.

"Vous allez récurez des chaudrons ce soir, Potter," dit finalement l'homme.

Harry tourna son regard vers l'autre côté de la salle. Là, alignés sur la paillasse à côté d'un grand évier, étaient posés plusieurs grands chaudrons, tous dans le besoin désespéré d'un bon nettoyage.

"Vous travaillerez jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de vos efforts," Snape continua de parler. "Est-ce compris?"

"Oui, monsieur. Mais je… euh"

"Mais quoi?" Snape cracha dangereusement.

"J'ai une autre retenue avec le professeur McGonagall à sept heures, monsieur."

Le regard de Snape semblait devenir plus mortel. "Alors, je vous suggère de travailler plus dur pour vous assurer que vous y soyez à l'heure, M. Potter."

"Oui monsieur."

"Maintenant, enlevez votre robe et retroussez vos manches. Vous avez beaucoup de travail à faire."

Bien que mal à l'aise avec la situation, Harry n'osa pas défier Snape. Donc, après avoir ôté son sac, il retira sa robe, la drapant avec soin sur un bureau, et roula les manches de sa trop grande chemise. Les ecchymoses avaient disparus pour la plupart sur ses bras grâce au baume d'ecchymose, mais Harry les sentait encore. En quelques secondes, il se hâta vers l'évier pour éviter le regard pénétrant de Snape.

Harry tourna l'eau chaude et attrapa le savon. C'était comme laver la vaisselle pour les Dursley, pensait-il. Facile. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de frotter pendant un petit moment, puis il pourrait passer à la retenue de McGonagall. Peut-être que la nuit ne serait pas trop terrible, après tout.

Il remplit le premier chaudron avec de l'eau chaude savonneuse et le laissa reposer pendant une minute avant de prendre la brosse à récurer. Tout en travaillant, Harry essaya d'imaginer Malfoy frotter un chaudron comme celui-ci. Sa retenue avait été la nuit dernière, après tout. Snape avait il attribué au Serpentard la même tâche?

D'une certaine manière, Harry trouva l'image de Draco Malfoy debout devant l'évier avec une brosse en main très amusante, et il sourit malgré lui. Il doutait que le garçon pourri-gâté avait jamais travaillé un jour dans sa vie, et il aimait assez l'idée du Serpentard avoir à faire un peu de lavage en retenue.

Harry termina le premier chaudron après quelques minutes, et le rinça soigneusement, en s'assurant qu'aucune trace de savon ne restait. Puis il attrapa un autre chaudron, et recommença le processus. Le plus vite il travaillait, le plus vite il pourrait partir, se rappela t'il. Il baissa les yeux sur la paillasse, comptant le nombre de chaudrons.

Espérons que Snape ne les lui ferait pas tous faire.

"Cela suffit pour ce soir, je pense, M. Potter," dit enfin Snape derrière Harry, regardant les progrès de l'enfant. "Vous pourrez continuer jeudi soir si vous n'avez pas encore acquis votre matériel de classe."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry sombrement, posant la brosse et en secouant ses bras douloureux. Il avait nettoyé une demi-douzaine de chaudrons, dont la plupart avaient des taches horriblement tenaces qui avaient pris une éternité pour disparaître. Le résultat, bien sûr, était que Harry avait été incapable de progresser presque aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et il avait commencé à craindre que Snape ne lui permette pas de quitter avant sept heures avec si peu de chaudrons finis.

Harry essuya ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Il avait juste quelques minutes pour se rendre au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Tournant son regard, Harry vit que Snape était déjà debout à la porte de la classe, attendant avec impatience qu'il parte.

Il traversa la pièce puis, soulagé que la retenue n'ait pas été aussi mauvaise qu'il l'avait prévu, et attrapa sa robe pour la mettre.

Mais malheureusement, quelque chose tomba d'une des poches de sa robe alors qu'il était en train d passer un bras par l'une de ses manches, et atterrit sur le sol.

Le cœur battant, Harry se pencha immédiatement pour saisir la photo.

Mais il était trop tard.

De longs doigts pâles apparurent tout à coup, attrapant la vieille photo avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la moindre chance de la saisir.

La pièce tomba alors dans un silence mortel.

Et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était de regarder sa main vide, essayant encore d'atteindre le sol, dans l'horreur complète et totale.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je sais, le suspens est affreux ! Promis, la suite arrive demain!**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Discussions

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry était tétanisé sur place tandis que le silence se prolongeait dans la salle de classe des cachots. Il ne regardait pas Snape. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il allait voir dans le visage de l'homme.

Et puis il vit les robes sombres passer devant lui du coin de l'œil, et une seconde plus tard, la porte de la classe, que Snape avait ouverte à la fin de la retenue d'Harry, claqua à nouveau, faisant grimacer Harry.

Le silence dura encore plusieurs longues secondes, puis le maître des potions parla enfin.

"Asseyez-vous."

Le ton de sa voix était indiscernable, mais Harry n'osa pas désobéir. Il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche, et saisit le bord de la table en face de lui aussi fermement qu'il le put, car il n'avait plus sa photo pour s'accrocher. Il garda ses yeux résolument vers le sol, tout en voiyant Snape se déplacer dans sa vision périphérique.

Encore quelques secondes passèrent.

Et encore. Snape ne parlait toujours pas. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser. Le professeur n'était _jamais_ à court de mots.

Puis enfin, le maître des potions vint se placer directement en face de son élève le moins aimé, la table à laquelle Harry était toujours accroché était la seule chose qui les séparait.

"Où est-ce que vous avez eu çà?"demanda finalement l'homme, pointant la photo vers Harry.

La voix de Snape semblait bizarre. Elle n'était pas basse ni soyeuse comme elle l'était normalement. C'était un ton étrange qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu dans la bouche du professeur auparavant. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude était que son professeur exigeait une réponse de lui, et Snape n'était pas connu pour être patient avec ses élèves.

"De…de la maison de ma tante et de mon oncle, monsieur," dit Harry, déglutissant alors qu'il continuait à regarder le sol. "Je l'ai trouvée là-bas. Cet été."

"Vous allez apprendre à _me regarder_ quand je vous parle, M. Potter," grogna Snape, frappant une main sur la surface de la table.

Harry tressaillit et leva les yeux, ses yeux remplis de crainte, alors qu'il rencontrait ceux du professeur.

Snape se redressa alors, retira sa main de la table, et donna à Harry un de ses regards les plus redoutables. "A combien de personnes avez-vous montré cela?" il agita la photo avec emphase.

Harry secoua la tête, se sentant malade.

" _Répondez_ -moi, Potter!"

"A personne, monsieur," la réponse de Harry était presque inaudible.

"Personne? _Personne_? Alors pourquoi la transportez-vous partout avec vous?"

Il devenait plus difficile à Harry de parler avec la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. "Je… je…c'est ma mère, monsieur."

Snape regarda alors Harry, une lueur étrange et inconnue clignotant dans ses yeux sombres pendant un bref instant, sans laisser assez de temps à Harry pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait.

"Vous la connaissiez," Harry laissa alors soudainement échapper, avant qu'il ne puisse savoir lui-même ce qu'il disait.

Snape resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes de plus, et il baissa les yeux sur la photo dans sa main. Puis, il tourna son regard sur le jeune garçon devant lui.

"Vous ne parlerez de cela à personne, Potter. Comprenez-vous? Pas à une seule âme".

Le front d'Harry se fronça dans la confusion, et ce sentiment de déception commença à se propager à travers lui une fois de plus. Pourquoi Snape était-il si inquiet que quelqu'un d'autre le sache? Avait-il été embarrassé par sa mère? Souhaitait-il maintenant qu'ils n'aient jamais été amis?

"M'avez-vous bien compris?" menaça Snape.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, refoulant les larmes dans ses yeux qui étaient soudainement apparues de nulle part.

"Alors, partez," dit Snape, secouant la tête vers la porte.

Harry se leva, tout son corps semblait engourdi, et se pencha pour ramasser son sac d'école. Mais plutôt que de se détourner alors, Harry resta cloué sur place, regardant Snape.

"Je crois que je viens de vous dire de partir, M. Potter," l'homme grogna. "Le professeur McGonagall vous attend."

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne soit finalement en mesure de parler.

"Mais, monsieur. Ma photo-"

"Sera sans aucun doute passée de mains en mains dans l'ensemble de l'école si je la laisse en votre possession."

"Vous ne pouvez pas la prendre," dit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Je crois que je viens de le faire," répondit Snape dédaigneusement, en mettant la photographie dans une poche de ses robes.

Les larmes devenaient plus difficiles à retenir, et Harry dû détourner le regard du visage froid et de pierre du maître des potions.

"Mais c'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle," il chuchota presque.

Étonnamment, les mots de Snape, loin d'être sympathiques, semblaient être dits avec un peu d'hésitation :

"Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous, M. Potter. Vous êtes déjà en retard pour votre prochaine retenue. Je vous suggère d'y aller. Maintenant."

Ce dernier mot avait été dit avec un tel air qu'Harry n'osa pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Il se détourna de Snape et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Quand il fut parti, Snape laissa échapper un son qui était quelque part entre un soupir et un gémissement, et il se pinça le nez de frustration.

Le garçon savait. Il _savait_. Il n'était jamais censé savoir.

Snape fixa le tabouret où Potter avait été assis seulement une minute avant.

Et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que c'était l'un des rares moments dans sa vie où il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas trop comment il réussit à trouver son chemin vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Son corps était complètement engourdi, et sa vision était rendue floue par les larmes, alors qu'il traversait le château et tournait à droite au bout du couloir.

Et quelques minutes après avoir quitté la salle de classe de potions, il était debout juste devant la porte du bureau de sa directrice de maison.

Il prit un moment pour se composer lui-même, prenant une profonde inspiration et essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre trop longtemps cependant. Il était déjà en retard.

Enfin décidant qu'il avait juste besoin de finir avec ça, Harry frappa ses doigts contre le bois de la porte et attendit une réponse.

"La porte est ouverte," la voix sévère de McGonagall venait de l'intérieur, et Harry tourna rapidement le bouton et entra à l'intérieur.

McGonagall était assise à son bureau, une plume à la main, et semblait se concentrer sur la lecture d'un morceau de parchemin placé devant elle.

"Je suis désolé, je suis en retard", déclara Harry d'une traite, avant que son professeur ne puisse commencer à le réprimander.

McGonagall abandonna le parchemin au son étrange de la voix d'Harry, et leva les yeux, notant immédiatement la rougeur dans les yeux du jeune garçon et l'humidité de ses joues.

"M. Potter, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" demanda la femme, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. "Rien, madame. Je suis ici pour ma retenue."

Le silence suivi les mots d'Harry pendant quelques instants pendant que sa directrice de maison prenait note de son apparence. Puis enfin, elle parla à nouveau.

"Venez-vous asseoir, Harry."

Harry leva les yeux, juste assez pour voir que son professeur faisait signe vers un fauteuil confortable, en face de son bureau. A petits pas, il fit lentement son chemin et se percha sur le bord du siège.

Le professeur McGonagall soupira. "Il semble que vous avez eu un début très mouvementé en ce début d'année, M. Potter. M. Weasley et Miss Granger m'ont informé il y a peu de temps que vous serviez une retenue avec le professeur Snape aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui, madame," répondit Harry, en choisissant de regarder le bureau de son professeur plutôt que le professeur McGonagall elle-même.

"Pour ne pas avoir le manuel?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains. Ses amis avaient vraiment besoin d'apprendre à s'occuper de leurs affaires.

"Oui, madame," dit-il encore.

"Voulez-vous me dire _pourquoi_ vous ne disposez pas de vos livres de classes? J'ai remarqué que vous partagiez aussi un manuel avec Miss Granger dans ma propre classe."

Harry haussa les épaules, toujours sans lever les yeux. "Je n'ai pas pu les obtenir cet été. Je l'ai fait depuis! Ils seront là bientôt."

Ce fut au tour de McGonagall de froncer les sourcils. "N'avez-vous pas informé votre famille que vous aviez besoin d'aller acheter des fournitures scolaires?"

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas se tortiller dans son fauteuil. "Ils étaient juste très occupés cet été."

Les froncements de sourcils de McGonagall s'approfondirent avant qu'elle ne pose sa prochaine question. "Que s'est il passé en retenue, Harry?"

"Rien."

"Vous êtes visiblement contrarié, M. Potter."

Harry refusait toujours de parler, et le professeur parla alors à nouveau.

"Très bien, alors. Pourquoi ne discutons nous pas de la raison de _cette_ retenue? Pourquoi vous êtes vous battu avec M. Malfoy dans le train?"

Harry passa une main à l'arrière de son cou alors qu'il sentait un mal de tête l'envahir.

"Harry?" insista McGonagall.

Harry soupira et donna sa réponse dans un murmure. "Il a juste ... dit certaines choses. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid."

"Je vois. Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis surprise, Harry. J'attends mieux de mes lions, et ce comportement n'est tout simplement pas digne de vous."

"Je suis désolé, madame," murmura Harry.

Et sa voix semblait si perdue et désespérée à ce moment, que Minerva McGonagall décida aussitôt qu'elle avait fini de gronder le garçon pour cet incident. Quelque chose avait dû se passer dans les cachots pour bouleverser ainsi l'enfant.

"Millie," cria le professeur tout à coup.

Un instant plus tard, Harry sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond quand un bruit de claquement remplit la salle.

Levant les yeux, Harry fut horrifié de voir un elfe de maison debout à côté de la chaise du professeur McGonagall. Le seul autre elfe de maison qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré l'avait mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avec son oncle, et il se tassa sur sa chaise alors que McGonagall chuchotait quelques instructions rapides à l'elfe, les souvenirs de cet été l'inondant de nouveau d'un seul coup.

Un instant plus tard, Millie l'elfe de maison disparu une nouvelle fois avec un autre pop bruyant, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau de thé et ce qui semblait être une assiette de biscuits.

Le professeur McGonagall vit la peur dans les yeux d'Harry, et fut tout à coup encore plus préoccupée qu'elle ne l'avait été il y a quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry agir comme ça avant. Elle poussa immédiatement les biscuits vers le jeune garçon puis, commença à faire des plans dans sa tête.

"Sers-toi, Harry," dit-elle gentiment. "Veux-tu un peu de thé, aussi?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il était à peu près certain qu'il était censé purger une retenue en ce moment. Et le professeur McGonagall était l'une des plus strictes enseignantes à Poudlard.

Alors, pourquoi était-elle en train de lui servir le thé et des biscuits? Il avait clairement manqué quelque chose.

McGonagall continua à le regarder avec cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, et Harry se pencha finalement en avant pour sélectionner un biscuit.

"Maintenant, dès que nous aurons terminé ici, je veux que vous alliez directement au lit," dit McGonagall sévèrement, en versant deux tasses de thé. "Ça va être un coucher tôt pour vous, M. Potter, et nous espérons que vous vous réveillerez demain entièrement dispos."

Harry était presque certain que la confusion devait être inscrite sur son visage. Qu'est ce qui se passait?

Mais plutôt que de remettre en question sa directrice de maison, il marmonna simplement un rapide "Oui, madame", en acceptant sa tasse de thé.

* * *

"Severus Snape!" tonna McGonagall en faisant irruption dans le bureau de l'homme, plus tard cette nuit.

Snape leva les yeux de son bureau, où il avait été en train de dévisager une pile de papier contenant les devoirs d'été des cinquièmes années. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit depuis la retenue du " précieux " Gryffondor, et il avait été sur le point de se retirer pour la nuit.

"Bonsoir, Minerva," répondit Snape avec lassitude. "A quoi dois je le plaisir?"

"Que lui avez-vous fait, Severus?" cria McGonagall alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez _fait_?"

"A qui faites-vous allusion?" demanda Snape avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Eh bien, à Harry, bien sûr! Avez-vous une _idée_ de l'état dans lequel il était quand il est arrivé dans mon bureau il y a une heure?"

Snape soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux. "Je peux difficilement être tenu responsable si le petit morveux se fâche pour avoir à laver quelques chaudrons, Minerva. Il n'a probablement jamais eu à travailler un jour dans sa vie et-"

"Harry n'est pas comme ca, et vous le savez, Severus. Je suis inquiet pour lui."

"Alors gardez un œil sur lui, si vous y tenez. Je suis sûr que quoi que ce soit qui le tracasse fera surface bien assez tôt."

Les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent. "Si vous avez _dit_ n'importe quoi qui…"

"Comme quoi?"

"Comme insulter son père en face de lui. Comme le ridiculisant sans pitié pour ses défauts. Je vous préviens, Severus. Si vous avez fait quelque chose à ce garçon pour provoquer ce bouleversement, alors j'attends que vous _répariez_ votre erreur."

Le "ou sinon" restait suspendu en l'air, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était là.

Les lèvres de Snape s'enroulèrent dans un grognement désagréable. "Bien sûr, Minerva," répondit-il fermement. "Bien que je vous assure que tout ce qui a pu bouleverser l'enfant n'est pas de mon fait."

"Je l'espère", répondit McGonagall sévèrement. Il y eut une courte pause, puis, elle parla à nouveau.

"Et dans l'avenir, Severus, j'apprécierai si vous me renseignez à l'avance quand mes élèves reçoivent une retenue."

"Bien sûr, Minerva," répondit Snape, alors que McGonagall se retournait et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Elle s'arrêta à la porte, cependant, et se retourna.

"Il est vraiment comme Lily, Severus," sa voix était instantanément calme. "J'aimerais juste que vous vous autorisiez à le voir."

Snape n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris par les paroles de la femme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Et dans la seconde suivante, il était seul une fois de plus.

Il était assis là dans le silence des cachots, faisant encore une fois repasser les événements de la journée dans sa tête.

Et pendant tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir un poids lourd dans la poche de sa robe.

Un poids qui n'était rien de plus qu'une vieille photo qui avait été prise il y a très longtemps.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un millier de mots

**Repost du 06/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 11 ! J'adore ce chapitre. A vrai dire, jusqu'ici les chapitres mettaient en place l'histoire, mais à partir de ce chapitre toute l'histoire commence vraiment. Tous les chapitres qui suivent sont aussi bien que celui-ci (du moins à mon avis ;-) ), et on verra la relation Snape/Harry se construire petit à petit.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mercredi soir, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape se trouvèrent assis côte à côte dans le bureau du directeur, en face du vieillard multicolore lui-même. La femme portait un regard de pure détermination et de résolution sur son visage. On voyait clairement sur son visage qu'elle était ici pour exiger des réponses.

D'un autre côté, les traits de son collègue étaient tordus en une expression aigre qui suggérait le fait qu'il aurait préféré être à peu près partout ailleurs dans le monde ou même à une autre époque plutôt que dans ce bureau à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette réunion.

"Je suis inquiète au sujet de Harry," dit McGonagall sans préambule, avant même qu'Albus n'ait la possibilité d'offrir un bonbon au citron.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en touchant le bout de ses doigts et hocha la tête vers sa directrice adjointe. "Allez-y, Minnie," dit-il presque gravement.

Severus se retint de rouler ses yeux pendant que Minerva se lançait dans son récit sur le héros d'or. Elle exagérait, à son avis. Le gamin pourri-gâté, choyé, ce petit morveux était juste en train de faire un caprice.

 _Mais tu lui as pris la photo de sa mère_ , chuchota une petite voix à l'arrière de son esprit. Une voix que Severus réduit instantanément au silence alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que Minerva disait.

"Je n'ai jamais vu l'enfant aussi désemparé, Albus," dit McGonagall. "Et puis aujourd'hui en classe. Il était tellement renfermé. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui."

"Si je peux intervenir," parla Snape dès qu'il y eut une pause dans le discours de McGonagall, "Je ne vois aucune raison pour ma présence ici ce soir. Ceci est, après tout, un problème de Gryffondor. Et comme je suis le chef des Serpentard… "

Minerva sauta sur le maître des potions. "Aucune raison? _Aucune_ raison? _Vous_ avez donné à Harry une retenue, Severus. Je ne sais pas si Harry est arrivé dans les cachots déjà bouleversé, ou si _vous_ êtes responsable de l'état dans lequel il est arrivé dans mon bureau, mais de toute façon, vous êtes impliqué maintenant. Et il y a toutes les raisons pour vous d'être ici. "

Albus tourna son regard sur Severus, et Snape renforça immédiatement ses boucliers d'Occlumencie. Le vieil homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit au sujet de la photo qu'il avait prise à l'enfant. Nul doute que le directeur allait tenter de le persuader de la lui rendre.

"Quel était le motif de la retenue, Severus?" Demanda Albus, de sa voix douce habituelle, en regardant son maître des potions au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Le garçon n'était pas été préparé pour la classe," répondit Snape, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop sourire avec mépris. "Donc, je lui ai fait laver quelques chaudrons et l'ai autorisé à sortir. Il allait très bien. Il n'était pas plus contrarié que tout autre enfant servant une retenue."

"Il n'avait son manuel," intervint McGonagall. "Il a dit que sa famille était trop occupée pour aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Albus, je vous ai dit mille fois que ces Dursley sont la pire espèce de moldus-"

"Ils étaient trop _occupés_?" se moqua Snape . "Tiens, voila la _meilleure_ excuse à la Potter que j'ai jamais entendue. Je pense qu'il est _beaucoup_ plus _probable_ que le garçon a tout simplement négligé de les informer"

Albus parla avant que Minerva ne puisse parler à nouveau. "Il y a un certain nombre de raisons pour lesquelles les Dursley peuvent ne pas avoir emmené Harry chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Est-ce que Harry vous en a dit plus sur le sujet, Minnie?"

McGonagall secoua la tête. "Non."

Dumbledore inclina sa tête en arrière, pensif.

"Gardez un œil sur lui." le directeur parla finalement, faisant un point d'inclure Severus dans son regard pénétrant. " _Tous les deux_."

"Vous voulez dire encore plus que d'habitude? M. le Directeur, je ne vois _vraiment_ pas en quoi cela me concerne," protesta Snape, en ignorant le regard de McGonagall.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. "Nous sommes tous responsables de chaque élève qui fréquente cette école, Severus. Il suffit de garder un œil sur lui. Selon toute vraisemblance, quel que soit ce qui bouleverse Harry, ce n'est rien de trop grave."

"Et pour les Dursley?" exigea McGonagall. "Allez-vous prendre contact avec eux en ce qui concerne les fournitures scolaires de Harry?"

"Peut-être. Mais je suis sûr que tout cela est juste un gros malentendu."

"J'espère que vous avez raison, Albus," Minerva semblait douteuse.

"Y a-t-il autre chose, M. le directeur?" Demanda Snape, avant que Minerva puisse commencer une autre diatribe. "Je dois corriger des copies ce soir."

"Bien sûr, Severus. Juste une dernière chose sur un tout autre sujet. Je pense que je dois vous le mentionner."

"Oui?" incita McGonagall.

"Il semblerait que le ministère estime qu'il est grand temps que la sécurité de Poudlard soit mise à jour et renforcée."

"Est-il possible de le faire avec un château plein d'étudiants?" demanda McGonagall.

"Non, justement."

Minerva leva les yeux. "Ce château était vide pendant tout l'été. Pourquoi le ministère ne l'a pas fait?"

"Parce que cela serait _beaucoup_ trop logique," dit Severus d'une voix traînante.

"En effet," Dumbledore hocha la tête, clignant des yeux avec malice. "Je crains que nos esprits semblent fonctionner un peu différemment de ceux de nos fonctionnaires et de nos politiciens, ma chère Minerva. Ils suggèrent que nous renforcions la sécurité pendant les vacances de Noël."

"Mais certains de nos étudiants _restent_ pour Noël," soutint McGonagall. "Le ministère sait ça!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva. Je discuterai avec Fudge sur ce sujet très bientôt," dit Dumbledore en réponse. "Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le convaincre que notre sécurité actuelle suffit pour la durée de l'année scolaire."

"Espérons-le," entonna Snape, debout alors qu'il se préparait à prendre congé. Sans doute Minerva voudrait rester un peu plus longtemps pour continuer à discuter du morveux Potter, mais il avait mieux à faire. "Je crains que je dois retourner dans mes quartiers, maintenant, monsieur le directeur. Bonsoir."

Et avec un hochement de tête destiné à la fois à Albus et Minerva, le maître des potions quitta la salle.

* * *

Le jeudi matin, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être en détresse ou soulagé quand il vit que ses manuels n'étaient pas encore arrivés par courrier. Il regarda les derniers hiboux se disperser et monter en flèche hors de la Grande Salle, leurs lettres et colis ayant tous été livrés, et pensa à ce que cela signifiait pour lui maintenant.

D'une part, il n'aurait pas à se présenter en classe de Potions ce jour-là.

Mais de l'autre, cela signifiait une autre soirée dans les cachots, seul avec la chauve-souris, en retenue.

Il grogna et posa sa tête sur la table.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Les livres seront bientôt ici," parla Hermione. "Sûrement la semaine prochaine."

"T'es malade, mon pote?" Ron demanda alors, regardant inquiet l'assiette intacte de nourriture d'Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ferma juste les yeux et essaya de ne pas trop penser à la journée, ni au soir.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Peut-être qu'il devrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh," murmura Hermione.

"Tu penses que nous avons assez de temps pour l'y emmener avant le début des classes?" Demanda Ron, dans le même ton.

" _Il_ vous entend," murmura Harry sur la table. "Et _il_ n'a pas besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh."

"Mais Harry, si tu ne te sens pas bien"

"Je vais bien, Hermione," soupira Harry, levant la tête et se levant de table. "Je pense que je vais aller à la bibliothèque pendant quelques minutes."

"Que fais tu à la bibliothèque?" demanda Ron curieusement. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu intéressé par les livres avant."

Harry haussa les épaules, et commença à marcher. "La paix et la tranquillité", dit-il par dessus son épaule, mais si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr que ses amis aient pu l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il atteint le hall d'entrée, une fois de plus Harry mis la main dans la poche de sa robe où il avait gardé sa photographie, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois au cours des deux derniers jours. Mais bien sûr, elle n'y était plus. Snape l'avait prise.

Un sursaut de colère se leva alors en lui, et avant qu'Harry ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il changeait de cap et se tournait vers le passage qui descendait dans les cachots. Il marchait sans réfléchir, descendant les escaliers des cachots jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste en face de la porte du bureau de Severus Snape.

Ce fut seulement là qu'il perdit un peu de sa volonté.

A quoi _pensait_ -il? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement _confronter_ Snape!

 _Et pourquoi pas_? Pensa Harry. _Il a_ volé _ma photo_.

Il leva son poing et frappa à la porte, avant d'avoir eu la chance de changer d'avis.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse à l'intérieur du bureau. Il essaya de penser à où l'homme était susceptible d'être en ce moment de la journée. Il n'avait pas vu le professeur au petit déjeuner. Peut-être qu'il était encore dans ses quartiers.

Mais alors une voix retentit, semblant résonner dans les oreilles d'Harry.

"Entrez."

Et l'estomac d'Harry se noua.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à courir dans l'autre sens. Snape ne saurait même pas qu'il avait été là.

Mais alors il pensa au vide dans sa poche. Il ne pensait _qu'à ça_ depuis que Snape avait confisqué sa photo.

Et cette simple pensée lui fit pousser la porte et il entra dans le bureau sombre.

Presque immédiatement, les yeux d'Harry se verrouillèrent dans ceux du maître des potions. Et l'homme n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir.

"Si vous êtes ici pour demander de la clémence concernant votre retenue, vous perdez votre temps, M. Potter," dit rapidement Snape, tournant son regard vers une pile de papiers sur son bureau. "Si vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'assister à mon cours aujourd'hui en raison d'un manque de préparation, alors je vous attends à nouveau dans la classe de potions, ce soir, après le dîner."

"Ce n'est pas pour ca que je suis ici," répondit Harry, de la voix la plus ferme qu'il pouvait. _Et vous le savez_ , ajouta t'il silencieusement pour lui-même.

"Ah, oui," dit l'homme suavement, levant les yeux vers Harry une fois de plus. "Je vous conseille d'épargner votre salive, M. Potter, et d'aller en classe. Je ne vous rendrai pas votre " article "."

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard noir à l'homme, alors qu'il savait que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il posa la question qui ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête.

"Pourquoi avez-vous honte d'elle?"

Snape eut l'air surpris pendant un moment, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il récupère assez pour répondre.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

Il avait dit ces mots d'une voix très dangereuse, mais Harry refusa de reculer.

"Pourquoi avez-vous _honte_ d'elle?" Répéta Harry. "Vous étiez son ami, non? Mais vous la détestez maintenant. Tout comme vous détestez mon père."

"Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose," répondit Snape, debout, presque offensé face à l'accusation.

"Vous n'en avez pas besoin" répondit Harry.

Snape avait l'air furieux. "Vous ne savez _rien_ , Potter. Hors de ma vue."

Harry savait que la conversation était terminée. Il avait déjà poussé trop loin. Et sans un mot, il se retourna et fuit le bureau, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Snape ferma la porte lui-même avec un coup sec de sa baguette, avant de se rasseoir sur son siège.

"Ce petit morveux _arrogant_ ," marmonna-t-il, griffonnant à travers un essai de première année avec un peu d'encre rouge fraîche.

Il avait été beaucoup trop gentil avec le garçon, il décida après quelques minutes. Il aurait dû enlever des points, ou lui donner des retenues pour un mois. Quelque chose. Parce que personne ne parlait à Severus Snape comme il l'avait fait sans en souffrir les conséquences.

Il grommela un peu plus, en continuant à travailler sur les essais des étudiants. Il détestait l'admettre, mais ce que l'enfant lui avait dit le _dérangeait_ vraiment.

Et puis une pensée lui vint.

C'était une idée que Snape essaya immédiatement de rejeter, mais que son esprit refusait de lâcher.

"Non, je ne le ferai pas," se dit-il. "Ce serait pratiquement _récompenser_ le petit morveux insolent. Absolument pas."

* * *

Severus regarda vers le fond de sa salle de classe ce soir-là, où le Sauveur du Monde Magique venait de terminer son dixième chaudron.

"Cela suffit pour ce soir, M. Potter," dit-il enfin.

Le garçon mit le chaudron de côté et passa rapidement une serviette sur la paillasse et autour de l'évier.

Snape fit en sorte de mettre une grimace sur son visage pour dissimuler la lutte interne qui se déroulait en lui, pendant que le garçon se préparait à partir. Une partie de lui voulait renvoyer l'enfant avec rien de plus que quelques remarques sarcastiques, et peut-être encore quelques points pris à la maison Gryffondor.

Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, une plus grande partie de lui savait qu'il avait besoin de faire autre chose.

Et donc il arrêta le garçon avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte de la classe.

"Juste un instant, Potter."

Harry se retourna, ses yeux refusant de lever les yeux vers son professeur, et Snape en profita pour glisser la photo dans la main du jeune garçon.

Ce n'était pas celle qu'il avait prise à l'enfant, bien sûr. La dernière chose que Severus avait besoin était que les enfants de Mangemorts mettent leurs mains dessus et découvrent ce que ca impliquait.

Mais c'était une photo de Lily Evans jeune. Une des nombreuses que Severus avait encore en sa possession.

Dire qu'Harry était stupéfait serait un euphémisme. Il jeta un regard de la photo jusqu'à son professeur avec de grands yeux et une bouche ouverte.

Inconfortable, Snape se mit à parler. "Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas vous expliquer, Potter, je ne peux pas vous rendre votre photo. Cependant, je crois que _celle-ci_ fera un remplacement convenable."

Il se tut un instant, avant de continuer. "Je n'ai _pas_ ni n'ai _jamais_ eu honte de votre mère. Mais encore une fois, je vous demande de garder cette information pour vous. Est-ce clair?"

Tout ce qu'Harry put faire était un petit signe de tête.

"Alors retournez dans votre dortoir, M. Potter. Et nous ne dirons plus rien à ce sujet."

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et se hâta d'obéir au professeur.

* * *

De retour dans son dortoir avec les rideaux tirés autour de son lit à baldaquin, l'esprit d'Harry tournait alors qu'il tentait d'enregistrer ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

 _Snape_ venait de lui donner une photo de sa mère.

 _Snape_.

Alors que le choc commençait à s'affaiblir, un million de questions couraient dans sa tête, et il souhaitait avoir eut l'idée de les poser il y a quelques instants dans la classe de potions.

Où Snape avait il obtenu la photo? En avait-il d'autres? Combien de temps avait-il été ami avec sa mère? Et _pourquoi_ ne voulait-il pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache quoi que ce soit à ce sujet?

Il était à peu près certain que Snape ne répondrait jamais à cette dernière question. Il avait déjà bien fait savoir à Harry qu'il ne le lui dirait pas.

Secouant ses pensées de sa tête, Harry décida de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle photo.

Sa mère semblait avoir environ le même âge dans cette photo qu'elle avait dans l'autre avec Snape. Elle était assise dans l'herbe dans ce qui semblait être un parc. Il y avait une balançoire en arrière-plan. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et elle riait. Et il y avait un petit chien blanc poilu en train de dormir sur ses genoux.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un chien," murmura doucement Harry pour lui-même. Il soupira, et retourna la photo.

Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les trois petits mots écrits sur le dos en petit, d'une écriture soignée :

" _Un millier de mots_ "

Harry fronça les sourcils en retournant à nouveau la photo quelques secondes plus tard.

Un millier de mots?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Harry bailla et se réinstalla finalement contre ses oreillers.

Mais il savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas facilement cette nuit-là.

Il avait _bien trop_ de choses à penser.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Samedi

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Harry était sous la douche sous un flux régulier d'eau chaude qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à le réveiller de sa transe.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être debout, surtout un samedi. Et en fait, le quasi totalité de la tour de Gryffondor, y compris tous les camarades de dortoirs d'Harry, n'étaient pas encore sortis du lit.

Mais malheureusement, personne ne semblait avoir informé Olivier Dubois de ce détail.

Non pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

Harry avait été réveillé en sursaut, à l'aube, par un capitaine de Quidditch enthousiaste, qui avait immédiatement commencé à déblatérer des tas de choses à propos de réserver le terrain, et de sa volonté de faire des entraînements _très_ matinaux cette année.

 _J'aurais dû lui jeter un sort et me rendormir_ , pensa Harry vicieusement, ses yeux tombant de sommeil. Olivier était complètement fou. Sans oublier qu'Harry n'arrivait même pas se rappeler de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait besoin de repos.

En se tenant sous la douche, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses bras, tandis que son esprit essayait d'obtenir un niveau de fonctionnalité de base. Les bleus de l'oncle Vernon avaient maintenant presque tous disparus. Seules quelques faibles traces restaient, ce pourquoi Harry était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il souhaitait juste que toutes les cicatrices disparaissent aussi rapidement. Il savait qu'il y en avait beaucoup sur son dos. Là où il n'avait pas été en mesure d'accéder pour appliquer le baume.

Soupirant, Harry éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche.

Il était temps d'aller s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch.

* * *

La brise fraîche du matin balayait la pelouse de l'école et semblait complètement revigorante à Harry, dont les yeux avaient finalement réussis à s'ouvrir presque à moitié. Il fut soudainement heureux d'être dehors en ce moment, son balai sur son épaule. Il était impatient de voler.

"Harry! Harry!" cria une voix familière près de l'entrée du château.

En se tournant, Harry aperçut Colin Creevey, sprintant dans sa direction, tout en agitant un morceau de parchemin dans l'air.

"Colin, que fais-tu ici si tôt?" Demanda Harry, surpris de voir le première année.

"J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler dans l'escalier de l'entraînement de Quidditch, et je savais que tu étais dans l'équipe, donc j'ai pensé que tu y serais aussi, et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jouer au Quidditch avant. Je ne connais même pas les règles ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j'avais besoin de te voir de toute façon, parce que je dois te dire quelque chose, donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer de te rattraper avant que tu arrives sur le terrain, et que je pourrais regarder t'entraîner et- "

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Colin?" Harry interrompit au bout d'un moment. Le discours du garçon commençait à lui donner un mal de tête.

"Regarde", déclara Colin, montrant tout à coup son morceau de parchemin. "J'ai trouvé quelques trucs qui pourraient t'aider dans ton projet sur les photos."

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry soudain excité en prenant le parchemin des mains du jeune garçon et y baissant les yeux.

Colin commença avidement à expliquer ses conclusions tout en se hâtant à côté d'Harry vers le terrain de Quidditch.

"Il y a ce chapitre très utile dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque. Il y a plusieurs sorts différents qui pourraient marcher. Je les ai notés pour toi, et j'ai ajouté les numéros des pages au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Apparemment la chose la plus importante semble être que tous les morceaux de photographie doivent être là pour que ca marche et- "

"Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?"

Ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain, et Olivier l'attendait, impatient. Le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor se tenait derrière lui, l'air épuisée et à moitié endormie. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient être affaissés et se penchaient fortement sur leurs balais pour tenir debout.

"Désolé," répondit Harry, en fourrant le morceau de parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, juste à côté de la nouvelle photo de sa mère. "J'arrive."

L'équipe se tourna vers les vestiaires, et Harry les suivit. Par-dessus son épaule, il regarda Colin.

"Merci, Colin. Vraiment. Nous parlerons plus tard, d'accord?"

Colin acquiesça avec enthousiasme. "Je vais aller chercher un siège pour regarder l'entraînement!"

Harry haussa les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Colin se précipiter vers les tribunes. Comment ce gamin pouvait avoir tellement d'énergie si tôt le matin?

Secouant la tête, Harry laissa échapper un soupir avant de se retourner et de se diriger dans les vestiaires.

* * *

Une heure. Une heure _entière_. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour réellement commencer l'entraînement.

"Est-ce que Olivier pense vraiment que nous avons compris ne serait-ce que la _moitié_ de ses schémas?" dit Alicia Spinnet à Katie Bell. "Nous n'avons même pas _commencé_ à voler!"

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord, et fut immédiatement prêt à monter sur son balai.

"Tu n'as pas encore fini, Harry?"

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Ron et Hermione au bord du terrain, chacun tenant des toasts dans leurs mains. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"Nous avons même pas encore volé. Olivier voulait présenter ses nouvelles stratégies."

"Eh bien, voilà une belle façon de décrire ca", déclara Fred, venant à côté de Harry. "Tenter de nous ennuyer jusqu'à la mort me semble être une description beaucoup plus appropriée."

"Très bien, allons-y les gars!" appela Olivier. "Tout le monde en selle!"

Mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse lever un pied du sol, Olivier regarda vers les stands et fronça les sourcils. "Qui est ce gamin qui prend des photos?"

Harry suivit le regard d'Olivier et répondit. "Il est en première année à Gryffondor, Olivier. Il ne fait rien de mal."

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Olivier, un soupçon de paranoïa dans sa voix. "Parce que si les Serpentard envoient des espions pour regarder notre entraînement..."

"Dans ce cas, ils ne prendraient probablement pas la peine de venir eux-mêmes," le coupa George, montrant le bord le plus éloigné du terrain.

Olivier fit un bruit qui semblait presque un grognement, avant de marcher à la rencontre de Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard, et vers le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Hermione, venant à côté de Harry, alors qu'une dispute éclatait entre Olivier et Marcus, Ron suivant pas très loin derrière.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais Olivier avait réservé le terrain aujourd'hui pour Gryffondor," répondit Harry, en se précipitant vers Olivier avec le reste de ses coéquipiers.

"Je me moque de ce que le professeur Snape dit! _Nous_ avons réservé le terrain avant vous!" tonna Olivier.

"Désolé, Dubois", déclara Marcus avec un haussement d'épaules, en utilisant un ton de voix qui suggérait qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. "Nous devons former notre nouvel attrapeur."

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua Malfoy debout, sur le côté, un sourire narquois face à la scène devant lui.

" _Tu_ es le nouvel attrapeur ?" lâcha Harry sous le choc.

"Tout à fait, Potter," répondit Malfoy. "Je suis désolé de dire que vous n'avez aucune chance cette année. D'autant plus que mon père a acheté à toute l'équipe des nouveaux balais."

Tous les Serpentard tendirent alors leurs balais, de sorte que les Gryffondor puissent tous avoir un bon aperçu de la nouvelle marque : des Nimbus 2001.

La bouche de Ron tomba quand il remarqua les nouveaux balais.

Hermione, cependant, absolument pas impressionnée se moqua : "Au moins, personne à _Gryffondor_ n'a eu sa place en _soudoyant_ l'équipe."

Le visage de Malfoy se tordit instantanément d'un air renfrogné, et il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus.

"Personne ne se _soucie_ de ce que tu penses, espèce de sale _sang de bourbe_!"

Dans la seconde suivante, le chaos se fit. Ron s'était jeté sur Malfoy, et Marcus Flint se jetait entre eux pour protéger son nouvel attrapeur. Les jumeaux et Olivier se précipitèrent pour tirer Ron loin de l'autre garçon, et dans la confusion, plusieurs des joueurs des deux équipes semblaient être occupés à protéger leurs propres coéquipiers.

"Ça suffit!" cria Olivier.

"Ron!" crièrent Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux à l'unisson, alors que le garçon continuait à essayer de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de gens pour atteindre Malfoy.

"Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit!" Hurla Ron. "Il va payer pour ca!"

"Non. L'entraînement est terminé!" dit Olivier.

Tout le monde se figea sur place. Entendre Olivier Dubois annoncer une fin précoce à l'entraînement de Quidditch était choquant.

"Si ca continue," Olivier put baisser sa voix dans le silence qui suivit, "il y a des chances pour que certaines personnes soient suspendues de l'équipe. Et je ne veux pas risquer ca ... On rentre."

Ron arracha à se libérer de l'emprise de George, et rejoignit Harry et Hermione pendant que le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor faisait lentement son chemin vers les vestiaires.

"Bon choix, Dubois," railla Marcus, pendant que le reste des Serpentard éclatait de rire.

"Oh, ce n'est pas fini Flint," dit Dubois par-dessus son épaule. "Je vais parler à ma directrice de maison."

"Allons-y," dit Harry en hochant la tête dans la direction du château.

Ron et Hermione marchaient à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Sang de bourbe?" Demanda Hermione, quand ils furent loin du terrain.

Ron grimaça à ce mot.

Et tout à coup, il y eut un déclic dans la tête de Harry. Parce que Malfoy avait utilisé ce mot à la fois sur Hermione et sa mère.

"C'est une insulte pour une moldue, non?" demanda t'il.

"Et une _horrible_ avec ca," cracha Ron. "C'est la pire insulte qui existe."

Harry regarda Hermione. "Est ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle. "C'est juste un mot."

Mais Harry pensait que la jeune fille était probablement plus gênée que ce qu'elle laissait voir.

"Comment savais-tu ce que cela signifiait?" demanda Hermione curieusement, regardant Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'était juste une supposition. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai entendu Malfoy utiliser ce mot."

"Il a appelé quelqu'un d'autre par ce nom?" Demanda Ron incrédule.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucune raison de cacher ce secret plus longtemps. "Ouais. Ma mère."

"Quoi?" ses amis dirent en état de choc.

Mais Harry n'eu pas la chance de répondre. Parce qu'à ce moment, Colin Creevey arrivait, bavardant avec enthousiasme.

"Oh wow! C'était incroyable! J'ai plein de photos. Les entraînements sont toujours aussi excitants?"

Ron et Hermione lancèrent à Harry un regard interrogateur, et Harry haussa les épaules.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient faire à ce moment-là, autre que de simplement écouter l'incessant bavardage du première année sur tout le chemin du retour vers le château.

* * *

Harry était frustré.

Après le dîner, il avait une fois de plus été dans la bibliothèque, à la même table isolée au fond, là où c'était le plus silencieux, où on ne risquait pas d'être dérangé.

Il avait apporté son sac de photos déchiquetées avec lui. Avec les notes de Colin. Il avait même ouvert les livres ouverts à la bonne page qui expliquaient en détail la façon correcte d'utiliser le sort. Il en était au dernier sur la liste de Colin.

Et _rien_ ne fonctionnait. Toutes les photos d'Harry étaient restées déchiquetées sur la table devant lui.

"Ca ne marche pas!" s'exclama Harry avec colère, frappant un coup de poing sur la table. Heureusement, Madame Pince était trop loin pour entendre.

"Ca ne va pas?"

Effrayé, Harry leva les yeux au son de la voix.

"Que fais-tu ici, Hermione?" demanda t'il, en tapant sa baguette sur la table.

"Te prévenir qu'il est presque l'heure du couvre-feu," répondit la jeune fille. " Voilà donc ce que tu faisais ici? Réparer tes photos?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Rien ne marche cependant. Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne?"

"As tu pensé, peut-être, à _demander_ de l'aide?"

"Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai demandé, puis Colin voulait aider-"

"As-tu demandé à un _adulte_?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait même envisagé de faire. Il avait l'habitude de _cacher_ des choses aux adultes, pas leur demander de l'aide.

"Non," répondit-il enfin.

"Il y a beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de sorciers et sorcières hautement qualifiés dans ce château, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux de te donner quelques conseils."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette idée le faisait soudainement se sentir si mal à l'aise?

"Je vais y réfléchir," répondit-il finalement.

Hermione hocha la tête avec approbation. "Nous devrions vraiment y aller maintenant, Harry. Nous devons être de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor dans dix minutes, et Madame Pince a déjà commencé à jeter les gens dehors."

"Vas-y. Je dois juste tout ranger."

Hermione hésita, puis hocha la tête. "D'accord."

Harry la regarda partir, puis ferma brusquement son livre. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile?

Il plia le parchemin de Colin et le fourra dans sa poche. Sa main effleura sa nouvelle photographie, et il la sortit un instant pour la regarder, s'interrogeant une fois de plus sur les trois mots écrits au dos.

C'était étrange, mais autant il aimait cette photo, autant Harry devait admettre que l'autre lui manquait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Après tout, Snape était sur cette photo, et Harry n'aimait pas Snape.

Tout comme Snape n'aimait pas Harry.

Harry soupira et mit la photo dans sa poche.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient sombres et presque vides quand Harry se dirigeait vers la tour de Gryffondor. Vérifiant sa montre, il vit qu'il avait seulement deux minutes avant le couvre-feu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il arrive à temps. Il allait avoir quelques minutes de retard.

Juste en face, une grande figure apparut soudain au coin, et pendant un bref moment, Harry craignit que ce ne soit Snape.

Mais l'homme se rapprocha, et Harry vit que cela n'était pas le maître des potions, mais Gilderoy Lockhart.

Il aurait préféré Snape.

"Harry, _Harry, Harry_!" s'exclama l'homme quand il vit le seconde année dans le couloir. "C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu ce soir, non?" Il avait un sourire rayonnant.

Harry fit une tentative de faible sourire, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il soit réussi.

"En fait, je souhaitais vous rencontrer aujourd'hui, Harry. Je viens de recevoir un mot de Fleury et Bott."

Harry haussa les sourcils dans la confusion. "Monsieur?"

"Voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout réglé. J'ai réussi à intercepter votre commande juste à temps. Ils allaient envoyer vos livres il y a quelques jours, mais je leur ai dit que vous aviez besoin de toutes les éditions spéciales de mes livres, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'être gratuits. Bien sûr, la plupart des éditions spéciales étaient en rupture de stock, de sorte que les choses ont tardées un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Harry! Vos manuels seront ici dans les prochains jours! "

Harry pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. _Lockhart_ était la raison pour laquelle ses manuels n'étaient pas encore arrivés? La raison pour laquelle il devait encore partager les livres avec Hermione en classe, et les emprunter à ses amis pour faire ses devoirs?

Parce que l'homme pensait qu'il avait besoin _d'éditions spéciales_?

Harry prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

"Vous n'aurez pas dû, professeur. Vraiment."

"Oh, mais si! Ca me fait plaisir! Maintenant, il vaut mieux aller dans votre salle commune, Harry. Vous ne voudriez pas être pris hors du lit après le couvre-feu."

Lockhart remua sa main d'une manière irritante, et Harry se détourna de l'homme, la colère bouillonnante.

Mais alors, une autre voix se fit entendre dans le couloir. Une voix qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle était froide et terrifiante. Elle dégoulinait de venin pur.

 _"Du sang ... je veux déchirer ... je veux arracher ...je veux tuer ..."_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry, et il se retourna à nouveau, ses yeux se posant sur Lockhart.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Vous avez entendu?"

Lockhart fronça les sourcils. "Entendu quoi?"

"Cette voix! C'était ... elle a dit ... Vous n'avez vraiment rien entendu?"

Les sourcils de Lockhart se levèrent. "Je pense que vous avez besoin de dormir, mon garçon."

Harry tendit l'oreille, mais la voix ne parlait plus. Le couloir était complètement silencieux.

"Ouais. Ouais, peut-être ai-je besoin de dormir", dit-il doucement après un moment, se tournant et se dépêchant dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière.

Derrière lui, Lockhart se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers son bureau.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Retour en Potions

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 13 !**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry avait peur d'entendre à nouveau cette voix désincarnée, terrifiante, dans le couloir près de la bibliothèque. A plusieurs reprises, il regarda brusquement par dessus son épaule en marchant à travers le château, ayant l'impression d'être suivit, ou observé.

Mais il n'y avait jamais personne, et la voix ne revint pas. Et très bientôt, Harry commença à croire qu'il avait tout simplement tout imaginé, aussi horrible que cette voix ait été. Cela devait simplement être un résultat de son manque de sommeil, décida t'il, et il fit de son mieux pour oublier l'incident.

En fait, cela ne s'avéra pas trop difficile. Il avait beaucoup d'autres choses pour occuper son esprit.

* * *

Mardi matin, les manuels d'Harry arrivèrent enfin à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Le jeune sorcier regardait fixement, dans l'horreur la plus totale, la table devant lui, alors que l'école entière, semblait-il, tournait la tête et se tordait le cou pour voir ce qui se passait.

À l'arrivée des livres, les saucisses, les œufs et des assiettes entières de pain grillé avaient été envoyés valser. Et tout ce qui dans le voisinage immédiat n'avait pas été perturbé était maintenant couvert de plumes de hibou, ou occupé par les oiseaux eux-mêmes.

Un calcul rapide permit à Harry de voir qu'il y en avait neuf. Neuf hiboux avaient été nécessaires pour livrer sa commande de livre. Et la plupart d'entre eux était en train de prendre un moment pour faire une pause et nettoyer les éclats d'œufs brouillés sur leurs plumes avant de prendre leur envol une fois de plus.

Et au centre de tout ca, se trouvaient les paquets eux-mêmes.

C'était presque comme marcher dans la cuisine des Dursley le matin de l'anniversaire de Dudley, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Les paquets étaient empilés tellement haut qu'il était impossible pour lui de voir de l'autre côté de la table.

"Combien de livres as-tu _commandé_?" Demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry se pencha en avant et, plutôt que de répondre à Ron, déchira le papier du premier paquet.

 _Voyages avec les Trolls: Edition Spéciale de Gilderoy_ _Lockhart_ disait le premier titre. Et le suivant était : _Voyages avec les Trolls: Edition Bonus par Gilderoy Lockhart._

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration."Hermione", dit-il enfin, sa voix prenant un murmure dangereux. "Quelle est exactement la _différence_ entre les éditions spéciales et les Editions Bonus des livres de Lockhart?"

"Les éditions spéciales comprennent une introduction autobiographique du professeur Lockhart," répondit Hermione automatiquement. "Et les éditions bonus ont des commentaires supplémentaires du professeur sur ses voyages et ses expériences."

"Tout ce qu'il _fait_ est d'écrire des commentaires sur ses voyages et ses expériences," grommela Ron."Quand va-t-il réellement nous apprendre quelque chose _d'utile_?

Hermione jeta un regard désapprobateur dans la direction de Ron, mais décida de ne pas répondre.

Harry regarda alors vers la table des professeurs. La plupart des enseignants semblait regarder dans sa direction à ce moment-là, bien que seulement deux visages se détachaient de la foule. Le premier était celui de Lockhart, qui souriait et agita sa main quand il vit Harry regardant vers lui. Harry rompit le contact visuel aussi rapidement que possible et fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Le second visage appartenait à Snape. Et les traits de l'homme étaient tordus dans une telle grimace qu'Harry rompit le contact visuel encore plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Lockhart.

Il n'avait absolument pas hâte d'assister au cours de Potions cet après-midi.

Harry laissa tomber les livres sur la table et commença à fouiller dans son sac pour prendre une plume et un parchemin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Ron, alors qu'il regardait son ami nettoyer un espace sur la table et commencer à griffonner quelque chose aussi vite que possible.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, cependant, Hermione parlait.

"Bonjour, Professeur Lockhart!"

Ron et Harry firent un bond de surprise et tournèrent sur leurs sièges pour voir le professeur de défense tout à coup derrière eux, son sourire étincelant brillant sur toute la scène.

Cette vision rendait Harry malade.

"Ah, je vois que votre surprise est arrivée aujourd'hui!" annonça Lockhart.

Harry essaya de ne pas gémir quand il réalisa que tout le monde dans la salle regardait dans sa direction.

"Euh ..."

"Je sais que ca fait un joli paquet", poursuivit Lockhart. "Vous devez vous sentir chanceux maintenant. Non seulement je vous ai donné les éditions spéciales, mais aussi les éditions bonus! Je ne pouvais pas résister, Harry. Je sais que vous les aimerez."

"Euh ..."

"J'ai aussi inclus plusieurs livres qui ne sont pas sur votre liste de l'école, mais que je pensais que vous apprécieriez. Ceux que je n'ai pas écrit, je suis mentionné quelque part dans les pages. Si vous apportez les livres dans mon bureau, je serais plus qu'heureux de mettre en évidence les chapitres pour vous. Et puis, je peux aussi dédicacer vos livres! "

"Bien", dit Harry à contrecœur.

Lockhart eu un sourire encore plus large en regardant la grande pile sur la table. "Eh bien, je vais vous laisser retourner à l'ouverture de tous vos paquets, mon garçon! Je vous verrai plus tard!"

Et puis l'homme disparu, se dirigeant vers la sortie et le hall d'entrée.

Presque immédiatement, Harry reporta son attention sur le morceau de parchemin, et écrivit dessus.

"Tu aurais au moins pu dire _merci_ ", dit Hermione d'un ton désapprobateur, alors qu'elle regardait Harry écrire.

Harry hocha la tête et la regarda d'un air incrédule. "Il est fou, Hermione ! Comment peux-tu ne pas voir ca? Maintenant, je dois écrire à Fleury et Bott pour leur dire que je vais rendre la plupart de ces livres, puisque je ne les ai jamais demandés. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne m'ont pas contacté à ce sujet ".

"C'était un _cadeau_ , Harry!"

" Toute ma commande a été retardée de plusieurs jours à cause de lui!" Rétorqua Harry."D'ailleurs, pourquoi me fait-il un cadeau à moi et à personne d'autre? Il ne me connaît même pas. Regarde ca" dit il en faisant un geste vers la pile de paquets encore fermés. "Ils parlent tous de lui. Je te le dis Hermione, cet homme a vraiment un problème."

Ron rit, mais Hermione renifla et se retourna vers le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

"Eh bien, je pense simplement que c'était un geste très gentil," dit-elle, en tournant la page de son livre de potions. "Le professeur veut évidemment que tu brilles dans sa classe, Harry. Tu pourrais vraiment apprendre beaucoup de lui si tu voulais bien lui donner une chance."

Harry leva les yeux de sa lettre à nouveau et fixa Hermione pendant un long moment.

"Quoi?" demanda la jeune fille, en croisant les bras.

"Hermione," répondit Harry enfin."Tu es de loin la personne la plus intelligente de mon âge que j'ai jamais connue ... Mais ce que tu viens de dire est la chose la plus _stupide_ que j'ai jamais entendue."

* * *

Plus tard cet après-midi, Harry se laissait tomber sur un tabouret à côté de Ron dans la salle de classe de potions.

"Tu penses qu'elle va me pardonner?" chuchota t'il à son ami, en regardant Hermione qui était assise avec Neville, quelques rangs devant eux.

"Tu viens de renvoyer une montagne de livres _gratuits_ flambants neufs au magasin," répondit Ron. "Qu'est-ce que tu _crois_?"

"Mais je lui ai proposé de les prendre ! Est-ce qu'elle pense honnêtement que j'ai besoin de _deux_ copies de tous les livres de Lockhart? J'ai gardé ceux dont j'avais besoin et renvoyé le reste."

"Ouais, et utilisé environ la moitié des hiboux de la volière pour le faire," répondit Ron, l'air amusé.

"Silence," claqua tout à coup une voix à l'avant de la salle.

Presque immédiatement, la classe se tut et tourna son attention sur le maître des potions.

Et il fallut environ deux secondes pour que l'homme bloque son regard vers Harry.

"Ah, M. Potter. Je vois que vous êtes finalement venu à la réalisation que les vacances d'été sont _finies_ , et que vous avez décidé de rejoindre le reste de vos camarades en classe."

Les Serpentard n'essayaient même pas d'étouffer leurs rires et le visage d'Harry devint rouge d'embarras.

"Ai-je raison de croire que vous êtes prêt pour la classe d'aujourd'hui, M. Potter?"

Harry fit un signe rapide de tête, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de l'homme.

"Une réponse verbale, s'il vous plaît, M. Potter."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry automatiquement, sa voix complètement neutre.

Snape sourit d'un sourire désagréable puis effleura le tableau avec sa baguette. Des mots commencèrent instantanément à y apparaître, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Harry se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs questions complexes et très longues.

"Répondez aux questions qui sont écrites sur le tableau," dit Snape à toute la classe."Je les ramasse dans dix minutes. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont assisté à tous les cours jusqu'à présent cette année, cela devrait être un exercice assez simple pour vous. Mais pour tous les autres ..."

Snape ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa déclaration. Il laissa simplement son regard percer Harry pendant un moment avant de finalement détourner les yeux.

La salle était complètement silencieuse, en dehors du crissement des plumes sur les parchemins.

Harry baissa la tête et regarda son bureau. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de répondre même à une seule de ces questions. Elles avaient été conçues spécifiquement pour qu'il échoue.

A côté de lui, Ron alternait entre des regards meurtriers à Snape et des regards sympathiques vers son ami. Même pour Snape, cela était particulièrement petit.

Les minutes semblaient s'éterniser. Harry était sûr que Snape avait réussi à ralentir le temps. Dix minutes avaient sûrement déjà passé.

Et puis finalement, Snape parla. "Plumes sur le bureau, s'il vous plaît. Je ramasse vos devoirs. Vous pouvez maintenant ouvrir vos manuels à la page 39."

* * *

Ron offrit de prendre les échantillons de potions pour les mettre sur le bureau de Snape à la fin de la classe tandis qu'Harry nettoyait leur paillasse. Ils avaient passablement bien réussi la potion" soulagement de douleur " qu'ils avaient brassé pendant la dernière heure, et Harry se sentait plein d'espoir. Il finirait par obtenir un score en Potions qui était au-dessus de zéro.

Mais connaissant Snape, il ne pouvait pas être trop sûr. L'homme semblait vraiment le détester.

Harry était resté particulièrement silencieux pendant toute l'heure de classe en essayant de comprendre pourquoi.

La cloche signala la fin de la classe au moment où Harry ramenait ses ingrédients non utilisés dans la réserve à l'avant de la salle. Au moment où il revint à sa paillasse, la plupart de la classe avait déjà quitté la salle, et Ron et Hermione l'attendaient avec des regards concernés.

 _Eh bien, au moins Hermione ne semble plus en colère contre moi_ , pensa Harry en emballant ses affaires.

"Ca va, Harry?" Murmura Hermione."C'était vraiment _méchant_ de sa part-"

"Plus tard," murmura Harry. "Allez-y. Je vous verrai en Sortilèges."

"Mais que-?" commença Ron, avant que Harry le coupe d'un hochement de la tête.

" _Plus tard_ ," répéta-t-il.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

"Très bien. Rendez-vous dans quelques minutes?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda ses amis quitter la salle de classe avec les derniers de leurs camarades de classe, jetant des regards inquiets par dessus leurs épaules en s'en allant.

Harry se tourna pour faire face au bureau à l'avant de la salle, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Snape avait disparu dans la réserve, et Harry attendit, en mettant la main dans sa poche pour prendre la photo de sa mère.

Quand Snape sortit de la réserve quelques secondes plus tard, la surprise brilla dans ses yeux. Sans doute avait-il pensé qu'Harry serait parmi les premiers étudiants à sortir, et aurait disparu depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant, le garçon se tenait devant lui, regardant Snape avec ces yeux verts familiers et serrant une vieille photo dans sa main.

"Potter, si vous voulez parler de l'interrogation écrite d'aujourd'hui…" commença l'homme menaçant…

"Ce n'est pas ca, monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement."Je ... Je veux dire…je voulais ..."

"Parle, garçon!" grogna Snape.

Harry tressaillit à ces mots. C'était exactement le genre de chose que son oncle pouvait dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis montra sa photo.

"Que veut dire " _un millier de mots_ "?" demanda t'il.

La salle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant que Snape ne réponde.

"J'avais l'impression, M. Potter, que nous avions tous deux accepté de ne jamais reparler de ce sujet."

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Je voulais simplement savoir..."

"Vous ne voulez pas être en retard pour votre prochain cours, M. Potter."

Harry plaça la photo dans sa poche et ramassa son sac. Il était à mi-chemin vers la porte, quand, venant à une décision rapide, il se retourna et parla de nouveau.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit-il calmement.

Snape fronça les sourcils, confus. "Que voulez-vous dire, Potter?" demanda t'il sèchement.

Harry soupira avant de dire avec une voix tremblante."Je suis la raison pour laquelle elle est morte. Vous teniez à elle. Vous l'aimiez. Et elle est _morte_ parce qu'elle _me_ protégeait. Et bien ... voilà pourquoi vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas, monsieur? Parce que c'était de ma faute ? "

Severus Snape était stupéfait. C'était la seule façon de décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, en regardant dans les yeux du jeune garçon debout devant lui.

 _Les yeux de Lily_ , l'homme ne put s'empêcher de penser.

Harry baissa la tête et regarda le sol tandis que le silence se prolongeait.

Mais finalement, juste au moment où le garçon se préparait à se tourner pour quitter la classe, le professeur parla à nouveau.

"Asseyez-vous, M. Potter. Nous avons _quelques_ choses à discuter."


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un bon jour

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Le silence suivit les paroles de Snape, et Harry ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il se tenait simplement là, regardant l'homme avec méfiance en se demandant ce que le professeur pouvait bien lui vouloir.

" _Asseyez_ -vous, M. Potter," répéta Snape avec plus de force.

"Mais je… je dois aller en classe," répondit Harry dans un quasi-murmure.

"Eh bien vous serez _en retard_ aujourd'hui, M. Potter. Maintenant _, asseyez-vous_."

Nerveusement, Harry commença très lentement à enlever la bandoulière de son sac de son épaule, et le posa sur le plancher.

Et puis, avec une certaine hésitation, il s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit que Snape ne parle.

L'homme croisa les bras et regarda simplement Harry pendant quelques secondes, puis, essaya de rassembler ses esprits pour trouver la bonne manière de procéder. Il n'avait pas hâte d'avoir cette conversation.

Mais il savait que ca devait être fait.

Finalement arrivé à une décision, Snape saisit le tabouret le plus proche de lui et le plaça juste en face de la table d'Harry.

Et puis le maître des potions s'assit, juste en face du jeune garçon.

"Regardez-moi, Potter," dit-il fermement.

Harry obéit, bien que l'inquiétude était visible dans ses yeux.

"Tout d'abord, que ce soit clair, M. Potter," Snape parlait lentement et clairement voulant être sûr d'avoir l'attention de Harry, "vous n'êtes _pas_ responsable de la mort de l'un ou l'autre de vos parents."

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il devait regarder ailleurs. Penser à la nuit de la mort de ses parents n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire très souvent, et il n'en parlait certainement jamais.

Surtout pas avec la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots qui semblait le haïr plus que toute autre chose au monde.

Snape se tut un instant et regarda Harry, qui se remuait inconfortablement sur son tabouret.

"Je ne vous ai _jamais_ blâmé pour ca, M. Potter," il continua finalement, "mais il semblerait que _vous_ vous blâmez."

Les yeux d'Harry revinrent rapidement sur ceux du professeur.

"Je n'ai pas-" commença t'il à protester.

"Ne me _mentez_ pas, Potter!" Siffla Snape, se penchant vers Harry par dessus la table. "C'est _exactement_ ce que vous venez de dire."

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Snape. Il supposait qu'il _avait_ laissé entendre qu'il croyait que tout était de sa faute; mais il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ca.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir survécu cette nuit alors que ses deux parents ne l'avaient pas fait.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

"Donc, vous ne pensez _pas_ que c'est ma faute?" demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

"Non, Potter. Je _sais_ que ce n'était pas votre faute."

Il se tut un moment, et Harry examina cette information. Puis, enfin, il parla de nouveau.

"Alors pourquoi me détestez-vous?"

Snape fixa le jeune garçon. "Je ne vous _déteste_ pas, Potter."

 _Menteur_ , pensa Harry.

"Je trouve simplement que vous êtes un enfant insupportable, arrogant et _insolent_ qui se pavane dans de ce château comme si vous étiez le propriétaire de ce lieu."

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" dit Harry avec colère, son tabouret raclant sur le sol alors qu'il se levait brusquement.

Snape se leva aussi, s'assurant de toujours dominer le jeune garçon par sa hauteur. "Je vous demande pardon?" siffla t'il.

"Je ne me pavane pas," répondit Harry, quoique d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. "Et je ne suis pas arrogant _ni_ insolent."

"Oh, je crains ne pas être de votre avis. Vous êtes _le portrait craché_ de votre père…"

"Alors, vous me détestez parce que vous détestiez mon père," interrompit Harry.

"Potter-" dit Snape d'un ton d'avertissement.

"Et ma mère? Ne suis-je pas du tout comme elle?" Demanda Harry, les yeux fixés sur son professeur.

Encore une fois, la surprise apparut sur les traits du maître des potions, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance.

"Nous nous éloignons loin du point de cette discussion, M. Potter."

Harry fut soudainement suppliant, les mots sortants de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

"S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous juste me dire comment elle était? N'importe quoi? Vous la connaissiez mieux que presque tout le monde, non?"

" _Asseyez_ -vous, Potter," grogna soudain le professeur.

Harry obéit, mais ne cessa pas de regarder le maître des potions avec une expression pleine d'espoir.

Snape grimaça vers l'enfant avant de parler à nouveau.

"J'ai _beaucoup_ de choses à faire aujourd'hui, M. Potter. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir et vous écouter bavarder ou poser des questions ineptes et sans fin pendant tout l'après-midi. Je suggère donc que nous revenions au point."

"Très bien," répondit Harry, soudainement irrité. "Voldemort a tué mes parents. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Je sais. _Je sais_."

"Ne _prononcez_ pas son nom!" dit Snape sèchement. "Et dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre attitude et votre insolence, Potter."

Harry croisa les bras. "Je peux y aller maintenant, monsieur?"

"Ce sera _encore_ dix points en moins, et si votre comportement ne s'améliore pas dans les quelques secondes qui suivent, vous aurez une détention tous les soirs pendant le reste du mois."

Harry décroisa immédiatement ses bras et regarda la table.

Snape soupira. Cette conversation n'allait pas du tout comme il l'avait voulu. Il était surpris de lui-même, d'avoir voulu mener une discussion avec le fils de James Potter, son bourreau d'enfance et son ennemi.

 _Il est aussi l'enfant de Lily_ , lui souffla cette petite voix agaçante dans sa tête.

"Vous pouvez y aller, M. Potter," dit enfin Snape, arrivant à une décision.

 _Je vais juste dire à Minerva de lui parler au sujet de sa culpabilité d'avoir survécu_ , ajouta t'il silencieusement pour lui-même.

Harry soupira en se levant et récupéra son sac sur le sol. Mais juste avant qu'il ne parte, il pensa qu'il pourrait essayer de poser une dernière question.

"Quel était le nom de son chien?" demanda t'il, ses yeux croisant ceux de Snape.

"Pardon?"

Harry prit à nouveau l'image de sa poche et la montra. "Le chien dans la photo," précisa t-il. "C'était le sien, non? Quel était son nom?"

"C'était un chien errant. Il n'avait pas de nom," répondit Snape dédaigneusement.

"Oh," dit Harry, en replaçant la photo dans sa poche et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Snape regarda le garçon traverser la salle de classe, sa bouche fermement close.

Mais alors qu'Harry atteignait la porte, le maître des potions parla à nouveau.

"Marguerite."

"Monsieur?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Le chien," clarifia Snape, roulant ses yeux. "Votre mère a commencé à l'appeler 'Marguerite' quand elle vint plus souvent."

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire illuminant soudain son visage. "Merci monsieur."

Et puis le garçon avait disparu, courant hors de la salle de classe et dans le couloir des cachots.

Et tout ce que Severus pouvait penser en ce moment était que l'enfant avait souri _exactement_ de la même manière que Lily.

* * *

Plus tard cet après-midi, Harry grimpa les dernières volées d'escaliers jusqu'à la volière, un sac de friandises pour hibou serré fermement contre sa poitrine.

"Salut, Hedwige!" salua Harry agréablement, alors que sa chouette des neiges quittait la foule des autres oiseaux et atterrissait légèrement sur le perchoir en face de son propriétaire. "As-tu faim ?"

Hedwige hulula doucement en réponse, et Harry sortit une poignée de friandises du sac.

"C'était une bonne journée, aujourd'hui," dit Harry à la chouette, en plaçant les friandises dans le petit plat attaché au perchoir. "Enfin, presque. Il y a eu ce fiasco au petit déjeuner avec tous les paquets de Lockhart. Et Snape a prit tous ces points, encore une fois. Mais je commence à penser que peut-être il n'est pas si mauvais."

À cela, Hedwige leva la tête et regarda Harry dans ce qui pourrait être décrit comme de l'incrédulité.

"Snape, pas Lockhart," Harry clarifia rapidement.

Hedwige continua juste à le regarder.

"Eh bien, il a dit qu'il ne me _détestait_ pas," Harry se défendit face à l'oiseau. "Il ne _m'aime_ certainement pas, pas, mais je suppose que c'est simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas mon père."

Hedwige pencha la tête, comme si elle posait une question.

"Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute," sa voix était presque un murmure. "Ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Personne ne m'a _jamais_ dit ca avant. Certainement pas tante Pétunia ou oncle Vernon. Ils pensaient que _tout_ était de ma faute. Et je les ai toujours crus."

Hedwige hulula doucement à nouveau et Harry tendit la main pour caresser ses plumes.

Mais tout à coup, il y eut un bruit derrière Harry, et il pivota rapidement pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il semblait que plusieurs personnes prenaient d'assaut l'escalier de la volière, et les oiseaux les plus proches de l'entrée s'envolaient pour se réfugier plus haut.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe d'étudiants apparut au sommet de l'escalier.

Et tout à coup, Harry était en train de revoir sa décision d'appeler aujourd'hui une _bonne_ journée.

Parce que c'était Malfoy, debout à l'entrée Volière avec son petit groupe d'amis juste derrière lui. Crabbe, Goyle, et même Pansy Parkinson accompagnaient le jeune Serpentard aujourd'hui.

"Ne vas-tu nulle part seul?" Harry ne put pas empêcher de laisser échapper, avant que tout le monde puisse parler.

"Occupe-toi de tes affaires, le _balafré_ ," cracha Malfoy, pas du tout heureux de voir Harry là.

Harry leva les yeux. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais partir," dit-il, se tournant pour donner un regard d'excuse à sa chouette.

Hedwige lui donna en retour un regard de compréhension, et elle se pencha en avant pour pincer affectueusement les doigts qui la caressaient il y a un instant.

"J'aurais plus de friandises demain au petit déjeuner, si tu veux venir," dit-il calmement.

Le hibou fit un bruit doux en réponse, et Harry lui sourit avant de se détourner.

Et puis il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les Serpentard en passant près d'eux, en direction de l'escalier.

Alors qu'Harry arrivait en haut de l'escalier, cependant, une autre silhouette apparut dans l'entrée. C'était un autre étudiant. Un Poufsouffle. Et il semblait être quelques années au dessus de tout le monde dans la volière. Probablement un cinquième année, devina Harry.

Le nouveau venu regarda autour de lui, ses yeux se posant presque immédiatement sur le front d'Harry.

Harry fit un geste inconscient pour aplatir sa frange sur sa cicatrice en se tournant pour quitter la volière.

Mais le garçon de Poufsouffle parla.

Seulement, il ne parlait pas à Harry.

"Hé, n'es-tu pas le Serpentard qui a obtenu une retenue de Snape?"

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Malfoy avec un visage très rouge faire face à l'étudiant plus âgé.

"Non!" déclara t'il avec colère.

"Oh, désolé," le garçon haussa les épaules, avant d'aller à la recherche d'un des hiboux de l'école.

Et puis tout à coup, il y avait quatre Serpentard qui lançaient des regards noirs à Harry, la promesse d'assassinat présente dans leurs yeux.

Harry fit de son mieux pour réprimer un sourire en coin, puis, il se hâta de descendre les escaliers de la volière.

Oui, décida t'il finalement alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui était vraiment une bonne journée.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Crainte

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

"Je parie que Malfoy n'a pas aimé ça?" rigola Ron entre deux bouchées de son petit-déjeuner, juste après avoir écouté Harry raconter les détails de son passage à la volière l'après-midi précédent. "C'était il y a plus d'une semaine, et les gens parlent encore de sa retenue avec Snape!"

"Il avait l'air humilié," acquiesça Harry en souriant. "Je suis sorti de là aussi vite que possible après ca, par contre. Il me regardait comme s'il était sur le point de m'étrangler."

Ron rit de nouveau, et Harry continuait de sourire. Mais de l'autre côté de la table, Hermione fronçait les sourcils avec inquiétude.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui est si _drôle_ ," dit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur. "Harry, si tu te sens menacé par Malfoy, tu devrais le dire au professeur McGonagall immé-"

"Je ne me sens pas _menacé_ , Hermione," interrompit Harry. "Je peux prendre soin de moi, et je peux _facilement_ gagner contre Malfoy dans un combat."

"Tu n'es _pas_ censé te battre!"

"Oh, laisse le tranquille, Hermione," dit Ron. "Je ne pense pas que Malfoy va essayer quoi que ce soit."

"Tu n'en sais _rien_."

"Laissez tomber Malfoy," Harry déclara à la fin. "Que peut il me faire de mal, de toute façon?"

Hermione restait sceptique, mais elle décida heureusement de laisser tomber le sujet.

"J'aimerai pouvoir sécher le cours de Lockhart aujourd'hui ", déclara Ron quelques instants plus tard, enfonçant sa fourchette dans une saucisse tout en parlant.

"Nous avons un test très important aujourd'hui," Hermione secoua la tête. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas révisé, Ronald Weasley!"

"J'ai _révisé_. Pendant quelques minutes."

Hermione lança un regard noir en signe de désapprobation.

"Oh allez, Hermione. Ses cours sont ridicules. Pourquoi est-il important de savoir quelle était la couleur de la robe de Lockhart le jour où il a rencontré le Yeti?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour dire à Ron exactement pourquoi il était important de connaître la couleur des robes de Gilderoy Lockhart le jour où il a rencontré le Yeti, quand elle fut interrompue par un tourbillon d'ailes et de plumes, alors qu'un hibou atterrit sur la table devant elle.

"Oh, une lettre de maman et papa," dit Hermione joyeusement, déliant l'enveloppe de la patte tendue de l'oiseau.

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond et essaya de repérer sa chouette des neiges dans la mer de brun et de gris.

"Tu attends quelque chose, mon pote?" demanda Ron tandis que les yeux de son ami continuèrent à fouiller le plafond.

"Oh, non. J'ai dit à Hedwige de venir prendre des friandises pour hibou ce matin," répondit Harry, tirant le sac de friandises de sa poche.

"Eh bien ne sois pas surpris si tu reçois une autre commande de livres de Lockhart," plaisanta Ron. "Après tout, tu n'as pas encore les _Editions de luxe_."

"C'est _même pas_ drôle," répondit Harry, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

Un regard ennuyé traversa le visage d'Hermione, mais il disparut bientôt tandis qu'elle retourna à sa lettre.

"Tout va bien avec tes parents?" Harry demanda quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en regardant le plafond.

"Oh, oui," répondit Hermione. "Seulement, ils veulent juste savoir ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine."

"Eh bien, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à deviner," dit Ron, roulant ses yeux. "Quel livre n'as-tu pas encore dans ta collection?"

Hermione l'ignora ostensiblement en pliant sa lettre et la posa à côté de son assiette.

"Alors, Harry," dit-elle, en prenant une tranche de pain grillé. "Es-tu prêt pour le test de défense d'aujourd'hui?"

Mais Harry écoutait à peine. Il continuait à regarder le plafond, tandis que le dernier des hiboux quittait la Grande Salle, et fronça les sourcils.

"Elle n'est pas venue" dit-il calmement.

"Qui?" Demanda Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

"Hedwige" dit Harry, en regardant le sac de friandises de hibou dans sa main. "Elle vient _toujours_ quand je lui promets des friandises."

"Je suis sûr que tout va bien, Harry," essaya de le rassurer Hermione. "Es-tu sûr qu'elle n'est pas en train de livrer ou récupérer un message, ou quelque chose?"

Harry secoua la tête en se levant et remit les friandises dans sa poche. "Je vais à la Volière."

"Harry, tu ne peux pas être _encore_ en retard en classe" dit Hermione tandis qu'Harry jetait son sac sur son épaule.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se précipita vers la sortie et vers le grand escalier aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans courir.

 _Tout va bien. Tout va bien_ , se dit il à plusieurs reprises pour lui-même tandis qu'il traversait le château.

 _Tout va très bien._

* * *

Snape regarda tous les étudiants entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Même à ce moment de la journée, il ne semblait y avoir aucun moment de calme : les enfants criaient et hurlaient dans ces voix aiguës, ce qui ne manquait jamais de taper sur les nerfs de Severus.

 _Les adolescents ne sont ils pas censés être lents et léthargiques le matin_? pensa l'homme irrité, en prenant une boisson fraîche dans son verre. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices d'un gros mal de tête, et il devait encore passer une journée entière à enseigner pour des classes pleines de bons à rien.

Et puis l'arrivée du courrier rendit les choses mille fois plus bruyantes. Parce que maintenant, les petits scélérats sautaient en pointant le ciel en s'escaladant pratiquement mutuellement pour prendre leurs lettres et les paquets qui ont été envoyés sans aucun doute par leurs parents indulgents.

C'est alors que les yeux du maître des potions passèrent sur la table de Gryffondor et se fixèrent sur un certain deuxième année, qui actuellement regardait le plafond, attendant clairement quelque chose.

Severus fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux. Il détestait le sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait au morveux Potter ces jours-ci.

"Vous avez à peine _touché_ votre petit-déjeuner, Severus," commenta McGonagall soudainement, directement à la droite de Snape.

Severus soupira et roula des yeux. Honnêtement, la femme le traitait comme un _enfant_ parfois.

"J'ai assez mangé, Minerva, je vous remercie," répondit-il distraitement, regardant la salle une fois de plus, ses yeux revenant automatiquement sur la table Gryffondor.

McGonagall suivit son regard et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. "Ah, et comment vont les choses avec le jeune Harry? Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes réconciliés?"

"Il n'y avait rien à réconcilier," dit Snape fermement, se levant, et manquant le regard de déception qui traversait le visage de Minerva à cette déclaration. "Je dois aller préparer mes cours, maintenant."

Snape quitta la table et se dirigea vers l'une des entrées latérales de la salle, prenant une pause pour regarder en arrière vers la table Gryffondor une dernière fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à ce qu'il vit.

Potter se tenait debout maintenant, et mettait rapidement quelque chose dans sa poche, en attrapant simultanément son cartable.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela suspect, alors qu'il regardait l'enfant sortir de la salle à la hâte, laissant les deux autres tiers du trio d'or de Gryffondor.

 _Que fais tu Potter_? pensa t'il silencieusement, passant une main sur ses yeux avec lassitude alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

 _Qu'est ce que tu es train de manigancer ?_

* * *

La Volière était calme ce matin. Plus de la moitié des occupants habituels étaient actuellement sortis, pour livrer ou recevoir du courrier, ou dégourdir leurs ailes dans l'air frais du matin ou encore à la chasse pour un bon petit déjeuner.

Le reste des oiseaux qui étaient restés dormait, bénéficiant d'une sieste paisible du matin. L'endroit était immobile et silencieux.

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon de Gryffondor arrive en trombe dans les escaliers et dans la pièce, complètement à bout de souffle et épuisé.

"Hedwige?" cria Harry dès qu'il fut en mesure de respirer à nouveau normalement.

Au-dessus de lui, l'une des chouettes de l'école ouvrit un œil et lança à Harry un hululement réprobateur.

"Désolé," dit Harry rapidement, avant d'aller plus loin dans la volière.

"Hedwige?" répéta t'il, un peu plus calmement cette fois. "Es-tu ici?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Aucun hululement doux en guise de salutation, ou un battement d'ailes pour indiquer qu'Hedwige venait à la rencontre de son propriétaire.

 _Elle est à la chasse_ , pensa Harry. _Elle doit juste être à la chasse_.

Mais il savait que ca n'avait pas de sens. Hedwige ne manquait _jamais_ une occasion pour les friandises de hibou. Elle serait venue à la Grande Salle, si elle allait bien.

Et à peine cette pensée terrifiante traversa l'esprit de Harry, que, du coin de l'œil, il la vit tout à coup, sur un perchoir au fond de la volière.

"Hedwige!" cria Harry, se précipitant vers sa chouette. "Hedwige."

Mais la chouette des neiges ne répondit pas. Sa tête était penchée vers le bas, ses yeux presque fermés, et Harry pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait d'où il se tenait.

"Hedwige?" Harry murmura doucement, ses doigts tremblant légèrement alors qu'il tendit la main pour toucher les plumes de l'oiseau. "S'il te plaît. Regarde-moi."

Mais Hedwige ne leva pas les yeux. Elle continua à regarder dans le vide, tandis que tout son corps continuait à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

"Hedwige? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dis moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

Alors un bruit faible, presque inaudible vint de la chouette, et il ne ressemblait à aucun autre bruit qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il était pitoyable et triste, et il effraya Harry à mort.

"Non Hedwige, tu vas bien. Tu vas bien. S'il te plaît" Harry parlait soudainement très vite, ses doigts planant maintenant juste au-dessus de la tête du hibou. Il avait trop peur de la toucher, cependant. Que faire s'il finissait par faire empirer les choses?

"S'il te plaît..."

Harry arrêta de parler tandis qu'une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge et les larmes à brûler ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Hedwige comme ça avant. Elle allait parfaitement bien hier. Que s'est il passé pour qu'elle soit si malade tout d'un coup?

"Ne t'inquiète pas" réussit à dire Harry quelques secondes plus tard, "Je vais chercher de l'aide. On va s'occuper de toi."

Harry se retourna alors et couru, son cartable oublié sur le sol de la Volière.

* * *

Harry descendit plusieurs volées d'escaliers en un temps record. Sa première pensée, et la seule qui occupait son esprit à ce moment, était qu'il avait besoin d'un enseignant. Il avait besoin de trouver sa directrice de maison ou le professeur Flitwick ou quelqu'un. N'importe qui qui n'était pas Gilderoy Lockhart ou…

Harry percuta quelque chose de dur, perdant complètement son équilibre dans le processus.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tomber à plat sur le sol, une main jaillit et le stabilisa, serrant son bras fermement.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de courir dans les couloirs, M. Potter ?!" grogna Snape, donnant à Harry une secousse. "Ceci est la deuxième fois que vous me rentrez dedans et-"

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur," l'interrompit Harry, de plus en plus désespéré. "J'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plait."

L'homme se tut en apercevant les larmes coulant sur le visage d'Harry.

"C'est ma chouette, monsieur," continua Harry frénétiquement. "Elle est malade. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec elle, mais elle a besoin d'aide. S'il vous plaît."

Snape fut incapable de réagir pendant un moment. Quel que soit ce qu'il avait soupçonné le garçon de manigancer, ce n'était certainement pas ca.

Et puis l'homme regarda dans les yeux du garçon. Ils étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés et remplis de larmes.

Et c'était les yeux de _Lily_.

Snape réprima un soupir puis il lâcha le bras d'Harry et prit un moment pour redresser ses robes.

"Montrez-moi", dit-il enfin.

Harry hocha la tête et retourna dans la direction de la volière.

* * *

"Hedwige," dit Harry d'un ton pressant, en se tenant debout devant son hibou une fois de plus. "Hedwige? Comment vas-tu?"

L'état de l'oiseau ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis qu'Harry l'avait vue la dernière fois, et elle ne fit aucune tentative pour répondre à la voix d'Harry.

"Décalez-vous, Potter," dit Snape d'un ton brusque. "Je dois lancer un sort de diagnostic."

Harry obéit, mais fit en sorte de se tenir aussi près de sa chouette que possible, en regardant attentivement le professeur de potions prendre sa baguette et l'agiter sur la tête de la créature.

Un morceau de parchemin surgit alors de nulle part, et Snape l'attrapa, en regardant de près le diagnostic qui commençait à apparaître sur la page.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Est-ce qu'elle va guérir" Demanda Harry, essayant de voir le parchemin que le maître des potions tenait.

Snape fronça les sourcils, une expression grave marquée sur ses traits.

"Alors?" Harry demanda à nouveau, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus terrifié qu'il ne l'était il y a un instant. "Monsieur s'il vous plait-"

"M. Potter, votre chouette a été empoisonnée."

"Emp…empoisonnée?"

"Elle a besoin d'une antidote immédiatement."

Harry secoua la tête, regardant le professeur.

"Mais comment?" il demanda à voix basse d'un ton désespéré. "Ira-t-elle bien?"

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Snape réponde. Il regarda Harry puis le hibou très malade, puis de nouveau Harry avant de finalement donner sa réponse.

"Je vais faire tout ce que je peux."


	16. Chapitre 16 : Anxiété et colère

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, et la suite de l'histoire concernant Hedwige...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry se tenait dans le hall d'entrée vide, incapable de décider où aller à partir de ce point. Il y a seulement un moment, il avait été en train de suivre de très près Snape tandis que l'homme portait soigneusement Hedwige à travers le château vers son bureau, dans une cage qu'il avait métamorphosée à partir d'une plume dans la volière. Il semblait qu'il avait également jeté une sorte de sort d'intimité, car aucun des étudiants dans les couloirs ne semblait être le moins du monde intéressé par le fait que Severus Snape portait un hibou avec un petit deuxième année de Gryffondor sur ses talons.

Harry, bien sûr, avait eu l'intention de rester avec sa chouette pour le reste de la journée. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle irait bien.

Mais Snape avait rapidement mis un terme à cela. Juste avant d'atteindre l'escalier étroit qui descendait dans les cachots, le professeur s'était retourné, regardant le garçon avec ses yeux noirs dangereux.

"Allez en classe, M. Potter. Je vais prendre soin de votre hibou à partir d'ici."

"Mais-"

"Ne _discutez_ pas, Potter," le mit en garde Snape. "Cette créature a besoin d'un antidote, puis de se reposer, et vous et moi avons cours dans seulement quelques minutes."

"Je ne peux pas la laisser!" Protesta Harry, en faisant un pas de plus.

"Vous allez faire _exactement_ ce que je dis," répondit fermement Snape. "Et vous allez le faire rapidement si vous ne souhaitez pas perdre plus de temps et potentiellement compromettre la vie de votre hibou."

Harry regarda Hedwige. Elle était complètement immobile dans la cage. Elle n'avait fait aucun mouvement, et ses yeux restaient à demi-fermés.

Harry acquiesça alors et fit un pas en arrière. "S'il vous plaît. Juste sauvez-la," supplia t'il, les larmes dans ses yeux luisants.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il tourna simplement les talons et descendit les escaliers, laissant Harry seul, debout dans le hall d'entrée.

Mais Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse aller en classe ce matin. Il pouvait à peine prêter attention aux discours du Professeur Binns en temps normal. Et maintenant, avec Hedwige...

Prenant une décision rapide, Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers les grandes portes du château.

* * *

C'était une matinée tranquille à l'extérieur du château, tandis qu'Harry traversait la pelouse de l'école. Le jeune Gryffondor n'entendait guère plus qu'un chant d'oiseau, quelque part au loin, ou le vent bruissant à travers les arbres. Le monde entier semblait être immobile et silencieux en ce moment. Presque comme si le temps était figé.

Harry n'aimait pas ca. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi calme. Ca semblait être un mauvais présage. Et bientôt, il se mit à courir juste pour qu'il puisse entendre le bruit de ses pieds battant le sol et faire écho à ses oreilles. C'était réconfortant d'une certaine manière, et tellement mieux que le silence. Et ca lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'école.

Le garçon était épuisé au moment où il atteint finalement la cabane de Hagrid, haletant et à bout de souffle. Il leva son poing et frappa fermement contre la porte. Et un instant plus tard, il entendit le son de bienvenue de Crockdur, aboyant de l'autre côté.

Quelques instants plus tard la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit, et Harry regarda vers le haut dans les yeux de son ami demi-géant.

"Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda le garde-chasse avec surprise. " Tu devrais pas être en classe?"

Harry soupira en regardant le sol pendant un moment. "Puis-je entrer, Hagrid? S'il vous plaît?"

Hagrid fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude en se déplaçant immédiatement de l'entrée de telle sorte qu'Harry puisse entrer.

"Me demandait quand tu trouverais le temps de venir me voir" dit Hagrid, en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire, et invitant Harry à prendre un siège.

Harry s'assit, et en quelques secondes, la tête de Crockdur était sur ses genoux, se bave s'étalant partout sur sa robe d'école. Mais le jeune garçon ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il caressa simplement le haut de la tête du chien distraitement tandis qu'Hagrid posa une tasse géante de thé en face de lui.

"Hedwige est malade," lui dit Harry, avant que l'homme ait le temps de parler.

Hagrid finit de verser sa propre tasse de thé avant de prendre le siège en face d'Harry, le souci clairement écrit sur son visage.

"Comment ca malade? Peut-être que je peux…-"

"Snape prend soin d'elle," interrompit Harry. "Il a dit qu'elle a été empoisonnée et il va lui donner un antidote."

"Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter" dit Hagrid fermement, attrapant la main de Harry pour le réconforter. "Le Professeur Snape sait ce qu'il fait, et Hedwige est un oiseau fort. Je le sais. Je l'ai choisie moi-même."

Harry réussit à sourire à ces mots, se rappelant combien il avait été surpris et heureux quand Hagrid lui avait offert la belle chouette des neiges pour son anniversaire l'année précédente. Mais alors il soupira en regardant son thé.

"Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça avant, Hagrid. Et si elle ne guérissait pas?"

"Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter de ca maintenant. Nous allons juste attendre et voir ".

Le silence retomba alors entre eux. Hagrid sirotait son thé, alors qu'Harry continuait à regarder dans le vide, son esprit retraçant les événements de la matinée.

Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus calme, son cerveau commençait à recoller les morceaux dans sa tête. Hedwige avait été empoisonnée. C'était arrivé entre hier après-midi et tôt ce matin.

Et puis son esprit fit finalement le lien, et Harry se leva brusquement, son genou frappant douloureusement l'un des pieds de la table.

"Que…" commença Hagrid, mais il fut bientôt interrompu.

"Malfoy! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui l'a empoisonnée!" hurla Harry, en ignorant son genou douloureux.

Et avant que Hagrid ait même l'occasion de répondre, Harry était sorti de la cabane, ouvrant la porte et retraversant le parc jusqu'à l'école.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut de retour dans le château, Harry fit une pause se souvenant que la plupart des étudiants étaient toujours en cours à ce moment-là. Il trouva un endroit étroit et isolé quelque part au premier étage et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Et une fois là, il ne fit rien d'autre que penser.

Il n'aurait jamais cru Malfoy capable de faire quelque chose de si insensible et cruel. Ce combat, cette rivalité, était entre eux. Le Serpentard était censé aller se venger sur Harry, pas sur un oiseau sans défense.

Harry avait imaginé que Malfoy voulait se battre en duel, au détour d'un couloir, et lui jeter un sort ou deux dans sa direction. Il aurait été prêt pour cela. Il aurait pu gérer cela.

Mais ça...

C'était bien pire que ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le Serpentard pouvait descendre si bas. Hedwige pourrait perdre sa vie.

Et tout cela parce que Malfoy avait obtenu une retenue avec Snape.

Harry resserra considérablement sa prise sur sa baguette à cette pensée. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Malfoy était allé trop loin.

Et Harry avait l'intention de lui faire payer pour cela.

* * *

Quand la cloche sonna pour signaler la pause du matin, Harry se leva et se dirigea directement vers les cachots. Sûrement Snape se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer toute la journée sans voir Hedwige, après tout. Harry savait qu'il deviendrait fou s'il n'avait pas bientôt de ses nouvelles.

Harry descendit le grand escalier et traversa le hall d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste en face de l'entrée vers l'escalier des cachots.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le rire.

Se retournant, Harry vit le petit groupe de deuxième année de Serpentard qui descendait les escaliers, en riant aux éclats à quelque chose que l'un d'entre eux devait avoir dit. Et au milieu du groupe, souriant de toute l'attention, se tenait Malfoy.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

Levant sa baguette, il se dirigea tout droit vers le groupe, sans se soucier qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Il n'avait seulement les yeux que pour l'un d'eux.

Quelqu'un dans le groupe cria en état de choc quand il repéra Harry se dirigeant vers eux avec une baguette levée. Mais il était trop tard pour réagir. La seconde suivante, le Gryffondor en colère se tenait juste en face d'eux, sa baguette pointée directement entre les yeux de Malfoy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais, Potter?" Malfoy demanda, en reculant légèrement. Sa voix était un mélange égal de choc et de peur.

"Tu aurais pu la tuer!" Cria Harry. "Elle pourrait mourir à cause de toi!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" cria Malfoy. Derrière lui, plusieurs autres Serpentard tâtonnaient dans leurs robes pour prendre leurs propres baguettes.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, Malfoy! Tu as empoisonné ma chouette pour avoir ta revanche-"

"Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose!" dit Malfoy.

"Sors ta baguette, Draco," la voix d'Harry était soudainement silencieuse. "Nous allons régler cela une fois pour toutes."

"Tu es fou," répondit Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh, allez, Draco," encouragea Pansy Parkinson par derrière le garçon blond. "Tu peux le battre"

Une petite foule d'étudiants était rassemblée dans le hall d'entrée, tous regardant avec impatience la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Des murmures et des chuchotements excités se répandirent rapidement, et il fut bientôt évident pour toutes les personnes présentes qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Malfoy recule maintenant. Sa fierté ne le permettrait pas.

Mais au moment où Malfoy réussit à tirer sa baguette des plis de sa robe et la pointer vers Harry, une voix dangereuse et soyeuse couvrit les murmures de la foule et se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

"M. Potter. M. Malfoy. Je suggère que vous baissiez vos baguettes immédiatement."

Malfoy semblait quelque peu soulagé d'entendre le son de la voix de Snape, et il baissa sa baguette.

"J'ai dit _immédiatement_ , monsieur Potter!" dit Snape avec un peu plus de force.

Harry n'osa pas lui désobéir. Il baissa sa baguette, et fusilla du regard le Serpentard devant lui.

"Il a essayé de me tuer", s'exclama Malfoy, maintenant que la menace de la baguette de Harry avait disparu.

"Il a empoisonné Hedwige!" Rétorqua Harry.

"Silence!" commanda Snape.

Et les deux garçons gardèrent sagement leurs bouches fermées.

"A part vous deux, disparaissez immédiatement," dit Snape dans le hall d'entrée.

Il y eut une course folle, dans le grand escalier tandis que le reste des élèves se hâtait d'obéir, et en moins d'une minute, la salle était complètement vide, en dehors d'Harry, Malfoy et Snape.

Et le maître des potions n'avait pas l'air heureux.

"M. Potter, allez attendre devant mon bureau."

"Monsieur-"

" _Maintenant_!"

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

Dès que le jeune Gryffondor disparut de vue, Snape s'approcha de Malfoy.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait!" se défendit immédiatement le garçon. "Je n'ai pas touché au stupide hibou de Potter."

"Je l'espère", répondit Snape suavement.

"Je _ne l'ai pas fait_!" insista Malfoy. Et puis ses yeux se plissèrent. "Vous le croyez? Encore une fois? Comment pouvez-vous croire sa parole contre la mienne?"

"Attention, Draco," le mis en garde Snape.

"Vous croyez vraiment que je ferais quelque chose de si bas et…. et de lâche?"

"Je crois que vous avez besoin pour commencer de vous concentrer un peu plus sur votre travail scolaire, et un peu moins sur votre rivalité avec M. Potter."

Malfoy souffla et croisa les bras. "Pourquoi ne le dites vous pas _à lui_?"

"Croyez-vous que j'ai invité M. Potter à mon bureau pour prendre le thé?" dit Snape sèchement. "Je vais lui parler dès que nous aurons fini ici, bien que cela ne vous regarde pas."

Malfoy regarda le sol, les bras toujours croisés.

"Tu vas améliorer ton attitude, Draco, ou tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences."

Malfoy dû se battre pour ne pas rouler ses yeux. Mais il savait que ce serait pratiquement suicidaire en présence de Snape. Et donc il résista.

"Je peux y aller maintenant, monsieur?"

Snape fixa le garçon pendant un moment avant de finalement le congédier.

"Vas-y. Mais reste loin de Potter. Est-ce compris? Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Malfoy rapidement, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le grand escalier.

Snape soupira alors et se tourna vers les escaliers menant aux cachots.

Il était temps d'aller s'occuper de Potter.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Des ennuis

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 17 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry s'adossa contre le mur extérieur du bureau du professeur de potion, encore beaucoup trop en colère contre Malfoy pour penser à ce que Snape allait probablement lui faire quand il arriverait.

Draco Malfoy était un menteur. C'est tout. C'était un menteur et un lâche, et ce qu'il avait fait était complètement impardonnable aux yeux d'Harry.

Avec un petit grognement de frustration, Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et appuya sa tête contre le mur de pierre.

Il soupira puis, fermant les yeux, sa main effleura la photo qui était toujours dans sa robe.

Et un instant plus tard, il tira la photographie, sa colère se modérant quelque peu tandis qu'il baissait de nouveau les yeux sur le visage souriant de sa mère.

"Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant votre prochain cours, M. Potter," retentit soudain de l'ombre une voix soyeuse et forte, ce qui fit sursauter Harry.

Levant les yeux, Harry vit le maître des potions venir vers lui à grands pas, un air renfrogné et furieux sur son visage.

" Je vais donc essayer d'être bref, " continua l'homme, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. "A l'intérieur, M. Potter. _Maintenant_."

Harry se hâta d'obéir, remettant sa photo dans sa poche. Le professeur remarqua le mouvement et croisa le regard d'Harry pendant un bref instant tandis que le garçon passait devant lui pour entrer dans le bureau. Mais l'homme ne commenta pas, préférant lancer un regard noir vers le garçon en suivant le garçon à l'intérieur, et ferma brusquement la porte derrière eux.

"Asseyez-vous," dit l'homme tout simplement, et tout à coup, Harry eut peur. Parce que la quantité de venin mis dans ces simples mots était effrayante.

L'homme donnait l'impression qu'il allait le tuer.

"S'il…s'il vous plaît, monsieur. Ma chouette…" bégaya Harry bravement, mais faisant attention à ne pas croiser à nouveau le regard de l'homme.

"Votre chouette est en train de se remettre autant que possible après avoir ingéré un poison particulièrement agressif, M. Potter," déclara Snape brusquement. "Elle est actuellement en train de se reposer tranquillement dans une autre pièce."

Harry hocha la tête, sachant que ce serait probablement mieux pour lui de garder le silence à partir de ce point, à moins que Snape ne lui pose une question directe.

"Dites-moi, M. Potter," commença Snape un instant plus tard, sa voix basse et dangereuse. "Est-ce que vous croyez être _au-dessus_ des règles?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse, mais il fallut un moment avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de forcer la réponse à passer à travers la boule serrée qui se trouvait dans sa gorge.

"Non monsieur."

"Peut-être que vous pensez qu'elles ne s'appliquent tout simplement pas à vous? Que les règles sont de simples lignes directrices que vous pouvez suivre ou rejeter comme bon vous semble?"

"N-non, monsieur," répéta Harry dans un quasi-murmure.

"Et pourtant, M. Potter, vous venez juste de briser l'une des règles les plus importantes que nous avons ici à Poudlard?"

Harry déglutit. "M-monsieur?"

"En _aucun_ cas," la voix de l'homme commençait à augmenter en volume, "vous ne devez pointer votre baguette sur un autre étudiant!"

Harry tressaillit au ton de voix du professeur, ce ton lui rappelant tout à coup oncle Vernon quand il était dans une de ses colères noires. Le garçon baissa la tête et saisit les bras de sa chaise inconsciemment attendant que Snape ne continue.

"Vous aurez une semaine entière de retenues pour cette transgression, M. Potter. Et bien entendu vous présenterez des excuses à M. Malfoy"

"Non!" Cria Harry, sautant brusquement sur ses pieds. "Il a fait du mal à Hedwige! Il a essayé de la tuer! Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès de lui!"

"M. Potter"

"Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi. Je ne vais pas le faire!"

"Vous _allez_ vous excuser, M. Potter," siffla Snape, se penchant sur Harry par-dessus le bureau. "Pointer une baguette, une _arme_ , sur un autre étudiant est une infraction _grave_ , et pas une qui est prise à la légère."

"Mais il a empoisonné-"

"Avez-vous des preuves, une seule preuve, que M. Malfoy est celui qui a empoisonné votre hibou?"

"Il me déteste! Il a dit qu'il allait se venger, et je l'ai vu dans la volière hier!"

"Je vois," dit Snape doucement, presque en chuchotant maintenant. "Ainsi, parce que vous avez rencontré M. Malfoy dans la volière hier après midi…"

"C'était _lui_! Je _sais_ que c'était lui!"

"Je n'apprécie pas être interrompu, M. Potter," grogna soudain Snape dangereusement. "Vous devez me montrer du _respect_ en ma présence. Peu importe à quel point vous êtes bouleversé pour votre oiseau."

Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry se rassit et regarda le sol d'un air maussade.

"Vous n'avez _aucune_ preuve que M. Malfoy a blessé votre hibou, Potter. Et même si vous en _aviez_ une, vous devriez savoir mieux que de prendre les choses en mains. Vous êtes un _enfant_. Quand vous avez un problème, vous devez chercher l'aide d'un _adulte_ ".

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans son expérience, on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance aux adultes. Voire pas du tout. Il avait l'habitude de prendre soin de lui-même. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

 _Mais tu a demandé de l'aide pour Hedwige_ , souligna une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête. _Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à ce moment._

Harry secoua immédiatement sa tête, faisant taire efficacement cette voix.

"Je vais vous poser une autre question, M. Potter," continua Snape finalement, après une pause permettant à sa dernière déclaration d'être bien assimilée par Harry, "et je vous _recommande fortement_ de ne _pas_ me mentir."

Harry leva les yeux alors, redoutant ce que Snape allait demander.

Le maître des potions lança à Harry un regard d'avertissement, avant de décider finalement à parler.

"Avez-vous assisté à vos cours ce matin, monsieur Potter? Ou avez-vous... déambulé dans le château?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise aux paroles du professeur. Comment _savait_ -il?

" _Eh bien_ , M. Potter?" demanda Snape avec impatience.

Ne voulant pas irriter l'homme encore plus, Harry commença lentement à secouer la tête.

"Je requiers des réponses _verbales_ , M. Potter."

"N-non, monsieur," murmura Harry.

"Non _quoi_?"

"Non, je ne suis pas allé en classe aujourd'hui," précisa Harry, tordant nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Je m'en doutais," dit Snape avec un rictus. "Vous êtes vraiment prévisible, M. Potter. Tout comme votre père. "

"J'étais inquiet pour Hedwige," se défendit doucement Harry.

"Oh? Avez-vous avisé un professeur que vous seriez incapable de venir en cours?"

"Non." Le mot était presque inaudible.

"Ce château n'est pas une _aire de jeux_ Potter!" Snape frappa soudainement son poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter Harry. "Vous ne _pouvez pas_ tout simplement _vous promener_ _où et quand bon vous semble_!"

"Mais je-"

" _Silence_!"

Harry ferma sa bouche et déglutit.

"Votre mépris complet et total pour les règles se termine ici, Potter. J'ajoute une autre semaine de retenues, et vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. La chose entière était _complètement_ injuste, bien sûr. Mais il ne pensait pas que le professeur apprécierait qu'il le dise.

"Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Potter," dit enfin Snape. "Mais je vous attend ici ce soir, à notre heure de retenue habituelle."

Harry hocha la tête en se levant, en évitant de croiser le regard de l'homme à tout prix.

Snape passa devant lui et agita sa baguette vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard, et Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir.

Il pouvait cependant sentir le regard du maître des potions posé sur lui, qui le suivait sur tout le chemin dans le couloir des cachots.

* * *

"Où étais tu?" Siffla Hermione, quand Harry se glissa dans un siège à côté d'elle dans la salle de classe de métamorphose. "Tu as raté tout le cours du Professeur Binns sur la Rébellion Gobeline de 1466!"

"Est-elle différente de la Rébellion Gobeline de 1465?" demanda Harry ironiquement, en pensant au derniers cours du professeur Binns alors qu'il sortait une plume et du parchemin, ainsi que son nouveau livre de Métamorphose. De l'autre côté, Ron sourit avec amusement, mais Hermione ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" insista t'elle. "Ou était Hedwige-?"

"Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard," interrompit Harry. "Mais elle était malade. _Très_ malade."

" _Quoi_?" Ron et Hermione dirent à l'unisson.

"Où est-elle maintenant?" Demanda Ron. "Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

"Elle est avec Snape," répondit Harry, alors que le professeur McGonagall entrait dans la salle de classe, et demandait l'attention de tous.

Ses amis le regardèrent alors abasourdis. Et Ron semblait particulièrement horrifié.

Mais Harry fit à peine attention à eux. Il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce que McGonagall disait à l'avant de la salle, et copiait tout ce qui semblait important sur son parchemin.

Après tout, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Snape exige de voir les notes de cours d'Harry pour prouver qu'il avait effectivement été en classe.

Et Harry décida de ne pas donner à l'homme encore plus d'occasions de lui causer des ennuis.

* * *

Snape lança un regard noir au groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de quatrième année de l'avant de la salle. Ces bons-à-rien étaient tous actuellement penchés sur un test très long, très compliqué, et c'était l'une des rares occasions où Severus était en mesure de simplement s'asseoir derrière son bureau pendant un cours et de penser, sans avoir à se soucier de la possibilité qu'un chaudron ne fonde ou n'explose, ou que des fumées toxiques remplissent l'air suite à une potion mal faite.

Mais bien sûr, il était incapable de vraiment réfléchir et de se concentrer sur les choses les plus importantes en ce moment, comme la correction des copies ou de faire des plans de leçon pour ses classes à venir. Non, son esprit était une fois de plus actuellement en proie à des pensées au sujet de Potter. L'enfant qui ne pouvait, semblait t'il, pas s'empêcher de se mettre dans toute sorte d'ennuis.

 _À quoi je pensais_? Snape frappa un long doigt contre le bois de son bureau tandis que sa conversation avec Potter repassait dans sa tête une fois de plus.

Il aurait du envoyer le morveux à Minerva quand il en avait eu la chance. L'enfant n'était pas _sa_ responsabilité après tout. Ca devrait être à _elle_ de gérer les tendances de Potter à briser les règles. Pas à _lui_.

Bien sûr, cela avait été effectivement son plan depuis le début. D'aller voir directement la directrice de maison de l'enfant. Mais il avait en quelque sorte regardé dans ces yeux verts maudits pendant un très court instant, puis il avait soudainement sermonné le garçon et lui donnant deux semaines de retenue, à la place.

Presque comme s'il se _souciait_ de lui. Ce qu'il ne faisait certainement _pas_.

Il n'avait même pas eu l'idée d'affecter les retenues à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme à Rusard.

Dans l'instant suivant, Snape souriait. Parce que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas le faire. Il pourrait tout simplement superviser la retenue de Potter ce soir, puis prendre des dispositions pour que le reste de la punition de l'enfant soit supervisée par le vieux concierge et son affreux chat.

Oui, décida Snape une minute plus tard, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution appropriée. Voilà exactement ce que je vais faire.


	18. Chapitre 18 : La salle des trophées

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 18. Il est un peu plus long que les autre. Ils se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Alors c'est _Snape_ qui s'occupe d'Hedwige?" Demanda Ron en état de choc, alors que le trio se dirigeait vers la salle de classe de Défense cet après-midi. "Mon dieu Harry, tu crois que c'est intelligent?"

"Le professeur Snape est _le maître des potions_ , Ronald," dit Hermione avec exaspération. "Il est le mieux placé pour qu'Hedwige guérisse complètement."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix," souligna Harry. "J'avais besoin d'aide, et Snape était la première personne sur qui je suis tombé. Littéralement."

"Et alors il s'est retourné et t'a donné deux semaines de retenues?" se moqua Ron. "C'est vraiment un salaud…"

"Snape avait _raison_ , Ron!" l'interrompit vivement Hermione, suivant les garçons lorsqu'ils tournèrent au bout d'un couloir vide. "Harry n'a _aucune_ preuve que Malfoy est le coupable, et il n'aurait _jamais_ dû pointer sa baguette sur lui!"

"Qui d'autre alors?" contesta Ron. "Qui d'autre pourrait empoisonner la chouette de Harry pour se venger de lui?"

"J'ai ma propre théorie," dit Hermione, se retournant et en continuant dans le couloir. "Mais c'est tout ce que c'est. Une _théorie_. Et je ne vais pas confronter quelqu'un juste parce que j'ai une suspicion… "

"Dis-nous ton idée, Hermione," dit Harry avec impatience, se dépêchant de rattraper la jeune fille. "Si _Malfoy_ ne l'a pas fait, alors _qui_ l'a fait?"

"Je ne sais pas _qui_ l'a fait. Je sais seulement qui _pourrait_ l'avoir fait," déclara Hermione fermement. "Il y a une _grosse_ différence."

"Oh, ca va, _dis_ le nous" siffla Ron.

Hermione dévisagea Ron pendant un moment avant de finalement parler une fois de plus.

"Les Malfoy sont une famille très _traditionnelle_ , une très _ancienne_ famille sorcière. Leur nom est cité _partout_ dans les livres d'histoire et-"

"Je suis désolé, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Malfoy empoisonnant Hedwige?" Interrompit Harry.

Hermione soupira et roula des yeux. " _Tout_. Comme je te l'ai dit, les Malfoy sont traditionnels. Ils croient en un code strict de l'honneur-"

Ron laissa échapper un rire involontaire à cela. "Les Malfoy? _Honorable_ s? As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit?"

"Si vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire..."

"Si. Continue," dit Harry rapidement.

"De nombreuses familles sorcières, en particulier les riches, suivent, ou au moins _font semblant_ de suivre, une sorte de code d'honneur."

"Donc tu penses que Malfoy ne peut pas avoir empoisonné Hedwige parce que ca aurait violé ce code d'honneur?" Demanda Harry, sans comprendre.

"Exactement," acquiesça Hermione. "Attaquer une créature sans défense pour se venger de son propriétaire serait considéré comme faible et lâche."

"Mais Hermione, il n'y a rien d'honorable dans la famille Malfoy!" souligna Ron. " Ils sont tous sournois, ces Serpentard avérés, et tout le monde sait qu'ils étaient de grands partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui! Ils s'en fichent d'Hedwige, ou de tout autre animal."

"Je pense que tu as mal compris", expliqua Hermione. "Bien sûr, ils détournent les règles si ils pensent que c'est nécessaire pour atteindre leurs objectifs, mais-"

"Tu ne penses pas que Malfoy pourrait le faire?" Demanda Harry sceptique.

"Pas pour quelque chose comme ça," répondit Hermione. "Je pense que Malfoy pense que sa famille est honorable et noble, au-dessus des autres familles de sorciers. Et s'il voulait vraiment se venger de toi, Harry, je pense qu'il t'attaquerait _toi_ , pas Hedwige."

"Donc, tu es en train de dire qu'aucun riche Serpentard n'a pu le faire?" Demanda Ron, l'incrédulité claire dans sa voix.

"Oh, je ne dis pas cela. Il y a beaucoup d'autres familles qui ne se soucient pas de suivre ce code d'honneur, ou même faire semblant de le suivre."

"Alors, à qui penses-tu?" Demanda Harry, pas encore tout à fait disposé à croire qu'Hermione pouvait avoir raison.

"Eh bien, il faut se rappeler que la personne qui a blessé Hedwige a utilisé le poison. Donc, si c'est un Serpentard qui l'a fait, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une fille."

"Quoi?" demandèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson.

Hermione laissa échapper un autre soupir. "Traditionnellement et historiquement parlant, les femmes sont considérées comme les principales utilisatrices de poison."

"Mais c'est des idioties," souligna Ron. "Beaucoup d'hommes ont utilisé le poison."

"Oui, mais rappelez-vous que nous parlons de vieilles familles sorcières."

"Et Alors? Beaucoup d'entre elles ont aussi utilisé le poison."

"Probablement en dernier recours," répondit Hermione. "Mais empoisonner Hedwige n'était pas la seule option disponible pour Malfoy, s'il voulait se venger. Je ne pense vraiment pas que c'était lui. Il n'est pas suffisamment désespéré."

"Alors, _qui_ ?" demanda Harry une fois de plus.

"Je _pense_ que c'est... Pansy Parkinson," révéla finalement Hermione, alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte de la classe.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Eh bien, tu l'as _vue_ dans la volière avec Malfoy, Harry. Et avez-vous remarqué à quel point elle est constamment _obséquieuse_ avec lui? Je pense qu'elle est prête à tout pour qu'il la remarque."

"Donc tu penses que c'est elle qui a essayé d'impressionner Malfoy en se vengeant sur _moi_? En blessant ma chouette?" Harry demanda. "C'est tellement-"

"Tordu" termina Ron pour lui, en regardant Hermione horrifié.

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit. C'est juste une théorie," répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur un siège dans la salle de classe presque vide. "Je ne peux pas prouver quoi que ce soit, et ca pourrait être complètement faux, donc…"

Hermione cessa brusquement de parler, en regardant par-dessus son épaule et en voyant un groupe de Serpentard entrer dans la salle. Harry et Ron suivirent son regard, et prirent leurs propres sièges, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards des Serpentard qui entraient dans la classe et s'asseyaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry était sûr qu'il avait aperçu Malfoy, mais il n'osa pas regarder dans cette direction pour confirmer sa présence.

Et puis quelques instants plus tard, semblait-il, la salle de classe était pleine et Gilderoy Lockhart se tenait en face de la classe, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, et en agitant une pile de copies dans l'air. Harry dut réprimer un gémissement. Il avait presque oublié le test d'aujourd'hui.

"Vous avez une heure pour faire ce test," expliqua Lockhart avec jovialité, en commençant à distribuer les copies. "Maintenant, je sais que c'est tentant, mais ne démarrez pas avant que tout le monde ait le sujet. Vous aurez suffisamment de temps pour répondre à toutes les questions, je vous le promets!"

Harry leva les yeux à ces mots, et à côté de lui, Ron grimaçait. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil les uns avec les autres, puis baissèrent la tête lorsque Lockhart leur donna leurs copies.

Non pas que cela serve à quelque chose.

"Harry! Je suis surpris de ne pas vous avoir vu encore dans mon bureau, pour que je dédicace vos manuels!"

Harry voulait disparaître. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui en ce moment, et il souhaita qu'un trou se forme dans le plancher et l'engloutisse.

Est-ce que cet homme n'allait-il jamais le laisser seul?

"J'étais occupé, monsieur," répondit Harry fermement.

"Oh, bien sûr. Je m'en doutais, vraiment. Vous venez juste de recevoir les livres, après tout," répondit le professeur dans ce même ton exalté. Il s'éloigna ensuite, au grand soulagement de Harry.

"Vous pouvez commencer!" annonça finalement Lockhart, en revenant à l'avant de la salle.

Harry tourna son papier et lut la première question:

 _1°) Quelle était la couleur de la robe que Gilderoy Lockhart portait le jour où il a rencontré le Yeti? Décrire l'importance d'une telle sélection de garde-robe._

A côté d'Harry, Ron laissa échapper un son étouffé et étranglé de désespoir, suivi d'un gémissement.

De l'autre côté, Hermione était déjà en train de griffonner une réponse sur le parchemin avec sa plume.

Harry ferma alors les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Ce cours allait être très long.

* * *

Harry sentit un flux de nervosité s'installer dans le creux de son estomac en entrant dans la salle de classe de potions ce soir-là. Bien que les retenues avec Snape n'aient jamais été trop horribles jusque-là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la colère de l'homme plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Harry regarda vers l'évier, en s'attendant à voir une longue lignée de chaudrons, attendant d'être nettoyés.

Mais il n'y en avait pas. La paillasse était impeccable et nue. Et Harry fut tout à coup encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été juste un instant auparavant. Parce que maintenant, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et à son avis, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'inconnu.

"Pas de chaudrons, aujourd'hui, M. Potter," dit Snape d'une voix traînante de l'avant de la salle de classe, suivant le regard de Harry. "Nous allons essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent. Asseyez-vous."

Harry se dirigea vers la table que Snape avait indiquée, ses yeux baissés en prenant un siège.

"Avant de commencer, Potter, je dois vous dire que je me suis arrangé pour que le reste de vos retenues soit effectuées avec M. Rusard."

Harry leva immédiatement la tête, alarmé. Ses retenues avec Rusard? Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. "Monsieur?"

"Vous avez bien entendu, Potter. Ne me faites pas me répéter. Vous irez directement voir M. Rusard demain soir pour votre prochaine retenue. Est-ce compris?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry calmement, bien qu'il était secrètement terrifié par la nouvelle.

Rusard était bien connu pour menacer les étudiants de punitions horribles, comme la pendaison d'enfants aux plafonds des cachots par les chevilles ou les poignets. Mais, bien que personne ne semblait vraiment le prendre au sérieux, Harry s'était toujours profondément méfié de l'homme. Oncle Vernon n'avait jamais manqué de donner suite à l'une de ses menaces, après tout. Pourquoi Rusard serait différent?

"Bien," continua Snape, en agitant sa baguette en direction d'Harry, faisant reculer le garçon d'inquiétude.

Le professeur roula les yeux en voyant le mouvement tandis qu'une plume et un parchemin apparurent sur la table en face d'Harry, ainsi qu'un encrier.

"Je crois que vous savez exactement pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir, M. Potter?" demanda le maître des potions, laissant peu de temps à Harry pour réagir face aux articles qui venait de paraître.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, se demandant si Snape allait lui faire écrire des lignes.

"Et vous savez _aussi_ , je suppose, pourquoi vos actions d'aujourd'hui sont inacceptables?"

"Oui, monsieur," répéta Harry automatiquement, baissant les yeux.

"Excellent," dit Snape suavement. "Donc, vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème pour écrire un essai sur ce thème."

"Un essai?" Demanda Harry, en regardant le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, Potter, un essai. Et je n'accepterai pas moins de deux pages sur le sujet."

" _Deux_ pages?"

"Vous pouvez commencer," dit Snape, tournant sur ses talons et regagnant son bureau à grandes enjambées.

Harry soupira et regarda le parchemin. Un essai de deux pages sur pourquoi lever une baguette vers Malfoy était mal? Il voulait soudain avoir à récurer des chaudrons. C'était une tâche fastidieuse, ca c'est sûr. Mais au moins c'était automatique, et il n'y avait pas besoin de penser beaucoup.

"Y a t-il un problème, monsieur Potter?" demanda Snape d'où il était assis à son bureau, ses deux sourcils maintenant levés.

"Non, monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement, trempant sa plume dans l'encrier, puis fixant la pointe en haut de la page. Il fit une pause, puis, réfléchit à comment commencer.

Il écrit deux lignes après une minute de réflexion, mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter à nouveau, incertain de la façon de continuer. Il savait que braquer une baguette sur un autre étudiant pouvait être dangereux, bien sûr. Mais comment était-il supposé transformer ca en un essai de deux pages? Où était Hermione quand on avait besoin d'elle?

Penser à Hermione lui rappela soudain l'étrange théorie de son amie au sujet de l'incident d'Hedwige. Personnellement, il pensait que la théorie de la jeune fille était abracadabrante, avec ce soit disant code d'honneur dans la famille Malfoy. Est-ce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de comment Malfoy l'avait appelée? Quel genre de personne honorable pouvait appeler d'autres personnes des sang de bourbes? Ca n'avait aucun sens!

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose à écrire ou il serait là toute la nuit, avec Snape le fusillant du regard et lui soufflant pratiquement dans son cou.

Les minutes passaient, et Harry fit peu de progrès. Ses pensées continuaient à dériver vers Malfoy, et Hedwige. Il avait oublié de demander à Snape des nouvelles sur l'état de sa chouette, se rappela t'il soudain après un certain temps. Mais sûrement l'homme aurait dit quelque chose s'il y avait eu un changement, non? Il ne pouvait pas-

"Ou en êtes vous, Potter?" La voix de Snape trancha brusquement le silence, faisant sursauter Harry.

Baissant les yeux sur son papier, Harry vit qu'il avait écrit environ le quart du travail.

"Environ une demi-page," répondit-il nerveusement, craignant la réaction de Snape.

"Une demi-page? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps, Potter?" Demanda Snape, incrédule, se levant et se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Harry était assis.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre," répondit Harry, gardant ses yeux détournés du professeur.

"Et qu'est-ce exactement avez-vous écrit jusqu'à maintenant?" interrogea Snape, s'arrêtant directement en face de la table de Harry et croisant les bras.

"Eh bien," commença Harry avec anxiété, "Pointer une baguette sur les gens peut être dangereux. Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé."

"Quelqu'un pourrait être _tué_ ," corrigea Snape sévèrement.

"C'est vrai" répondit Harry, se penchant rapidement sur son parchemin pour ajouter une autre ligne à son essai.

Snape le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment méchant à Malfoy," déclara Harry courageusement, ayant fini d'écrire sa nouvelle phrase. "Je pensais juste lui jeter un sort de jambe-en-coton ou de chauve-furie. Rien de trop horrible."

Le maître des potions regarda Harry pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de répondre.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," répondit finalement l'homme d'une voix ferme, "des accidents peuvent survenir et surviennent tout le temps, M. Potter. Surtout avec les jeunes, les sorciers inexpérimentés, comme vous-même. Il est impossible de dire quel genre de dommages aurait pu se produire si vous vous étiez engagé dans un duel avec M. Malfoy".

Harry griffonna encore quelques phrases, et Snape continua à le regarder pendant un moment avant de passer une main avec lassitude sur son visage.

"Peut-être que vous devriez terminer cet essai comme devoir, M. Potter. Je veux que vous prenez le temps de _réfléchir_ réellement au sujet."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, reposant la plume sur le bureau, et attendant silencieusement plus d'instructions.

"Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, Potter," dit Snape dédaigneusement, montrant la porte.

"Je peux?" demanda Harry avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Ca avait été une assez courte retenue, après tout.

Snape leva les yeux. "Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais vous demander d'aider à préparer des ingrédients de potions pour moi. Mais là encore, je pense que nous nous sommes assez vu aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas, M. Potter?"

Harry se leva et roula son essai inachevé. "Oui, monsieur," répondit-il doucement. "Bonne nuit Monsieur."

Les sourcils de Snape se levèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il regardait Harry se retourner et marcher lentement vers la porte. Depuis quand est-ce le Golden Boy lui disait _bonne nuit_?

"Monsieur-" commença Harry, se retournant pour un bref moment.

"Je vous donnerai des nouvelles de votre hibou dès que j'en aurais, M. Potter," interrompit Snape, l'air agacé et exaspéré.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, bien qu'il ne continue pas immédiatement son chemin.

"Y a-t-il autre chose, Potter?" claqua la voix de Snape.

Harry repensa à la photo dans sa poche pendant une seconde, puis secoua la tête. Il doutait que Snape voudrait répondre à toutes ses questions sur sa mère pour le moment.

"Alors, je vous suggère de revenir à la tour de Gryffondor," déclara Snape fermement. "Et n'oubliez pas votre retenue demain soir."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry encore une fois, avant de finalement se déplacer en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Tout avait commencé assez bien le lendemain soir quand Harry était dans la salle des trophées, polissant des trophées pendant sa première retenue avec Rusard. L'homme lui avait simplement montré une vitrine de la porte, poussé un chiffon et un produit à vernir dans ses mains, en lui disant de tout nettoyer. Le vieux gardien grommelant avait alors tourné les talons, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Bien sûr, l'homme avait laissé son chat bien-aimé, Miss Teigne, pour "veiller sur le délinquant " jusqu'à son retour.

Harry regarda vers le sol tout en travaillant sur le polissage d'un grand trophée d'argent dans ses mains, et sourit au félin qui le regardait attentivement.

"Comment vas-tu Miss Teigne?" demanda t'il doucement.

Le chat siffla et agita sa queue en réponse.

Mais Harry n'était pas le moins découragé. Certains des chats de Mme Figg aussi étaient difficiles à amadouer. Mais il avait découvert qu'ils finissaient toujours par venir. Il fallait juste savoir comment leur parler.

"Je suis désolé que tu sois coincée avec moi ce soir," continua le garçon. "Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré faire la chasse aux souris ou te reposer quelque part près d'une cheminée, n'est ce pas?"

Le chat continua à le regarder avec ses grands yeux jaunes.

"Je sais que nous n'avons pas pris un très bon départ l'an dernier", déclara Harry. "Je pense que c'est plus de ma faute que la tienne, pourtant. J'étais hors du lit alors que je n'aurais pas dû".

Miss Teigne laissa échapper un sifflement, mais Harry trouva qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de ressentiment dans ce sifflement que dans le précédent.

"Je sais, je sais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être amis maintenant, non?"

La queue du chat fouetta l'air d'avant en arrière pendant quelques secondes, et Harry se retourna vers son travail pour donner au félin un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Harry termina enfin le polissage du trophée d'argent et déplaça une grande plaque dédiée au championnat de Bavboules de 1967.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard il sentit quelque chose comme une peluche frottant le côté de sa jambe, exigeant son attention.

Harry regarda le chat qui ronronnait et sourit largement. "Est-ce que cela signifie que nous sommes amis maintenant?" demanda t'il, en reposant la plaque dans la vitrine avant de s'accroupir et gratter derrière les oreilles de Miss Teigne.

Le chat ronronna plus fort et leva la tête vers le haut pour qu'Harry puisse gratter son cou et son menton.

Harry se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Peut-être plus tard, d'accord? Je dois retourner au travail maintenant, avant que ton maître arrive et nous voit _tous les deux_ fainéanter."

Miss Teigne se tourna alors soudainement, et laissa échapper un bruit étrange que Harry pensait être un avertissement. Il se leva rapidement, se retourna et …

"BOUH!"

Harry recula en entendant le rire caquetant du poltergeist de l'école remplir soudainement ses oreilles. Et une seconde plus tard, il eut une peur écrasante dans le creux de son estomac en sentant la vitrine derrière lui commencer à soudainement se renverser.

Il plongea sur le côté, juste à temps pour voir l'ensemble de la vitrine s'écraser contre le sol.

Le bruit était assourdissant. Harry grimaça et couvrit ses oreilles, figé dans le choc, Peeves tourbillonnant autour de lui en riant et en pointant à la fois Harry, le tas de verre brisé, le bois fragmenté et les trophées éparpillés sur le sol.

"Ooooh, Potty ohhh Potter est en difficulté maintenant!" railla t'il.

Harry était trop choqué pour répondre.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et bientôt Rusard accourut dans la pièce, s'arrêtant en face de la vitrine en ruine.

Harry voulait courir. Il voulait échapper à la salle des trophées et à son exécution. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Rusard allait le tuer maintenant. Il pouvait le voir dans les yeux de l'homme quand il s'approcha finalement de lui, en évitant soigneusement les débris sur son chemin.

"Vous allez être fouetté pour ca, Potter. Oh, oui. Vous aurez la canne!" rugit Rusard.

Harry tressaillit, ses bras protégeant son visage alors qu'il tentait de reculer face à l'homme.

Mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller. Harry recula jusqu'au mur, et Rusard se rapprochait de plus en plus, tendant la main, s'approchant pour saisir son épaule.

Harry laissa alors échapper un gémissement, et ferma les yeux.

Et puis une autre voix atteint ses oreilles, et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda la voix, résonnant sur les murs.

Harry laissa alors échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, et baissa les bras de son visage.

Car là, debout dans le hall d'entrée se tenait nul autre que Severus Snape.

De toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir l'homme.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Potion calmante

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Severus lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle des trophées avant de décider rapidement qu'il n'avait personne à blâmer, mis à part lui-même.

Il avait vraiment été _stupide_ de croire que passer le Golden Boy à quelqu'un d'autre serait une _bonne_ idée. Le garçon attirait les ennuis comme un aimant, et il fallait quelqu'un avec une réelle _compétence_ pour surveiller l'enfant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ici?" demanda t'il durement, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il eut un meilleur aperçu sur la scène se jouant devant lui.

Rusard était debout devant le garçon, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de lui essayant d'attraper l'épaule de l'enfant. Et Potter était recroquevillé dos contre le mur, une terreur folle présente dans ses yeux qui se transforma rapidement en quelque chose comme du soulagement quand il aperçut son professeur de potions.

Severus fronça les sourcils et haussa les sourcils à cela. Pourquoi Potter semblait il heureux de _le_ voir? Et pourquoi était-il pratiquement _terré_ dans un coin? Ce garçon était censé être l'image même du Gryffondor intrépide et plein de bravoure, non?

Le concierge se tourna alors, une expression furieuse sur son visage. "Regardez ce qu'il a fait, professeur! Regardez ce qu'il a _fait_!"

"Je-je…ce n'était pas moi, monsieur," dit doucement le garçon, essayant toujours de s'éloigner de la main de Rusard. "Je…c'était Peeves. Il a ... tout poussé."

"Quelle histoire _vraisemblable_ ," grogna Rusard, se tournant vers le garçon terrifié.

"C'est la vérité, monsieur," continua Harry, regardant directement Snape alors qu'il parlait.

"Vous êtes un _menteur_!" contrecarra le gardien. "Je suis parti pendant cinq minutes et-"

"Argus" intervint alors Snape, entrant de quelques pas dans la salle, "Voulez-vous dire que vous avez laissé M. Potter _seul_ ici? Même après que je vous ai _prévenu_ que le garçon se crée des ennuis à chaque instant? L'enfant ne peut pas être laissé sans surveillance pendant cinq _secondes_ , alors cinq _minutes_ !".

"Eh bien, je ne ferai plus cette erreur," grinça Rusard, s'approchant d'Harry une fois de plus, dont les yeux s'élargirent encore plus à cette déclaration.

"Je ne crois pas, non," répondit Snape suavement. "Parce que M. Potter va venir avec moi."

La bouche de Rusard s'ouvrit pendant un moment, comme si l'homme allait discuter, mais il la referma rapidement une seconde plus tard, quand il aperçut la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Snape.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regarda le professeur avec méfiance, encore trop effrayé pour se déplacer d'où il était pressé contre le mur.

"Etes-vous soudainement devenu sourd, M. Potter?" dit Snape avec impatience au garçon. "J'ai dit que vous veniez avec moi. Maintenant, allons-y."

"Ou-oui, monsieur," bégaya Harry en s'écartant du mur et se dépêchant de rejoindre Snape qui l'attendait.

"Attendez une minute," appela Rusard. "Qui va nettoyer ce gâchis?"

"Je suppose que les elfes de maison seront en mesure de vous aider avec ça," dit Snape dédaigneusement en se tournant vers la sortie. Après tout, il n'allait certainement pas perdre plus de son temps à aider le fou inutile. Même si ca ne lui aurait pris qu'un moment à agiter sa baguette pour ranger impeccablement la pièce.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, le maître des potions quitta la salle, et Harry se précipita derrière lui, laissant un gardien très désemparé dans la salle des trophées.

* * *

Harry suivit le professeur dans plusieurs couloirs, encore très secoué par ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait été si sûr que Rusard allait lui faire du mal. Et sûr qu'il allait obtenir une raclée pour ce que Peeves avait fait pour la vitrine. Et pendant un moment, quand il avait été aplati contre le mur avec ses bras sur sa tête, il avait presque cru qu'il était de retour dans la maison des Dursley. Et c'était l'oncle Vernon qui s'approchait de lui plutôt que Rusard.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Harry à cette pensée, et il put soudainement sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine tandis que de vieux souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface dans son esprit. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer alors, et Harry fut forcé de s'arrêter de marcher alors que ses mains couraient sur sa poitrine, et ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler, presque comme s'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaître ses environs.

Plusieurs mètres devant, Severus Snape se retourna au son de la respiration laborieuse de l'enfant, et jura doucement en se précipitant vers l'endroit où le garçon était maintenant penché lourdement contre le mur.

Harry continuait à haleter pour chercher de l'air, tout son corps tremblait et commença lentement à glisser le long du mur. Il crut entendre une voix quelque part à proximité, et une main le guider doucement vers le sol, mais il ne pouvait pas parler ou reconnaître qui était celui qui parlait. Et puis quelque chose fut pressé contre ses lèvres, et il avala instinctivement en sentant le liquide entrer dans sa bouche.

"Potter. Regardez-moi. _Potter_."

Harry cligna des yeux, et instantanément, l'air revint à ses poumons et il vit à nouveau nettement le corridor. Il sentit alors toute la tension se vider de son corps, et un sentiment de paix l'envahit tout à coup.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Harry réussir finalement à dire, en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui se penchait sur lui.

Snape soupira et agita sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence dans le couloir.

"Vous avez eu une attaque de panique, M. Potter," répondit-il enfin. "Et une méchante avec cela."

Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur. "Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné?" demanda t'il doucement.

"Une potion calmante" répondit Snape. "Maintenant, restez tranquille pendant une minute, Potter. Et reposez-vous."

Mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir entendu cette dernière partie. "Vous avez l'habitude d'avoir des potions calmantes sur vous, monsieur?"

"Je passe mes journées dans une salle de classe pleine d'enfants stupides qui ont le potentiel de faire sauter le lieu à tout moment", déclara Snape. "J'ai donc développé l'habitude de garder quelques flacons sur moi en tout temps."

"Voilà qui est intelligent de votre part, monsieur," murmura Harry en quelque sorte dans un état second. "Puisque vous êtes tellement entouré de gens stupides."

Snape roula les yeux. "Cette potion vous fait paraître ridicule, Potter."

"Quoi? Pourquoi ferait-elle ca?"

"Parce que vous aviez besoin d'une potion calmante pour enfant, et tout ce que j'avais était la version adulte, qui est beaucoup plus puissante. Maintenant, restez tranquille et reposez-vous pendant une minute."

"Ok," répondit Harry, et Snape roula à nouveau ses yeux.

A peines cinq secondes passèrent quand Harry ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus. "Je n'ai pas renversé la vitrine, monsieur. C'était vraiment Peeves."

"Je n'en doute pas," dit Snape distraitement en regardant le couloir pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. "Maintenant, restez tranquille. Je pense entendre quelqu'un."

Harry regarda aussi le couloir, et un sourire apparu sur son visage une seconde plus tard en voyant une petite forme sortir de l'ombre. "Miss Teigne! Tu vas bien ! Tu as dû avoir tellement peur ..."

"Déguerpis, sale chat…" commença Snape dans un grognement.

"Non, professeur. Ca va. Nous sommes amis maintenant. N'est-ce pas, Miss Teigne?"

"Maintenant, je _sais_ que la potion était trop forte," grogna Snape alors qu'il regardait Harry tendre une main vers la créature infestée de maladies sans aucune crainte. Personne ne se liait d'amitié avec l'animal de compagnie de Rusard, après tout. Il n'y avait rien de sympathique dans la bête.

Mais l'instant d'après, le félin maigrichon bondissait, atterrissant pile sur les genoux de Harry, et tout ce que Snape put faire était regarder sous le choc le garçon caresser la fourrure du chat et lui parler doucement dans son oreille.

Snape leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme si il était en train de prier. Mais finalement, il parla à nouveau.

"Rien ne se passe _normalement_ avec vous, n'est-ce pas Potter?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, se sentant soudain honteux. Sa tante et son oncle ne pensaient pas qu'il était normal non plus. Pour eux, il n'était rien de plus qu'un _monstre_ étrange et anormal.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," chuchota finalement Harry, baissant la tête.

"Oh pour l'amour de ... Vos émotions sont toutes chamboulées à cause de cette potion, Potter," Snape semblait ennuyé. "Pensez-vous que vous pouvez vous lever maintenant?"

"Je…crois," répondit le garçon, prenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras alors qu'il tentait de se lever.

"Enfant stupide, _posez_ -le chat" grogna Snape, s'avançant pour aider le garçon.

Harry posa doucement le félin sur le sol, puis Snape le tira sur ses pieds et le conduisit dans le couloir une fois de plus, Miss Teigne sur leurs talons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'une salle de classe vide, et le professeur l'ouvrit et invita le garçon à l'intérieur.

"Pars, maintenant," parla durement l'homme au chat à ses pieds. "Va trouver ton maître. Déguerpis."

Miss Teigne laissa simplement échapper un sifflement vers le maître des potions en réponse avant de se détourner à contrecœur et repartir dans le couloir.

Snape secoua la tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe après Harry, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Que faisons-nous ici, monsieur?" Demanda Harry, debout au milieu de la pièce.

"Je dois décider si oui ou non vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie," répondit Snape, en posant un regard critique sur Harry.

"Je me sens bien," répondit Harry, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

"En grande partie en raison de la potion calmante, j'en suis sûr" répondit l'homme. "C'était une dose assez forte, comme je l'ai dit. Maintenant, dites-moi, Potter. Est-ce que vous souffrez souvent de crises de panique?"

"Non, monsieur. Jamais."

"Pouvez-vous être en mesure d'expliquer ce qui a amené celle-ci?" pressa Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules, et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

"Je ne vous _entends_ pas, M. Potter."

"Eh bien, Peeves est sorti de nulle part ... Et puis Rusard ... Il allait me battre avec une canne-"

"Vous me surprenez, Potter," interrompit Snape, et Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Monsieur?"

"La canne n'a pas été utilisée comme forme de punition à Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle. Vous voulez me dire que vous ne saviez pas cela?"

Harry secoua la tête, en regardant ses mains.

Snape soupira avant de continuer. "M. Rusard peut sembler menaçant parfois, M. Potter. Mais il est, pour la plupart, totalement inoffensif. Il n'oserait jamais infliger une forme de discipline non autorisée sur un étudiant."

"Oh," répondit Harry simplement.

"Oh, effectivement."

"Je n'avais alors aucune raison de paniquer, hein?" Murmura Harry dans le silence de la pièce.

Snape regarda attentivement Harry pendant un moment avant de répondre avec une très faible trace de ricanement dans sa voix. "Eh bien, pour un enfant qui n'a jamais connu les châtiments corporels, je suppose que je peux comprendre que vous étiez ... moins qu'enthousiasmé à l'idée."

Harry bougea inconfortablement d'où il se trouvait, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Snape et changea rapidement de sujet.

"Et à propose de mes retenues, monsieur? Dois-je encore les faire avec Rusard?"

"Non," retentit la voix irritée de Snape. "Vos retenues reprendront à nouveau avec moi, Potter. En bas, dans les cachots."

Harry espérait vraiment que le soulagement qu'il ressentit soudain à cette nouvelle n'était pas trop visible sur son visage.

"D'accord, monsieur," dit-il en réponse.

Snape soupira alors. "S'il n'y a rien d'autre, M. Potter, vous allez retourner à la tour de Gryffondor immédiatement. Sauf si vous pensez que vous avez besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur. Je me sens bien."

"Quelque part, je doute que vous me le disiez si vous ne vous sentiez pas bien."

"Mais je vais bien. Honnêtement."

Snape fit une pause un instant avant de donner une réponse, en veillant à donner à l'enfant un regard sévère avant de répondre.

"Soit alors, allons-y, M. Potter."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Vous n'allez pas m'escorter, n'est ce pas? Je ne vais pas à m'effondrer dans un couloir, vous savez."

"Croyez-moi, M. Potter. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous _escorter_. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit dans la salle des trophées, je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage de vous laisser sans surveillance dans ce château, même pour un instant, et nous allons donc tout simplement devoir subir la compagnie l'un de l'autre pour les prochaines minutes ".

Harry souffla d'agacement, bien que la potion calmante l'empêcha d'être trop en colère. "Je peux marcher tout seul," grommela-t-il, bien que Snape sembla ignorer complètement cette déclaration.

"Allons-y, M. Potter?" dit l'homme d'une voix traînante, en se dirigeant vers la sortie et en ouvrant la porte.

Sachant qu'il serait inutile de protester, Harry laissa échapper un soupir, et se mit à suivre son professeur de potions dans le couloir.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Stupidité

**Repost du 07/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je suis toujours impatiente de voir vos réactions, vos avis ou même vos critiques constructives sur l'un des chapitres ! Et ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette histoire plait et ca me motive encore plus à traduire la fic originale !**

* * *

Seulement une poignée d'étudiants et d'enseignants étaient présents dans la Grande Salle quand Harry descendit pour le petit déjeuner ce vendredi matin. Et, après un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, il ne tarda pas à glisser sur un siège au bout de la table de Gryffondor, en tirant un plat d'œufs brouillés à lui. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Il avait à peine dormi la nuit précédente. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit pendant des heures, luttant contre des cauchemars assez méchants. Il était difficile de se rappeler des détails, maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Mais il était assez sûr qu'il avait entendu ce sifflement à un moment donné. Des tas et des tas de sifflements qui avaient rempli ses oreilles et sa tête jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne reste dans le monde que ce sifflement...

Mais Harry ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil une tache rouge. Pendant un moment, il pensa que c'était Ron ou l'un de ses frères qui entrait dans le Hall. Mais en tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que c'était en fait la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginny. Elle ne lança même pas un coup d'œil à Harry en passant rapidement à côté de lui et prit un siège à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant la fille ouvrir un livre et commencer à griffonner frénétiquement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression _qu'elle_ non plus n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Elle avait probablement le mal de sa famille, ou stressait pour ses premiers jours d'école. Dans tous les cas, il devrait demander à Ron ou à un de ses frères de vérifier qu'elle allait bien, non ? Ils devraient être en mesure de l'aider à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement scolaire. C'était l'un des nombreux avantages qu'Harry imaginait d'avoir des frères et sœurs plus âgés.

Il retourna à son petit déjeuner une minute plus tard, et utilisa sa fourchette pour pousser le petit tas d'œufs brouillés au bord de son assiette. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il laissa alors échapper un soupir et se leva de table, et prit la décision rapide d'aller à la bibliothèque pour continuer son projet de recherche.

A ce moment, un rire aigu retentit dans toute la salle, et Harry le reconnut presque immédiatement. Il appartenait à l'une des deuxièmes années de Serpentard qui avait rigolé avec Malfoy quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne pointe sa baguette sur le visage du blond.

Se tournant vers la source du bruit, il remarqua d'abord Malfoy assis à la table Serpentard, plusieurs livres et rouleaux de parchemin étalés devant lui. Et debout derrière lui n'était nulle autre que Pansy Parkinson, qui était toujours en train de rire bruyamment en attirant toujours plus l'attention sur elle et Malfoy.

Harry nota rapidement avec une touche d'amusement que le blond ne semblait pas être très heureux à ce sujet. Il avait un air renfrogné plâtré sur son visage, qui suggérait son éventuelle contrariété pour la fille de deuxième année.

"Eh bien, je vais te laisser terminer tes devoirs, Draco," dit Pansy finalement quand son rire se calma enfin. "Rendez-vous en classe?"

Malfoy grogna en réponse, mais ne lança pas un regard vers la jeune fille qui commençait à s'éloigner. Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment que Pansy remarqua qu'Harry se tenait là, à les regarder, et son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire goguenard.

"Hé, Potter!" cria t'elle, et Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas parti quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

"Je dois envoyer une lettre à mes parents", continua la jeune fille, "Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais emprunter ton hibou?"

Harry sentit son visage s'échauffer tandis que ses poings se serraient. La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire avant de se détourner et de pratiquement courir hors de la salle, sans attendre de réponse.

Ne voulant pas voir la réaction de Malfoy, Harry retourna vers la table des Gryffondor et ramassa son sac. Il aurait ensuite quitté la salle. A ce moment, il ne voulait rien de plus que partir aussi loin de la grande salle que possible.

Mais bien sûr, il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder la table des professeurs. Et il y vit Snape, le regardant avec ses yeux pénétrants. Et McGonagall, qui était assise juste à côté de lui, le regardant aussi.

Harry soupira. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il savait que Snape le lui ferait faire plus tard. Et puis, les circonstances pourraient ne pas être aussi favorables qu'elles l'étaient maintenant, alors que Malfoy était tout seul, avec aucun de ses amis autour pour l'entendre.

Se décidant enfin, Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et regarda avec colère Malfoy, qui était en train de regarder fixement Harry avec une expression illisible sur son visage.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir pointé ma baguette sur toi. J'avais tort, et c'était irresponsable, je n'aurai pas du le faire. J'étais juste en colère," grinça Harry, les dents serrées.

"Je pense que tu es encore en colère," dit Draco d'une voix traînante, les sourcils levés.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait fini de parler à l'autre garçon.

Et sans un mot, il tourna sur ses talons et sortit de la salle.

* * *

La colère continua de monter dans le cœur d'Harry tandis qu'il montait le grand escalier et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait ri. Elle avait _ri_ sur le fait qu'Hedwige ait été empoisonnée, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire à ce sujet.

Harry tourna au bout d'un étroit couloir et s'appuya contre le mur pendant un moment alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, mais cela se révéla être assez difficile. Son esprit continuait à repasser en boucle ce qui venait de se passer, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si peut-être Hermione avait raison, après tout.

Et si _c'était_ Pansy Parkinson qui avait blessé Hedwige?

Frustré, Harry se retourna alors et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser faire à ce moment-là.

Il lança un coup de poing contre le mur de pierre.

Et ses doigts explosèrent de douleur.

Sifflant et mordant dur sa lèvre, Harry porta immédiatement sa main blessée sur sa poitrine et aspira une profonde inspiration.

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot_ ," murmura-t-il les dents serrées. Il ferma alors les yeux, et appuya son front contre le mur.

Une minute ou deux passèrent, et Harry resta complètement immobile, écoutant les sons du château tandis que sa main continuaient à le lanciner.

"Que faites-vous, Potter?" retentit soudain derrière lui une voix rauque.

Effrayé, Harry s'écarta du mur et regarda le professeur de potions avec de grands yeux. D'où venait-il? Est-ce que l'homme le suivait?

"Rien, monsieur," vint finalement la réponse du garçon.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent en le fusillant du regard, et Harry réalisa juste une seconde trop tard qu'il tenait toujours sa main serrée contre sa poitrine.

"Montrez-moi votre main, Potter. _Maintenant_."

Harry hésita un instant, mais obéit à contrecœur, sachant qu'il serait inutile d'argumenter contre la chauve-souris des cachots.

Snape saisit le poignet du garçon et inspecta rapidement ses doigts. Harry détourna le regard, son visage rouge d'embarras à la situation.

Les yeux du professeur allèrent des doigts meurtris au mur de pierre derrière Harry, et il fit presque immédiatement le lien.

"De toutes les choses stupides et _idiotes_ ..." grogna-t-il incrédule.

Harry continua à regarder le sol, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

"Pouvez-vous bouger vos doigts?" demanda l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de se dégager, mais Snape refusa de renoncer à son emprise.

" _Montrez_ -moi que vous pouvez, Monsieur Potter. _Maintenant_. Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Harry réprima un soupir, et obéissant, il commença à déplacer chacun des doigts de sa main blessée tour à tour, tressaillant face à la douleur de ses articulations.

Enfin, Snape lâcha sa main et Harry recula de quelques pas.

"Suivez-moi, M. Potter," dit Snape alors dans son ton de commandement.

Et Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir.

* * *

"Monsieur?"

" _Qu'y a t'il_ , Potter?" Snape se retourna et regarda Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte du bureau du professeur.

Harry déglutit et regarda le sol avant de finalement poser sa question.

"Que faisons-nous, monsieur?" La voix d'Harry tremblait. "Ne devrais-je pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour ma main?"

"Et perdre _encore plus_ de mon temps que vous ne le faites déjà?" Demanda Snape.

Harry recroquevilla instinctivement ses épaules, et fit un pas en arrière. Mais il ne répondit pas.

"Je vais guérir votre main moi-même, M. Potter. Cela m'épargnera le temps d'avoir à vous chercher à nouveau."

Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion, regardant furtivement son professeur. "Monsieur?"

Snape leva les yeux et s'approcha de la porte. "Je voulais vous donner des nouvelles de votre chouette, M. Potter."

"Hedwige?" Demanda Harry immédiatement. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-elle toujours malade? Que…?"

Snape soupira et ouvrit la porte.

Sans attendre une invitation, Harry se précipita dans la salle et en quelques secondes, ses yeux atterrirent sur le hibou blanc neige, reposant sur un perchoir près du bureau de Snape.

"Hedwige!" s'exclama joyeusement Harry, se précipitant vers elle.

Le hibou répondit à la salutation enthousiaste avec un de ses petits hululements propre, avant de se pencher en avant pour donner au garçon un pincement affectueux sur les doigts de sa main indemne.

Harry rayonnait et se mit à caresser les plumes de l'oiseau tout en continuant à parler avec enthousiasme.

"Oh, Tu m'as manqué. J'étais tellement inquiet! Tu m'a fait à moitié mourir d'angoisse"

"Calmez-vous, M. Potter. Et asseyez-vous" le professeur de potions semblait extrêmement irrité. "Je dois regarder votre main et votre hibou a encore besoin de se reposer."

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait vers son professeur. "Elle ira bien, n'est ce pas, monsieur?"

Snape grimaça en attrapant l'épaule d'Harry et le guida vers la chaise en face de son bureau. "Elle va faire un rétablissement complet, M. Potter. Mais elle ne devra pas voler sur de très longues distances pour _au moins_ une semaine, et elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos et de _calme_."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, immédiatement calmé.

Snape hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis enfonça une petite fiole dans la main du garçon.

Harry leva la potion jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux et la dévisagea d'un air méfiant.

"Buvez, Potter," claqua Snape. "Ca ne vous tuera pas."

"Mais ça va avoir mauvais goût," lui fit valoir Harry, débouchant la petite bouteille.

"C'est un analgésique," dit impatiemment Snape. "Buvez et je m'occupe de vos doigts."

Avec une grimace, Harry avala la potion d'un trait. "Beurk!" commenta t'il en toussant.

"Vous n'avez personne à blâmer mis à part vous-même," dit Snape sans compassion, en prenant la bouteille vide des mains de Harry et la mettant sur son bureau. Puis il prit la main de l'enfant avec soin dans la sienne, et examina encore une fois les dégâts.

"De toutes les choses _folles, ridicules_ , _Gryffondoresques_ à faire, Potter ..." grogna Snape, en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité et sortant sa baguette de l'intérieur des plis de sa robe. "Pourquoi diable avez-vous frappé un mur?"

Harry regarda ses genoux et haussa les épaules. "J'étais en colère", marmonna-t-il.

"J'avais deviné ca tout seul, M. Potter," dit Snape d'une voix traînante. "Maintenant, regardez-moi et dites-moi exactement pourquoi vous étiez si en colère."

Harry soupira en levant les yeux vers le professeur. Pourquoi Snape insistait toujours pour qu'il le regarde quand il parlait? C'était exactement le contraire de ce que oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia avaient toujours voulu. Ils haïssaient quand Harry faisait un contact visuel avec eux.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura Harry.

Snape leva les sourcils. "Vraiment? J'aurais pensé que cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce qui a transpiré dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner."

Une piqûre forte se répandit dans les articulations meurtries d'Harry tandis que Snape agitait sa baguette sur elles, provoquant un sifflement de douleur que le garçon laissa échapper.

"Ca aurait été bien pire sans l'analgésique", commenta Snape.

Harry hocha la tête, tandis que la piqûre disparaissait lentement. "Elle s'est moquée d'Hedwige," il réussit finalement à dire _. Non pas que vous vous en souciez_ , ajouta t'il silencieusement pour lui-même.

"Vous voulez dire Mlle Parkinson, je présume?" demanda l'homme, ayant évidemment regardé toute la rencontre ce matin de la table des professeurs.

Harry hocha la tête, se tournant vers sa chouette. "J'étais furieux."

"Vous devez apprendre à contrôler votre humeur" dit Snape, d'un ton sévère. "Ça vous évitera des ennuis."

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre," se défendit faiblement Harry. "Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais. Je ... l'ai… juste fait."

"Et c'est là que réside le problème, M. Potter. Vous ne _pensez_ jamais avant d'agir. Vous agissez toujours aveuglément sans aucune pensée pour les conséquences!"

Harry retira sa main de l'emprise du professeur et se leva. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour un sermon.

"Je devrais y aller maintenant, monsieur," changea t'il rapidement de sujet, caressant encore une fois les plumes d'Hedwige. "Les cours vont bientôt commencer."

Snape soupira et il regarda attentivement le garçon pendant quelques secondes. "Les cicatrices sur vos articulations devraient disparaître demain. Est-ce que votre main fait en encore mal?"

Harry secoua la tête dans la négative. "Non monsieur."

L'homme continua à le regarder pendant un autre long moment avant de finalement parler à nouveau.

"Ne soyez pas en retard pour votre retenue ce soir, M. Potter. Nous allons poursuivre cette discussion à ce moment-là. Et soyez sûr d'apporter votre manuel de potions."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, une note d'inquiétude claire dans sa voix. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire sur ce sujet? Et pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'apporter son manuel de potions? Cela ne sonnait pas bon du tout.

Bien que ca ne pouvait qu'être _mieux_ qu'une retenue avec _Rusard_ , pensa le garçon une seconde plus tard, se souvenant des événements de la soirée précédente.

Snape lui fit alors signe de partir, et Harry se précipita vers la sortie.

"Elle ira bien, n'est ce pas?" demanda Harry en se retournant soudainement, ayant besoin d'être rassuré en regardant Hedwige une dernière fois.

" _Oui_ , M. Potter," fut la réponse exaspérée. "Votre hibou ira très bien."

Un sourire éclata alors sur le visage d'Harry. Encore un de ces grands sourires qui rappelait tellement Lily à Severus.

"Je vous remercie de l'avoir sauvée, monsieur," lâcha soudainement le garçon, avec de la reconnaissance dans sa voix. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'enfant était sincère dans ses paroles.

Mais avant que le maître des potions surpris puisse même penser à la formulation d'une réponse, Harry avait quitté la salle de classe, et Severus secoua juste la tête dans l'étonnement de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Parce que _jamais_ , même dans un million d'années n'aurait-il _jamais_ cru entendre un "merci" sortir de la bouche du fils de James Potter.

 _Mais qu'en est-il du fils de Lily Evans_? Demanda soudain la voix dans sa tête.

Severus fronça les sourcils et repoussa encore une fois cette voix à l'arrière de son esprit, avant de retourner à son bureau pour rassembler tous les documents dont il aurait besoin pour les cours de la journée.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le Deal

**Repost du 08/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 21 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Non, Ronald. Tout ce paragraphe est faux. Tu as _inversé_ les mouvements de baguette. Le sort ne marchera jamais de cette façon."

Ron grimaça tandis qu'Hermione remettait son devoir de Métamorphose sur la table avant de retourner son attention sur son propre travail.

"Je ne vois _toujours_ pas pourquoi nous devons faire tous ces trucs un _vendredi soir_ ," grommela Ron, regardant son parchemin avec mépris. "Je n'ai pas _envie_ de faire des devoirs en ce moment."

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle commune, puis se posèrent sur Fred et George et plusieurs de leurs amis qui étaient actuellement engagés dans un jeu très bruyant et très vivant de bataille explosive.

Hermione secoua la tête en écrivant soigneusement une autre ligne sur son devoir. "Vous me remercierez tous les deux plus tard. Quand dimanche soir tout le monde se démènera pour faire leurs devoirs à la dernière minute-"

"Mais Harry ne fait pas ses devoirs, lui," fit remarquer Ron, faisant un geste vers le garçon en question qui était assis en silence sur une chaise à la gauche d'Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux à son nom et vit que ses amis le fixaient.

"Oh, désolé," dit-il. "J'étais juste-"

"D'où vient cette photo, Harry?" demanda curieusement Hermione, se penchant au-dessus de lui pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de ce qu'Harry regardait.

"Oh, donc lui il à le droit de se reposer," se plaignit Ron, en croisant les bras.

Harry hésita un instant. Il se demanda s'il devait juste remettre la photo dans sa poche, et prétendre que ce n'était rien d'important.

Mais dans la seconde suivante, il se rendit compte combien cela était stupide. Il n'avait pas besoin de cacher cela à Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient ses amis. Ils n'allaient pas essayer de la lui prendre.

Alors, il montra la photographie. "Je l'ai trouvé chez ma tante et mon oncle," mentit-il légèrement.

Hermione prit la photo de la jeune fille et du chien dans sa main et l'étudia pendant quelques secondes. "Est-ce-?"

"Ma mère," répondit Harry, ses yeux retombant sur l'image une fois de plus.

Ron se pencha sur la table pour mieux regarder. "Elle te ressemble," observa t'il.

"Oui, les yeux. Je sais," répondit Harry, son regard toujours porté sur la jeune Lily Evans.

"Non, pas seulement cela," intervint Hermione. "Regarde son expression. Tu souris _exactement_ comme elle, Harry."

"C'est vrai?" Demanda Harry, surpris, en regardant de plus près le sourire de sa mère.

"Oui. Bien que je dois avouer que je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup sourire, ces derniers temps," Hermione semblait presque réprobatrice.

"Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de raisons de sourire," répliqua Harry.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne réfutèrent ce point. Entre la bagarre, les retenues et être renvoyé de classe, sans oublier de mentionner l'empoisonnement d'Hedwige, personne ne pouvait nier que la deuxième année de Harry n'avait pas commencé particulièrement bien.

"Ça va aller mieux, mon pote," dit Ron finalement, et Hermione hocha la tête en accord.

"Merci, mes amis," dit Harry avec un soupir, en se levant.

"Où vas-tu?" Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Retenue," fut sa seule réponse.

Ron grimaça et donna à Harry un regard de sympathie.

"Que veut dire " _Un millier de mots_ ", Harry? " demanda Hermione soudainement, en lui rendant la photo après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au dos de l'image.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry, en remettant l'image à l'intérieur de ses robes. "Je pense que ca peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce vieux dicton…"

"Une image vaut un millier de mots" récita Hermione. "C'était aussi ma première pensée."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Ron, confus.

"C'est un vieux dicton moldu," expliqua Hermione rapidement. "Mais pourquoi quelqu'un écrirait ces mots sur le dos de la photo de ta mère?"

Harry haussa les épaules en attrapant son sac et le mit sur son épaule, ses pensées allant brièvement Snape. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers les profondeurs du château, en pensant à la photo de sa mère. Il était heureux finalement de l'avoir partagée avec ses amis. Parce que maintenant, il ne se sentait plus comme s'il avait besoin de la protéger ou de la cacher là où personne ne pourrait la voir.

Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait ressenti la même chose s'il avait encore eu l'autre photo, celle où Snape était dessus.

Il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry tourna au bout d'un couloir, sans prêter attention à son chemin ...

Et percuta presque quelqu'un qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée.

"Désolé, Professeur," Harry ne tarda pas à présenter des excuses, en reculant inconsciemment d'un pas en arrière et en baissant les yeux en reconnaissant sa directrice de maison.

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils face au comportement d'Harry.

"Ce n'est rien, M. Potter. Il n'y a pas eu de mal. Je suppose que vous vous rendez à votre retenue maintenant?"

Harry hocha la tête, en levant les yeux. "Oui, madame."

McGonagall fit une pause, et Harry se retrouva soudain nerveux de ce qui pourrait venir ensuite.

"J'ai discuté avec le professeur Snape aujourd'hui," continua finalement la femme. "Entre autres choses, il m'a informé que vous avez récemment eu une attaque de panique?"

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit d'embarras. "Oui, madame," répondit-il finalement. "Mais je vais bien maintenant. Le professeur Snape m'a aidé."

L'expression normalement sévère de McGonagall se radoucit un peu. "Êtes-vous sûr?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, madame."

Il y eut une autre brève pause avant que le professeur de métamorphose ne parle à nouveau.

"Alors je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Mais je voudrais que vous veniez à mon bureau demain matin."

"Pour une retenue?" Le visage d'Harry tomba soudainement. Est-ce _qu'un jour_ il pourrait sortir des ennuis?

"Non, monsieur Potter. Pas une retenue. Je voudrais simplement discuter de certaines choses avec vous."

"Ok," répondit Harry, pas exactement sûr de comment il se sentait face à cette information.

"Alors je vous verrai demain. Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, je pense."

"L'entraînement de Quidditch?"

"Oui. Le problème concernant le terrain de Quidditch a enfin été résolu", déclara McGonagall. "Et je crois que Dubois a prévu de rattraper le temps perdu."

Harry dut réprimer un soupir en pensant brièvement à Olivier.

 _Ouais, je n'en doute pas,_ pensa le jeune garçon en lui-même.

* * *

"Asseyez-vous, M. Potter," dit le maître des potions dès que Harry entra dans la salle de classe. L'homme était assis à son bureau, en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin, et il n'avait même pas levé les yeux quand le Gryffondor était entré.

Harry se dirigea vers la table qui était la plus proche du bureau de l'enseignant et s'assit. Un plume, de l'encre et du parchemin semblaient l'attendre. Il semblait qu'il allait faire un peu d'écriture ce soir.

"J'espère que vous vous êtes souvenu d'apporter votre manuel?" demanda le professeur, grattant encore le parchemin avec sa plume.

"Oui, monsieur," Harry se pencha pour tirer son livre de potions de son sac à ses pieds.

Une fois que le manuel fut dans ses mains, Harry se redressa pour placer le livre sur la table en face de lui, mais tressaillit violemment quand il réalisa que Snape se tenait maintenant debout directement en face de sa table.

Snape ignora complètement la réaction, et commença à parler. "Avant de commencer votre travail de ce soir, M. Potter, je voudrais continuer notre discussion précédente au sujet de vos actions d'aujourd'hui."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment espéré que l'homme aurait oublié ce sujet.

"Dites-moi, M. Potter," continua alors Snape. "Qu'est-ce que vous auriez pu faire différemment aujourd'hui afin de garder votre sang-froid?"

Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'approfondit, et son front se plissa. "Je suppose que j'aurais pu _ne pas_ frapper le mur?" répondit-il finalement, incapable de penser à quelque chose de mieux à dire.

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de limite à votre intelligence, n'est ce pas, M. Potter?" railla Snape.

Harry resta silencieux et sentit son visage rougir d'embarras.

"Maintenant, je vous prie, qu'est ce que vous auriez pu faire _à la place_?" demanda le professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules, incapable de trouver une réponse acceptable sous le regard sévère du maître des potions. "Je ne sais pas."

" _Réfléchissez_ , M. Potter. Essayez d'utiliser _efficacement_ votre cerveau pour une fois," gronda pratiquement Snape. "Je vais vous poser cette question à nouveau dans un proche avenir. Et là, j'attendrais une véritable réponse."

Snape fit une pause pour faire en sorte que son message soit pris au sérieux avant de poursuivre.

"Entre-temps, vous allez travailler sur autre chose ce soir." Snape saisit alors un rouleau de parchemin de son bureau et le posa sur la table en face d'Harry.

Harry se pencha et ramassa le parchemin, le déroulant avec des mains nerveuses.

"Mon devoir de potions?" Demanda Harry, en reconnaissant sa propre écriture sur le parchemin. C'était son essai sur les potions de guérison qu'il avait rendu lors de la dernière classe de potions. Seulement maintenant, il était couvert d'encre rouge, là où l'homme avait jugé bon d'écrire quelques remarques acerbes ou des commentaires sévères sur le papier.

"Vous allez réécrire cet essai ce soir, M. Potter. Seulement cette fois, vous allez mettre un effort _réel_ dans ce devoir. Votre travail a été absolument lamentable jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je refuse de l'accepter plus longtemps."

Harry se sentit de plus en plus en colère. Son travail n'était pas _si_ mauvais. Il savait pertinemment que ses devoirs de potions étaient toujours mieux que ceux de Ron. Et il _mettait_ de l'effort dans ses devoirs. Snape s'en prenait juste à lui parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

"Vous pouvez commencer," déclara Snape, retournant vers son bureau. "Oh, et M. Potter?"

Harry leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Snape.

"Je veux les deux pages d'essai de notre retenue précédente sur mon bureau lundi matin."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, réprimant un soupir.

* * *

Harry termina la réécriture du premier paragraphe de son essai. Cette fois, il avait fait en sorte de mieux expliquer le processus d'installation de la potion, et expliquer _pourquoi_ c'était si important de faire tout dans le bon ordre.

Cela avait _semblé_ être le plus grand problème de Snape avec l'introduction, apparemment. C'était un peu difficile de le dire, car la plupart des commentaires de l'homme étaient pleins de sarcasmes et d'insultes, plutôt que des critiques constructives.

"Professeur?" la voix douce d'Harry coupa le silence de la pièce.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Potter?" Demanda Snape, sa voix semblant particulièrement agacée en levant les yeux de son travail.

"Pourriez-vous vérifier l'introduction, monsieur? Pour voir si elle est, euh ... bien?"

Il y eut une longue pause tandis que Snape travaillait et écrivait encore quelques mots.

"Apportez-la ici, M. Potter" répondit-il finalement sans lever les yeux. Et Harry fut prompt à obéir.

Le garçon se leva et alla se tenir à côté du bureau de Snape, attendant silencieusement que l'homme finisse d'écrire.

Une minute plus tard, Snape posa finalement sa plume, puis se tourna vers Harry, tendant une main dans l'expectative.

Harry lui passa l'essai, puis attendit avec impatience que le professeur lise le paragraphe d'introduction.

"Ceci est un très _mauvais_ travail, Potter. N'avez-vous pas lu les commentaires que je vous ai mis sur votre premier essai?" demanda l'homme, en rendant le papier d'un air dédaigneux.

" _Si_ ," dit Harry sur la défensive. "Je _les_ ai _lus_ , Monsieur. Je _pensais_ que c'est ce que vous vouliez."

"Ce que je _veux_ , Potter, est que vous _expliquiez_ vos déclarations. _Pourquoi_ est-il important d'avoir _tous_ les ingrédients correctement tranchés et préparés avant d'allumer le chaudron?"

"Parce qu'on doit ajouter tous les ingrédients très rapidement. On n'a pas le temps de couper quelque chose au milieu du processus de brassage. C'est ce que j'ai écrit dans mon essai!"

"Mais vous avez _omis_ d'expliquer pourquoi," répliqua Snape. " _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tous les ingrédients doivent aller dans le chaudron avec un écart de seulement quelques secondes entre eux?"

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment avant de donner sa réponse hésitante. "En raison de la façon dont ils réagissent tous ensemble pour stabiliser la potion?"

"Ainsi, vous pouvez _penser_ , Potter," dit Snape ironique. "Maintenant, vous avez juste besoin d'élaborer sur ce point dans tout votre essai. Expliquer à quel point chacun des ingrédients réagit avec le prochain pour que la potion reste équilibrée et stable."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais le manuel n'explique pas beaucoup de choses sur les ingrédients eux-mêmes, monsieur."

"N'avez-vous pas lu les livres supplémentaires que j'ai listé à la fin de l'année dernière?" demanda l'homme.

"Je pensais que c'était une lecture facultative, monsieur," répondit Harry nerveusement, se souvenant que Ron avait dit quelque chose de semblable dans le Poudlard Express.

Le professeur lui envoya un regard terrifiant puis utilisa sa baguette pour faire venir plusieurs livres d'une étagère se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et quand il les attrapa, il les posa brutalement sur le bureau en face d'Harry, provoquant un sursaut chez le garçon qui fit quelques pas en arrière.

"Je suggère que vous commenciez à faire un peu de lecture _facultative_ , M. Potter. Vous pourriez apprendre quelque chose d'utile."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement, ramassant son essai et la petite pile de livres dans ses bras en retournant à sa table.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Snape sur lui pendant un long moment après cela.

* * *

"La retenue est terminée pour ce soir, Potter," dit finalement Snape après que quelques heures se soient écoulées.

Harry ferma le livre qu'il était en train de parcourir ; c'était un mince livre noir qui traitait de différents ingrédients de potions ainsi que de leurs propriétés communes.

"Je n'ai pas encore terminé l'essai," déclara Harry, regardant son parchemin. Il estimait qu'il en était seulement à la moitié.

"Eh bien vous continuerez pendant la retenue de demain", dit le professeur, ne semblant pas le moins du monde concerné.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, ramassant son sac sur le plancher en y rangeant son manuel de potion.

Le silence régnait dans la classe de potions, aucun des deux occupants ne faisait de bruit.

Et Harry savait que c'était l'occasion de poser sa question.

"Monsieur?"

Snape leva les yeux, surpris de voir Harry toujours là. "Oui, Potter?" demanda t'il avec lassitude.

Il y eut à peine une pause d'une seconde.

"Que veut dire " un millier de mots "?" lâcha rapidement le garçon, avant qu'il ne puisse perdre son courage.

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent de colère lorsqu'il posa sa plume et se leva de son bureau. "Qu'est-ce que je vous ai _dit_ , Potter, au sujet de…?"

"Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler de ma mère," interrompit Harry. "Mais _s'il vous plaît_ , monsieur. Dis-moi juste cette chose."

"Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous, Potter?" Snape semblait à la fois irrité et vraiment curieux.

"Parce que c'est ma mère," répondit Harry automatiquement. "Et je ne l'ai pas connue, monsieur. Mais _vous_ si. Et _vous,_ vous pouvez me parlez d'elle."

"Beaucoup de gens peuvent vous parler d'elle," lui fit valoir l'homme.

Harry soupira. "S'il vous plaît. Juste ca. Et je promets que je ne vous dérangerai plus à ce sujet."

"Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir," grogna Snape, prenant un moment pour croiser ses bras et lui lancer un regard furieux. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"Je vais vous proposer un marché, M. Potter."

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent de surprise. "Un marché?"

"Oui," continua le maître des potions, son visage soudain pensif. "Si vous parvenez à me rendre un essai parfait, bien écrit, qui répond à mes demandes et dépasse toutes mes attentes, je répondrai à votre question."

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa tandis que plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un essai parfait qui était à la hauteur des attentes de Snape? Ce n'était pas possible, si? Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour qu'il y parvienne.

Mais là encore, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il devait accepter. Il faudrait au moins essayer. C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir de Snape l'information sur sa mère. Il aurait juste à mettre absolument tous ses efforts dans ce devoir. Et il pourrait demander à Hermione un peu d'aide, aussi...

Alors, Harry acquiesça, levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Snape.

"D'accord, monsieur," dit-il enfin. "J'accepte le marché".


	22. Chapitre 22 : Voix

**Repost du 08/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Harry montait lentement les marches du grand escalier le lendemain matin après l'entraînement de Quidditch, complètement épuisé. Dubois avait été absolument _implacable_ pour cette première séance d'entraînement officielle de l'équipe de l'année, et le jeune attrapeur ne voulait rien de plus à ce moment-là que revenir à la tour de Gryffondor et retourner dans son lit.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible. Parce que le professeur McGonagall l'attendait dans son bureau ce matin, et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il serait sage de manquer le rendez-vous. Il soupira alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir proche du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Avec un peu de chance, quoi que veuille discuter sa directrice de maison, ce ne serait pas trop long.

* * *

Harry était presque au bureau de McGonagall quand il entendit un bruit de pas et des voix partiellement étouffées se rapprocher de lui de l'autre côté du corridor. Instinctivement, le jeune garçon se précipita dans l'alcôve la plus proche et recula dans l'ombre. Il reconnaîtrait ces voix partout, et il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer leurs propriétaires ce matin.

Une seconde plus tard, deux hommes apparurent, et Harry fut finalement en mesure d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

"J'ai déjà l'approbation du directeur, Severus," disait le premier homme d'un ton jovial. Et Harry savait que cette voix ne pouvait appartenir à personne, mis à part Lockhart.

" _Vraiment_?" fut la réponse soyeuse, et Harry trouva que Snape semblait plutôt irrité.

"Oh, oui. Bien sûr, rien n'a encore été _finalisé_ , mais ca ne devrait pas être trop long avant que le club de duel de Poudlard devienne une réalité! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien accepter de devenir mon assistant-"

Snape s'arrêta brutalement, se retournant pour lancer un regard furieux à l'autre homme. "Votre _assistant_?" chuchota t'il frénétiquement, faisant frissonner Harry au ton dangereux.

"Oh oui, bien sûr! Je ne peux penser à un meilleur homme pour le travail!" répondit Lockhart, apparemment pas affecté par l'air renfrogné et terrifiant sur le visage du maître des potions. "D'ailleurs, le directeur semble penser que ce serait un travail un peu trop fastidieux pour un seul enseignant…-"

"En d'autres termes, vous êtes incapable d'organiser le groupe vous-même?" ricana Snape.

Harry dut étouffer son rire à l'expression du visage de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Eh bien, bien sûr, je _pourrais_ le faire si je le devais, Severus. Mais c'est Dumbledore qui-"

"Je suis désolé, mais je dois décliner l'offre", dit Snape dédaigneusement, se retournant pour continuer son chemin dans le couloir, ne prenant même pas la peine d'offrir d'autres explications.

"Pensez-y, Severus!" lança Lockhart à Snape, avant que l'homme ne soit hors de vue.

Et puis Lockhart fut seul dans le couloir, l'air un peu défait, mais encore déterminé.

" _Du sang... je veux déchirer ... je veux arracher… je veux TUER ..."_

Harry sauta quasiment jusqu'au plafond au choc soudain d'entendre une fois de plus cette voix désincarnée venant des murs. Terrifié, il s'écarta loin du mur et trébucha dans le couloir, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et tournant sa tête, cherchant désespérément la source des chuchotements alors qu'il resserrait l'emprise sur son balai.

Une seconde plus tard, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, et il hurla de peur, se retournant et attrapant immédiatement sa baguette.

"Harry!" dit l'homme surpris. "D'où viens tu? Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Harry leva les yeux vers Lockhart pendant plusieurs secondes, son cœur battant la chamade, et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Puis il finit par se secouer de son hébétude et recula de quelques pas.

"D-désolé, monsieur. Je dois y aller."

Et puis, Harry fuit.

Il se retourna et se précipita dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il frappa rapidement et attendit alors, essayant de son mieux de calmer sa respiration dans le silence qui suivit. Et quelques instants plus tard, il entendit finalement sa directrice de maison de l'autre côté de la porte lui ordonnant d'entrer.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry entrer dans son bureau, il était d'une pâleur mortelle et s'accrochait à son balai comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Potter! Que diable…?"

"Je suis désolé, Professeur," réussit finalement à dire le garçon. "Olivier a prolongé l'entraînement ce matin et donc je suis un peu en retard"

"Peu importe," interrompit Minerva, regardant d'un œil critique son élève. "Vous êtes pâle comme un fantôme, M. Potter. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Harry secoua la tête, en espérant que ses prochains mots sonneraient au moins un peu convaincants. "Rien, madame. C'était juste un long entrainement."

Les froncements de sourcils de McGonagall s'approfondirent. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Dubois était un capitaine d'équipe plutôt ... _enthousiaste_. Mais peut-être poussait il les choses un peu trop loin ... Elle allait avoir une discussion avec le sixième année.

"Très bien. S'il vous plaît asseyez-vous, Harry."

Harry posa son balai contre le mur à côté de la porte avant de prendre un siège en face du professeur. Il posa alors soigneusement ses mains sur ses genoux, et fit de son mieux pour paraître nonchalant alors qu'il tendait secrètement l'oreille pour entendre tout autre signe de cette voix.

Peut-être que McGonagall serait capable de l'entendre, même si Lockhart ne le pouvait pas. Peut-être que seuls des sorcières et des sorciers _compétents_ pouvaient l'entendre.

Ou peut-être Lockhart avait menti tout du long. Peut-être qu'il était la cause de cette voix en premier lieu. Il avait été là les deux seules fois où Harry l'avait entendue. Que faire s'il était…

"M. Potter, avez-vous écouté un mot de ce que vous ai dit?"

Harry sortit de ses pensées et concentra son regard sur McGonagall, qui le regardait avec une expression très sévère.

"Désolé, Madame. Je vous écoute."

Il essaya alors de se concentrer, tandis que sa directrice de maison lui disait d'éviter les retenues pour le reste de l'année, et sa déception dans son comportement en ce qui concernait l'incident Malfoy. Harry essaya de paraître contrit et plein de remords, dans l'espoir que son professeur le laisse bientôt, mais il semblait qu'il n'arrivait qu'à paraître malade.

"Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien, M. Potter?" demanda soudain McGonagall, confirmant les soupçons d'Harry. "Peut-être devriez vous aller voir Madame Pomfresh."

Harry secoua la tête avec de grands yeux. Si Madame Pomfresh découvrait qu'il entendait des voix homicides venant des murs ... elle l'enverrait à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

 _Peut-être que c'est ma place_ , le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser pendant une seconde.

"Harry?" dit le professeur inquiet, et Harry secoua sa tête.

"Je vais bien, professeur," il se força à dire. "Juste fatigué de l'entraînement."

"Alors peut-être vous devriez aller vous reposer, M. Potter," répondit finalement son professeur après un long moment de réflexion.

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau en se levant. "Je ne pense vraiment pas avoir le temps, professeur."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda McGonagall, surprise.

Les pensées d'Harry se dirigèrent vers la photo dans sa poche. "J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire."

Minerva regarda fixement l'enfant devant elle, momentanément à court de mots.

* * *

Harry était assis, seul dans la bibliothèque, essayant de travailler sur son essai pour Snape.

Mais après avoir regardé la même page de son manuel de potions pendant près d'une heure, il fut finalement contraint d'abandonner et d'accepter la défaite.

Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit était trop préoccupé par "La Voix dans le mur ", et il était encore plus difficile que d'habitude de penser aux potions.

Et cela était censé être son meilleur travail. Le meilleur devoir de potions qu'il n'ait jamais écrit.

Harry grogna et posa sa tête sur la table. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il réussisse sa part du marché avec Snape. Son devoir ne serait jamais assez bon pour le maître des potions. Et il ne pourrait jamais obtenir aucune information de l'homme à propos de sa mère.

Le garçon soupira et ses paupières commencèrent à tomber. Il était encore tellement fatigué de l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin. Une minute passa, ou peut-être plusieurs. Harry n'en était pas sûr.

Et puis finalement, le garçon s'endormit.

* * *

Severus devait admettre qu'il était un peu perplexe. Après avoir parlé avec Potter hier et "fait un marché" avec le gosse, il avait en fait imaginé que le travail du garçon s'améliorerait. L'enfant avait tellement l'air désireux d'avoir des informations sur sa mère. Il semblait avoir été _motivé_ pour bien faire.

Alors _pourquoi_ son essai était _encore_ si médiocre?

"Lamentable," dit le maître des potions, laisser tomber le rouleau de parchemin devant Harry, qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau de l'enseignant, en attendant le verdict.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se mordit les lèvres à la place, refusant de regarder son professeur en attrapant une fois de plus son essai. C'était la troisième fois ce soir-là que Snape l'avait carrément rejeté, et Harry ne savait pas combien de fois encore il pourrait le supporter.

Il était fatigué et nerveux. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait peur, aussi. La sieste qu'il avait faite dans la bibliothèque avait été courte. Il s'était réveillé assez violemment lorsque "la voix" avait commencé à pénétrer ses rêves, menaçant de le tuer. Menacer de le déchirer en petits morceaux minuscules et de le dévorer pour le dîner.

Il avait été reconnaissant que personne ne l'ait vu tomber de sa chaise dans la bibliothèque quand ses yeux s'étaient ouverts.

"J'avais l'impression que vous alliez mettre un peu _d'effort_ dans ce devoir, M. Potter," dit Snape. "Avez-vous renoncé à notre marché si rapidement?"

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête, regardant son professeur avec des yeux suppliants.

"Non, monsieur. S'il vous plaît. Je vais essayer plus fort. Je vais faire mieux."

Snape leva les sourcils et eut l'occasion de vraiment regarder l'enfant pour la première fois ce soir-là. Le garçon était pâle et anxieux. Il était sans aucun doute tourmenté par quelque chose.

Mais quoi?

"Y a t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, M. Potter?" dit enfin le maître des potions.

"Non, monsieur. Je vais simplement travailler plus dur sur le devoir-"

"Je ne faisais pas allusion à l'essai," interrompit l'homme. "Je fais référence à quoi que ce soit qui semble vous distraire de l'essai."

"Je ne suis pas distrait-"

"Ne me _mentez_ pas, Potter."

Harry se tut et regarda le sol. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour qu'il dise à _Snape_ quoi que ce soit à propos de la voix. L'homme l'enfermerait probablement dans un asile d'aliénés, encore plus rapidement que Madame Pomfresh ne le ferait.

"Je suis juste un peu fatigué, monsieur," Harry prit finalement la parole.

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il continua juste à dévisager le garçon en face de lui, ce qui rendit la salle encore plus silencieuse.

"Comment va votre main?" demanda finalement l'homme.

Le front de Harry se plissa un instant avant de se rappeler le poing qu'il avait jeté contre le mur hier.

"Elle va très bien, monsieur," répondit le garçon, serrant sa main et pliant ses doigts. "Les cicatrices sont toutes parties. Juste comme vous l'avez dit."

Snape eut un petit signe de tête, puis posa son regard sur le garçon une fois de plus, avant de finalement arriver à une décision.

"Vous êtes congédié pour la soirée, Potter."

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit alors que ses yeux croisèrent le regard du professeur.

"Mais, monsieur ... mon devoir-"

"Le _devoir_ n'est clairement pas votre priorité ce soir, M. Potter," dit Snape d'un ton dédaigneux, se levant. "Je suppose que c'était stupide de ma part de penser que vous pourriez faire mieux ... Mais je suppose que nous pourrons essayer de nouveau demain-"

"Non!" cria Harry, en jetant un regard en arrière sur la pile de livres supplémentaires empilés sur son bureau. Ces livres appartenaient à Snape, et l'homme ne laisserait probablement pas Harry les emprunter. Mais Harry avait besoin d'eux s'il voulait écrire un devoir parfait.

Et cela signifiait qu'il devait rester.

"Donnez-moi une chance de plus, monsieur. _S'il vous plaît_. Je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'à demain."

Ca devait être la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un étudiant suppliait un enseignant de prolonger une retenue, et Snape eut du mal à cacher la surprise de son visage.

Le maître des potions grimaça vers l'enfant après plusieurs secondes de silence complet dans la salle de classe de potions.

Et puis il donna finalement sa réponse.

" _Très bien_ , Potter. Mais si je ne vois pas une amélioration notable dans votre prochain jet, je vous envoie tout droit à la tour Gryffondor."

"Oui, monsieur. Je vous remercie, monsieur," dit Harry rapidement.

Et avec cela, il se hâta de retourner à sa table et ouvrit un des livres sur le dessus de la pile.

Cette fois, il avait _vraiment_ besoin de se concentrer.


	23. Chapitre 23 : L'infirmerie

**Repost du 08/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Harry tordait ses mains nerveusement alors qu'il se tenait de nouveau à côté du bureau de Snape, mordant inconsciemment sa lèvre tandis que le professeur balayait du regard les premières lignes de son essai nouvellement réécrit. Ne sachant pas trop où regarder, le garçon baissa les yeux vers le sol et ses souliers usés, attendant avec impatience le jugement.

Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse dans la salle de classe des cachots. Et pour Harry, elle semblait durer éternellement. Il resta dans le calme absolu pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement réussir à rassembler assez de courage pour lever les yeux, juste assez pour regarder son professeur. Mais ce qu'il vit le fit détourner rapidement son regard une fois de plus.

Le maître des potions le regardait attentivement, ses yeux plissés, et une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Mais l'homme ne parlait toujours pas, et Harry fut tout à coup encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Encore quelques secondes passèrent. Et puis Snape mit finalement l'essai sur son bureau.

De sa vision périphérique, Harry vit un des bras de Snape se déplacer rapidement, et le garçon tressaillit automatiquement, craignant soudain qu'il était sur le point de se faire frapper.

Snape fit une pause, un regard perplexe traversant son regard pendant un bref instant alors qu'il regardait curieusement la tête penchée du garçon. Plusieurs pensées couraient tout à coup dans son esprit, mais il les mit de côté pour le moment, déterminé à poursuivre la tâche à accomplir. Il reprit son geste, et prit la plume qu'il avait eu l'intention de prendre un moment auparavant.

Harry retint son souffle en entendant les premiers sons de la plume grattant contre le parchemin. Il considérait comme un bon signe que l'homme n'ait pas simplement rendu son devoir comme il l'avait fait avec ses tentatives précédentes. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'il s'était finalement amélioré. Sa poitrine se gonflait d'espoir à cette pensée.

"C'est vraiment tout à fait étonnant la différence que peut faire un petit _effort_ dans un travail, M. Potter," commenta Snape finalement. "Il semble finalement que vous soyez _capable_ de produire un devoir à moitié décent."

La tête d'Harry se redressa à ces mots pour voir que Snape lui tendait maintenant son essai.

Tout le papier semblait être recouvert d'encre rouge maintenant, là où Snape avait rapidement griffonné quelques commentaires. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que l'homme venait de donner à Harry un compliment. Même si c'était sorti plus comme un reproche sévère.

"Oui, monsieur. Je vous remercie, monsieur," dit doucement Harry, tendant la main pour prendre le parchemin dans ses mains. Son devoir n'était pas encore parfait. Mais au moins, il y avait une amélioration.

Snape fronça les sourcils en regardant le garçon retourner à son bureau, puis prendre un siège. "Il est tard, Potter. Vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune maintenant."

"Mais je dois encore travailler sur l'essai," protesta Harry, levant les yeux de son parchemin.

"Vous pourrez travailler dessus demain", répondit le professeur.

"Mais monsieur, je me suis amélioré ... Vous avez dit que je pouvais rester si je m'améliorai-"

"Vous avez encore beaucoup de retenues devant vous, M. Potter. Vous aurez amplement le temps de travailler sur l'essai, je vous assure. Mais pour l'instant la retenue est _terminée_."

Harry soupira alors qu'il se leva, roulant son essai et en regardant avec envie la pile de livre supplémentaires sur le bureau. Il n'osait pas demander s'il pouvait emprunter l'un d'eux, cependant. Il savait Snape ne le permettrait jamais.

Il ramassa alors son sac, et venait juste d'attraper son manuel de potions, quand ca arriva.

" _Je veux déchirer ... je veux arracher_ ..."

Harry laissa immédiatement tomber ce qu'il tenait et couvrit ses oreilles avec ses deux mains.

Le manuel tomba au sol avec un bruit _sourd_ , mais le garçon ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ses yeux étaient paralysés de terreur, et il ne tarda pas à marmonner des paroles incohérentes pour lui-même dans le silence de la salle de classe des cachots.

"Potter?" appela Snape, l'inquiétude légèrement détectable dans sa voix. L'homme se leva, traversant rapidement la pièce.

Il fut en face du garçon en quelques secondes, et il se pencha en avant pour placer ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

"Potter," il essaya à nouveau, donnant au garçon une douce secousse. "Regardez-moi."

Mais Harry secouait la tête tandis que la voix continuait à crier de l'intérieur des murs.

"Non ... non ... non" murmura-t-il maintes et maintes fois.

" _Laisse moi tuer_ ," la voix siffla à son oreille. " _Laisse moi TUER_!"

"Non!" cria soudainement Harry, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement.

Et puis tout fut silencieux.

Et un petit flacon fut poussé contre ses lèvres.

"Buvez," commanda le maître des potions.

Et Harry avala automatiquement.

Presque immédiatement, Harry sentit son corps se détendre. La tension s'évacua de ses épaules et du reste de son corps, sa respiration s'égalisa et redevint normale une fois de plus. Potion calmante, réalisa Harry. Seulement, cette fois, la potion ne lui faisait pas se sentir étrange. C'était une dose beaucoup plus douce cette fois. Une dose pour enfant.

Alors le monde redevint réalité, et Harry se rappela soudain que Snape était là, le regardant, et il essaya de reculer de quelques pas.

Malheureusement, l'homme avait une emprise assez serrée sur ses épaules, et il ne semblait pas être le moins du monde intéressé à renoncer à son emprise.

"Je pensais que vous m'aviez informé ne pas être sujet à des attaques de panique, M. Potter," parla enfin Snape, sa voix soyeuse et dangereuse.

"Je ne suis pas-"

"Ne me _mentez_ pas, Potter."

Harry baissa la tête et fixa le sol.

"Voulez-vous me dire ce qui a amené _celle-ci_?" questionna le maître des potions, voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas.

" _Non_ ", pensa Harry. " _Vous_ _penseriez que j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit_."

"M. Potter?" persista l'homme, clairement ennuyé.

Harry secoua la tête, regardant toujours le sol. "Rien, monsieur. Ce n'était rien."

Snape soupira alors, et retira finalement ses mains des épaules de l'enfant. "Suivez-moi, alors, monsieur Potter."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et sa tête se redressa. "Monsieur?"

"Vous avez bien entendu, Potter," répondit Snape, allant à grandes enjambées vers la porte et l'ouvrant rapidement.

"Où allons-nous, monsieur?" demanda doucement Harry, en reculant légèrement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Je vais vous escorter à l'infirmerie…"

"Non," interrompit Harry en secouant la tête et reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente dans son dos son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas voir Madame Pomfresh. Et si elle découvrait tout à propos de _la voix_?

Snape prit un moment pour frotter une main contre son visage et pincer le haut de son nez avec irritation.

"Ma patience est à bout, Potter. Je ne vais pas vous le dire à nouveau. Maintenant _suivez-moi_."

"Mais je vais _bien_. Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie," protesta le garçon faiblement, tandis que ses jambes commençaient à obéir à Snape et se déplaçaient lentement vers la porte.

Mais le professeur l'ignora, tendant la main pour saisir à nouveau son épaule alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

Le maître des potions ne desserra son emprise qu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, regardant ses genoux et tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que Madame Pomfresh et Snape disaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Malheureusement, il semblait que l'un des adultes ait jeté un charme d'assourdissement autour d'eux, parce qu'Harry était incapable d'entendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Les secondes passaient, et plus Harry était assis là, attendant que la médicomage et Snape terminent leur conversation, plus il devenait nerveux. Envisageaient-ils déjà de l'envoyer vers un hôpital psychiatrique? Allaient-ils le mettre dans un carcan et le jeter dans une petite pièce sombre quelque part? Étaient-ils-

"Potter!" la voix autoritaire de Snape coupa brusquement ses pensées, et Harry sursauta sur le lit en levant les yeux pour voir les adultes debout tout à coup en face de lui, une expression interrogative sur leur visage.

"Quoi?" dit Harry rapidement, son cœur s'accélérant tout à coup, alors qu'il attendait d'entendre son sort.

"Je vous ai demandé si vous avez bien dormi dernièrement, M. Potter," répondit Madame Pomfresh gentiment, en regardant le garçon d'un œil critique.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de commencer à lentement hocher la tête dans l'affirmative. Mais au regard soudain dangereux sur le visage du maître des potions, il laissa échapper un soupir et décida à dire la vérité.

"Non, madame. Pas vraiment."

"Je vois," dit la sorcière, en regardant Snape pendant un moment avant de retourner à son patient. "Le Professeur Snape m'a informé que vous avez eu deux attaques de panique récemment."

"Oui, madame," répondit Harry simplement.

"Y a t'il eu d'autres attaques dont nous devrions être au courant?"

"Non madame."

"Potter ..." intervint Snape, l'avertissement palpable dans sa voix.

"Il n'y en a pas eu!" se défendit Harry. "C'était les deux seules fois!"

"Harry, " dit doucement Madame Pomfresh. "Sais-tu pourquoi tu as eu ces attaques de panique?"

Harry soupira, croisa ses bras et regarda le sol. "Rusard m'a juste fait peur la première fois," répondit-il enfin.

"Et la deuxième?" pressa Madame Pomfresh.

Harry soupira et haussa ses épaules. "Je ne sais pas."

Les adultes échangèrent un regard, puis Madame Pomfresh sortit sa baguette.

"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire?" s'inquiéta Harry, reculant et cherchant sa baguette.

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, mon chéri. C'est juste un sort de diagnostic de base."

Et avec cela, Madame Pomfresh agita sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry et un morceau de parchemin surgi de nulle part, tout comme quand Snape avait jeté un sort de diagnostic sur Hedwige dans la volière.

Harry fut soudain extrêmement nerveux. A quel point ce sort diagnostic était de _base_? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait exactement révéler? Toutes ses blessures de l'été avaient guéri. Mais cela signifiait t'il qu'elles n'apparaîtraient pas sur le parchemin? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

"Humm ..." commença la médicomage, lisant le rapport. "Eh bien, il semble que vous manquez en effet de sommeil, mon enfant. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui vous empêche de dormir?"

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête.

"Des réponses verbales, M. Potter," dit Snape avec impatience.

"Non, madame. Je ne sais pas."

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils. "Etes-vous inquiet au sujet de vos cours, peut-être? Ce n'est pas rare que certains élèves se sentent stressés à l'école."

Harry donna un autre haussement d'épaules. "Je suppose. Peut-être."

Snape leva les sourcils, un regard incrédule clignotant dans ses yeux.

"Eh bien, je vais vous prescrire une potion qui devrait aider à détendre votre esprit avant de vous coucher," dit Madame Pomfresh. "Nous allons voir si cela vous aide."

Harry hocha la tête tandis que la médicomage faisait venir une potion de l'armoire à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

"Une cuillerée avant de vous coucher tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine, M. Potter," expliqua la guérisseuse, en lui tendant la petite bouteille contenant un liquide rose pâle.

"Oui, madame," dit Harry, se levant. "Je suppose que je devrais y aller, maintenant-"

"Nous n'avons pas terminé, monsieur Potter," interrompit Snape, en prenant un long regard sur le parchemin dans les mains de Madame Pomfresh.

"Mais je-" commença Harry avec inquiétude.

" _Asseyez_ -vous," dit fermement l'homme.

Et tout à coup, Harry sut qu'il était pris au piège.

Que _d'autre_ disait ce parchemin ?


	24. Chapitre 24 : Humeur

**Repost du 08/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Voici le chapitre 24. Il est un peu plus long que les précédents!**

 **Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente et l'affreux suspens du chapitre précédent, mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry se rassit lentement au bord du lit, ses yeux allant prudemment de Madame Pomfresh à Snape pour revenir sur Madame Pomfresh alors qu'il attendait que l'un d'entre eux commence à parler.

"Avez-vous mangé correctement, M. Potter?" demanda soudain la médicomage.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Pardon ?" répondit-il, un peu confus. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

"D'après ces résultats, vous êtes à moitié affamé, mon enfant ", expliqua la femme, sa voix remplie d'inquiétude.

"Pour ne pas dire plus," ajouta Snape d'une voix basse, alors qu'il croisait les bras et grimaçait vers Harry.

Harry dû lutter contre l'envie de hausser insolemment les sourcils. Qu'est ce que Snape _faisait_ encore ici, de toute façon? Ne devrait-il pas retourner dans ses cachots maintenant?

"Eh bien, M. Potter?" pressa Madame Pomfresh d'un ton vif et professionnel. "De quand date la dernière fois où vous avez mangé un vrai repas?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Ses pensées dérivèrent momentanément vers les vacances d'été, lorsque les Dursley avaient refusé de lui fournir ne serait-ce qu'un seul repas décent.

Et maintenant qu'il était de retour à l'école, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son appétit.

"Harry?" La voix de la médicomage était soudainement beaucoup plus douce.

Tout ce qu'Harry put faire était alors de hausser rapidement ses épaules.

"Potter," vint la voix sévère du professeur Snape.

Et Harry leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du maître des potions.

L'homme le fixait avec un regard glacial, ses yeux brillants et sombres fixant le garçon assis sur le lit. Harry était presque certain que le professeur pouvait voir à travers lui. Il réprima un frisson et détourna rapidement les yeux.

Il était temps pour jouer la comédie, il le savait.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant devenir encore plus désordonnés et indisciplinés qu'ils ne l'avaient été un instant auparavant.

"Je suppose que je ... n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'appétit depuis la fin de l'année dernière," dit doucement le garçon, en espérant qu'il semblait convaincant, baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"La fin de l'année dern… -?" commença à demander Madame Pomfresh, avant de réaliser ce à quoi il faisait allusion. La fin de l'année dernière, le jeune Harry avait fait face à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Encore.

"Oh, mon enfant, je ne savais pas," dit la médicomage avec inquiétude. "J'aurais du réaliser…"

"Tout va bien, madame," interrompit Harry, en gardant soigneusement ses yeux baissés tandis qu'il parlait. "Ce n'est pas grave."

Et comme prévu, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire tomber Poppy Pomfresh dans le plat. Elle alla à l'armoire à pharmacie la plus proche, tout en murmurant à voix haute d'un ton presque furieux. "Pas grave? Eh bien, je ne ... Et pas étonnant que vous ne dormiez pas bien, mon enfant! Je suppose que vous avez eu des cauchemars au sujet de l'incident, non?"

"Oh, euh, ouais ..." répondit Harry après un moment d'hésitation.

Bien sûr, très peu de ses rêves en réalité impliquaient Voldemort, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de penser en lui-même. En fait, dernièrement ses nuits semblaient être surtout hantées par l'oncle Vernon le jetant dans les rues. Et puis il errait dans le noir, perdu, ayant froid et faim, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans le dortoir Gryffondor, la respiration difficile, et son cœur dans sa poitrine battant la chamade.

"Harry, mon chéri?" dit Madame Pomfresh, venant vers son patient, plusieurs flacons solidement maintenus dans ses bras.

"Oui, madame?" Répondit Harry, regardant toujours fermement ses genoux.

"J'aimerai que tu boive ces potions pour moi, s'il te plaît. Ce sont des potions nutritives. Tu auras besoin de les prendre régulièrement maintenant pendant un certain temps."

Harry obéit à Madame Pomfresh sans aucune hésitation, tandis que la médicomage continuait à parler rapidement et à s'agiter autour de lui. Il semblait, entre autres choses, qu'elle voulait qu'Harry _parle_ à quelqu'un de ces _choses_.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas le son de cette idée.

Mais enfin, la femme fit une pause dans son discours, et Harry vit sa chance d'évasion.

"Je devrais vraiment y aller maintenant, Madame Pomfresh," dit-il, croisant le regard de la médicomage. "J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire."

"Oh, bien sûr, mon chéri," répondit la sorcière presque distraitement, tandis qu'elle griffonnait rapidement quelques notes sur un morceau de parchemin. "Mais je programme des RDV hebdomadaires pour faire des check-up"

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry alarmé. Il ne _voulait_ pas de check-up toutes les semaines. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

"Ce n'est pas discutable, M. Potter," vint soudain le ton dur de la voix de Snape.

Harry tourna immédiatement et brusquement la tête. Il avait presque oublié que le maître des potions était toujours là. L'homme avait été complètement silencieux au cours des dernières minutes, après tout.

Et il était toujours là, regardant Harry avec des yeux perçants, l'expression de son regard complètement insondable.

Harry n'osa pas argumenter davantage.

Le garçon soupira alors, et se leva du lit. "Bonne nuit, Madame Pomfresh," dit-il calmement. Puis se tournant vers Snape, il dit d'une voix encore plus silencieuse, "Bonne nuit, monsieur."

"Bonne nuit, Harry, mon chéri," répondit la médicomage, alors qu'Harry commençait à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Il était presque aux portes quand Snape dit tout à coup.

"Un instant, monsieur Potter," entonna l'homme.

Harry se figea sur place, soudain inquiet. Est-ce que l'homme était sur le point de poser des questions sur son histoire? Il retint son souffle, dos au professeur. Et il attendit.

"J'espère que vous réalisez que vous ne serez pas autorisé à participer à des activités parascolaires sportives pour le moment."

Un regard de confusion traversa le visage d'Harry, prenant un moment pour déterminer exactement ce que Snape disait.

Et puis il comprit soudain. Et il fit volte-face à son professeur.

"Vous m'expulsez du Quidditch?" il cria presque.

"Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor," répondit Snape calmement. "Pour votre ton et votre manque de respect. Et pour votre information, M. Potter, ce n'est pas _ma_ règle."

Harry se tourna frénétiquement vers Madame Pomfresh pour confirmation. Et le regard sur le visage de la médicomage n'était pas le moins du monde rassurant.

"Je crains que le professeur Snape n'ait raison, Harry. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en meilleure santé…-"

"Mais je me sens bien!" Protesta Harry. "Vous ne pouvez pas me bannir de l'équipe."

"C'est seulement temporaire, mon enfant", déclara Madame Pomfresh avec sympathie.

"À moins que vous continuez de discuter," souligna Snape, un avertissement clair dans sa voix. "Dans ce cas, _je_ ferai en sorte que ce soit permanent."

"Voyons, Severus, vraiment-" commença Madame Pomfresh, se tournant vers le maître des potions.

Mais l'instant d'après, la médicomage fut interrompue par une forte détonation résonnant tout au long de l'aile de l'infirmerie alors qu'Harry fuyait, claquant soudainement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _Stupide, stupide, stupide_! Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réprimander tout le long du chemin de retour vers la tour de Gryffondor. Snape allait littéralement _l'assassiner_ à sa prochaine retenue pour cette sortie dramatique.

Mais penser à ce que l'homme avait _dit_ , à propos de Harry n'étant pas autorisé à jouer au Quidditch... Harry pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner en lui. Et il constata qu'il se fichait des conséquences.

Ce n'était pas juste! Snape voulait juste donner à l'équipe de Serpentard une chance de gagner! Il ne se souciait pas de la santé d'Harry!

Comment avait-il pu croire que Snape pouvait être un homme correct, après tout?

Harry souffla de frustration. Que devait-il dire à ses coéquipiers? Et à tout Gryffondor sur cette question? Ils comptaient tous sur _lui_ pour battre Serpentard dans le premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Et puis soudain, sa colère se calma tandis que l'ensemble de la scène de son séjour à l'infirmerie passa sur lui, et Harry ne sentait plus rien qu'une profonde tristesse. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sorti la photo de sa mère. Il soupira, puis secoua la tête.

Quelqu'un avait presque découvert. Quelqu'un avait presque découvert que sa vie avec les Dursley n'était pas exactement idéale. Il avait besoin d'être plus prudent. Parce qu'il n'allait _pas_ laisser ce secret être dévoilé.

Sinon, toute l'école serait au courant en quelques heures ... ou quelques minutes.

Et c'était la dernière chose dont Harry avait besoin en ce moment.

* * *

Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Ni à Ron, ni Hermione, ni à quiconque à Gryffondor.

Et pourtant, le lendemain matin, il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans toute l'école qui ne savait pas que Harry Potter était suspendu temporairement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pour "raisons de santé".

"Le pauvre petit Harry Potter est trop fragile et frêle pour jouer au Quidditch?" dit une fille de la table de Serpentard à la seconde où Harry était entré dans la Grande Salle.

Et à partir de là, il était fini.

"De quoi elle parle, Harry?"avaient demandé Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, les jumeaux et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor convergeaient sur lui. Olivier Dubois avait l'air positivement malade. Il essaya et échoua à plusieurs reprises de parler, tandis que Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell parlaient en même temps, exigeant de savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

"Dispersez vous tous immédiatement", dit la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall.

"Mais professeur," Oliver retrouva finalement sa voix, "il y a une rumeur selon laquelle Harry est-"

"Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour avoir cette conversation, Dubois," interrompit McGonagall.

"Mais l'entraînement de Quidditch…"

"Nous allons en discuter plus tard," dit la femme fermement. "Maintenant, n'avez-vous pas un examen de Métamorphose à réviser?"

Oliver marmonna une réponse avant de finalement se retourner et revenir à son siège.

"Venez avec moi, Potter," dit McGonagall avec brusquerie, avant de sortir dans le hall d'entrée.

Et avec pratiquement toute l'école le regardant une fois de plus, Harry se retourna et la suivit, ignorant les visages interrogatifs de ses amis.

* * *

"Vous vouliez me voir, professeur?" Demanda Harry, quand il fut finalement assis dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose.

McGonagall agita sa baguette, et une assiette de pain grillé et un bol d'œufs apparut sur le bureau en face d'elle. Elle poussa les deux vers Harry, puis conjura un verre de jus de citrouille.

"Je pensais que vous pourriez apprécier un endroit tranquille pour prendre le petit déjeuner, M. Potter."

Harry regarda son professeur avec soulagement. "Je vous remercie, madame," dit-il finalement, saisissant un morceau de pain grillé.

McGonagall hocha la tête, puis poussa un petit flacon près du coude d'Harry.

Harry réprima un soupir. C'était une potion nutritive.

"Je suis sûre que vous avez réalisé, Harry," commença McGonagall, "que Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Snape m'ont informé de votre visite à l'infirmerie."

Harry fit une grimace, et remis le pain grillé sur la table.

"Vous pouvez continuer à manger," McGonagall fronça les sourcils. "Je voulais seulement vous informer que si jamais vous sentez le besoin de parler…"

"Je vous remercie, Professeur," interrompit Harry. "Mais je vais bien."

McGonagall leva les sourcils "Vous avez vécu une véritable épreuve l'année dernière. Vous devriez trouver un adulte en qui vous avez confiance, Harry. Quelqu'un avec qui vous pourrez parler."

Harry haussa les épaules sans engagement, et pris une petite bouchée de pain grillé. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen que cela arrive.

"Professeur?" il demanda finalement.

"Oui, Harry?"

"Suis-je vraiment expulsé de l'équipe?"

Le professeur McGonagall se redressa immédiatement sur sa chaise, son ton devenant soudainement plus professionnel. "Le fait que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à voler jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh vous déclare en bonne santé ne signifie pas que vous êtes expulsé de l'équipe, M. Potter." Elle poussa le petit déjeuner encore plus proche d'Harry pendant qu'elle parlait. "Vous avez juste besoin de manger, et de prendre vos potions nutritives."

Harry sourit légèrement, se sentant soudain un peu mieux.

Il se demanda combien de temps cela durerait.

* * *

En fait, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Parce que peu importe où il est allait ce jour-là, qu'il soit dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune, ou au bord du lac, il y avait des foules de gens le regardant fixement. Il était presque plus facile d'être près des Serpentard, qui étaient fondamentalement joyeux à l'idée d'Harry non autorisé à jouer au Quidditch. Parce que tout le monde semblait n'avoir rien d'autre que de la pitié dans leurs yeux et dans leurs expressions quand ils le regardaient.

C'était presque insupportable.

* * *

Harry arriva à la salle de classe de potions pour sa retenue ce soir dans une humeur massacrante. Il avait tout fait pour éviter Ron et Hermione ce jour-là. Il savait qu'il allait devoir leur parler bientôt. Et il devrait leur parler de la voix, et aussi de la visite à l'infirmerie.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour le moment.

Et puis il vit le professeur Snape tranquillement assis à son bureau, classant des papiers et la colère éclata en lui une fois de plus.

C'était entièrement de la faute de Snape.

Si l'homme n'avait pas insisté pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas fait ce sort stupide de diagnostic sur lui. Il n'aurait pas eu à mentir sur son manque d'appétit et sa privation de sommeil. Et il n'aurait pas été suspendu de l'équipe de Quidditch.

 _Snape_ était probablement la raison pour laquelle toute l'école connaissait cette dernière partie, aussi.

Sinon, comment tout le monde aurait pu savoir?

"Allez vous rester debout planté là, M. Potter, ou allez-vous commencer votre travail?" dit Snape d'une voix traînante, ne levant même pas les yeux de son parchemin.

Harry plissa les yeux vers la tête graisseuse de l'homme, se dirigea vers son bureau, où une plume et de l'encre l'attendaient, et s'affala sur le siège. Il était en fait un peu surpris que Snape n'avait rien à dire au sujet de sa sortie brusque de l'infirmerie la nuit précédente.

Mais il était un peu trop en colère en ce moment pour s'en soucier.

Il tira son essai de son sac, le mettant à plat contre le bureau.

Et le fixa tout simplement du regard.

Quoi qu'il écrive, ca ne serait jamais assez bon pour Snape. Cette chose était juste un jeu. Le maître des potions ne lui parlerait jamais de sa mère. Il détestait Harry.

Avec ces pensées, Harry croisa les bras et fixa le mur.

"Si vous ne voulez pas écrire, alors vous pouvez aller laver des chaudrons," dit Snape, le ton de sa voix difficile à identifier.

Harry regarda l'homme. Ses yeux étaient sombres et pénétrants, menaçant presque Harry de désobéir.

Harry repoussa le bureau et se dirigea vers l'évier, retroussant ses manches.

* * *

"Si vous avez fini de faire votre petite crise de colère, M. Potter, je voudrais avoir quelques mots avec vous," la voix de Snape retentit dans toute la salle de classe.

Harry posa immédiatement la brosse à récurer et secoua son bras douloureux. Il avait travaillé sur ce dernier chaudron pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes, et il y avait une tache incroyablement tenace qui ne voulait pas partir.

"Maintenant, M. Potter," aboya le maître des potions avec impatience.

Harry se retourna et revint à la hâte dans la salle de classe, stoppant pour se tenir directement devant Snape.

Il y eut une courte pause avant que Snape ne parle de nouveau. "Alors, Potter. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre attitude déplorable de ce soir?"

"Non, monsieur," dit Harry, en regardant le sol.

"Regardez-moi, Potter," dit Snape.

Harry obéit à contrecœur.

Snape leva les sourcils. "Voulez-vous essayer de répondre à nouveau à cette question?" demanda t'il d'un ton soyeux.

"J'ai déjà dit non," dit Harry, d'une voix bien plus courageuse qu'il ne l'était réellement, et le professeur se pencha vers lui, se tenant dangereusement près.

"Je crois que nous avons déjà discuté une fois de la nécessité pour vous de maîtriser votre humeur", prévint Snape.

Harry combattit l'envie de détourner le regard.

"Vous souvenez-vous de cette conversation, Potter?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, sa voix légèrement boudeuse en détournant les yeux pour un bref instant.

"Vous êtes impossible, Potter," Snape secoua la tête, l'ennui clair dans sa voix.

"Ouais, je sais. Tout comme mon père," claqua Harry.

"Vous n'avez pas hérité votre tempérament de votre père," répondit Snape presque distraitement.

Une lueur de choc traversa le regard d'Harry à cette déclaration. Et puis il y eut un silence pendant un long moment, avant que Snape finalement pointe le bureau d'Harry. "Assis."

Harry obéit lentement, essayant toujours de digérer ce que Snape venait de dire.

"Maintenant, si je devais faire une _supposition_ ," parla de nouveau Snape, marchant à grands pas vers le bureau d'Harry, "je dirais que vous êtes contrarié d'être retiré temporairement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor."

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses pensées étaient trop obsédées par le fait que Snape venait peut-être de révéler quelque chose sur sa mère.

"Eh bien, M. Potter?" insista l'homme une seconde plus tard.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête pour recentrer ses pensées. "Vous leur avez dit," répondit-il finalement, se souvenant de nouveau pourquoi il était en colère contre Snape en premier lieu.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Vous leur avez dit au sujet du Quidditch."

"Dit à _qui_ , exactement?" Demanda Snape, clairement irrité.

"Vos précieux Serpentard," grogna doucement Harry, mais pas assez tranquillement.

"Je ne discute pas des affaires personnelles des étudiants avec d'autres étudiants, M. Potter," dit Snape brusquement.

"Alors, comment ont-ils pu tous savoir?" Demanda Harry.

Snape secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers le plafond. "N'utilisez-vous _jamais_ votre cerveau, Potter?"

Harry fronça les sourcils dans la confusion mais autrement ne répondit pas.

"Poudlard, au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué," dit l'homme brusquement, "est _plein_ de peintures et de portraits dont les occupants n'ont rien de mieux à faire toute la journée que de ragoter entre eux."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il regardait inconsciemment autour de la salle de classe pour tout signe d'un tableau accroché au mur. Il n'y avait rien. Mais il se souvenait en avoir vu quelques-uns dans l'aile de l'infirmerie.

"Mais, pourquoi Madame Pomfresh permet des portraits dans l'infirmerie si…"

"Ces portraits sont tenus au secret pour tout ce qui concerne la santé des élèves."

"Mais cela _était_ lié à la santé," soutint le garçon.

"Et il n'y a pas un autre étudiant dans ce château qui est au courant de la _nature_ de vos problèmes de santé, M. Potter."

Harry soupira et rompit le contact visuel. Il n'aimait pas le regard que le maître des potions lui lançait.

"Maintenant, voulez-vous travailler sur votre devoir, M. Potter, ou préférez-vous retourner au lavage de chaudrons?"

Harry marmonna doucement une réponse.

"Parlez _clairement_ , M. Potter," dit durement Snape.

"Je vais travailler sur l'essai, monsieur," dit le garçon un peu plus fort, bien que sa voix fût encore à peine audible.

Le professeur acquiesça rapidement avant de retourner à son bureau.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'homme pendant un instant, toutes ses pensées étant maintenant un mélange confus dans sa tête.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Enfin une réponse !

**Repost du 08/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 25 !**

 **Bonne lecture, et Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! Et ne tombez pas trop malade avec les chocolats ;-)**

* * *

Harry sourit alors qu'il finissait d'écrire sa dernière phrase avec enthousiasme. C'était fait. Il était presque certain que c'était parfait. Ca _devait_ être assez bon cette fois.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Harry réprima à grand peine l'envie d'agiter son parchemin triomphalement dans l'air avant de commencer à mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

De l'autre côté de la table dans la bibliothèque, Hermione fit une pause dans son propre travail et haussa les sourcils en regardant son ami essayer de caser son manuel de potions entre deux autres de ses livres.

"On n'a pas potions aujourd'hui," Ron brisa soudainement le silence, levant les yeux de son exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_. "Pourquoi fais tu ton devoir de potions, Harry?"

Hermione leva les yeux en se tournant vers Ron. "Tu sais, _certaines_ personnes aiment faire leurs devoirs avant le jour où il est dû, Ronald."

"Ce n'est pas un devoir," répondit Harry, toujours souriant. "C'est un essai que je travaille en retenue. Snape n'arrête pas de me le faire réécrire."

"Ce connard graisseux", déclara Ron automatiquement.

"Ouais," répondit Harry distraitement, en levant son lourd sac jusqu'à son épaule, incapable de cacher l'excitation de son visage.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry?" Demanda Hermione, inquiète. "Tu ne te sens pas encore malade, n'est-ce-pas?"

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait dit à ses amis que la raison pour laquelle Snape avait dû l'escorter à l'infirmerie l'autre soir était qu'il avait été malade pendant la retenue.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas leur dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la voix, bien sûr. Mais il se sentait encore assez réticent à révéler cette information à tout le monde. Il était toujours inquiet que les gens pensent qu'il était fou.

"Je vais bien, Hermione," dit Harry avec un sourire. "J'ai un bon sentiment à propos de celui-ci. Snape ne peut _pas_ trouver quelque chose de mal avec cette version."

"Bon sang, combien de fois t'a t-il fait écrire cette chose?" Demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ... quelques-unes. Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux avant sur la finition d'un devoir."

Harry laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il poussait sa chaise et commençait à s'éloigner. "Ouais, je pense que je vais aller le lui rendre, maintenant."

"Quoi? Tu dois voir la grande chauve-souris pour ta retenue ce soir, de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre jusque-là?" Demanda Ron, incrédule.

"Je veux juste que ce soit terminé, je suppose," Harry dit par-dessus son épaule, gagnant un regard réprobateur de Madame Pince qui était au coin de la bibliothèque la plus proche.

"Désolé, madame," dit Harry en hâte, en passant près d'elle et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent partir, puis échangèrent des regards perplexes quand leur ami fut hors de vue.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" Demanda Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pensive. "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

* * *

Harry regarda sa montre alors qu'il descendait vers les cachots. Il avait un peu plus de quinze minutes avant les cours de l'après-midi. Il devrait faire vite.

Supposant que Snape passait probablement la pause du matin dans son bureau, Harry se dirigea directement là-bas, et n'hésita pas à frapper fermement contre la porte.

"Entrez," dit une voix traînante de l'intérieur du bureau de cachot. Alors Harry poussa la porte en bois, et entra.

Les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent presque immédiatement les siens, et Harry dû faire de son mieux pour maintenir le contact visuel. Tout comme l'homme le lui disait toujours de faire.

"Mon dieu, mon dieu, est-il déjà l'heure de la retenue?" dit Snape sarcastiquement, les sourcils levés. "Je dois avoir perdu la notion du temps."

Le visage d'Harry devint rouge, et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, puis, le courage le rattrapa enfin.

"Non, monsieur," répondit-il calmement. "C'est juste ... eh bien, j'ai fini mon essai." Il s'avança, serrant son parchemin fermement dans les deux mains.

"Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir, M. Potter?" demanda Snape, ennuyé.

"Eh bien, euh ... Je voulais juste vous le donner maintenant."

Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur le garçon, le scrutant pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne tende finalement la main.

"Alors, donnez-le moi et partez"

Harry fronça les sourcils en tendant l'essai. "Je pensais que vous pourriez le regarder maintenant, monsieur," dit-il bravement.

Snape plissa les yeux. "Vraiment?" répondit-il avec un ricanement. "Et pensez-vous que je n'ai pas d'autre travail à faire aujourd'hui, Potter?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant était d'irriter ou de mettre en colère le professeur. "C'est juste ... eh bien, je veux dire ... Je pense qu'il est vraiment fini cette fois-ci," le garçon trébucha sur ses mots en remettant son essai.

Snape n'offrit pas immédiatement une réponse. Il regarda attentivement le garçon pendant quelques secondes, fixant l'enfant avec un regard glacial en prenant possession du parchemin.

Harry bougea inconfortablement d'où il se trouvait, mais se força à soutenir le regard de l'homme, en attendant.

"Je lirai votre essai plus tard dans l'après-midi, M. Potter," dit enfin Snape d'une voix traînante. "Vous recevrez mes commentaires ce soir en retenue."

Harry essaya de son mieux de cacher sa déception. "Oui, monsieur," répondit-il finalement, avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Snape regarda simplement le garçon partir, sans dire un mot.

* * *

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il montait le grand escalier et se dirigeait dans la direction de la salle de classe Métamorphose. Maintenant que Snape avait son essai, il se sentait beaucoup moins certain au sujet de son travail. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre ce soir pour le remettre. Au moins, il aurait eut un peu plus de temps pour le vérifier.

"Potter!" cria une voix tout à coup derrière lui, ce qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

Harry laissa échapper un autre soupir en se retournant. "Que veux-tu, Malfoy?" demanda t'il, irrité.

Pour une fois, le garçon blond était seul. Ni Crabbe ni Goyle, ni aucun autre deuxième année de Serpentard n'était dans le couloir avec lui.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Malfoy sourit et croisa les bras. "Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, Potter. Tu pourrais avoir raison."

"A propos de _quoi_ , exactement?" Demanda Harry. "Que tu as empoisonné mon hibou pour ta stupide vengeance?"

Draco se moqua. " Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Potter. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton stupide _hibou_."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" répondit Harry, s'avançant également et croisant ses bras en imitant la position de Malfoy.

"Je pense que nous _devrions_ régler cela avec nos baguettes."

"Régler _quoi_ , exactement?" Demanda Harry, exaspéré.

"Ton _mensonge_ m'a causé des ennuis avec Snape-"

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ca," interrompit Harry, en commençant à se détourner.

"Alors, tu ne vas pas me battre en duel?" railla Malfoy. "Quoi, tu as _peur_?"

Harry se retourna. "Je me souviens de l'année _dernière_ quand tu avais dit que tu voulais un duel, tu étais seulement à la recherche d'un moyen de me faire attraper après le couvre-feu. Non, merci."

"Oh, ça va être un _vrai_ duel cette fois. Juste toi et moi", répondit Draco, un sourire en coin. "Allez, Potter. Qu'en dis tu?"

"C'est non," répondit Harry presque immédiatement. Snape le _tuerait_ s'il osait faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Mais presque aussitôt que cette pensée traversait son esprit, Harry se sentit un peu confus. Pourquoi se souciait-il tant de ce que _Snape_ pensait? Il serait probablement dans tout autant des problèmes avec McGonagall ou même Dumbledore s'il acceptait le plan de Malfoy.

"Je savais que tu étais un idiot, Potter. Mais je dois admettre que je ne te croyais pas aussi _lâche_."

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'attraper sa baguette. Mais il résista.

Tout juste.

Et puis quelque chose de petit sortit furtivement de l'ombre d'une alcôve et s'approcha des deux garçons dans le couloir.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'élargirent immédiatement à la vue de Miss Teigne, sans doute inquiet que Rusard ne soit pas loin derrière.

"Laisse-moi savoir ce que tu décides, Potter," Malfoy prit finalement la parole, bousculant Harry et se dirigeant dans le couloir.

Dès que le Serpentard tourna au coin, Harry sourit à Miss Teigne, qui commença immédiatement à se frotter contre sa jambe.

"C'est bon de te voir, aussi," dit joyeusement Harry, s'accroupissant pour gratter derrière les oreilles du félin. "Tu m'a vraiment sauvé à l'instant."

Le chat ronronna, et continua à se frotter contre le jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'Harry parlait doucement.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps," Harry finit par dire. "J'ai Métamorphose dans quelques minutes, et McGonagall ne sera pas très contente si je suis en retard."

Miss Teigne sembla accepter cette explication, car elle donna un dernier coup à la main d'Harry, avant d'étirer ses jambes, puis de partir furtivement au loin. En quelques secondes, elle avait disparu.

Harry se dirigea dans la direction de la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall.

* * *

La journée passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sans cesse sa montre dans toutes ses classes, sa capacité de se concentrer presque inexistante.

Malfoy ne cessait de regarder vers lui de temps à autre, un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux accompagnant le sourire presque constant sur son visage. Et Harry se demandait ce que le Serpentard avait _vraiment_ l'intention de faire.

Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce _duel_ soit aussi simple que Malfoy l'avait suggéré. Il avait certainement autre chose en tête, et Harry savait qu'il ferait bien de mettre cette situation au clair.

En supposant même que ce soit possible. Parce que d'une certaine manière, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il semblait toujours se laisser entraîner dans des situations qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter.

* * *

Harry arriva pour sa retenue ce soir bien dix minutes plus tôt que prévu. Il avait tenté de se distraire avec des devoirs, mais il avait très peu progressé, et avait abandonné après seulement environ une demi-heure de ne serait ce qu'essayer. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Snape fronça les sourcils quand il entra dans la salle de classe de potions, et ferma immédiatement le livre qu'il lisait, le posant sur le côté.

"Vous êtes en avance, M. Potter," dit Snape d'une voix traînante, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionné.

"Je sais, monsieur," répondit Harry, marchant plus en avant dans la salle, un regard déterminé sur son visage.

Le silence dura pendant quelques secondes avant que le maître des potions ne réponde finalement.

"Je suppose que vous êtes désireux d'apprendre les résultats de votre dernière tentative?" demanda l'homme, son ton presque ennuyé alors qu'il tendait un morceau de parchemin à Harry. Son essai.

"Oui, monsieur," acquiesça Harry, se dépêchant vers le bureau de l'homme.

Harry avait presque trop peur de regarder. Mais le parchemin était entre ses mains, et ses yeux parcoururent avidement la page.

Il semblait n'y avoir qu'un seul commentaire écrit sur l'ensemble du parchemin, à l'encre rouge, tout en bas.

 _Vous avez maintenant prouvé, M. Potter, que vous êtes plus que capable de composer un essai très bien organisé, bien pensé, et bien raisonné. J'attends de vous que TOUT votre travail reflète ces capacités à l'avenir. Je refuserai d'accepter moins._

Harry regarda le bas du parchemin pendant ce qui devait être une minute, ou peut-être plus. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme quantité de fierté à son travail, bien que la perspective d'être tenu à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé ne l'inquiète un peu.

"Je vous remercie, monsieur," réussi finalement à dire Harry, en regardant son professeur avec un petit sourire.

" _Vous_ avez fait le travail, M. Potter," dit Snape dédaigneusement. "J'ai simplement offert mon analyse."

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit alors qu'il regarda de nouveau le bas du parchemin.

"Maintenant," dit Snape enfin. "Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de suivre ma part du marché. Et nous allons enfin pouvoir clore cette conversation."

Harry leva les yeux avec impatience et se déplaça vers le côté du bureau de l'homme.

"Vous allez me dire ce que "un millier de mots " signifie?" interrogea le jeune garçon.

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une grande enveloppe blanche.

Harry regarda le maître des potions placer l'enveloppe sur la surface en face de lui, et refermer le tiroir.

"Je suppose que vous avez entendu l'expression "Une photographie vaut un millier de mots ", M. Potter?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, monsieur. Je l'ai entendue."

Snape acquiesça avant de faire courir lentement un doigt d'un côté à l'autre de l'enveloppe, tout en continuant à parler.

"Eh bien, votre mère était très friande de ce dicton" dit-il. Et Harry nota que la voix de son professeur avait pris tout à coup une intonation étrange, non identifiable. Il n'avait jamais entendu l'homme parler comme ça avant. C'était comme s'il était perdu dans un souvenir.

"Quand nous étions enfants," continua Snape, tentant maintenant de garder sa voix brusque et professionnelle, "nous étions, comme vous le savez maintenant, de très bons amis, votre mère et moi. Nous vivions dans le même quartier. Nous communiquions constamment. Nous nous voyions presque tous les jours, et nous nous envoyions mêmes des lettres. Nous en avons fait une sorte de concours, en fait. "

"Un concours?" Demanda Harry, intrigué, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il était pendu à chaque mot.

Snape regarda l'empressement et la lumière dans les yeux d'Harry, dans les yeux de _Lily_ , pendant un moment, avant de répondre.

"Oui, nous avons parié à qui pourrait envoyer les plus longues lettres. Nous échangions nos lettres, puis nous comptions les mots."

"Qu'est-ce que vous vous écriviez?" intervint Harry, penché en avant maintenant contre le bureau, de plus en plus excité par l'histoire de seconde en seconde.

Le regard de Snape retourna à l'enveloppe, et sa voix s'adoucie à nouveau. "Tout. Tout ce que nous pouvions penser. La plupart du temps c'était sur la façon dont nos jours se déroulaient. Elle aimait aussi écrire au sujet de sa famille. Après un certain temps, cependant, il est devenu de plus en plus difficile de trouver de nouvelles choses à écrire. Nous savions tout deux déjà presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'autre ".

Harry sentit soudain une douleur aiguë d'injustice. Il ne savait presque _rien_ sur ses parents. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe, monsieur?" demanda finalement Harry. "Les lettres de ma mère?"

"Seules quelques-unes d'entre elles. Quelques-unes que j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez voir."

Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Snape serait prêt à lui montrer tant de chose. Il se pencha encore plus vers l'avant, pouvant à peine le croire quand Snape finalement prit l'enveloppe et la lui offrit.

Harry prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains, embarrassé de constater que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, et ouvrit le volet non scellé.

Il s'était attendu à voir du papier. De vraies lettres. Mais il fut surpris.

"Des photos?" demanda t'il doucement, tirant deux photos. Et il y avait sa mère, une fois de plus lui souriant dans chacune des nouvelles photographies.

Presque instinctivement, Harry tourna chacune des images, et vit les trois mêmes mots écrits sur leurs dos.

 _Un millier de mots._

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape, qui semblait le regarder attentivement.

"Votre mère a finalement trouvé un moyen de toujours me battre dans le concours, " expliqua l'homme tranquillement. Il soupira alors, avant de continuer.

"Elle envoyait tout simplement quelques-unes de celles là. Et les mots qu'elles valaient représentaient toujours plus que je ne pouvais jamais écrire."


	26. Chapitre 26 : Verre brisé et Quidditch

**Repost du 10/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 26 !**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ses yeux picotaient. Il soupira et essuya rapidement toute trace d'humidité présente sur son visage à l'explication du maître des potions, avant d'attraper l'enveloppe emplie de photos.

"Vous pourrez regarder le reste des photos plus tard, M. Potter," Snape interrompit soudainement les actions de Harry, gardant son ton laconique. "Maintenant, vous avez une retenue à servir."

Harry dut faire de son mieux pour refréner un autre soupir.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit-il finalement. Il remit à contrecœur les photographies dans l'enveloppe, et tenta de la rendre à Snape.

"Mettez l'enveloppe dans votre cartable, M. Potter. Elle est à vous," dit l'homme dédaigneusement, faisant un geste avec sa main.

Harry était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Snape allait vraiment lui laisser les photos. Il avait pensé que l'homme ne lui laisserait que les regarder.

"Mais monsieur, ce sont vos phot…"

"J'ai suffisamment de photographies, Potter," interrompit brusquement le professeur. "J'ai aussi le luxe de souvenirs, alors que vous non. Les photos sont à vous. Maintenant, rangez-les, et nous pourrons commencer votre retenue."

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il se précipitait vers son sac pour ranger son nouveau trésor dans la poche avant.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur," dit le garçon, toujours souriant. "Je vous remercie. Cela signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi."

Snape balaya la reconnaissance d'un geste de main, puis agita sa baguette vers le placard au fond de la pièce.

Il s'ouvrit presque immédiatement pour révéler des étagères et des étagères de flacons, de gobelets et des bouteilles de potion sales.

"Je suppose que vous êtes en mesure de deviner ce que sera votre tâche ce soir, M. Potter?" Demanda Snape, souriant au regard de dégoût sur le visage du jeune Gryffondor.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry mélancoliquement, avant de commencer.

* * *

Severus regarda le garçon rassembler la verrerie dans ses bras et se diriger vers l'évier. Il renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumencie pendant un moment, repoussant les émotions et lissant son expression.

L'homme ne parlait _jamais_ de Lily Evans. Avec personne. Et pourtant, il venait juste de le faire avec nul autre que Harry Potter, chose qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire.

Et pourtant, ca avait été presque facile. Les yeux du garçon avaient été brillants d'excitation en entendant l'histoire de Severus. Et pendant un moment, ca avait presque été comme si Lily n'avait pas disparue. Parce que pour un moment, pour seulement une fraction de seconde, Severus avait presque pu la voir dans le visage et l'expression de son jeune fils.

Severus supprima l'envie de soupirer, et se trouva tout à coup à se poser la question de la sagesse à révéler une histoire personnelle à l'enfant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il regarda la nuque du jeune Gryffondor, pensif.

Et puis un bruit _fracassant_ troubla soudain le silence dans la salle de classe, et interrompit ses pensées.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je suis désolé," Harry commença immédiatement à présenter des excuses, se baissant pour ramasser les éclats de verre qui venaient de tomber.

"Enfant inconscient! Laissez-cela," dit Snape avec force tout en se levant et se précipitant vers l'évier.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les brisures qui jonchaient le sol, et en un instant, les fioles furent complètement réparées et furent remises sur le comptoir à côté des autres fioles.

Et puis il se tourna vers Harry.

"Ne vous a t'on jamais dit de ne _jamais_ ramasser le verre brisé avec vos mains?" demanda le professeur.

Harry recula. "Non, monsieur," répondit-il doucement. En fait, la tante Pétunia lui _faisait_ ramasser le verre sur le plancher. A plus d'une occasion.

"Je ne peux pas vous entendre," grogna pratiquement Snape.

" _Non_ , monsieur," Harry avait parlé un peu plus fort, et sursauta à nouveau quand le professeur tendit soudain la main pour saisir son bras.

"Est-ce que vous vous êtes coupé?" Snape demanda alors, ses yeux inspectant attentivement la main de l'enfant.

Harry commença à secouer la tête. Mais alors, il aperçut le petit filet de sang couler dans sa paume.

"Oh," fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

"Oh, en effet," grogna Snape, faisant rapidement faire venir une potion de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Eh bien, je dois dire, M. Potter, que votre absence totale de sens commun est vraiment étonnant."

Harry ne répondit pas, mais siffla simplement de douleur quand l'homme versa une potion sur sa blessure, la nettoyant.

"Je suis désolé," répéta Harry, en regardant la baguette de Snape suivre soigneusement la coupure fine, qui se referma.

"Cela devient une habitude pour vous, n'est-ce-pas pas, Potter?" Demanda Snape, laissant enfin tomber la main du garçon.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Monsieur?"

"Ceci est la _troisième_ fois que j'ai à guérir une de vos blessures depuis que l'année scolaire a commencé, M. Potter," répondit fermement Snape.

"Désolé, monsieur," répéta Harry encore une fois, poussant sa main récemment guérie dans sa poche pour serrer la photo qui se tenait là.

"Vous commencez à ressembler à un perroquet, Potter," répondit Snape d'une voix coupante. "Il suffit de _penser_ avant d'agir, et vous n'auriez pas ces problèmes."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, se sentant mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'homme.

"Est-ce que votre main vous fait encore mal?" demanda alors Snape.

"Non, monsieur. Je ne sens plus rien."

"Dans ce cas vous pouvez retourner au travail," dit rapidement le professeur, tournant sur ses talons pour retourner à son bureau.

"Merci," dit doucement Harry.

L'homme fit une brusque pause, et le silence régna dans la salle. Puis le maître des potions tourna légèrement la tête et donna un coup sec de la tête d'acceptation.

Harry relâcha alors sa respiration, et se tourna vers l'évier.

* * *

"Professeur?"

"Qu'y a-t-il, Potter?" Demanda Snape, se frottant les yeux avec une main en levant les yeux de l'essai qu'il était en train de corriger.

"J'ai terminé, monsieur," dit rapidement Harry, sentant l'irritation de l'homme.

Snape regarda vers l'évier pour vérifier que la tâche du garçon était, en effet, terminée.

"Vous pouvez y aller, Potter," dit alors Snape.

Et Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers son sac d'école pour le soulever et le mettre à son épaule.

"Monsieur?" demanda tout à coup Harry, avant qu'il ne puisse perdre son courage.

" _Qu'y a t'il_ , M. Potter?" Snape avait l'air exaspéré. Pourquoi le garçon ne partait jamais quand on le lui disait?

Harry déglutit avant de répondre. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. "Comment était ma mère?"

La pièce était silencieuse.

Et puis Snape le fixa avec un regard meurtrier.

"Combien de _fois_ devrons-nous avoir cette conversation, Potter?" demanda l'homme "Je n'aurai _pas_ cette discussion avec vous."

"Mais pourquoi?" contesta Harry sans vraiment réfléchir. Ce n'était pas juste. Snape connaissait si bien sa mère. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partager une partie de sa connaissance?

"Tout membre du corps professoral de cette école peut vous parler de votre mère, M. Potter. Je vous suggère de leur demander."

Harry se mordit la lèvre, en pensant à la meilleure façon d'y répondre. Il avait une idée. Il espérait juste que cela fonctionnerait.

"Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre eux en savent autant sur elle que vous, monsieur."

Snape résista à l'envie de rouler ses yeux. Le garçon pensait vraiment qu'il allait tomber si facilement dans ce piège?

Mais alors Harry parla à nouveau.

"Je sais déjà un peu de choses sur mon père. Je sais qu'il était un grand joueur de Quidditch. Et qu'il était vraiment intelligent"

Snape fit un bruit à cela, quelque chose entre une toux et un grognement.

"Est-ce que ma mère était intelligente?" demanda alors Harry.

" _Bien sûr_ qu'elle l'était," répondit Snape sèchement, avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. "Elle était parmi les personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse."

Un petit sourire traversa le visage d'Harry à cela. "Quel était sa matière préférée?"

Se rendant compte qu'il avait été manipulé pour qu'il réponde, Snape considéra de refuser une réponse au petit morveux. Mais alors son regard croisa brièvement ces brillants yeux émeraudes.

Et il se trouva à offrir une réponse.

"Elle était plutôt habile en Sortilège," commença le maître des potions. Puis il sourit. "Bien sûr, elle appréciait également les Potions."

"Les Potions?" Répéta Harry, en faisant une grimace.

Snape leva les sourcils. "Y a t-il quelque chose de _mal_ avec les Potions, M. Potter?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement. "C'est un sujet _fascinant_. _Vraiment_. Était-elle première de classe?"

"Quelque fois," répondit Snape. "Nous étions tous les deux en compétition pour cette première place."

"Et elle vous a battu?" Demanda Harry, surpris, avec un petit peu de fierté évidente dans sa voix.

" _Quelque fois_ , M. Potter," répéta l'homme. "Seulement quelquefois."

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. "Wow."

Un sentiment étrange traversa alors l'austère maître des potions. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trop insister sur ce que c'était, il racla rapidement sa gorge et renforça ses boucliers d'Occlumencie encore plus loin afin de le supprimer.

"Vous devriez partir maintenant, M. Potter. Il se fait tard."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry, regardant par-dessus l'horloge sur le mur du cachot. "Bonne nuit Monsieur."

"Bonne nuit, M. Potter."

* * *

Harry était de bonne humeur le samedi matin suivant au petit déjeuner. Il prit même une ration supplémentaire d'œufs dans son assiette à la demande pressante d'Hermione.

"Ton appétit va mieux aujourd'hui." nota la jeune fille avec satisfaction.

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise avec le sujet de conversation.

Heureusement, Ron changea bientôt de sujet. "Regarde, Harry. C'est Hedwige,"

Harry leva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir sa chouette des neiges atterrir à côté de la cruche de jus de citrouille.

"Bonjour, ma fille. Comment vas-tu?" Demanda Harry avec enthousiasme. "Tu ne devrais pas te reposer dans la volière?"

Hedwige donna un bruit désapprobateur et pinça fortement le doigt d'Harry.

"Aïe! Ok, ok. Je peux voir que tu vas mieux. Pas besoin de me _mordre_!"

Hedwige laissa échapper un autre hululement, plus doucement cette fois. Puis elle tendit sa patte à son maître.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry détacha le petit billet de la patte de son hibou.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Ron, en prenant une bouchée énorme d'une pomme.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry distraitement, en lançant à sa chouette un regard d'excuse. "Désolé, ma fille. Je ne savais pas que tu venais ou j'auraist apporté des friandises."

Hedwige pencha la tête sur le côté, dans l'expectative.

"Oui, j'en amènerai un peu pour le déjeuner", promis Harry. "Tu dois juste me promettre de te ménager."

Apparemment satisfaite de cette réponse, Hedwige lança un dernier hululement avant de s'envoler. Et Harry la regarda un instant grimper hors de la Grande Salle.

Soupirant alors, il se retourna vers le petit billet et le déroula enfin.

 _ **M. Potter,**_

 _ **Merci de venir à l'infirmerie après le petit déjeuner afin que je puisse effectuer votre premier bilan hebdomadaire. - M. Pomfresh**_

Et juste comme ça, la bonne humeur d'Harry s'évapora. Il mit le petit morceau de papier à côté de son assiette et poussa dédaigneusement son petit-déjeuner. Il ne voulait pas que Madame Pomfresh lui fasse un bilan de santé. Et si elle décidait de lancer un sort de diagnostic plus profond sur lui cette fois-ci? Il frissonna à cette pensée.

"Eh Bien?" insista Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Une note de Madame Pomfresh," répondit Harry simplement. "Je suis censé la rencontrer après le petit déjeuner."

Puis, avant que soit Ron ou Hermione ne puisse répondre, Fred et George étaient sur eux, portant tous les deux leurs balais et rayonnant de joie.

"Vous venez?" demanda Fred au trio.

"Où?" Demanda Ron, toisant ses frères avec méfiance. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire?

"La grande course, bien sûr!" s'exclama George.

"Sur le terrain de Quidditch!" continua Fred.

"Quoi?" demandèrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent alors des regards identiques d'exaspération, avant d'offrir une autre explication.

"Toutes les équipes de Quidditch se réunissent ce matin pour une course sur le terrain de Quidditch," dit finalement George.

"Comment ca se fait que vous ne _savez_ pas cela?" demanda Fred, en secouant la tête.

"C'était _censé_ être un secret," fit la voix d'Olivier, tandis que le capitaine de Quidditch se dirigeait vers le groupe. "Vous savez tous les deux que Harry n'est pas autorisé à voler sur un balai en ce moment. Je ne compromettrai _pas_ sa place dans l'équipe! Et pour votre information, ce n'est pas une course. C'est un _entraînement de Quidditch commun_. Pour promouvoir l'unité des maisons. C'était l'idée de Dumbledore. "

Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards significatifs.

"Bien sûr, Olivier," dit Fred avec un sourire.

"Tout ce que tu veux," avança George. "Mais nous savons tous que tu ne permettra pas aux autres équipes de Quidditch de voir nos nouvelles stratégies de jeu."

"Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous allons avoir un _autre_ entraînement plus tard cet après-midi," répondit Olivier avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je n'ai pas été interdit de _regarder_ le Quidditch, Olivier," parla soudainement Harry, croisant ses bras alors qu'il foudroyait du regard le sixième année.

"Je le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois tenté de participer-"

"Je ne le serai pas," l'interrompit Harry, se mettant brusquement sur ses pieds. Je veux venir regarder ".

"Mais Harry," dit Hermione, pointant le message abandonné sur la table. "Tu es censé aller après le petit déjeuner..."

"Mais je vais aller après le petit déjeuner, Hermione," raisonna Harry. "Une heure à partir de maintenant sera _certainement_ après le petit déjeuner."

* * *

Severus marchait rapidement le long des couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie. L'École avait ouvert ses portes il y a seulement quelques semaines, et déjà Madame Pomfresh l'avait appelé, dans le besoin de plus de potions.

C'était vraiment remarquable le nombre de blessures et de maladies que les étudiants pouvaient avoir dans un aussi court laps de temps, ne put s'empêcher de penser le maître des potions. Il était à moitié convaincu que les petits scélérats le faisaient exprès, pleinement conscients de tout le travail supplémentaire que cela signifierait pour lui.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie et poussa les portes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il repéra immédiatement Madame Pomfresh au bout de l'infirmerie vide, faisant l'inventaire de son cabinet de médecine et qui prenait des notes sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

"Bonjour, Poppy," dit Severus, s'avançant plus loin dans la pièce.

"Oh, Severus, Dieu merci. J'ai presque terminé ma liste pour vous."

Severus passa devant tous les lits vides jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à côté de la médicomage, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'armoire en attendant que Madame Pomfresh termine.

"Voilà," dit la femme un instant plus tard, en passant le parchemin au maître des potions.

Severus hocha la tête en regardant la liste. "Je vais commencer tout de suite."

"Merci, Severus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous."

"Je suis sûr que vous géreriez très bien, Poppy," répondit Severus, pliant le parchemin, et en se retournant pour partir. "Bonne journée."

"Oh, Severus?" demanda la médicomage. "J'imagine que vous n'avez pas vu M. Potter ce matin, si?"

Severus fronça les sourcils en se retournant. "Non pourquoi?"

"Je lui ai envoyé un message ce matin pour qu'il vienne me voir après le petit déjeuner et il n'est toujours pas venu" expliqua la femme.

En à peine plus d'une seconde, l'expression du visage de l'homme passa d'agréable à menaçante. "Est-ce vrai?" il avait pratiquement grogné.

"Voyons, Severus. Ne sautez pas à des conclusions-"

"Il est difficile de ne pas le faire avec ce garçon, " interrompit l'homme. "Il y a un entraînement de Quidditch conjoint entre toutes les équipes ce matin. Je serais prêt à parier tout mon coffre à Gringotts que c'est là qu'il se trouve."

Poppy fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne pensez pas qu'il -"

"Si, je pense au contraire qu'il est certainement en train de voler sur un balai," Severus termina sa pensée en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et avec cela, il était parti, et Poppy Pomfresh ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour le jeune Harry Potter.

Pour son bien, elle espérait vraiment que le garçon ne volait pas sur un balai.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Rapide Check-up

**Repost du 10/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 27 !**

 **NB : j'ai maintenant "rattrapé" Ailee17. En ce moment elle est très occupée avec ses études. Elle ne sait pas si elle va pouvoir poster quelque chose avant fin avril...**

 **Donc il va falloir être patient pour le chapitre 28 :-)**

 **Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a bien l'intention de finir son histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aucun élève n'était assez stupide pour ne pas s'écarter du chemin de Severus Snape qui traversait les couloirs du château, traînant un jeune garçon de Gryffondor derrière lui par le col de sa chemise.

"Mais monsieur, je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'étais-" Harry essaya de protester, ignorant les regards sympathiques d'un groupe de Poufsouffle qui s'écarta rapidement de la trajectoire du maître des potions.

" _Silence_!" siffla l'homme, tournant au coin d'un couloir et en ouvrant la porte d'une salle de classe inutilisée.

Il tira ensuite le garçon vers la porte. " _A l'intérieur_ ," grogna t'il dangereusement.

Harry n'avait alors pas d'autre choix que de traverser la porte devant Snape, qui le suivit de près et ferma la porte avec un coup sec dès qu'ils eurent tous deux franchi le seuil.

L'homme regardait l'enfant qui le toisait avec méfiance pendant un instant, tentant de se composer lui-même. Il se trouva soudain désireux une fois de plus de tout simplement envoyer le garçon vers sa directrice maison. C'était le problème de Minerva, non? Il avait ses propres étudiants à gérer.

" _S'il vous plaît_ , monsieur-" chuchota soudainement Harry.

"Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné la permission de _parler_ , M. Potter," cracha le professeur, coupant le garçon.

Et Harry serra immédiatement sa bouche la tenant fermée, ne voulant pas faire empirer les choses pour lui-même plus que ce qu'elles étaient déjà.

"Maintenant", dit doucement l'homme, de cette voix douce et soyeuse qui lançait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. "Permettez-moi d'abord de vous dire ce que _j'ai_ observé en arrivant au terrain de Quidditch il y a quelques minutes."

Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas parler en signe de protestation. Il _savait_ ce que l'homme avait _vu_. Mais le professeur avait tout _faux_! S'il pouvait juste être autorisé à expliquer-

"Ce que j'ai _vu_ , M. Potter," continua Snape, fixant son élève avec un regard meurtrier, "était un entraînement de Quidditch sans supervision qui s'est en quelque sorte transformé en une compétition de _course_."

L'homme fit une pause pendant un moment pour lancer un regard meurtrier, et Harry fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, baissant la tête.

"Maintenant, vous pouvez, peut-être, être en mesure d'imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai découvert, au milieu de tout cela, un jeune Gryffondor. Un jeune Gryffondor qui a été expressément interdit de voler. Un jeune Gryffondor debout sur le terrain avec un balai dans sa main, se préparant à se joindre à tout ce _plaisir_. " continua Snape d'un air menaçant.

Il y eut une pause beaucoup plus longue cette fois. Mais Harry n'osa pas parler sans permission.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense?" demanda finalement le maître des potions.

Et presque immédiatement, les mots tombaient de la bouche d'Harry.

"Je n'allais pas voler, professeur. _Honnêtement_. Quelqu'un venait juste de me tendre un balai. C'est tout."

"Quelqu'un venait ... de vous tendre un balai," répéta doucement Snape, sa voix ne reflétant rien sauf l'incrédulité.

"Oui, monsieur. C'est _vrai_ ," continua Harry précipitamment. "Je ne sais pas qui exactement me l'a donné. Les choses étaient un peu ... chaotiques après les premières minutes de l'entraînement. Mais Malfoy s'est vanté sur la façon dont personne ne pouvait le battre avec son nouveau balai dans une course, et puis quelqu'un a poussé un balai de l'école dans ma main. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de refuser! Et puis vous êtes arrivé, et- "

"Je trouve cela tout à fait _fascinant_ , M. Potter, comment tous vos problèmes semblent toujours se rapporter en quelque sorte à M. Malfoy."

"Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si nous finissons toujours au même endroit en même temps!" Répondit Harry.

"Vraiment?" réplique Snape. "Parce que j'étais sous l'impression que vous n'aviez rien à faire sur le terrain de Quidditch ce matin."

"Je voulais juste regard-"

"Madame Pomfresh vous a envoyé un message, n'est ce pas?" interrompit Snape.

À cela, Harry se tut, et il commença à tordre nerveusement ses mains devant lui. Bien sûr, Snape savait tout à ce sujet.

"Eh bien, M. Potter?" invita le maître des potions.

"J'allais y aller," répondit enfin Harry, laissant tomber son regard vers le sol.

"Mais vous vous êtes perdu?" demanda ironiquement Snape. "Vous vous être trompé de chemin, peut-être?"

"Eh bien, le message a juste dit d'aller à l'infirmerie après le petit déjeuner," soutint Harry. "Il ne disait pas que je devais y aller _directement_ après le petit déjeuner."

"Voulez-vous vraiment jouer au jeu de l'interprétation avec moi, Potter?" gronda Snape. "Vous saviez _exactement_ ce que voulait dire le message, non?"

Harry déglutit. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas maintenant. "Oui, monsieur," chuchota t'il finalement.

"Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor," annonça alors Snape. "Et croyez-moi, Potter. La prochaine fois que vous manquez délibérément un rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh, ou que je vous attrape avec un balai, je ne serai pas si indulgent. Je ne me _soucie_ pas si vous êtes tout simplement en train de le _tenir_ , et non pas de _voler_ dessus."

Dans l'instant suivant, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement, et Snape menait Harry dans le couloir, tenant fermement l'épaule du garçon.

* * *

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, l'estomac d'Harry était tellement tordu en nœuds qu'il commençait à se sentir mal. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Ses secrets étaient ils sur le point d'être découverts? Comment allait-il s'en sortir si c'était le cas ?

Il ne se rendit que partiellement compte que le maître des potions le déposait sur le bord d'un lit d'hôpital le plus proche et allait vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh pour alerter la médicomage de leur arrivée.

"Ah, M. Potter," dit Madame Pomfresh de sa voix vive alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment de son bureau une minute plus tard. Il y avait eu assez de temps, pensa Harry, et Snape lui avait probablement déjà expliqué toute l'histoire.

"Bonjour, madame," dit Harry poliment, prenant tous ses efforts pour essayer de paraître calme.

"Maintenant, tous les samedis pour les prochaines semaines, M. Potter, je veux que vous vous présentiez ici dès que le petit déjeuner est terminé," commença la femme sans préambule.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute maintenant, pensa Harry. Snape lui avait dit.

"Oui, madame," répondit-il doucement.

"Cela ne prendra pas longtemps," lui assura alors Madame Pomfresh. "Je veux juste vérifier que les potions nutritives font leur travail. Ca va juste être une analyse simple."

Harry se détendit très légèrement à ces mots. Il ne semblait pas que Madame Pomfresh allait accomplir quoi que ce soit de trop révélateur.

"Je vais y aller" dit Snape, en gardant ses yeux plissés sur Harry. "Mais dès que vous avez terminé, monsieur Potter, je demande votre présence dans les cachots pour votre retenue."

Harry fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers son professeur. "Mais il est trop tôt pour la retenue, monsieur."

"Oh?" Demanda Snape, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. "Je me souviens de vous avoir attribué deux semaines de retenue, M. Potter. Mais je ne me souviens _pas_ avoir déclaré qu'elles auraient toutes lieux le soir. Vous devez avoir ... mal _interprété_ mes paroles."

Et, à ces mots, Snape quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Harry dans un silence stupéfait derrière lui.

* * *

C'est avec une égale mesure de soulagement et de gêne qu'Harry se dirigea vers la salle de classe de potions quelques minutes plus tard.

Soulagement parce que le scan que Madame Pomfresh avait fait sur lui avait vraiment été aussi simple et basique qu'elle avait promis que ce serait. Et ses secrets les mieux gardés au sujet de sa vie avec les Dursley étaient toujours en sécurité.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi ennuyé que la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots lui fasse servir une de ses retenues un samedi matin, à un moment où il était habituellement avec ses amis pour se détendre après une longue semaine de cours.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Harry avait finalement atteint sa destination, la porte de la salle de classe de potions s'ouvrit avant que Harry ait eut la chance de frapper.

"Entrez, M. Potter," parla Snape. "J'ai déjà préparé votre paillasse pour vous."

 _Paillasse_? se demanda Harry, en entrant dans la pièce.

Et puis il repéra le maître des potions, debout au-dessus d'un chaudron à une station de travail de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et à quelques pas, il y avait une autre paillasse mise en place. Une paillasse de préparation.

Snape désigna les ingrédients de potions divers qui avaient été alignés sur le comptoir. "Votre tâche aujourd'hui, M. Potter, sera de m'aider à préparer les ingrédients pour plusieurs chaudrons de potions calmantes que Madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de préparer."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, en marchant vers le comptoir. Eh bien, au moins, il n'avait pas à écrire un autre essai.

"Utilisez le pilon et le mortier pour broyer les herbes en une poudre fine," commanda l'homme, en levant à peine les yeux de son chaudron pendant qu'il parlait.

Harry dut réprimer un soupir. Il y avait _beaucoup_ d'herbes.

" _Maintenant_ , M. Potter," dit Snape avec force.

"Oui, monsieur," fut la réponse calme.

* * *

C'était étrange, pensa Harry. Mais après un certain temps, il dut presque admettre que préparer les ingrédients pour Snape n'était pas si mal.

En fait, il pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire que c'était en fait en quelque sorte ... relaxant.

C'était calme dans la classe de potions. Plus calme que ca ne l'était en classe. Et il n'y avait pas Malfoy autour pour essayer de saboter son travail.

Bien sûr, Snape lui aboyait des instructions de temps en temps. Et lui reprochait quand il ne broyait pas les herbes en une poudre assez fine. Mais dans l'ensemble, l'homme le laissait tranquille. Et ca donnait à Harry le temps de réfléchir.

Bien sûr, avec des pensées vient les questions. Et tout à coup, après près d'une heure de travail dans le silence aux côtés du professeur, Harry commença à parler avant même qu'il ait eu la chance de s'arrêter.

"Ma mère aimait la couleur bleue, n'est ce pas?"

Snape fit une pause dans son agitation du chaudron, complètement pris au dépourvu par la question subite.

"Je veux dire, dans au moins la _moitié_ des photos que vous m'avez données, elle portait quelque chose de bleu", expliqua Harry. "Était-ce sa couleur préférée?"

Snape prit un moment pour lever les yeux vers le plafond et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Que faudrait-il pour que cet enfant arrête de _poser_ ces questions?

Et puis il se tourna vers le garçon, et vit le regard de détermination dans les yeux brillants, ce vert si familier, et la vérité le frappa tout à coup.

Il ne cesserait jamais de demander.

Il resta silencieux pendant près d'une minute complète. Et alors-

"Oui," répondit finalement l'homme, en se retournant vers son chaudron pour lui donner une autre agitation. "Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus adaptée à Serdaigle que Gryffondor. Elle était loin d'être aussi friande du rouge."

"Mais elle était courageuse," répondit Harry. "Comme une Gryffondor."

"Elle était aussi très intelligente," répliqua l'homme. "Comme une Serdaigle."

Harry sourit alors, en présentant un autre tas plein d'herbes en poudre au professeur en quête de son approbation.

L'homme hocha la tête une fois. "Assez bien," commenta t-il. "Maintenant, la prochaine partie du processus est la plus difficile, M. Potter, et je vais exiger un silence absolu pendant que je travaille."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement, ses yeux tombant sur le chaudron bouillonnant maintenant.

Il regarda ensuite avec fascination le maître des potions travailler, ajoutant savamment des ingrédients et agitant le breuvage, avec à peine un seul coup d'œil sur les instructions.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Et puis l'homme leva soudainement les yeux et rencontra le regard du jeune garçon. Et un sentiment étrange prit à nouveau résidence dans la poitrine d'Harry.

Et malgré tout ce qui était arrivé ce matin avec son professeur détesté de potions, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme.

Et puis l'instant d'après, il dû travailler encore plus dur pour réprimer un rire à l'expression complètement abasourdie visible sur le visage du maître des potions.


	28. Chapitre 28 : La colère de Snape

**Repost du 10/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Ailee17 a (enfin ;-) ), posté le chapitre 28 ! Voilà la traduction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Snape avait eu une journée désastreuse.

Il se laissa pratiquement tomber dans l'un des nombreux canapés de la salle des professeurs, situés près de la cheminée. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et se frotta les tempes, essayant en vain de conjurer le mal de tête imminent qu'il sentait venir. Ils devenaient très fréquents ces derniers jours, et même sa meilleure potion de maux de tête ne semblait pas faire beaucoup de différence.

"Est-ce que vous allez bien, Severus?" une voix interrompit ses pensées.

" Je vais merveilleusement bien", grogna sarcastiquement l'homme tandis que la directrice de Gryffondor s'asseyait à côté de lui, une tasse de thé à la main.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu des… complications dans une de vos classes de cinquième année?" demanda McGonagall avec sympathie. "Quelque chose au sujet d'un chaudron qui aurait explosé?"

"Trois," corrigea le maître des potions. " _Trois_ chaudrons explosés, Minerva. Tous au même moment. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle incompétence dans toute ma vie! Et de la part de cinquièmes années, en plus! Ces imbéciles sont censés passer leurs BUSES cette année!"

"Eh bien, on est _seulement_ en Septembre, Severus."

"A la _fin_ Septembre", souligna Severus. "On est pratiquement en Octobre!"

"Ce qui est encore le début de l'année," souligna McGonagall. "Je suis sûre que vos élèves seront plus que prêts pour leurs examens, le moment venu."

"Peu probable," grommela Snape.

"Au moins, personne n'a été grièvement blessé," souligna le professeur de Métamorphose.

Snape n'offrit en réponse rien de plus qu'un grognement, et McGonagall pensa que peut-être il était temps de changer de sujet.

"Si mes calculs sont exacts," dit la femme en passant, "hier était la dernière retenue de M. Potter, n'est-ce pas?"

Snape réprima un soupir. Il ne _voulait_ pas penser au morveux Potter en ce moment. Il avait _d'autres_ choses à se soucier. Comme comment il allait tordre le cou de ces ineptes Poufsouffles la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. _Trois_ chaudrons!

"C'est exact," répondit-il finalement d'une voix sèche, essayant de ne pas repenser aux deux dernières soirées. Potter n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions sur sa mère. Et il semblait être peut important que son professeur refuse de répondre à la plupart d'entre elles. La nuisance infernale n'arrêtait pas de _demander_.

"Je suis sûre que vous êtes tous les deux très soulagés," dit McGonagall, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en prenant une gorgée de thé.

"En effet," marmonna sombrement l'homme. "Vous n'avez _pas_ idée."

* * *

Snape se dirigeait vers la volière un peu plus tard, une enveloppe contenant une commande pour l'apothicaire fermement tenue dans sa main. Il devait maintenant remplacer tous les ingrédients qui avaient été perdus suite à l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait aux évènements du matin, la colère bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, et il était à peine capable de s'empêcher de trembler de rage. Il l'avait _dit_ aux petits idiots au début de l'année! Il ne tolérerait _plus_ l'incompétence! Un mois de retenues avec Rusard devrait leur apprendre à prêter attention aux instructions en classe!

Il atteignit finalement le haut de l'escalier de la volière et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'une des grandes chouettes de l'école.

Mais à ce moment, il y eut un flottement de plumes, et un autre hibou atterrit soudainement sur son épaule. Une grande chouette des neiges.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, _exactement_ ?" grogna Snape à l'oiseau.

"Je pense qu'elle vous aime vraiment, professeur," fit une voix derrière le maître des potions, provoquant un gémissement intérieur de l'homme. Bien sûr, il fallait que le gamin soit là.

"Potter," répondit Snape, fixant le garçon, l'irritation évidente dans sa voix, " Merci de bien vouloir rappeler votre animal de compagnie. _Immédiatement_."

" Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, monsieur," fit remarquer Harry. "Je pense qu'elle voulait juste vous remercier."

"Je ne veux pas de _remerciements_ , Potter. Surtout pas de la part d'un _oiseau_. Maintenant, prenez votre hibou afin que je puisse vaquer à mes propres occupations."

A ces mots, Hedwige tendit soudainement une patte devant elle, s'équilibrant maladroitement sur l'épaule de Snape tandis qu'elle offrait ses services à l'homme.

Un sourire amusé éclaira alors le visage du deuxième année. "Il semble que vous avez un volontaire, monsieur."

"Je pense que je vais choisir quelqu'un qui n'a _pas_ été empoisonné dans les deux dernières semaines pour porter mon courrier," dit Snape, alors qu'Harry s'approchait finalement pour enlever Hedwige de l'épaule de Snape.

Le hibou donna un petit hululement offensé à cela, avant de passer sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Elle se sent beaucoup mieux, monsieur. Je pense qu'elle veut recommencer à voler un peu plus."

"Des voyages courts uniquement, M. Potter," averti Snape, alors qu'il attachait son message à la patte de la chouette ambrée qu'il avait aperçu auparavant. "C'était un poison tenace, et votre hibou peut encore se fatiguer facilement."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, alors qu'Hedwige arrangeait ses cheveux avec son bec.

 _Pas étonnant que les cheveux de l'enfant soient toujours en désordre_ , pensa Snape, un regard de dégoût traversant son visage. _Même pire que son père._

La chouette ambrée hulula alors doucement à Snape, avant de prendre l'air, la lettre du professeur attachée solidement à sa patte.

L'homme se retourna pour partir, mais une petite voix l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Professeur?"

" _Qu'y a-t-il,_ Potter?" demanda l'homme en se retournant et en fusillant du regard le garçon, le _menaçant_ presque de poser une question stupide.

Mais ca allait sans nul doute être une autre question à propos de sa mère.

"Monsieur," commença le garçon, passant une main dans ses cheveux atrocement en désordre, "Je sais que mes retenues sont terminées et tout, mais ..."

Snape fronça les sourcils alors que le garçon se taisait. "Mais _quoi_ , Potter?"

"Je pensais, eh bien ... je veux dire, si vous voulez ..."

"Vous avez exactement cinq secondes pour exprimer ce que vous voulez dire," menaça Snape. "Après quoi je partirai."

"Je pensais que je pourrais vous aider pour brasser d'autres potions, monsieur," dit alors Harry rapidement. "Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore terminé toutes celles pour Madame Pomfresh, et-"

Snape leva une main pour arrêter le garçon. Il était sûr que le choc avait été visible sur son visage pendant quelques secondes, mais dans le silence qui suivit, il fut en mesure de rétablir entièrement le masque impassible sur ses traits. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire, de toute façon. Même maintenant, il voyait le garçon atteindre sa poche, là où il savait qu'il y avait une photo de Lily. Une photo qu' _il_ avait fournie à l'enfant.

"M. Potter, je prends mon travail très au sérieux," répondit finalement l'homme.

"Je sais, Monsieur-"

Snape leva à nouveau la main. "Votre travail dans ma classe à été médiocre dans les meilleurs cas. Et ces cas étaient peu nombreux. Par conséquent, je ne peux que conclure que vous n'êtes pas motivé par un désir de m'aider avec des _potions_ , n'est-ce-pas, M. Potter ? "

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il savait qu'il serait inutile de mentir. "Non, monsieur. Pas entièrement."

"Pas _entièrement_?" Demanda Snape incrédule.

"Eh bien, je _trouve_ votre travail intéressant, monsieur."

"Et vous voulez me faire croire cela?" fut la réponse cinglante. "Vous avez à peine fait attention tous ces derniers jours. Vous posez _beaucoup_ trop de questions, Potter, et aucune d'entre elles n'avait à voir avec les potions que nous brassions. Donc, la réponse est _non_."

"Mais je _faisais_ attention," protesta Harry.

" _Non_ ," répéta l'homme fermement.

Et dans l'instant suivant, le maître des potions descendait les escaliers de la Volière.

* * *

 _Personne_ n'était impatient d'aller en la classe de potions le jour après l'incident des chaudrons des cinquièmes années. Pas même les Serpentard. La rumeur disait que Snape était d'humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude depuis l'accident, et les deuxièmes années appréhendaient un cours plus qu'explosif dans les cachots.

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

La _moindre_ petite chose semblait mettre le professeur dans une rage folle ce jour là. S'il n'y avait ne serait ce qu'une infime différence entre la variante de la potion calmante qu'ils préparaient ce jour-là avec ce qu'elle devrait être, il apportait toute sa colère vers le, la ou les élèves responsables.

"A ce stade du processus, votre potion devrait être d'une couleur lavande pâle," cracha Snape en s'approchant de Neville, qui laissa échapper un cri très audible de terreur à la proximité de l'homme.

"Alors dites-moi, M. Londubat," continua Snape, ignorant la peur évidente de l'enfant, "pourquoi votre potion est pervenche?"

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais pas un son ne sorti. Le garçon était paralysé par la peur, et Snape ne montrait aucun signe de sympathie.

"Dois-je supposer que c'est juste de l'incompétence, alors?" gronda l'homme, agitant sa baguette sur le contenu du chaudron de Neville, la faisant disparaître. "Ce sera un zéro pour le travail d'aujourd'hui, Londubat. Commencez le nettoyage de votre paillasse."

Harry fronça les sourcils dans le dos de Snape tandis que l'homme se dirigeait vers le côté Serpentard de la pièce. Le professeur avait été complètement injuste. D'après ce qu'il avait été en mesure de voir, il n'y avait rien de mal avec la potion de Neville. Elle avait l'air assez lavande pour lui.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire, M. Malfoy?" tonna soudainement la voix de Snape. Harry tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder l'échange, le sort de Neville momentanément oublié.

"J''ajoute l'écorce de saule, monsieur?" Malfoy semblait incertain.

" _Avant_ la valériane?" interrogea Snape.

"Est-ce que ça importe?" demanda le blond sans réfléchir.

Ca avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Et Harry était sûr que si n'importe qui d'autre que Malfoy avait osé dire ca, Snape lui aurait jeté un sort.

"Est-ce que ça importe?" Siffla Snape, se penchant sur le bureau du garçon. "Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas trouver _une_ raison pour laquelle cela _importe_ , M. Malfoy?"

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait manifestement pas prévu d'être sur la ligne de tir du mécontentement de Snape. "Je, euh ..."

"M. Potter," aboya Snape soudainement, et Harry se demanda _pourquoi_ c'était _lui_ qui était pris à parti.

"Oui monsieur?" Répondit Harry. A côté de lui, il pouvait presque sentir Ron fusiller du regard le professeur.

"Pourquoi serait-il _important_ que M. Malfoy ajoute l'écorce de saule dans sa potion _avant_ la valériane?"

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il était sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il avait aidé le maître des potions à préparer des lots entiers de potion calmante pendant ses retenues les deux derniers jours, après tout. Il espérait juste Snape ne cherchait pas à le tromper.

"Parce que l'écorce de saule pourrait rendre la potion plus volatile sans la valériane pour la neutraliser," répondit Harry, essayant de garder sa voix exempte de nervosité.

"Est-ce que vous _essayez_ de faire sauter ma classe?" demanda alors Snape, parlant une fois de plus à Malfoy. "Même _Potter_ sait pourquoi il est important d'ajouter la valériane en premier. Alors quelle est exactement _votre_ excuse pour être ignorant?"

Harry n'avait jamais vu le visage de Malfoy si rouge. Et la tension dans la pièce était telle que presque personne n'osait respirer. Il était clair que personne n'était à l'abri de la colère de l'homme aujourd'hui.

Snape afficha son mépris et se détourna, se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la pièce, et s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Harry.

"Combien de brins de lavande avez-vous ajouté à votre potion, Potter?" Snape demanda avec brusquerie.

"Trois, monsieur," répondit Harry, agrippant le bord de la table. Il avait su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il obtienne sa propre semonce.

"Pourquoi pas quatre, comme certains de vos camarades de classe semblent l'avoir fait?" continua Snape, regardant Ron pendant qu'il parlait. Le roux recula immédiatement sur son siège.

"Parce que nous brassons la dose de potion calmante pour enfant, monsieur."

"Et y a t'il une _différence_ entre la dose d'un enfant et la dose d'un adulte, M. Potter?"

"Si un enfant prend une dose adulte, la potion peut démultiplier les émotions de l'enfant," répondit Harry rapidement, se souvenant de sa propre expérience avec la dose adulte qu'il avait pris la nuit de sa retenue avec Rusard. "Même si ces émotions sont affaiblies."

"C'est en effet un mauvais jour," déclara alors Snape, sa voix soyeuse prenant tout à coup de l'ampleur, "quand le _seul_ étudiant en classe qui est à moitié préparé pour la leçon est _M. Potter_."

Ron et Hermione parurent soudain offensés pour leur ami, mais Harry garda son visage inexpressif.

"La classe est terminée," grogna Snape en se dirigeant vers son bureau. "Ne prenez même pas la _peine_ de me fournir un échantillon de vos _potions_ , aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à les noter." L'homme agita alors sa baguette, et toutes les potions dans la salle disparurent.

"Crétin," marmonna sombrement Ron, tandis que lui et le reste de la classe commençaient le nettoyage de leurs paillasses. "Même quand tu connais les réponses, il t'insulte," dit-il à Harry, sa voix incrédule.

"Ouais", dit Harry distraitement, regardant vers l'avant de la salle, où Snape était toujours renfrogné et lançait des regards furieux à tout le monde en vue.

A ce moment, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et l'homme parla une fois de plus.

"Restez après la classe, Potter," trancha l'homme.

"Que veut-il _encore_?" Murmura Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Harry. "Je vous rejoins plus tard, d'accord?"

Ses amis lui lancèrent tous les deux le même regard incertain, mais ils partirent finalement avec le reste de la classe.

Et alors, il fut encore une fois seul avec le professeur.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Assistance

**Repost du 10/01/2017 : j'ai décidé de reposter tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 29 !**

 **Ailee17 dit que le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Venez ici, Potter," claqua la voix de Snape dès que la porte de la classe se soit fermée derrière le dernier des autres deuxièmes années.

Harry se hâta d'obéir, faisant quasiment basculer son tabouret dans sa hâte d'arriver au bureau de Snape.

"Oui monsieur?" demanda t'il nerveusement, osant à peine espérer que Snape ait éventuellement pu changer d'avis sur le fait qu'il puisse l'assister pour brasser des potions. Mais il avait eu une chance de montrer sa valeur en classe. Que d'autre pouvait lui vouloir Snape?

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais poussa finalement un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de telle sorte qu'Harry puisse le voir.

En regardant de plus près, le garçon se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de son devoir de potions qu'il avait rendu il y a deux jours. Et en haut du parchemin, son professeur avait griffonné un mot.

 _Acceptable._

"Je pensais que nous avions convenu que, à partir de maintenant, vous ne rendrez rien de moins que le meilleur de votre capacité pour votre travail, M. Potter," grogna l'homme, regardant fixement le jeune Gryffondor.

Harry était terriblement déçu. Apparemment, Snape voulait juste le réprimander à propos de ses devoirs.

"C'est mieux qu'avant", tenta t'il de faire valoir, en espérant qu'il n'était pas sur le point d'empirer la mauvaise humeur du maître des potions. "Et un Acceptable n'est pas si mal."

"Sauf que vous avez clairement démontré que vous êtes capable de rendre un meilleur travail!" Siffla Snape, arrachant le parchemin et en l'agitant devant lui. "Cet essai n'a clairement pas été fait sérieusement, et ne traduit qu'une paresse de votre part !"

Harry baissa les yeux tandis que son visage vira au rouge. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu procrastiné avec ce devoir. Il avait beaucoup joué aux échecs avec Ron, et discuté des stratégies de Quidditch avec ses coéquipiers au cours des derniers jours. Mais pourquoi Snape s'en préoccupait t'il ? Il ne pouvait pas être parfait _tout le temps_ , non?

"Si vous êtes incapable de gérer votre temps à bon escient, et mener à bien votre travail scolaire, alors je ne pourrai pas vous permettre de m'aider à brasser des potions," continua l'homme.

A ces mots, la tête d'Harry se redressa.

"Vous allez me laisser aider?" demanda t'il avec empressement, oubliant momentanément que l'homme le fixait toujours avec ce qui pourrait être décrit comme un regard meurtrier.

"Non, pas si _ce devoir_ est représentatif de ce que va être la qualité de votre travail à l'avenir," répondit Snape, en reposant le parchemin sur le bureau avec force.

"Je ferai mieux. Je promets…."

"C'est _exactement_ ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois que nous avons eu cette discussion, Potter. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire _cette fois_?"

Harry baissa la tête à nouveau, sans avoir aucune idée de comment réagir. "Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit-il calmement. "Mais j'essayerai de travailler plus sérieusement."

"Regardez-moi, Potter," dit Snape sévèrement.

Et Harry leva lentement la tête.

"Vous avez prouvé aujourd'hui que vous _avez_ été attentif ces quelques dernières soirées en retenue," dit alors l'homme. "Et pour cela, je suis prêt à vous donner une chance de m'aider…"

"Vraiment?" Harry ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre, son visage s'allumant immédiatement avec espoir.

" _Cependant_ ", souligna fortement l'homme, levant une main pour faire taire le garçon, "Si je reçois ne serait ce qu'un seul devoir de votre part qui soit en dessous d'un _Effort Exceptionnel_ , je mettrai immédiatement fin à ce petit arrangement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, M. Potter? "

"Oui, monsieur! Je vous remercie, monsieur!"

"Ne me faites pas regretter cette décision", avertit Snape. "Je vous verrai ce soir, Potter."

"Oui, monsieur," répéta Harry joyeusement. "Je serai là."

Snape secoua la tête puis regarda le garçon rassembler ses affaires et se précipiter vers la porte.

"Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourré cette fois?" grommela l'homme pour lui-même dès qu'il fut seul.

* * *

Les deux prochaines semaines semblèrent passer à une vitesse folle pour Harry, qui se concentrait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant sur son travail scolaire.

"J'ai l'impression que tu deviens de plus en plus comme Hermione ces temps-ci", déclara Ron incrédule en regardant un devoir de potions qu'Harry venait de réécrire pour la troisième fois.

"J'essaye juste de travailler un peu mieux mes cours cette année," dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ce n'est pas grand chose."

"Pas grand-chose?" répéta Ron. "Harry, tu détestes les potions."

"Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, Ron," répondit Harry, en enroulant son parchemin et en se levant de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Un regard choqué passa sur le visage du roux tandis qu'il regardait son ami se préparer à partir. "Ne me dit pas que tu vas _encore_ à la bibliothèque?"

"Je dois juste faire quelques recherches pour mon devoir," mentit légèrement Harry. Il n'allait certainement pas dire à son ami qu'il allait _volontairement_ dans les cachots pour aider Snape tous les soirs. D'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas que la conversation se terminerait bien.

"D'accord, tu n'es pas _comme_ Hermione. Tu _es_ Hermione."

Harry se contenta de sourire. "Je te verrai plus tard, Ron."

* * *

"Nous allons commencer le brassage de la Pimentine aujourd'hui, M. Potter," dit brusquement Snape, en dirigeant Harry vers sa paillasse. "Madame Pomfresh m'a informé qu'elle est presque en rupture de stock."

"Je sais," répondit Harry, en retroussant ses manches. "Elle m'a pratiquement forcé à en avaler une fiole lors de mon dernier examen médical, même si je n'avais pas un rhume ou quoi que ce soit! J'ai eu de la fumée qui sortait de mes oreilles pendant des heures!"

"Si Madame Pomfresh vous a donné une dose, alors vous deviez avoir été sur le point de développer une maladie, M. Potter," dit le maître des potions dans son ton sévère habituel. "Vous devriez être reconnaissant qu'elle l'a diagnostiqué avant que ca n'empire."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry. "Surtout depuis que je suis autorisé à recommencer à voler samedi prochain!"

"Vous devez être absolument _ravi_ ," dit l'homme de manière sardonique. "Maintenant, hachez ces racines pour moi," dit-il, quand il vit qu'Harry était prêt à commencer à travailler.

Harry ramassa le petit couteau puis attira un tas de racines à lui. "Je pense que Olivier est encore plus excité que moi," répondit-il. "Je pense qu'il a l'intention de me faire travailler plus dur, donc je serai prêt pour le match contre Serpentard le mois prochain."

"Si vous n'êtes pas prudent, Potter, vous finirez à nouveau à l'infirmerie," le mit en garde Snape, alors qu'il débouchait une bouteille de quelque chose de couleur jaune vif.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je peux me débrouiller sur un balai."

"En effet," répondit simplement l'homme, dans un ton qui semblait traduire de l'incrédulité à Harry.

* * *

Harry passait les portes du château le samedi suivant, son balai à la main, et ses vêtements tapissés de boue.

L'entraînement de Quidditch avait été difficile, mais au moins il avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or près d'une douzaine de fois ce matin. Harry n'avait jamais vu Olivier si heureux.

"Tu vois, Olivier?" l'un des jumeaux avait dit à la fin de l'entraînement. "Quand tu donnes aux gens des pauses, ils sont _meilleurs_ après."

Harry sourit à la mémoire de Olivier se détournant, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre, alors qu'il marchait le long d'un étroit couloir au premier étage.

Et puis il entendit soudainement un miaulement, juste avant que quelque chose de petit à poil commence à se frotter contre sa jambe.

"Salut, Miss Teigne," dit-il joyeusement, en regardant le félin maigrichon. "Attention, je vais te rendre toute sale."

Miss Teigne le regarda alors, avant d'incliner la tête dans la direction de la traînée de boue qu'Harry avait laissée avec ses chaussures. Sa queue semblait s'agiter avec reproche.

"Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé," s'excusa Harry rapidement. "Il fait tellement humide et boueux dehors."

Le garçon fouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa baguette. Visant ses chaussures, il murmura un sort de nettoyage rapide et regarda le chat pour approbation.

Miss Teigne commença à s'éloigner ensuite, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans le couloir pour regarder en arrière dans l'expectative vers Harry.

"Tu veux que je te suive?" il demanda avec hésitation.

Harry pensait que l'agitation de la queue cette fois était probablement en signe d'assentiment, alors il suivit rapidement Miss Teigne dans le couloir.

Et pas cinq secondes plus tard, Harry entendit un rugissement de colère dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

"Ces petits morveux dégoûtants! Toujours à tout salir!"

La voix appartenait à Rusard, et le cœur d'Harry s'agita en se souvenant de la dernière rencontre qu'il avait eue avec l'homme.

"Attendez que je mette mes mains sur eux _cette_ fois!" gronda l'homme.

Harry déglutit et regarda immédiatement autour de lui en quête de son compagnon.

Miss Teigne était toujours en mouvement, et Harry continua à la suivre, tournant dans plusieurs couloirs et escaladant trois volées d'escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bien loin du gardien meurtrier.

Enfin, le chat s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent une petite alcôve dans un couloir, quelque part au quatrième étage. Harry laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement quand il s'accroupit pour gratter derrière les oreilles du félin.

"Merci, Miss Teigne, tu m'a sauvé à nouveau," dit-il sincèrement, souriant alors que le chat ronronnait bruyamment de contentement. "Tu es une véritable amie."

Miss Teigne leva son menton pour qu'Harry puisse facilement atteindre en dessous et le Gryffondor se mit à rire en grattant là. "Je devrais t'apporter quelque chose la prochaine fois que je te vois," dit le garçon, toujours souriant. "Qu'aimerais-tu? Peut-être un bon snack?"

Miss Teigne sembla ronronner plus fort à cela, et Harry se mit à rire. "D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver."

* * *

Harry était presque devant le portrait d'entrée de sa salle commune après avoir quitté Miss Teigne au quatrième étage.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un long soupir derrière lui.

Harry se retourna rapidement.

"Nick?" demanda t'il, hésitant, en reconnaissant le fantôme de Gryffondor. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Oh, oui, tout va bien, Harry. Splendide" dit sarcastiquement Nick.

Harry repositionna son balai sur son épaule, et montra le morceau de papier dans la main de Nick. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda t'il avec curiosité.

Mais presque aussitôt que Nick commença à parler, Harry vint à regretter sa question. Bien sûr, il se tenait poliment, et écoutait Nick se lamenter sur le fait que sa demande de joindre la Guilde des Chasseurs sans Têtes ait été rejetée. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps, et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air compatissant.

Quand le fantôme termina finalement sa diatribe, il y eut un silence légèrement maladroit dans le couloir du septième étage, et Harry dit la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire dans une telle situation.

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Nick?"

Nick hésita un instant, regardant Harry, sa lettre, puis de nouveau Harry.

Mais finalement, il se décida.

"Harry, pourriez-vous envisager de participer à la fête de mon anniversaire de mort ?


	30. Chapitre 30 : Chauve-souris

**Repost du 11/01/2017 : j'ai reposté tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ailee17 a publié jeudi le chapitre 30 ! Voici donc la traduction !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Il faisait noir.

Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui en quête d'une source de lumière, même infime, mais il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit dans l'espace minuscule dans lequel il était piégé.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir.

De tous côtés, Harry ne sentait rien que des murs. Partout ou ses mains tâtaient, il pouvait sentir les murs de sa prison se refermer sur lui. Il essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, mais l'air ne trouvait aucun chemin pour entrer dans ses poumons.

Les murs continuaient de se rapprocher. Ses mains s'agitaient inutilement contre eux alors qu'il essayait toujours de trouver une sortie. Il devait y avoir une porte quelque part.

 _Il était dans son placard,_ lui disait son esprit _. Le placard sous l'escalier. Il avait juste besoin de trouver la porte, et il pourrait sortir._

Mais bien sûr, les Dursley avaient probablement fermé la porte à clef. Sa tante et son oncle mettaient presque _toujours_ le verrou.

"Laissez-moi sortir!" cria Harry dans la terreur, se cognant contre les murs, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. "S'il vous plaît!" demanda t'il alors, tandis que sa petite prison se resserrait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. "S'il vous plaît!"

Et puis soudain Harry tomba. C'était comme si le sol s'était dérobé, et il était juste en train de tomber ... tomber ... tomber ... profondément dans l'obscurité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une lumière verte aveuglante qui remplit la totalité de la vision d'Harry. Et un cri jaillit. Un terrible cri glacial qui lui était bien trop familier.

"Maman!" appela désespérément Harry. Alors ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son cauchemar prit fin.

"Harry?" demanda prudemment Ron, se penchant sur le lit de son ami, son visage rempli d'inquiétude.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, et leva une main vers son front en sueur, l'écho des cris de sa mère retentissant encore dans son esprit.

"Ca va, Harry?" pressa Ron. "Je crois que tu faisais un cauchemar."

A ces mots, les cris disparurent et, devenant soudain plus conscient de son environnement, Harry se redressa en position assise et regarda autour de lui.

Ron et lui étaient seuls dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda t'il en fermant les yeux face à la lumière vive venant de la fenêtre la plus proche.

"L'heure du petit déjeuner," répondit Ron, semblant toujours inquiet. "Nous devrions nous dépêcher."

L'estomac d'Harry se tourna à la pensée de nourriture. Il soupira alors, et ouvrit les yeux.

"Vas-y, Ron. Je n'ai pas très faim."

Ron leva immédiatement ses sourcils. " T'es sûr?"

Harry hocha la tête. "Ouais. Je te verrai en classe, d'accord?"

Ron fronça les sourcils. "T'es sûr que tu te sens …?"

"Je me sens bien, Ron," l'interrompit rapidement Harry. "Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'ai juste eu un petit cauchemar."

"Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être un _petit_ cauchemar, Harry. Tu tournais et te retournais en hurlant dans ton sommeil."

La nausée dans l'estomac d'Harry augmenta. "Je criais?" demanda t'il nerveusement. "Qu'est-ce que je disais?"

Ron secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que tu disais quoi que ce soit de compréhensible."

Harry se sentit un peu soulagé à ces mots. Il aurait été plutôt embarrassant de savoir que tout le dortoir l'avait entendu appeler sa mère morte pendant son sommeil.

Harry acquiesça de satisfaction à cette réponse et commença à s'extraire des draps dans lesquels il s'était emmêlé.

"Je vais juste prendre une douche." dit-il. "Toi, vas–y, va prendre le petit déjeuner."

Ron regarda son ami qui avait enfin réussi à sortir ses jambes du lit et se lever.

"Très bien," dit-il enfin, "Je te verrai en classe."

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du dortoir se referma, et Harry fut seul. Il se pencha immédiatement au pied de son lit et ouvrit sa malle, révélant son contenu désordonné.

Fouillant dans sa malle, il en sortit rapidement la grande enveloppe blanche que Snape lui avait donnée et l'ouvrit.

Il choisit quelques photos de sa mère au hasard et, avec un soupir, assis sur le sol à côté de sa malle ouverte, il regarda simplement les photographies, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps d'aller en classe.

* * *

Il est vite devenu évident pour Harry que, en dehors de lui-même, il n'y avait pas un seul élève à Poudlard qui n'était pas été excité par Halloween qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Partout où il allait, il semblait que tout les sujets de discussions tournaient autour du festin d'Halloween et toutes les friandises qu'il y aurait.

"J'ai entendu que la _plupart_ des bonbons sont _énormes_!" dit une première année Poufsouffle à son compagnon que Harry croisa sur le chemin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cet après-midi. "Des marshmallow aussi grand que ta tête!"

"Et j'ai entendu qu'il n'y aurait même pas de plat principal!" répondit l'autre Poufsouffle avec enthousiasme. "Tout le monde le saute et ne prend que des desserts!"

"Et les décorations…"

Harry rata le reste de la conversation des premières années assises dans un coin du couloir derrière lui, car ils étaient maintenant hors de portée de voix.

Mais bientôt une autre voix remplit l'oreille d'Harry. Et celle-ci était encore moins bienvenue que les autres ne l'avaient été.

"Harry, Harry, _Harry_!" fit la voix beaucoup trop joviale de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Et une seconde plus tard, Harry grimaçait tandis que le professeur passait un bras autour de son épaule et le tirait le long du couloir vers la salle de classe de Défense.

"Oh, _Harry_. Je commence à penser que vous essayez de m'éviter", dit Lockhart, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

"Euh ..."

"Maintenant, à ce stade, je pense que nous avons juste besoin de prendre rendez-vous. Que diriez-vous de prendre le thé dans mon bureau la semaine prochaine?"

"Je ne pense pas…"

"Ne dites pas de bêtises, Harry. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout."

"Mais je-"

"Que pensez-vous de lundi soir à 19 heures ? Venez avec vos manuels dans mon bureau et nous aurons une belle petite conversation pendant que je les signerai pour vous!"

À ce stade, ils avaient atteint la salle de classe de Défense, et le visage d'Harry tourna au rouge vif quand il réalisa le nombre de deuxièmes années qui avait entendu cette dernière déclaration. Il se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Lockhart, et fila rejoindre les autres Gryffondor tandis que l'homme alla ouvrir la porte.

"Il n'abandonnera jamais, si?" Murmura Ron, regardant la nuque du professeur.

Harry secoua la tête, encore un peu confus par l'échange. "Je n'ai pas confiance en lui."

"Oh, tu es ridicule," siffla Hermione. "Tu passeras un moment merveilleux, Harry."

" _Il_ est ridicule?" répliqua Ron. "C'est _toi_ qui refuses de voir ce qui évident, Hermione! Ce mec est fou!"

Comme d'habitude, Hermione ignora cette déclaration et décida de changer de sujet tandis que les étudiants commencèrent à entrer dans la salle de classe.

"Que devons-nous porter à cette fête d'anniversaire de mort, Harry? Ce n'est pas une fête trop formelle, si?"

"Eh bien, _moi_ , je ne vais certainement pas me déguiser pour aller célébrer la mort d'un fantôme!" répliqua Ron amèrement. "Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous devons y aller. Nous allons manquer le festin!"

"Vous deux n'êtes pas obligé de venir," répondit Harry. "C'est moi qui ai promis à Nick que je viendrai. Et je ne me déguiserai pas."

"Je pense que ça va être fascinant," dit Hermione avec enthousiasme, alors qu'ils glissaient dans leurs sièges au fond de la classe. "Bien sûr, je viens avec toi, Harry!"

Ron grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible puis Gilderoy Lockhart se leva à l'avant de la salle de classe pour commencer la leçon.

Presque tout le monde dans la salle grimaça lorsque l'homme leva sa baguette. Depuis l'incident avec les Lutins de Cornouailles, le professeur avait rarement fait usage de sa magie. Et ca avait toujours catastrophique quand il l'avait fait.

"Je pensais commencer la classe aujourd'hui avec une petite démonstration," annonça joyeusement l'homme, complètement inconscient de l'inconfort des étudiants devant lui.

Harry agrippa le bord de son bureau, se préparant à la possibilité très réelle qu'il ait besoin de plonger dessous pour se protéger d'ici la prochaine minute.

"Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatients d'assister à la fête d'Halloween de demain", dit Lockhart, agitant sa baguette dans l'air, ce qui amena les étudiants de la première rangée à se pencher en arrière nerveusement. "Et rien ne peut être plus impressionnant que toutes les décorations merveilleuses que vos professeurs ont installées pour l'occasion!"

D'une certaine manière, Harry n'aima pas où cela les menait.

"Par exemple, savez-vous comment nous faisons pour que toutes ces merveilleuses chauves-souris vivantes volent dans le plafond de la grande salle?"

Et puis, avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, l'homme agita brusquement sa baguette et dit quelques mots qui sonnaient comme du charabia complet pour Harry.

Il y eut un craquement, suivi d'un nuage de fumée. Presque toute la classe était prête à fuir par la porte de la classe.

Et puis la fumée se dispersa, et là, planant juste à côté de la tête de Lockhart, se trouvaient quatre chauves-souris qui semblaient très réelles.

Les élèves étaient bouches bée. Lockhart venait il réellement de réussir un sort?

Mais presque aussitôt que la pensée traversa la tête de Harry, le chaos suivit.

Sans avertissement, les chauves-souris piquèrent en ligne droite vers le côté Serpentard de la pièce et s'abattirent sur la tête de Millicent Bulstrode.

Presque toutes les filles de la salle se mirent à crier, mais personne n'hurla aussi fort que Millicent. La jeune fille sauta de son siège et courut vers la porte de la classe, ses bras sur la tête, alors que deux des chauves-souris la suivaient.

"Dommage que ce ne soit pas Pansy, hein?" marmonna Ron à l'oreille de Harry, alors que Millicent quittait la salle et les deux chauves-souris restantes commencèrent à attaquer les autres étudiants.

C'était un capharnaüm complet. Livres et parchemin volaient partout et les étudiants couraient en essayant d'échapper de toutes les manières possibles aux créatures ailées.

Parvati Patil hurla quand l'une d'entre elles vola vers elle et elle jeta rapidement son exemplaire de _Voyages avec les vampires_ dans sa direction. Le livre vola dans l'air, manquant la chauve-souris de plusieurs centimètres, et atterrit avec un bruit sourd aux pieds de Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Professeur, faites quelque chose!" cria Pansy, d'où elle avait pris refuge sous son bureau.

Harry dut réprimer l'envie de rouler ses yeux. Lockhart était là, complètement ahuri, tout comme il l'avait été avec les Lutins de Cornouailles.

"Hermione?" appela t'il, se penchant rapidement quand une chauve-souris passa près de sa tête. Autour de lui, les étudiants étaient recroquevillés, ou essayaient d'éviter les chauves-souris. "Tu penses que tu peux les arrêter?"

Se tournant vers son amie, Harry vit l'expression perplexe sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle fixait Lockhart.

"Hermione? Allez. Comme avec les Lutins, Stupéfixe les!"

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry. Elle hocha finalement la tête et leva sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer l'incantation, les deux chauves-souris restantes dans la salle se figèrent tout à coup dans les airs, et la salle retomba dans un silence immédiat.

Tournant la tête, Harry vit la grande et sombre silhouette debout à la porte, la baguette levée.

Et en ce moment, il se sentait presque désolé pour Lockhart.

 _Presque._

Snape donna un autre coup rapide de baguette, et les chauves-souris disparurent complètement de la pièce. Il baissa alors sa baguette, et foudroya d'un regard menaçant l'avant de la classe, où Lockhart se tenait toujours, commençant seulement maintenant à se remettre de son état de choc.

"Bien joué, Severus," réussi t'il finalement à dire, en tentant de défroisser un pli de sa robe. "J'avais bien sûr tout sous contrôle. J'étais sur le point de mettre fin à notre petite démonstration de la journée."

Snape ne répondit pas, mais continua à fixer le professeur de la Défense dans un silence glacial.

" Qu'est ce qui vous amène dans notre classe, Severus?" demanda alors Lockhart. Si l'homme était nerveux, il faisait un travail remarquable pour le cacher, et tous les yeux dans la salle se tournèrent vers Snape, attendant une réponse.

"J'étais en route vers la salle des professeurs," parla enfin Snape, sa voix dégoulinant de venin. "Quand je suis tombé sur Mlle Bulstrode, poursuivie dans le couloir par deux chauves-souris."

"Ah, oui. Eh bien, j'étais sur le point d'aller après-"

"Bien sûr, vous étiez sur le point d'y aller," interrompit Snape, balayant du regard les parchemins, les livres, et l'encre jonchés sur le sol, ainsi que l'allure échevelée de nombreux étudiants. "Comme c'est stupide de ma part de ne pas m'être rendu compte que vous aviez tout ... _sous contrôle_."

"Tout à fait, Severus," convint Lockhart, son sourire plâtré de retour sur son visage. "Bien que votre assistance était bien sûr, la bienvenue."

L'air sur le visage du maître des potions était alors absolument terrifiant. "Je suppose que vous étiez aussi en train de préparer à faire sortir la classe?"

"Faire sortir la classe?" répéta Lockhart, en regardant l'horloge sur le mur.

"Oui," gronda sourdement Snape. "Droit vers l'infirmerie pour être examinée par Madame Pomfresh. Ces _créatures_ étaient visiblement folles."

"Euh, oui," répondit Lockhart, son sourire glissant momentanément. "Oui. La classe est terminée. Allez directement à l'infirmerie, les enfants."

Lentement alors, tout le monde dans la classe commença à se lever et à rassembler ses affaires, les chuchotements retentissant dans toute la pièce.

Harry suivit la foule avec Ron et Hermione, croisant le regard de Snape juste un moment avant de sortir.

"J'espère que tu as fini de le défendre," dit Ron à Hermione dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir. "Tu ne peux pas _encore_ penser…"

"Cela n'a pas de sens," interrompit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. "Tous ses livres, tout ce qu'il a fait et accompli-"

"Tu veux dire comme lancer des chauves-souris sur un tas de deuxième année? Oui, ca c'est sur qu'il l'a accompli. Tout comme les Lutins," cracha Ron.

"Eh bien, au moins Snape est venu," souligna Harry, dans l'espoir de mettre un terme à la querelle avant qu'elle ait vraiment une chance de commencer.

"Ouais", dit Seamus Finnigan, se retournant autour en entendant la déclaration d'Harry. "Il est une chauve-souris lui-même, après tout. Il est probablement le seul qui pouvait les arrêter."

Ron rit bruyamment à cela, comme Dean Thomas et plusieurs autres Gryffondor.

Mais Harry fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, Ron," dit-il doucement, donc personne d'autre ne l'entendit.

Ron haussa les sourcils dans la confusion. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Eh bien, Snape est un professeur, et-"

Ron se tourna soudainement vers Hermione. "Que lui as tu fait? Il commence même à parler comme toi maintenant."

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec Hermione," répondit Harry, la voix encore faible. "Je pense que nous ne devrions pas traiter Snape de chauve-souris."

"Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Potter, pour un manque complet et total de respect pour vos instructeurs."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, et la plupart des Gryffondor de deuxième année s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent en entendant la voix du maître des potions.

"Monsieur?" Demanda Harry, en regardant l'homme, confus.

"Vous m'avez entendu, M. Potter," répondit Snape sèchement, en regardant le jeune garçon avec dédain. Dans l'instant suivant, il tourna brusquement sur ses talons et s'en alla.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, un regard significatif maintenant sur son visage. "Penses tu toujours qu'il n'est pas une chauve-souris des cachots?"

Harry ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour réagir. Quelques secondes passèrent. Et puis Harry reprit son chemin dans le couloir en silence, en ignorant les regards de ses camarades de classe.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces points perdus, Harry," dit Ron, se dépêchant de rattraper son ami. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est seulement Snape, après tout."

Mais, à la grande confusion de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry ne répondit toujours pas.

* * *

Le passage à l'infirmerie fut bref et en grande partie sans incident pour la classe. Heureusement, personne n'avait été mordu ou même griffé par les chauves-souris de Lockhart. Madame Pomfresh traitait Millicent Bulstrode pour léger choc et détresse émotionnelle. Mais physiquement, la jeune fille allait très bien, et devrait avoir un rétablissement complet.

Bien sûr, à l'heure du dîner l'école entière parlait des "chauves-souris tueuses " que le professeur Lockhart avait lancé sur les deuxièmes années ce jour-là. Et beaucoup d'étudiants semblaient espérer une répétition de cet exploit la nuit suivante, à la fête d'Halloween.

Harry réussit en grande partie à ignorer la plupart des bavardages ridicules et absurdes, et il poussa distraitement la nourriture autour de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Il levait les yeux vers la table des professeurs de temps à autre, en regardant dans la perplexité complète son professeur de potions, dont la mine renfrognée semblait ne pas le quitter ce soir-là. L'homme était clairement dans une humeur massacrante.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas être dérangé par le fait que Snape lui avait enlevé des points. Snape lui ôtait toujours des points, après tout.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose pour rendre l'homme si furieux. Il n'avait juste aucune idée de quoi. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas été irrespectueux, bien que Snape ait prétendu le contraire. Il avait seulement essayé de défendre le professeur!

Donc, ca devait être autre chose.

Il souhaitait juste savoir quoi.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Halloween

**Repost du 11/01/2017 : j'ai reposté tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 31 que je viens de traduire ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise, croisant soigneusement les doigts devant lui alors qu'il regardait pensivement Severus en face de son bureau.

Entre eux, sur le bureau, se tenait la pensine du directeur, et on pouvait encore apercevoir le souvenir du maître des potions tourbillonner à l'intérieur. Dumbledore venait de terminer de le regarder.

"Hé bien?" demanda finalement Snape, quand il pensa que le silence avait duré assez longtemps. "Allez-vous enfin licencier ce fou incompétent ? Ou allez-vous attendre qu'il _tue_ quelqu'un d'abord?"

"Oh, je doute fortement que Gilderoy tente de nouvelles _démonstrations_ après cet incident, Severus," répondit Albus en hochant la tête vers la pensine. "Je suppose qu'il voudra garder sa réputation intacte."

"Sa réputation?" Demanda Snape. "L'imbécile est une fraude, Albus! Vous devriez le savoir!"

"Et que voulez-vous que je fasse, Severus? Vous savez combien il est difficile de trouver des candidats pour ce poste. Je crains que nos options soient extrêmement limitées pour le moment."

"Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un. _N'importe qui_ serait meilleur que ce _bouffon_ ," grogna Snape.

Albus secoua la tête. "Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne à qui que je peux penser et qui pourrait être disponible à ce stade de l'année. Mais je crains que vous ne refusiez, Severus."

Severus lança un regard noir à son mentor. "Qui?"

Albus laissa échapper un soupir, anticipant déjà la réponse de l'homme.

"Remus Lupin."

Il se tut un moment.

Et puis Snape fut sur ses pieds. "Comment pouvez-vous même _suggérer_ une telle chose?" siffla t'il, la colère bouillonnant soudainement en lui. "Avez-vous _complètement_ perdu la tête, Albus?"

"Je suppose que vous préférez Gilderoy, alors?" demanda simplement Dumbledore.

Un regard de dégoût passa sur le visage du maître des potions, mais il refusa de donner la moindre réponse.

Albus hocha la tête de compréhension. "Je me rends compte que la situation actuelle n'est pas idéale"

Snape ricana à cela. "C'est le plus gros euphémisme du siècle, ne pensez-vous pas, Albus?"

"Mais _c'est_ la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons," continua Dumbledore. "Nous devons simplement faire avec."

"C'est tout alors? Vous allez juste vous asseoir et continuer à autoriser cet idiot à _enseigner_?"

Albus soupira de nouveau. "Je vais parler à Gilderoy, Severus. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres incidents de cette nature."

L'air renfrogné ne disparut pas du visage de Severus alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour récupérer son souvenir de la pensine.

"Je vais disposer, alors," répondit Severus d'une voix venimeuse, soulevant le fil argenté représentant le souvenir et en le ramenant contre sa tempe avec le bout de sa baguette.

"En fait, Severus," parla une fois de plus Dumbledore, "il y a un autre aspect de votre souvenir que je souhaiterai discuter brièvement avec vous."

Snape haussa les sourcils en baissant sa baguette, son souvenir ayant été correctement restauré. "Oui?" interrogea t'il.

Dumbledore rencontra les yeux de Snape, ouvrant son esprit au maître des potions, permettant à l'homme de voir ses pensées.

Snape vit son propre souvenir reflété maintenant dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, et il regarda les deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor quitter la classe de Défense, et se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Mais alors que la plupart des étudiants faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter le regard menaçant de leur professeur de potions, il y eut un étudiant qui choisit de croiser son regard, pour un très court instant.

Et dans cette fraction de seconde, l'homme fut de nouveau plongé dans les yeux de Lily.

Snape sortit de l'esprit d'Albus, son air renfrogné s'accentuant d'irritation. "De quoi souhaitez vous discuter, monsieur le directeur? Je ne vois rien de particulier dans cette partie du souvenir."

Albus se pencha en avant, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. "Tant d'expression dans ces yeux, n'est ce pas, Severus?"

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, Albus."

"Vous me dites que vous n'avez pas remarqué, alors?"

"Remarqué _quoi_?" siffla Snape.

"Eh bien, je suppose que si je devais y mettre un nom, je l'appellerai _confiance_ , Severus. Lorsque le jeune Harry vous a regardé, il y avait de la _confiance_ dans ses yeux."

"Vous voyez ce que vous voulez voir," répliqua Snape rapidement, tournant brusquement en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. "Maintenant, s'il n'y a rien d'autre"

"J'ai aussi vu votre expression, Severus."

Snape fit une pause et se retourna vers son mentor. "Vraiment? Et je vous en prie, Albus, quelle expression avez-vous vu dans _mes_ yeux?" demanda t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

"La peur", répondit simplement le directeur.

"Je crains que vous commenciez à perdre la tête, Albus," répondit Snape, renforçant inconsciemment ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

Albus rit doucement. "Vous pouvez très bien avoir raison. Mais dites-moi, Severus. Est-il _arrivé_ quelque chose entre vous et Harry dernièrement?"

"Vous voulez dire en plus du fait que j'ai dû superviser la plupart des retenues du gosse jusqu'à présent cette année?" Répondit Snape. "Désolé de vous décevoir Albus, mais non. Maintenant, y a t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin?"

"Non, Severus. Ce sera tout. Juste ..."

"Juste _quoi_?"

Albus attendit un long moment avant de continuer.

"Ne faites pas la même erreur deux fois, Severus."

Snape s'arrêta de nouveau, sa main immobile alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

Mais dans l'instant suivant, le maître des potions ouvrit la porte, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

* * *

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte de la classe dans les cachots. Il avait presque décidé de ne pas venir ce jour-là. Il craignait que Snape ne veuille pas de lui.

Mais l'homme ne lui avait pas dit de ne _pas_ venir. Et Harry avait promis d'aider à préparer les potions après le dîner. Snape pourrait être _encore plus_ contrarié s'il ne se présentait pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque la porte ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Snape de le faire attendre dehors. L'homme le mettait toujours immédiatement à travailler dès qu'il atteignait les cachots.

Harry essaya de frapper à nouveau, et une minute passa en silence, tandis qu'Harry attendait avec anxiété que la porte s'ouvre.

Mais rien ne se passa. Et, avec un autre soupir, Harry tourna finalement les talons et commença à retourner par le chemin dont il venait.

"Et où exactement pensez vous allez, M. Potter?"

La tête d'Harry se redressa alors qu'il atteignait le pied de l'escalier étroit menant au hall d'entrée. Le maître des potions descendait les escaliers, et il fixait Harry, attendant une réponse.

" Je rentrais à la tour de Gryffondor, monsieur," répondit Harry, baissant son regard vers le sol.

" _Regardez-moi,_ Potter!" s'exclama Snape, exaspéré, alors qu'il atteignait le bas de l'escalier. Il attendit que l'enfant obéisse avant de continuer.

"Avez-vous changé d'avis concernant votre aide pour les potions, ce soir?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur. Je ..."

"Vous _quoi_ , Potter? Parlez!" fut la réponse irritée.

"Je pensais que peut-être vous ne _vouliez_ pas de mon aide, monsieur."

Snape croisa les bras et regarda Harry. "Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une telle déclaration, M. Potter. Mais peut-être que _votre_ mémoire est meilleure que la mienne."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur. C'est juste que... après aujourd'hui ... eh bien, je suis désolé."

Snape regarda Harry pendant un long moment avant de répondre. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi vous faites allusion, M. Potter, mais si vous avez décidé de m'aider ce soir, alors je suggère que nous commencions."

Avec cela, le professeur marcha vers la salle de classe, en laissant un très confus Gryffondor suivre derrière.

* * *

Harry pouvait dire que quelque chose préoccupait Snape. Il n'avait jamais entendu l'homme murmurer et grogner autant entre ses dents.

" Ce vieux fou sénile…," Harry entendit le professeur grogner tout en agitant lentement le contenu de son chaudron dans le sens antihoraire. "…absolument ridicule."

Pour sa part, Harry ne faisait quasiment aucun bruit, hachant et tranchant soigneusement les ingrédients pour le maître des potions, tout en ruminant ses propres problèmes en silence.

Une partie de lui voulait juste questionner Snape au sujet des points enlevés à sa maison.

Mais avec Snape semblant être dans une humeur pire que d'habitude, il décida rapidement de n'en rien faire.

"J'ai fini les racines, monsieur," dit doucement Harry, poussant son tas de racines de pissenlit vers le professeur pour approbation.

Snape détourna les yeux du chaudron un bref instant pour donner un coup d'œil rapide sur le travail d'Harry. Satisfait, il donna un bref signe de tête avant de passer son regard vers le garçon lui-même. Ce fut alors seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point le Gryffondor avait été silencieux tout ce temps.

"Quel _est_ le problème, Potter?" rompit il le silence avec impatience, remarquant l'expression morne et désespérée sur le visage de l'enfant qui était retourné à la préparation des ingrédients. "Pourquoi vous ne posez pas vos questions habituelles? Celles que vous savez très bien que je ne répondrait pas?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et continua à fixer son poste de travail.

"Je me serais attendu au moins à un bavardage incessant et complètement inepte au sujet de la grande, grande fête de demain," continua Snape, son dédain pour la célébration clair dans sa voix. "Tout comme le reste de vos camarades."

"Je n'irai pas à la fête," répondit Harry rapidement, refusant toujours de regarder le professeur.

La grimace de Snape s'approfondit et il se sentit un petit peu surpris à cette déclaration. "Et pourquoi pas, M. Potter?" demanda l'homme.

Harry hésita avant de répondre. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir que Snape connaisse ses plans.

"Eh bien, M. Potter?" insista Snape après quelques secondes de silence.

Le garçon soupira, mais décida a finalement dire la vérité. "Parce que je suis invité à une fête d'anniversaire de mort."

"Une fête d'anniversaire de mort," répéta Snape lentement.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry nerveusement. "Nick quasi-sans-tête m'a invité, et, eh bien ... ca me semblait juste plus ... approprié."

"Je suis loin de considérer " _une fête d'anniversaire de mort_ " être un endroit _approprié_ pour un _enfant_ ," claqua Snape, croisant les bras.

Harry haussa les épaules en réponse, ce qui lui valut un regard désagréable du professeur. "Je ne me sens pas beaucoup dans l'esprit de fête, monsieur," dit-il calmement.

Presque immédiatement, alors, Snape crut comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, et ses yeux dérivèrent brièvement vers la poche des robes du garçon.

Nick quasi-sans-tête n'était pas le seul dont la date d'anniversaire de mort tombait le 31 Octobre, après tout.

"Et vous avez pensé que vous morfondre dans les cachots de l'école avec une foule de _fantômes_ serait l'option la plus préférable?" demanda l'homme sèchement, notant comment la main du garçon alla instinctivement à sa poche au ton sec de sa voix.

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau en baissant les yeux sur la paillasse, et le froncement de sourcil de Snape s'approfondit.

" _Regardez-moi_ quand je vous parle, M. Potter," dit Snape avec irritation. "Et ne _haussez_ pas les épaules. Vous devriez savoir maintenant que je n'accepte que des réponses verbales."

Harry leva la tête avec hésitation, croisant finalement le regard du professeur.

"Je crois que nous en avons déjà discuté, Potter," continua Snape, en regardant dans les yeux de l'enfant. "Vous n'êtes _pas_ responsable de la mort de vos parents."

"Mais je n'ai pas…" commença Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

"Ne me _mentez_ pas," siffla l'homme. "Vous utilisez cette _fête d'anniversaire de mort_ comme une excuse pour bouder et vous apitoyer sur vous-même."

"Non! J'ai juste voulu faire plaisir à Nick" se défendit rapidement Harry.

"Et il n'y a aucune autre raison pour avoir accepté l'invitation?" pressa Snape, l'incrédulité claire dans sa voix.

"Non!" s'exclama Harry.

"Peut-être êtes vous convaincu que vous _méritez_ d'être malheureux le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de vos parents?"

"Ce n'est pas vrai," répondit Harry doucement, luttant maintenant pour garder le contact visuel.

"Alors je vous prie, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fête d'anniversaire de mort semble plus _appropriée_ pour vous que la fête?"

Harry n'avait pas de réponse préparée. Et il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder le professeur dans les yeux. Il détourna la tête encore une fois et fixa la paillasse.

Snape avait _tort_. Il _avait_ accepté l'invitation pour faire plaisir à Nick.

Bien sûr, plus il y avait pensé, plus une fête d'anniversaire de mort avait semblé plus appropriée. Non pas parce qu'il voulait être _malheureux_ , cependant. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'il devrait faire la _fête_. Surtout cette année. Après tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de sa mère par Snape. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle maintenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'aller à une fête le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

"Croyez-moi, M. Potter. Les fêtes d'anniversaire de mort ne sont pas agréables pour les vivants" parla enfin Snape, quand il pensa que le silence avait assez duré. "Je conseille donc _fortement_ que vous..." l'homme fit une pause ici, son irritation grandissant en voyant que l'enfant insupportable continuait à fixer ses racines de pissenlit plutôt que son professeur.

Dans l'instant suivant, Harry fut surpris hors de ses pensées quand il sentit de longs doigts sous son menton, lui faisant lever la tête et le forçant à rencontrer les yeux noirs de Snape une fois de plus.

"..Alliez à la fête, " finit l'homme sévèrement.

Ils restèrent tous les deux dans un silence absolu pendant quelques secondes, Harry ne sachant pas trop comment réagir alors que les yeux du maître des potions fixaient les siens.

Un calme "Oui, monsieur" réussi finalement à passer les lèvres du garçon, et alors seulement Snape libéra son menton.

"Bien," répondit posément l'homme, en se retournant enfin vers son chaudron. "Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous erriez dans les cachots, vous attirant des ennuis dont vous avez le secret quand le reste de l'école est dans la Grande Salle."

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il savait mieux que de discuter avec Snape.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit-il à la place.

Snape pouvait sentir son irritation en constante augmentation ce soir. "Pour _quoi_ , monsieur Potter?" demanda t'il, en faisant un mouvement de baguette compliqué sur son chaudron jusqu'à ce que la potion bleu pâle change de couleur.

"Pour ce que j'ai pu faire qui vous a fâché cet après-midi," répondit Harry, attrapant une autre poignée de racines de pissenlit.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez, Potter," répondit Snape, ses yeux toujours fermement fixés sur sa potion.

"Donc, vous n'êtes pas fâché?" Demanda Harry avec espoir.

"Avez-vous fini avec ces racines?" demanda ostensiblement Snape, ignorant complètement la question de l'enfant.

Harry soupira à nouveau et reprit son couteau.

Snape agita sa potion à nouveau, cette fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tandis que le jeune Gryffondor continuait de lui jeter des regards en coin.

"Qu'y a-t-il _encore_ , Potter?" craqua finalement Snape, en se tournant vers le garçon, sa patience commençant à s'amincir.

"Vous _êtes_ fâché," Harry semblait déçu.

"M. Potter, je crois que je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucune idée-"

"Vous m'avez enlevé des points plus tôt," Harry se précipita à expliquer. "Vous avez dit que j'étais irrespectueux, mais je ne l'étais pas, monsieur! Vous devez avoir mal entendu-"

"Je vous ai parfaitement bien entendu, M. Potter," dit Snape avec un air menaçant. "Je vous suggère de laisser tomber le sujet maintenant."

"Mais j'essayais seulement de vous défend-"

"Je ne ai pas _besoin_ ni ne _désire_ votre défense, M. Potter. Maintenant laisser _tomber_."

Harry se dégonfla visiblement à ces mots, et ses épaules se voûtèrent légèrement alors qu'il détournait son regard vers le sol.

Snape résista avec peine à l'envie de rouler ses yeux face à la tentative évidente de l'enfant pour recueillir sa sympathie. "Vous devriez vraiment me _remercier_ d'avoir pris ces points, M. Potter," dit alors l'homme, en tournant la page du livre de potions qu'il avait ouvert sur la paillasse.

Harry leva les yeux, confus. "Monsieur?"

Snape haussa les sourcils en jetant de nouveau un regard sur Harry. "Je crois que mon intervention vous a évité une dispute entre vous et M. Weasley."

La confusion augmenta sur le visage d'Harry à ces mots. "Ron?"

"Eh bien, je ne fais certainement pas allusion à un autre membre du clan Weasley," claqua Snape, en débouchant une bouteille contenant un liquide bleu foncé.

"Mais Ron ne se serait pas fâché contre moi pour quelque chose comme ça," soutint Harry. "C'est mon ami."

"N'avez-vous jamais eu une dispute avec un ami, M. Potter?" demanda Snape presque distraitement, son attention presque entièrement concentrée sur sa potion.

Harry fronça les sourcils et prit une pause pour examiner sérieusement cette question. Il _n'avait_ pas vraiment eu d'amis jusqu'à l'année dernière quand il était venu à Poudlard. Les Dursley s'en étaient chargés.

"Je crois que je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion," répondit Harry tranquillement, en poussant le reste des racines de pissenlit vers le professeur. "J'ai fini, monsieur."

Snape regarda Harry attentivement en évaluant le travail du garçon. Le deuxième année se tenait nerveusement debout, attendant le verdict.

Et enfin, Snape fit un signe rapide de sa tête. "Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, M. Potter. Je vous verrai demain."

* * *

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry?" Demanda Ron, alors que le trio approchait de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner le lendemain.

"Ron," dit Hermione, sa voix légèrement réprimande.

"Quoi?" interrogea t'il, tournant sa tête pour regarder Hermione.

"C'est Halloween!" lui siffla t'elle, insinuant clairement que la signification de la date était importante.

Mais Ron souleva ses sourcils, confus. "Et alors?"

"Ronald Weasley, je n'arrive pas à _croire_ que tu sois si _insensible_ et _inattentif_ ," répondit Hermione furieusement.

"Mais je ne-"

"C'est bon," l'interrompit Harry, son estomac se crispant légèrement au sujet de la conversation. "Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais vraiment connus, de toute façon."

Enfin, Ron sembla faire le lien, et son visage se colora rapidement d'un rouge vif, entrant en conflit avec ses cheveux flamboyants. "Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas-"

"Je sais, Ron. Ca va," dit fermement Harry.

Hermione, cependant, continua à lancer des regards désapprobateurs à Ron, et le regarda comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose de plus sur le sujet alors qu'ils atteignaient finalement le hall d'entrée.

Mais heureusement, une distraction vint une seconde plus tard sous la forme des portes du château s'ouvrant pour révéler Hagrid entrant à grandes enjambées, avec une citrouille-lanterne géante dans ses bras.

"Ah, vous êtes la vous trois, " dit le demi-géant, avec un sourire rayonnant dès qu'il aperçut les trois deuxièmes années.

" _Whoa_! Hagrid, vous les avez creusées vous-même?" Demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés. "Cette chose est _énorme_!"

Le sourire de Hagrid était plein de fierté lorsqu'il répondit. "Oui, c'est moi. Et il y en a encore plus dans la grande salle ". Dumbledore m'a demandé d'en creuser autant que je pouvais pour la fête de ce soir. "

"Wow! Je parie qu'on pourrait tenir tous les trois dans cette chose," s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme, se rapprochant pour inspecter la citrouille de plus près.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait assez de place pour ta grosse tête, Ronald," dit Hermione avec un sourire ironique, en croisant les bras.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un ricanement à ce commentaire.

Mais sa bonne humeur momentanée s'évapora complètement quand Ron se tourna vers lui la seconde suivante.

"Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à la fête, Harry?" demanda le roux, choisissant d'ignorer les paroles d'Hermione. "Nous allons manquer tout le plaisir!"

"Qu'est-ce que ca signifie ? Vous n'allez pas à la fête?" demanda Hagrid, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors?"

Harry haussa les épaules mal à l'aise. "Eh bien, je _voulais_ juste aller à la fête d'anniversaire de mort de Nick quasi-sans-tête."

"As-tu changé d'avis?" Demanda Hermione, semblant presque déçue.

Harry pensa alors à Snape, et à comment l'homme lui avait pratiquement _ordonné_ d'assister à la fête d'Halloween.

"Eh bien, je pense que je devrais y aller pour quelques minutes. Vu que je l'ai promis à Nick et tout. Mais-"

"Mais nous _pourrons_ aller à la fête?" Demanda Ron avec espoir.

"Ouais," acquiesça Harry. "Ensuite, nous pourrons y aller."

* * *

La fête d'Halloween venait de commencer, et Snape était absolument furieux. Il lançait des regards menaçants dans toute la Grande Salle de sa place à la table des professeurs, alors que la colère qu'il ressentait dans tout son être menaçait d'exploser.

Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore insistait pour qu'il assiste à cet événement chaque année. Les hurlements et glapissements de joie de l'ensemble des étudiants qui découvraient tous les aliments et les décorations en entrant dans la salle, leurs visages surexcités ainsi que leur empressement à avaler plein de bonbons (assez pour les envoyer eux-mêmes dans le coma), était une torture absolue et atroce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait été incapable d'infliger ce montant de douleur.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait Potter. Les yeux de Snape passèrent une fois de plus sur la table tapageuse de Gryffondor. Mais encore une fois, le garçon était absent. Et il n'y avait aucun signe de Weasley ou de Granger non plus, il nota rapidement.

L'air renfrogné de Snape devint encore plus menaçant. _Ce_ gosse _est en bas dans les cachots_ , il pensa furieusement, _Après que je lui ai_ dit _que je ne voulais pas qu'il se promène là-bas._

" Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de faire toujours la tête, Severus?" Le professeur McGonagall interrompit soudainement ses pensées en poussant une assiette de sandwichs dans sa direction. "Peut-être que vous devriez essayer de manger quelque chose."

"Peut-être que vous devriez être préoccupée par où M. Potter et ses petits amis sont ce soir, Minerva," répliqua Snape, en toisant le plat de sandwichs avec dégoût avant de regarder dans la salle une fois de plus.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils en suivant le regard du maître des potions sur les Gryffondor.

"Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'ils vont arriver bientôt, Severus. Il est encore très tôt, après tout. Il y a encore des étudiants qui arrivent," McGonagall inclina la tête vers les grandes portes à l'autre bout de la salle, où un petit groupe de septième année de Serdaigle venaient juste d'arriver.

"Vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce qui est arrivé _l'année dernière_?" l'interrogea alors Snape. "Avec le troll?"

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, surprise. "Je ne savais pas que vous vous en souciez autant, Severus. Votre préoccupation est très émouvante."

Snape souffla d'agacement à cela, et il poignarda sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre sur le bord de son assiette. "Ma _préoccupation_ est que Potter est quelque part dans le château en train de causer des ennuis."

"Vous vous inquiétez trop, Severus," répondit McGonagall, en essayant de son mieux de contenir son sourire amusé. "Je suis sûr que Harry va très bien, et qu'il arrivera d'ici une minute."

Quelque part, Snape en doutait fortement.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Jour des morts

**Repost du 11/01/2017 : j'ai reposté tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 32 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il aurait dû écouter Snape. Il aurait dû tout oublier au sujet de la fête d'anniversaire de mort, et juste aller à la fête d'Halloween comme tout le monde.

Parce que, au bout du compte, le professeur avait raison. Les fêtes d'anniversaire de mort n'étaient pas faites pour les vivants.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient dans un coin de la grande salle des cachots, trop dégoûtés pour ne serait ce qu'observer la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

Une longue table en pierre était poussée contre le mur opposé, et sur toute la longueur de celle-ci étaient empilés toutes sortes de nourritures pourries. Le trio avait résisté à grand peine à se boucher le nez en entrant dans la pièce lorsque l'odeur fétide du saumon avait atteint leur nez, et ils s'étaient rapidement placés de l'autre côté du cachot pour échapper au mieux à la puanteur.

"Comment peuvent-ils _supporter_ ça?" demanda Ron incrédule, en utilisant la manche de sa robe pour couvrir son nez et sa bouche. "C'est _horrible_."

"Eh bien, c'est évident, non?" répondit Hermione, parlant à travers sa main qui couvrait son propre visage. "Les fantômes ne peuvent pas vraiment manger de la nourriture. Mais si ils peuvent la _sentir_ , c'est presque comme s'ils pouvaient la _goûter_."

"Eh bien, je ne peux plus supporter ca," répondit le rouquin en secouant la tête. "Harry, on peut y aller maintenant?"

Harry regarda un fantôme particulièrement corpulent passer à travers un plateau de fromage moisi, soupirant avec nostalgie lorsqu'il s'en éloigna peu après. "Ouais", répondit-il avec soupir. "Allons juste trouver Nick pour que je puisse le saluer."

"On est censé dire quoi?" Demanda Ron, plissant son visage. "Joyeuse fête de mort? Est-ce qu'on doit féliciter quelqu'un de sa mort?"

"Je ne sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules. "Mais Nick m'a dit que c'était une fête. Alors, il a apparemment pensé que ca valait la peine de la célébrer."

"Par là," dit alors Hermione, indiquant que les garçons devaient la suivre. "Dépêchez-vous."

"Où allons-nous?" Demanda Harry, cherchant soigneusement son chemin à travers la pièce de telle sorte qu'il ne marche pas accidentellement à travers l'un des autres invités à la fête.

"Pour trouver Nick. Je crois l'avoir vu ici il y a une minute."

Mais comme le trio commençait à marcher, un long bruit strident atteignit soudainement leurs oreilles. Un bruit de grincement terrible, comme si des milliers de clous raclaient un tableau noir.

"Aahhh," gémit Harry, ses mains volant instantanément pour protéger ses oreilles. Tout autour de lui, des dizaines de fantômes s'étaient soudainement déplacés des murs et se dirigeaient tout droit vers la piste de danse.

"Ils appellent ca de la _musique_?" Ron continua de se plaindre au son horrible. "Harry, s'il te plaît, on peut sortir d'ici, maintenant?"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Hermione se retourna soudainement et commença à pousser les garçons dans la direction opposée qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

"Vite, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous voit!" dit la jeune fille rapidement.

"Qui?" Harry et Ron demandèrent à l'unisson.

"Mimi Geignarde!" siffla Hermione dans un souffle. "Elle hante les toilettes des filles au premier étage. Et je ne veux vraiment pas -"

Mais tout à coup les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent à la vue de qui les approchait de l'autre côté, et il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, marchant accidentellement sur le pied d'Hermione dans le processus.

"Aie!" s'écria la jeune fille surprise. "Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Mais un ricanement allègre interrompit la question d'Hermione. "Ooohh! Potty est venu à la fête!" s'écria Peeves, faisant tournoyer un chapeau melon orange vif autour de lui en planant devant les trois Gryffondor. "Tu n'as pas renversé d'autres étagères pleines de trophées?" railla le poltergeist, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.

"C'est _toi_ qui a renversé l'étagère!" Rétorqua Harry. "Et j'ai eu des ennuis avec Rusard à cause de toi!"

Peeves riait plus fort en continuant à faire des cercles au-dessus de la tête d'Harry.

"Sortons d'ici," siffla Ron, hochant la tête vers la porte.

"Mais, et Nick?" Demanda Hermione, regardant avec désapprobation Peeves.

"Je ne le vois nulle part! Rentrons!" Répondit Ron, tendant les mains pour saisir les bras d'Hermione et Harry pour qu'il puisse les entraîner vers la sortie.

Mais l'instant d'après, Harry sursauta, s'écartant de la main de Ron tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient un moment avant et son regard se déplaçait frénétiquement dans la pièce.

 _Du_ _sang ... Il est temps de tuer ..._

"Avez-vous entendu ca ?" demanda le garçon avec urgence. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous avez entendu."

Mais Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry en état de choc absolu.

Et puis Harry se déplaça, fonçant vers la sortie aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le permettre.

"Harry, où vas-tu?" appela Hermione, la peur évidente dans sa voix tandis qu'elle et Ron courraient pour rattraper leur ami.

"Il y a une voix," répondit Harry, toujours sans ralentir. "Une voix dans les murs. Elle va tuer quelqu'un."

" _Quoi_?" dirent Ron et Hermione ensemble, luttant maintenant pour suivre Harry.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à tendre ses oreilles, pour écouter cette voix.

 _Tellement faim ... besoin de TUER..._

Un sentiment écœurant s'installa alors dans le creux de l'estomac d'Harry. Et il se força à courir encore plus vite.

* * *

Severus laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement quand il quitta la Grande Salle par la porte derrière la table du personnel. Le silence du couloir privé était particulièrement bienvenu à ce moment, et le maître des potions ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant au directeur pour lui avoir permis de quitter la fête si tôt. Il avait eu sa dose de _bonbons_ et _d'amusement_ et de _danse de squelettes_ au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Et maintenant, pour se mettre dans une meilleure humeur, il allait descendre dans les cachots, faire sortir Potter de cette infernale _fête d'anniversaire de mort_ en le tirant par l'oreille, et-

"Harry, s'il te plaît, ralenti!" appela une jeune voix terrifiée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry?" une autre voix suivit, le son résonnant dans le couloir que le maître des potions occupait actuellement.

Et soudain, Snape fit pratiquement un sprint dans le couloir dans la direction du hall d'entrée.

Mais au moment où il atteignit sa destination, il était seul, le son des pas précipités dans le grand escalier s'estompant rapidement.

Severus laissa échapper un grognement de frustration alors qu'il se déplaçait vers les escaliers. Faites confiance à Potter pour ruiner complètement le reste de sa soirée.

Quand il aura ses mains sur le petit morveux, il allait certainement le lui faire payer.

* * *

"Harry!" appela Hermione pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. "S'il te plaît, arrête-toi!"

Et sans aucune sorte d'avertissement, Harry obéit soudainement, dérapant pour s'arrêter alors qu'il atteignait un croisement avec un autre couloir. Ron et Hermione manquèrent de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _foutais_?" Demanda Ron, serrant un point de côté en haletant. A côté de lui, Hermione avait également du mal à respirer, une main appuyée contre le mur de pierre tandis qu'elle prenait un moment pour retrouver ses repères.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Parce que Harry se remit soudain à courir jusqu'au bout du couloir, où une petite forme sombre était suspendue dans l'air, accrochée à un support de torche sur le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent, louchant pour essayer de voir ce qu'était la forme mystérieuse.

Mais leur attention fut bientôt détournée par quelque chose de brillant à leur gauche, et Hermione laissa échapper un couinement un instant plus tard en voyant le message écrit en lettres rouges sur le mur.

 **LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.**

"Harry?" demanda timidement Ron, tournant son attention vers son ami maintenant silencieux, et en suivant son regard jusqu'à la forme sombre accrochée en face d'eux.

"Est-ce-?" il commença.

"Miss Teigne," déclara Hermione, ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

"Non," murmura Harry simplement en secouant la tête dans le déni. "Non."

Le garçon se pencha vers l'avant. Il avait besoin de faire descendre le félin. Il avait besoin d'aller chercher de l'aide pour la sauver.

"Harry, que-?" commença Ron.

Mais il y eut une autre voix dans le couloir. Et le trio se tourna immédiatement pour faire face au nouveau venu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ici?" Demanda Snape, alors qu'il traversait le couloir vers les trois deuxièmes années.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent l'homme craintivement. Que faire si Snape essayait de les blâmer pour tout ce qui était arrivé ici?

Mais Harry n'hésita pas. Il se précipita vers le maître des potions, manquant de glisser sur une flaque d'eau.

La main de Snape fusa automatiquement pour empêcher le garçon de tomber, sa main se refermant autour du bras de l'enfant. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes _toujours_ en train de manigancer quelque chose, Potter?" demanda l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

Mais son ton menaçant passa complètement inaperçu pour Harry, qui commença à parler juste une seconde plus tard.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur! Vous devez l'aider! Elle est blessée!"

Ron et Hermione échangèrent alors des regards identiques de choc. Harry venait il vraiment de demander à _Snape_ d'aider à sauver _Miss Teigne_? Qu'est ce qui se passait?

Snape, aussi, avait l'air surpris à la demande du garçon, et son regard s'attarda sur le visage du deuxième année pendant un moment avant de se déplacer vers le mur, puis sur le chat pendu par la queue.

"Vous pouvez l'aider, n'est ce pas, monsieur?" demanda alors Harry, plus doucement cette fois. "Comme vous avez aidé Hedwige? S'il vous plaît?"

Snape était perdu. Ce n'était pas comme ca qu'il avait prévu la confrontation. Mais une chose était certaine. Il avait besoin d'informer le directeur immédiatement.

"Millie!" appela l'homme, un certain degré d'urgence maintenant clair dans son ton.

Un instant plus tard, les trois Gryffondor sursautèrent alors que Millie l'elfe de maison apparut soudainement de nulle part. Snape fronça les sourcils au violent sursaut d'Harry à ce moment, et libéra finalement le garçon de son emprise.

"Vous m'avez appelé, Maître Snape, monsieur?" demanda le petit elfe dans l'incrédulité. Le maître des potions n'appelait presque _jamais_ les elfes de maison.

"Oui," cracha l'homme. "J'ai besoin que tu ailles dans la Grande Salle et que tu informes le directeur que sa présence est requise ici immédiatement. Dis-lui que tous les élèves doivent être envoyés directement à leurs dortoirs. Il s'agit d'une situation d'urgence."

Millie hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses oreilles battant contre sa tête. "Oui, Maître Snape, monsieur."

Et avec cela, la petite créature disparut.

Snape soupira. Il n'aimait pas utiliser le service des elfes de maison très souvent. Mais dans ce cas, il pensait que cela causerait moins de bruit qu'un patronus ne le ferait.

L'homme se retourna vers les Gryffondor, puis son regard tomba sur une paire d'yeux verts.

 _Confiance_. C'était ce que Dumbledore avait prétendu voir dans ces profondeurs d'émeraude.

Snape détourna rapidement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il y eut une autre voix dans le couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que cela? Qu'est-ce …?"

Et puis il y eut un silence pendant un bref moment, et l'échine d'Harry se glaça au son familier de cette voix.

"Miss Teigne?"

Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que le concierge sortit de l'ombre, se révélant au groupe.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Interrogatoire

**Repost du 11/01/2017 : j'ai reposté tous les chapitres pour corriger quelques erreurs ou maladresses de traduction ! J'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide, et qu'il y aura moins de coquilles/erreurs de frappe.**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

 **Bonjour et bonne année à tous !**

 **Ailee17 a posté i semaines le chapitre 33. Je suis désolée pour le délai de ma traduction, mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, je n'ai pas pu traduire plus tôt. Enfin, voici la traduction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry se retourna aussitôt et fit un pas en arrière, à peine conscient de se heurter à Snape, qui fronça les sourcils au garçon en signe de mécontentement.

Les yeux globuleux de Rusard passèrent de Miss Teigne à Harry et retourna de nouveau sur Miss Teigne dans le silence qui suivit, et Snape sût qu'il allait devoir désamorcer la situation rapidement.

"Argus..." commença le maître des potions.

Mais le concierge l'interrompit brusquement.

"Vous avez tué mon chat," dit-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure en pointant un doigt tremblant droit vers Harry.

"Non," répondit Harry, secouant la tête alors qu'il luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Miss Teigne ne _pouvait_ pas être morte.

"VOUS AVEZ TUE MON CHAT!" répéta Rusard dans un cri, et les mots résonnèrent cette fois sur les murs du couloir.

Harry recula instinctivement contre Snape, son cœur battant la chamade en pure terreur.

Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, il sentit la main ferme de son professeur sur son épaule, le stabilisant. Harry se sentit instantanément plus en sécurité.

" Je vous conseille fortement de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré, Argus " dit alors Snape, d'un ton dangereux, ses doigts se rapprochant de sa poche, là où sa baguette était placée dans sa robe. "Albus sera ici d'une minute à l'autre, et nous pourrons chercher à démêler cette histoire. Mais en attendant, je vous suggère _fortement_ de vous _calmer_."

" Ma chatte est _morte_ "! S'écria Rusard, mais pas aussi fort qu'auparavant.

"Non!" Hurla Harry, se tournant pour regarder Snape. " Elle n'est pas vraiment morte, n'est-ce pas, monsieur, vous pouvez la sauver, n'est-ce pas? "

" Vous voyez ? Il a clairement une conscience coupable! " Déclara Rusard. " Vous vouliez juste faire une petite _farce_ , n'est-ce pas, Potter? Mais ça n'a pas tourné comme vous l'aviez espéré!"

"Assez!" l'interrompit Snape.

Et le couloir tomba à nouveau dans le silence.

"Vous trois, suivez-moi! " Ordonna Snape, regardant les trois Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être en état de choc, bien que Harry fût nettement plus visiblement secoué par l'incident que les deux autres.

Avec une main ferme encore serrée sur l'épaule du garçon, Snape commença à diriger le garçon au-delà du chat suspendu vers l'autre bout du couloir, ses amis le suivant de très près.

"Je reviens tout de suite", déclara-t-il au concierge, juste avant de tourner au coin.

Les pieds de Harry se déplaçaient automatiquement. Il se sentait malade, terrifié. Qu'était-il arrivé à Miss Teigne? Et si elle ne se rétablissait pas? Et la voix ...

"Entrez", ordonna le maître des potions, ouvrant la porte d'une petite pièce qui devait autrefois être un bureau d'enseignant. Tout ce qui en restait maintenant, cependant, était un bureau et deux chaises hautes.

Hermione regarda le professeur avec un air interrogateur, mais l'homme l'ignora alors qu'il agita sa baguette pour dégager les toiles d'araignée des meubles et pour faire apparaître une chaise supplémentaire.

"Assis!" Dit-il alors, poussant Harry sur le siège le plus proche, et regardant les deux autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui obéissent.

" Monsieur, que faisons-nous ici? " dit Hermione qui avait fini par retrouver sa voix.

"C'était ici ou le bureau de Lockhart," grimaça l'homme, fouillant dans ses robes jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte une grande fiole de potion calmante, qu'il enfonça dans la main d'Harry. " Deux gorgées, monsieur Potter, puis passez-la à vos amis s'ils pensent en avoir besoin ".

Harry hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler.

" _Restez ici_!" les avertit alors l'homme. " Je reviens dans moins de cinq minutes ".

Et puis le professeur partit, la porte se fermant derrière lui dans un claquement sec.

Harry déboucha le flacon avec des doigts tremblants et avala rapidement deux grosses gorgées de potion. Il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin, ne serait-ce que par l'expression des regards sur les visages de ses amis.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Ron.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne sais pas."

"Harry," dit Hermione avec précaution, "Dans les cachots, tu disais avoir entendu une voix. Une voix qui allait ... tuer quelqu'un."

Harry grimaça malgré l'effet apaisant de la potion calmante, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour expliquer.

"Harry?" pressa la jeune fille.

"Ça venait des murs," répondit finalement Harry. " Mais seulement moi pouvais l'entendre. Vous n'avez rien entendu. Pensez vous que ça veut dire que je suis fou?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un rapide regard.

" Entendre des voix n'est pas vraiment _normal_ " commença Ron.

"Mais tu n'es absolument _pas_ fou," se précipita de dire Hermione pour rassurer son ami en voyant le visage d'Harry. " Je veux dire, tu avais raison. Quelle que soit cette voix, Miss Teigne est mor… je veux dire _blessée_ ".

" Miss Teigne qui est apparemment ton amie? " Demanda Ron, incertain.

Harry hocha la tête avant de répondre calmement. "Elle m'a aidé plusieurs fois cette année, elle m'a même aidé à éviter Rusard et j'ai promis de lui donner des friandises la prochaine fois que je la verrai ..."

Le garçon s'arrêta alors. Et ses amis échangèrent un autre regard.

"Peut-être qu'elle va bien, Harry," dit Hermione. "Quand Dumbledore viendra, il saura quoi faire. "

"Mais Snape ne l'a pas fait," répondit Harry. "Il savait exactement comment aider Hedwige, mais cette fois, il n'a même pas _essayé_ d'aider Miss Teigne."

"Je pense qu'il voulait juste attendre le directeur, Harry", répondit Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils. "A propos de Snape-"

Mais le roux fut coupé dans sa phrase alors que la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus, et plusieurs membres du personnel se trouvèrent soudain dans la pièce, menés par nul autre que Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau, où il y déposa rapidement ce qu'il avait dans les bras. Un instant plus tard, Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait du corps raide de Miss Teigne.

Se levant, le garçon se rapprocha du bord du bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout à côté du directeur.

"Est-ce qu'elle va guérir, monsieur?" "Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement

" _Asseyez_ -vous, monsieur Potter, et laissez le directeur faire son examen, " dit Snape derrière lui.

" Et éloignez vous de mon chat " grogna le concierge de la porte.

" Ca suffit, Argus, " dit Albus calmement, mais fermement, avant de tourner les yeux sur Harry.

" Je vais l'examiner, d'accord?", Expliqua le vieil homme doucement au garçon.

Harry hocha la tête, avant de reculer pour donner un peu de place au directeur.

Il attendit, le temps semblant passer au ralenti, alors que le directeur se penchait sur Miss Teigne, piquant et poussant son corps raide, ne disant pas un mot pendant de longs moments.

Seul Lockhart osait briser le silence, murmurant au sujet du nombre de créatures sombres qui auraient pu faire ceci, et spéculant quant aux sorts qui auraient pu sauver le pauvre chat s'il avait été là pour l'aider.

Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait.

Et enfin, le directeur se redressa et se retourna.

" Alors " Demanda Rusard en s'avançant. " Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait? " Il tourna sa tête violemment vers Harry.

Harry frissonna et s'éloigna du concierge alors que l'homme se rapprochait de lui, et le directeur fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation vers Rusard.

" Elle n'est pas morte, Argus, simplement pétrifiée. "

Soudainement, tout le monde sembla réagir à cette nouvelle. Lockhart, pour sa part, déclara immédiatement qu'il le savait depuis le début, tandis que Chourave et McGonagall échangeaient des regards inquiets, et Rusard laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé de soulagement.

Mais Harry n'entendit rien de tout cela. Toutes les discussions de la pièce étaient noyées par ses propres pensées tourbillonnantes dans son esprit et il se renversa sur sa chaise.

Elle était vivante. Miss Teigne était vivante. Harry soupira de soulagement et essaya de calmer le tremblement de ses mains.

" Comment est ce arrivé, Albus? " finit par demander McGonagall.

" Je crains de ne pas le savoir, Minerva ", répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils tout en passant une main sur sa barbe.

" Demandez _lui_ " grogna Rusard, pointant de nouveau un doigt droit sur Harry.

"Je n'ai rien fait! " se défendit Harry.

" Alors pourquoi étiez-vous dans ce couloir? ", Demanda le concierge.

" Argus… ", Commença le directeur. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu par une voix dangereusement soyeuse.

"Je suis sûr que nous aimerions _tous_ connaître la réponse à cette question," dit Snape, se tournant pour lancer un regard noir vers Harry.

Harry détourna immédiatement ses yeux en entendant la colère dans la voix du professeur.

" Eh bien, monsieur Potter? " Demanda l'homme impatiemment. "Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'expliquer pourquoi vous et vos amis couraient dans les couloirs de l'école au lieu de vous joindre au reste de vos camarades à la fête?".

Harry mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche alors qu'il jetait un regard nerveux vers Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Snape. Mais en quelque sorte, il ne pensait pas que confesser à une salle remplie d'adultes qu'il avait entendu des voix soit une bonne idée.

Et apparemment, ses amis étaient du même avis. Ron le regardait fixement avec les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils soulevés en alarme, tandis qu'Hermione lui fit un petit signe négatif de la tête alors qu'elle croisait le regard d'Harry

"Je ..." commença Harry en se tournant vers le professeur.

"Oui, Mr Potter ?" s'exclama Snape impatiemment.

" Nous étions à la fête d'anniversaire de la mort de Nick-Quasi-sans-tête, monsieur," dit Harry rapidement, résistant avec peine à l'envie de s'éloigner de l'homme par crainte de la réaction du professeur. Snape lui avait explicitement dit de ne pas y aller, après tout.

" Une fête d'anniversaire de mort? " Demanda le professeur McGonagall, avant que Snape ne puisse répondre. "Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les trois là-bas?"

"Nick nous a invités," expliqua Hermione. "Ou plutôt... il a invité Harry, mais nous voulions aller avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul."

"C'est vrai," confirma Ron. " D'ailleurs, nous avions l'intention d'aller à la fête dès que nous aurions trouvé Nick pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire, mais ... "

" Mais quoi? " grogna Snape. " Jusqu'à présent, _aucun d'entre vous_ n'a répondu à la question: _pourquoi_ étiez-vous dans ce couloir? ".

" Severus ... " commença Albus. Mais une voix l'interrompit.

" C'était de ma faute, monsieur, " répondit Harry en ignorant les regards de ses amis et croisa le regard de Snape pendant un bref instant.

" De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Potter? " Demanda McGonagall, semblant inquiète.

" Eh bien, quand nous étions à la fête, Peeves est arrivé, "dit Harry, s'assurant de paraître particulièrement embarrassé. "Il ... m'a en quelque sorte fait peur, et j'ai couru."

Harry pouvait dire que Snape ne le croyait pas. Les yeux de l'homme flashaient dangereusement, et derrière lui, le visage du professeur Chourave montrait de la pure sympathie.

" Vous avez couru ? Droit jusqu'à _ce_ couloir? Demanda Snape doucement. "Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter à la Grande Salle? N'est-ce pas _là_ que vous aviez l'intention d'aller, monsieur Potter?".

Harry se tut et Severus se tourna aussitôt vers Dumbledore.

" Mr Potter cache _évidemment_ quelque chose, M. le directeur. Et je suggère vivement que certains _privilèges_ lui soient retenus jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'être plus honnête. "

Harry regarda alors Snape avec un regard suppliant, et plusieurs des autres adultes de la pièce levèrent les sourcils à cette interaction silencieuse.

" Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Severus, "répondit finalement Albus. " Il n'y a aucune raison de penser que trois secondes années aient quelque chose à voir avec ... "

" Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont _fait_ de la magie noire, Albus. Je crois simplement qu'ils _savent_ plus qu'ils ne le disent. "

Les trois Gryffondor semblèrent visiblement mal à l'aise à ces paroles, et un petit sourire triomphant se forma sur les lèvres de Snape.

" Je crois que cela suffit, Severus. "Dit enfin le Professeur McGonagall, bien que Severus pensait que sa voix sonnait presque plus amusée que mécontente.

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'avança puis commença à pousser les enfants vers la porte. "Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller vérifier nos élèves, Albus, et assurez-vous que tout le monde soit bien là ".

" Oui, Minerva, c'est une excellente idée, " dit le directeur, " c'est-à-dire si M. Potter, M. Weasley et Miss Granger n'ont rien d'autre à ajouter? "

" Non, monsieur ", répondirent rapidement les Gryffondor à l'unisson.

Un peu _trop_ rapidement, de l'avis de Severus.

* * *

La nuit semblait plus sombre que d'habitude ce soir-là, alors que les professeurs patrouillaient lentement dans les couloirs. La lune était presque complètement obscurcie par une épaisse couche de nuages, et presque aucune lumière n'était visible à travers les fenêtres du château.

Severus Snape et Minerva McGonagall marchaient en silence depuis un certain temps, un lumos allumant les extrémités de leurs deux baguettes. Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes.

Ce fut le professeur de la Métamorphose qui le rompit finalement:

"Croyez-vous que ce ne soit que le début, Severus? Pensez-vous qu'il y en aura d'autres?"

"Vous connaissez la réponse, Minerva. Bien sûr, il y en aura d'autres à venir, " répondit vivement l'homme. "C'est pourquoi il est absolument _impératif_ que nous appréhendions immédiatement l'agresseur."

Minerva fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils continuaient dans le couloir sombre. "Vous ne pensez pas _vraiment_ que Harry en savait plus qu'il ne disait, n'est-ce pas? "

Severus soupira en réponse.

" Pour quelle _raison_ aurait-il menti, Severus? "

" Je ne prétends pas être un _expert_ sur le fonctionnement interne de l'esprit Potter, Minerva, mais je sais lire le langage corporel assez facilement. Potter et ses petits amis n'étaient _pas_ complètement honnêtes ".

" Je m'inquiète pour lui, Severus, " dit Minerva en soupirant. "Même avant ce soir ... j'ai la sensation que _quelque chose_ ne va pas."

"Vous devriez dire vos inquiétudes à Albus," répondit Snape, immédiatement inconfortable. Pourquoi toutes ses conversations devaient-elles se concentrer autour de cet insolent petit idiot?

"Vous savez que je l'ai déjà fait, Severus, et j'ai l'intention de lui en parler à nouveau, mais ..."

"Oui?" demanda Snape, pas entièrement sûr de vouloir connaître la suite.

"Eh bien," répondit la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire qui radoucit enfin ses traits, "J'espérais plutôt que vous parleriez à Harry avant que je ne le fasse."

Severus s'arrêta de marcher.

" Ce n'est pas le moment pour les _plaisanteries_ , Minerva. "

" Oh, je vous assure, Severus, je suis très sérieuse. "

Les sourcils de Snape se levèrent de confusion. "Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Potter avait été réparti dans _votre_ maison, pas la mienne."

"Severus, j'ai _vu_ la façon dont vous deux avez interagi ce soir. Harry vous fait _confiance._ "

Encore ce mot. _Confiance_. Pourquoi ce mot ne cessait t'il de revenir ?

" _Me_ fait confiance ? Minerva, vous avez passé trop de temps avec Albus. Il n'y avait rien qui se rapprochait de la _confiance_ dans le comportement du garçon. "

" Severus, si vous aviez interrogé n'importe lequel de mes autres Gryffondor, il se serait immédiatement tourné vers moi ou le directeur pour demander de l'aide dès le moment où vous lui auriez posé une question "

"Je ne vois pas ..."

"Mais Harry parlait à _vous_ , Severus. Même quand vous l'avez accusé de mensonge, il n'a jamais regardé nulle part ailleurs. "

Severus se tut.

" Il voulait que _vous_ le croyez, Severus, ou du moins, il vous suppliait d'accepter sa réponse. "

" C'est ridicule, Minerva, "dit Severus avec une voix un peu incertaine. "Le garçon avait juste peur d'être puni ..."

"Il sait, n'est-ce pas?" l'interrompit soudainement McGonagall.

"Sait _quoi_? Grogna l'homme dangereusement.

Il y eut alors une courte pause, et Severus espérait désespérément, en ce moment, que sa collègue n'allait pas dire ce qu'il craignait qu'elle ne dise.

" A propos de votre amitié avec Lily ", répondit enfin Minerva, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

Immédiatement, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Snape et ses doigts se resserrèrent considérablement sur sa baguette. _Evidemment_ , Minerva avait deviné.

Et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le nier maintenant.

"Oui," cracha l'homme finalement.

Et puis avant qu'autre chose ne puisse être dite, le maître des potions tourna brusquement sur ses talons et traversa le couloir, ses robes claquant derrière lui.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Dire la Vérité

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Ailee17 vient de publier (enfin ;-) ) le chapitre 34. Voilà la traduction.**

 **Sinon, j'ai repris tous les chapitres précédents et corrigé les erreurs de frappe/fautes de traduction qui s'y trouvaient. Si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

"Alors ce chat stupide est vraiment _mort_?" résonna joyeusement une voix dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers la table des Serpentard, il était presque certain que cette voix venait de là.

"Harry, ignore-les", dit Hermione de l'autre côté de la table de Gryffondor, détournant momentanément son regard de son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry se retourna lentement pour faire face à la petite assiette d'œufs et de bacon devant lui qu'il n'avait même pas encore touché. Mais malheureusement, peu importe combien il essayait de ne pas écouter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation derrière lui.

"Nan, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte. Ce serait trop beau."

"Que veut dire le message sur le mur?" Quelqu'un d'autre demanda. "La Chambre des _Secrets_ est ouverte? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu le Baron Sanglant en parler plus tôt. Il a dit que le message disait aussi quelque chose à propos des "Ennemis de l'Héritier". Ca fait peur."

"Seulement si vous êtes un _sang-de-bourbe_ ", éclata une nouvelle voix, et Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. "Quelqu'un veut parier sur la victime suivante? Je parie sur Granger".

Harry poussa violemment son assiette de nourriture et se leva brusquement sur ses pieds, avec la ferme intention de lancer un sort à Malfoy pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Tout ca, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce et soyeuse vienne de derrière lui et envoie un frisson dans l'échine d'Harry.

"Vous allez quelque part, monsieur Potter?" Demanda Snape, de son ton exigeant habituel.

Harry fut soudain conscient du nombre d'yeux qui le fixaient maintenant. Sortir de son siège si vite semblait lui avoir attiré beaucoup d'attention.

À moins bien sûr, que ce ne soit la présence imposante de Snape qui attirait tous les regards. L'homme pris un moment pour lancer un regard sévère aux quelques étudiants les plus bruyants à proximité, et peu de temps après, tout le monde tourna rapidement son regard et prétendit s'intéresser à son propre petit déjeuner.

"Eh bien, au vu de votre manque de réponse, Potter, je supposerai simplement que vous n'avez en fait _rien_ à faire d'important pour le moment, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda l'homme en tournant son attention vers Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus. "Non monsieur?" dit-il incertain, en espérant qu'il donnait la bonne réponse.

Snape donnait l'air de résister avec peine à l'envie de rouler les yeux.

"Dans ce cas, je vous attends dans mon bureau directement après le petit déjeuner", déclara l'homme, son ton ne semblant pas menaçant pour tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry nerveusement. "J'ai fini maintenant, monsieur."

Snape regarda furieusement l'assiette pleine de nourriture qu'Harry avait poussé quelques instants avant. " _Après_ le petit déjeuner", souligna t'il, avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle regardait son ami s'affaisser lentement sur son siège.

Harry soupira tout en utilisant sa fourchette pour étaler distraitement sa nourriture. "Je suppose que je vais le découvrir après le petit-déjeuner", grommela-t-il.

"Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je référais", répondit Hermione, toujours intriguée. "Qu'est-ce que tu allait faire avant que le professeur Snape n'arrive?"

"Rien", dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au bout de la table de Gryffondor, où Ron faisait de son mieux pour réconforter une Ginny très éperdue. Il semblait que la jeune fille était le seul autre membre du corps étudiant en dehors de lui-même qui était ne serait-ce qu'un peu contrarié de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne.

"Cela ne ressemblait pas à _rien_ ", souligna la jeune fille.

"Eh bien, c'est ce que c'était", répondit Harry avec fermeté. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il dise à Hermione ce qu'il avait entendu Malfoy dire à propos d'elle.

Et pour une fois, heureusement, Hermione laissa tomber le sujet.

* * *

Severus pouvait voir l'appréhension dans les yeux de Potter juste au moment où le garçon entra dans son bureau ce matin-là. Il jouissait normalement des expressions terrifiées sur les visages de ses étudiants quand ils avaient la malchance d'être convoqués ici, par lui. C'était, à son avis, l'un des plus grands plaisirs de la vie.

Mais c'était les yeux de _Lily_ qui le regardaient fixement. Et donc, bien sûr, il était _impossible_ pour lui de ressentir de la joie devant la peur qu'il voyait là.

 _Le petit idiot ruine_ tout, pensa-t-il amèrement pour lui-même.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur?" demanda finalement Harry, toujours sur le seuil.

"Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, Potter. Cela ne devrait pas durer longtemps".

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal, n'est-ce pas, monsieur?" Demanda le garçon en fermant doucement la porte et se dirigeant vers le bureau du Maître des potions.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance de s'asseoir, un regard soudain de panique traversa le visage de l'enfant et il regarda avec imploration Severus.

"Mes notes ont été vraiment bonnes, monsieur. J'ai travaillé très fort et tout ..."

"Je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour discuter du _travail scolaire_ , monsieur Potter. Maintenant, asseyez-vous."

Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant sur le siège indiqué. Evidemment, le petit mécréant avait pensé qu'il allait être informé que son aide pour les potions lors des soirées n'était plus nécessaire.

Et il était certainement intéressant, pensa Severus, de savoir à quel point ces sessions semblaient _compter_ pour le garçon. Est-il possible que Minerva et le directeur aient raison alors?

Potter avait-il réellement développé un sens mal placé de ... _confiance_ en lui ?

Il avait l'intention de le découvrir.

"Je dois dire, monsieur Potter", commença t'il de son ton les plus doucereux, "que je me trouve plutôt ... _déçu_ aujourd'hui."

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudainement, sentant ses entrailles se tordre de nervosité. "Déçu, monsieur ?"

"Oui, monsieur Potter," répondit l'homme en prenant un moment pour réorganiser une petite pile de parchemin sur son bureau. " _Très_ déçu."

Il y eut un silence alors que le regard du jeune Gryffondor tomba sur ses genoux. "Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit le garçon, tout à coup tout à fait silencieux.

Severus leva un sourcil sur ce comportement. "Pour _quoi_ , monsieur Potter?"

Harry haussa les épaules, ce qui provoqua un son qui n'était pas loin d'un grognement de la part de son professeur.

"Désolé, monsieur!" Dit Harry rapidement, ses yeux se levant vers le Maître des potions. "Je ne voulais pas ..."

Severus tendit la main pour arrêter le garçon, les yeux encore fixés sur l'enfant. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne parle.

"Savez-vous _pourquoi_ je suis déçu, monsieur Potter?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre, l'incertitude visible dans son expression. "Non, monsieur", répondit-il finalement, apparemment déterminé maintenant à ne pas détourner ses yeux.

Severus fit de son mieux pour transformer ses traits en un masque de mécontentement avant de prononcer sa prochaine déclaration.

"Eh bien, vous devrez me pardonner, Monsieur Potter, mais j'avais l'impression que vous possédiez un peu de respect pour moi. "

"Mais je vous respecte, monsieur!" Le garçon répondit aussitôt.

La voilà, pensa Severus. L'expression dans ses yeux qu'Albus et Minerva avaient été si prompts à souligner.

Un regard pur de confiance totale.

Severus n'aimait pas ca du tout. Et, se rassura l'homme alors qu'il prenait soudain compte du bruit de son battement de cœur, il ferait tout son possible pour effacer ce regard du visage de Potter.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Parce que, d'abord, il avait l'intention d'utiliser cette information à son avantage. Pour extraire avec précaution l'information que le garçon dissimulait.

Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de manipuler le jeune Gryffondor.

" _Vraiment_ , monsieur Potter?" L'homme répondit de façon brusque. "Parce que dans _mon_ expérience, les gens ne _mentent_ généralement pas à ceux qu'ils respectent."

Harry se sentit instantanément malade. "Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas ..."

"Et maintenant, vous allez me dire encore un _autre_ mensonge", interrompit Snape, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. L'homme soupira alors, et secoua légèrement la tête dans un mouvement qu'il espérait ressembler à une preuve assez convaincante de déception.

Harry regarda ses genoux avant de parler à nouveau, soudainement terrifié à propos de ce que Snape allait dire ensuite. "Quand est-ce que je vous ai menti, monsieur?" Demanda-t-il, la question à peine audible. Mais il craignait de savoir quelle serait la réponse.

"Mes yeux sont là, monsieur Potter. Ne parlez pas à vos genoux."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry calmement, regardant les yeux du professeur.

"Maintenant, je pense que nous sommes tous les deux conscients que vous n'étiez pas totalement honnête la nuit dernière, monsieur Potter. "

Il y eut un silence, et le cœur d'Harry se serra.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire? Que _pouvait_ -il dire? Snape était déjà tellement déçu de lui. L'homme ne pensait pas qu'Harry l'avait même _respecté_. Et si l'homme avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide d'Harry? Le professeur se débarrasserait-il de lui?

Comme les Dursley ?

"Le niez-vous?" pressa Snape, levant un sourcil.

Et après une courte pause, tout ce qu'Harry put faire était de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

Severus devait admettre qu'il était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'enfant cède aussi facilement. Et il y avait maintenant une grande quantité de peur palpable dans les yeux du garçon. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'y en avait eu il y a quelques instants.

"Je ne vous _entends_ pas, monsieur Potter."

"Non, monsieur," dit Harry en baissa les yeux imperceptiblement pendant un instant.

"C'est un sujet très sérieux, monsieur Potter, dit alors Snape. "Quelqu'un ou quelque chose a attaqué Miss Teigne."

Harry sursauta visiblement à ces mots.

Mais Snape continua de parler. "Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il se passera avant qu'il y ait une autre attaque?"

"Une…une autre attaque, monsieur?" demanda Harry

"Oui, enfant insensé. Il y a peu de chances que cela soit un incident isolé. Je crois que ce n'est pas seulement _possible_ , mais en fait, qu'une autre attaque va bientôt suivre si nous n'attrapons pas l'auteur. La prochaine fois, la victime ne sera probablement pas un simple _chat_."

Harry se sentit immédiatement malade à la mention de Miss Teigne. Mais maintenant, il avait encore autre chose à penser. Et si quelqu'un d'autre était blessé? Et si c'était Ron ou Hermione? Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être resté silencieux.

Severus regarda le garçon s'agiter sur son siège pendant quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau.

"Alors, monsieur Potter," cette voix soyeuse trancha le silence "y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez ajoutez à votre histoire de la mésaventure de la nuit dernière? Peut-être voudriez-vous divulguer comment vous et vos petits amis vous êtes vous retrouvés dans ce couloir? "

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mais il restait silencieux, son estomac maintenant tordu en un million de nœuds.

"Vous êtes absolument ridicule, Potter," grogna Snape. "N'êtes-vous pas _concerné_ par le fait que toute l'école soit en danger? Peut-être que vous _voulez_ que les attaques se poursuivent. Cela pourrait vous donner l'opportunité parfaite de jouer à nouveau le _héro_."

"Non!" Harry trouva enfin sa voix. "Bien sûr que je ne veux pas ..."

"Alors, répondez à la question!" interrompit Snape. "Dans quel méfait étiez-vous impliqué la nuit dernière qui vous a amené dans ce couloir?"

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

"J'ai… entendu quelque chose", répondit-il finalement.

"Entendu quoi?" demanda immédiatement Snape, clairement irrité par le manque d'explications supplémentaires.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry envisagea de ne pas répondre. Ron et Hermione lui avaient dit qu'il ne le devait pas. Mais il savait que le professeur ne l'accepterait jamais.

Et d'ailleurs, pensa le Gryffondor en lui-même, pour une raison étrange il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il _voulait_ le dire à Snape.

"Une voix", répondit Harry alors, Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. "J'ai entendu une voix et je l'ai suivie dans le couloir."

Alors, le jeune garçon retint sa respiration et attendit.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Les larmes du phoenix

**Bonjour !**

 **Ailee17 a publié le chapitre 35 ! Je le trouve vraiment génial : qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

"Quelle voix ?" Demanda brusquement Snape, quelques instants après que les mots aient quitté la bouche de Harry. Le garçon tressaillit nettement au ton sévère, mais Snape refusa de reculer, le regard sombre de son visage semblant devenir plus dangereux de secondes en secondes.

" _Expliquez-vous_ , monsieur Potter", siffla alors l'homme. "Vous dites que vous avez entendu la voix de l'attaquant?"

Harry agrippa instinctivement la photo dans sa poche alors qu'il luttait pour trouver ses mots. "Je... je ne sais pas, monsieur", répondit il finalement doucement. "Peut être."

"Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu _exactement_?" poussa Snape avec impatience. Honnêtement, essayer de faire parler cet enfant était presque aussi difficile que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant de décider du meilleur moyen de répondre à cette question qui ne le faisait pas passer pour un fou lunatique.

" _Potter_ ..." avertit Snape.

"Ca... voulait tuer quelqu'un", répondit finalement Harry, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de le dire.

Il y eut alors un silence complet dans le bureau. Et Harry remarqua rapidement qu'il était presque impossible de discerner ce que le professeur pouvait penser : à l'exception d'un petit pli dans son front, le visage de l'homme était complètement impassible.

"La voix ne cessait de répéter qu'elle voulait écharper quelqu'un et tuer", poursuivit Harry avec nervosité, lorsque le silence avait duré trop longtemps. "Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, alors je ..."

"... l'ai suivi", Snape termina la phrase pour lui. Et sa voix semblait si dangereuse qu'un frisson descendit tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.

"Oui, monsieur," Harry finit par répondre.

Le Maître des Potions frappa alors violemment sa main sur le bureau, les yeux étincelants de colère.

"Avez-vous une idée de la _quantité_ de danger dans laquelle vous vous êtes mis, Potter?" gronda l'homme.

Harry recula contre la chaise. "Je suis désolé", réussi t'il finalement à murmurer.

"Pas autant désolé que vous _allez_ l'être," promis Snape de façon inquiétante. "Vous et vos petits amis allez être punis sévèrement pour un comportement si imprudent et ..."

"Ne punissez pas Ron et Hermione !" Harry interrompit rapidement. "Ils me suivaient juste ! Ils _n'entendaient_ même pas la voix!"

Il y eut soudainement un air de consternation et d'inquiétude qui traversa le visage de l'homme alors. "Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "ils n'ont pas entendu la voix"? N'étaient-ils pas avec vous quand vous l'avez entendue ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre, assez certain que ce serait la partie de la conversation où Snape déclarerait qu'il devait être placé immédiatement dans l'établissement psychiatrique le plus proche.

"Je leur ai demandé s'ils pouvaient l'entendre", poursuit Harry alors, en prenant un autre souffle. "Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Aucun des fantômes ne semblait l'entendre non plus. C'était juste moi."

Le silence s'étendit encore une minute. Et le Maître des Motions ne tenta plus de cacher son inquiétude. "Vous avez entendu cette voix dans les cachots, et cela vous a conduit au couloir du premier étage?"

Harry hocha simplement la tête. "Cela semblait venir des murs, monsieur."

Le Maître des Potions l'examina attentivement pendant un moment avant de poser sa prochaine question. "Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'était pas dans votre tête?"

Harry sentit alors un sentiment de crainte naître au creux de son ventre. Le professeur pensait clairement qu'il était fou. Pourquoi voudrait-il poser une telle question?

Le garçon secoua simplement la tête, toujours agrippé à la photo dans sa poche.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Je ne suis pas fou", répondit-il doucement.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'étiez, monsieur Potter", répondit Snape en se levant soudainement. Il contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry le regarda avec précaution, incertain sur ce à quoi s'attendre.

"Venez, monsieur Potter", dit brusquement l'homme.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas de sa chaise.

"Je ne suis pas un homme patient, monsieur Potter", dit Snape un moment plus tard, ouvrant la porte et regardant Harry avec impatience.

Très lentement, Harry se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le professeur.

"Où allons-nous, monsieur?"

"Nous devons informer le directeur immédiatement."

* * *

Harry traînait plusieurs mètres derrière le Maître des Potions pendant toute la marche jusqu'au bureau du directeur, mais l'homme avait refusé de ralentir. Ses longues enjambées semblaient être accompagnées d'un sentiment d'urgence croissant, et Harry devenait de plus en plus inquiet à chaque instant.

Peut-être qu'il n' _aurait pas dû_ dire à Snape pour la voix, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Parce que maintenant le professeur l'emmenait chez le directeur. Et qui _savait_ ce que Dumbledore ferait ? Harry détestait l'incertitude au dessus de tout. Il n'y avait absolument rien de pire que l'incertitude.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une _promenade_ tranquille, monsieur Potter", claqua la voix de Snape dans le couloir alors qu'il s'arrêtait finalement devant une grande gargouille en pierre. " _Essayez_ de suivre."

"Oui, monsieur," murmura Harry, accélérant son rythme sur le dernier tronçon du couloir, et s'approchant finalement de Snape.

L'homme le regarda d'un air désapprobateur, avant de retourner vers la gargouille. "Sorbet citron", lâcha il devant la créature en pierre.

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, la gargouille vint à la vie et s'écarta, révélant un escalier en colimaçon qui commença à se mettre en mouvement lorsque Snape fit grimper Harry sur les marches.

* * *

Malgré sa terreur absolue, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être complètement émerveillé par le bureau du directeur. L'endroit entier était encombré d'une multitude d'objets et instruments étranges, et le jeune Gryffondor se trouva bientôt à se demander si le professeur Dumbledore _utilisait_ réellement tous ces bijoux, ou s'il aimait simplement les rassembler, comme la tante Pétunia le faisait avec ses fines porcelaines.

Un orbe argenté brillant qui planait dans l'air s'approcha soudainement plus près d'Harry et le garçon essaya de le toucher.

"Ne touchez pas ce qui n'est pas à vous, monsieur Potter." Snape grogna soudainement avec raideur, obligeant Harry à retirer sa main.

"Désolé, monsieur," répondit Harry tandis que l'homme le menait vers un grand bureau dans le centre de la pièce. Et là, assis à ce bureau, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, qui, pour une raison quelconque, semblait avoir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait la paire devant lui.

"Ah, bonjour, Severus. Et Harry, " le vieil homme hocha la tête à chacun d'eux tour à tour. "Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs en cette belle matinée ?"

" _Potter_ a plus d'informations à révéler au sujet de l'attaque d'hier soir", répondit Snape venant tout de suite au point.

"Oh?" Demanda le directeur, tournant son regard vers le jeune garçon. "Tu t'es souvenu d'autre chose, Harry?"

Snape rétorqua aussitôt. " _Souvenu_? Le garçon a délibérément tut des informations cruciales!"

"Je suis désolé", déclara Harry à nouveau, pas vraiment sûr s'il dirigeait ses mots à Snape ou au directeur.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, alors que les yeux de Dumbledore pénétraient ceux du jeune Gryffondor. Et, pendant un moment terrifiant, Harry pensa que Dumbledore pouvait tout voir avec ses yeux. Toutes ses pensées. Tous ses secrets.

Et alors, l'homme parla. "J'aimerais beaucoup entendre cette nouvelle information, Harry. Veux-tu m'expliquer?"

Harry leva rapidement les yeux vers Snape qui le regardait fixement avec des sourcils levés, et soupira.

"Oui, monsieur" répondait il doucement avant de regarder vers Dumbledore et de se lancer dans son explication sur la voix. Il parla lentement, trébuchant sur ses mots à quelques reprises, mais aucun adulte ne l'interrompit.

"Toi seul pouvait entendre cette voix?" Demanda le directeur avec un froncement de sourcils, quand Harry eut fini de parler. "Tu es absolument sûr de ça?"

Harry hésita. "Oui, monsieur", répondit il finalement.

"Avais tu déjà entendu cette voix avant?"

Harry commença immédiatement à se tordre les mains d'anxiété, avant de finalement hocher la tête en affirmation. "Oui, monsieur."

" _Quoi_?" siffla Snape, claquant une main pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, mais sur le bureau de Dumbledore cette fois-ci. "Vous avez dissimulé le fait que vous avez entendu une voix meurtrière régulièrement?"

"Seulement quelques fois", Harry se défendit faiblement.

"Cela n'est _pas_ une excuse, Potter!" Snape criait pratiquement maintenant. Bien que Harry ne puisse s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus à la colère de Snape. L'homme avait presque semblé ... _concerné_. Inquiet même.

"Severus," dit Dumbledore calmement, avant qu'ils ne se fixent du regard.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un long moment, alors. Les hommes semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse entre eux. Harry s'agita inconfortablement d'où il se tenait, debout, souhaitant que l'un d'eux _dise_ juste quelque chose.

"Harry, veux tu rencontrer mon familier, Fumseck?" Dumbledore demanda tout à coup, se tournant vers le garçon et hochant la tête vers le coin du bureau derrière lui.

Harry leva les sourcils de confusion face à la question inattendue. Mais alors, il se tourna vers le coin indiqué, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur le magnifique oiseau majestueux debout sur une perche d'or dans le coin et le regardant attentivement. Le garçon ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la créature auparavant. Mais bon, il avait été trop nerveux pour bien regarder autour du bureau correctement.

"Wow," dit Harry, se dirigeant immédiatement vers l'oiseau.

"Fumseck est un phœnix", dit Dumbledore, souriant doucement à l'émerveillement visible d'Harry. "Ce sont des créatures immensément fortes et puissantes. Veux-tu lui parler un moment pendant que je parle avec Severus?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être exclu de cette conversation. Les deux hommes allaient évidemment parler de lui.

Mais alors, il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était susceptible d'accepter "non" comme réponse.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry, en réprimant un soupir alors qu'il se rapprochait du Phoenix, qui chanta doucement en saluant alors que Harry se rapprochait.

Et un instant plus tard, Snape lança un charme de silence autour de lui et de Dumbledore.

"Vous croyez que Voldemort essaie en quelque sorte de manipuler l'esprit de Harry?" demanda Dumbledore à haute voix, ayant déjà lu les pensées que Severus lui avait transmises un moment auparavant.

"De quelle autre manière expliquez-vous cette _voix_?" Demanda Snape. "Vous avez été inquiet à propos de cette possibilité depuis le début, il semblerait que vos peurs ne soient pas infondées."

"Mais Voldemort est, autant que nous le sachions, encore très affaibli ... "

"Cela ne fait aucune différence. J'ai appris il y a longtemps de ne _jamais_ sous-estimer le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Tout comme moi, Severus, " soupira Dumbledore, avant de passer une main sur son visage et sa barbe. "Mais Harry ... il est tellement jeune ... "

"Oui. Jeune et vulnérable", répondit Snape. "La cible parfaite."

"Mais rien de tout cela ne explique vraiment les événements de la nuit dernière ", déclara Dumbledore. "À quoi servirait-il à Voldemort de faire découvrir Miss Teigne à Harry? Et qu'en est-il de la Chambre des Secrets? "

"Je ne peux pas le dire, Monsieur le directeur. Mais je pense qu'il est sûr de supposer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est impliqué dans cela _d'une manière ou d'une autre_. Il a probablement un autre complice qui se cache dans le château. Tout comme Quirrell. _Ou_ il prend tout simplement le temps de jouer avec Potter pendant qu'il travaille à retrouver ses forces et à utiliser l'état actuel de l'école pour le faire. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête, un regard de détermination traversant soudainement ses traits alors qu'il regardait vers Fumseck qui venait d'atterrir avec grâce sur le bras tendu d'Harry.

"Vous devez lui enseigner, Severus. Enseignez-lui à fermer son esprit. "

" _Quoi_?" siffla Severus, posant ses deux mains sur la surface devant lui et se penchant en avant sur le bureau. " ous voulez que j'enseigne _l'Occlumencie_ ... à un enfant de _douze ans_? "

"Oui, Severus. Si vos soupçons sont corrects, alors Harry est, comme vous le dites, très vulnérable pour le moment. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre. "

"Alors, _vous_ pouvez ... "

"Quelqu'un en qui il a _confiance_ ", interrompit Dumbledore. "Complètement et de tout son cœur. À son âge, cela sera absolument essentiel pour y parvenir. "

"Je ne pense vraiment pas ... " commença Snape, mais il fut interrompu par une voix concernée derrière lui.

"Professeur Dumbledore, votre phœnix semble vraiment triste", déclara Harry, Marchant vers le bureau de l'homme, l'oiseau niché en toute sécurité dans ses bras.

Snape annula le sort de silence, alors que les deux hommes le regardaient avec surprise. Fumseck n'était pas vraiment connu pour être très _fusionnel_. Mais là, il était assis calmement dans les bras d'Harry, sa tête reposée contre la poitrine du garçon.

 _Doux Merlin_ , pensa Snape en lui-même. Le garçon a une plus grande affinité pour les animaux que _Hagrid_. D'abord, le chat teigneux de Rusard. Et maintenant ça?

"Il pleure, monsieur", continua Harry en s'approchant du bureau du directeur pour se tenir à côté de la chaise de l'homme afin qu'il puisse plus facilement voir les larmes couler lentement mais régulièrement des yeux de Fumseck sur les robes d'Harry.

Dumbledore sourit tristement à Harry. "Les larmes de Phoenix ont des pouvoirs de guérison, Harry. Elles peuvent guérir n'importe quelle blessure. "

Harry sembla perplexe. " _Vraiment_?"

"Enfin, la plupart des blessures _physiques_ ", déclara le directeur. "Mais Merlin sait que cet oiseau a essayé de guérir beaucoup plus que ça ".

Dumbledore et Snape échangèrent alors un regard, mais Harry secoua la tête. "Mais je ne suis pas blessé, monsieur."

"Hm ... eh bien, peut-être a t'il simplement détecté un soupçon de nervosité et d'anxiété en toi. Cela aurait-il du sens? "

Les joues d'Harry rougirent d'embarras. "Oui, monsieur. Je suppose que oui. "

"Potter, posez cet oiseau et attendez-moi à l'extérieur ", déclara alors Snape.

"Mais ... " Harry commença. Qu'en était-il à propos de la voix? Qu'en était-il de l'établissement psychiatrique?

" _Maintenant_ ," rétorqua l'homme avec plus de force, et Harry savait mieux que de désobéir. Il murmura un doux "au revoir" à Fumseck avant de déposer l'oiseau sur le bureau près du directeur et de marcher lentement vers la porte. Le phœnix lui caqueta un adieu, tandis que les dernières larmes séchaient de ses yeux.

Harry regarda curieusement les deux professeurs en arrivant à l'entrée du bureau. Mais un instant plus tard, il passa le seuil et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Severus relança presque immédiatement le charme silencieux.

"Pensez vous qu'il a détecté quelque chose en lui? Une présence sinistre, peut-être? "Demanda le Maître des Potions, observant le phœnix avec inquiétude.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait lui aussi Fumseck avec précaution, et il était impossible pour Severus d'identifier ce regard étrange chez l'homme plus âgé.

"Il semblerait", répondit finalement le directeur. Et puis, "Il a besoin d'un professeur, Severus."

"Et je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en la matière?" Demanda Snape, d'une voix résignée, fixant toujours Fumseck.

"Bien sûr que vous avez le choix, Severus. Harry aura besoin que vous soyez pleinement engagé dans son succès. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ca ne servira à rien de perdre du temps sur ces leçons. "

Severus lâcha un soupir et détourna finalement son regard du phœnix pour se concentrer sur Dumbledore.

"Bien," Murmura-t-il finalement.

 _Au temps pour moi pour avoir eu l'intention de repousser le garçon._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Encore plus de travail

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 36 !**

 ** _ATTENTION_ , le site fanfiction a eu quelques soucis dernièrement, donc peut-être n'avez vous pas vu que le chapitre 35 a été publié la semaine dernière. Si c'est le cas, vous avez donc la chance d'avoir 2 nouveau chapitres au lieu d'un seul !**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Harry lâcha un soupir d'impatience en s'appuyant contre le mur de pierre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Cela faisait presque dix minutes maintenant et Snape était _encore_ à l'intérieur, en train de parler au directeur. De quoi pouvaient t'ils discuter?

Et pourquoi n'était-t-il pas autorisé à écouter? Ils parlaient de _lui_ après tout.

Le jeune Gryffondor grommela contre cette injustice tout en se calant plus confortablement contre le mur et sortit la photographie de sa poche. Il sourit à sa mère alors que ses pensées commencèrent à dériver. Il devrait vraiment parler bientôt à Colin. Peut-être que maintenant le première année aurait trouvé de nouvelles informations au sujet de la réparation de photographies.

"Venez, monsieur Potter".

Harry sursauta d'un bon décimètre à la présence soudaine du Maître des Potions. Il avait été si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

"Vous devez apprendre à être plus conscient de votre environnement, Potter", déclara Snape sérieusement, un froncement de sourcil profondément ancré sur son visage.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry de façon automatique, son cœur battant la chamade suite à cette surprise.

A ces mots, Snape descendit vivement l'escalier étroit, ne donnant à Harry aucun autre choix que de le suivre.

"Um ... Professeur? Qu'a dit le directeur?" Demanda le garçon alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint le palier.

"Nous en discuterons dans mon bureau, monsieur Potter", répondit Snape brusquement.

Et Harry comprit qu'il serait préférable de ne plus poser de questions pour le moment.

* * *

La porte du bureau de Snape claqua fortement contre le mur de pierre. Harry grimaça au son, mais l'homme ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et se dirigea droit vers une vieille armoire en bois, ouvrant aussi brusquement cette porte.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce plus lentement, ayant soudainement le sentiment que le professeur n'était pas satisfait de quelque chose. En ce moment même, l'homme grognait et soufflait bruyamment, cherchant à travers des tas et des tas de livres qui avaient été empilés dans cette armoire.

Mais finalement, le Maître des Potions trouva ce qu'il cherchait, et il se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau avec un gros tome entre ses mains. Il laissa tomber le livre sur son bureau avec un fort " _bang"_ , avant de tourner enfin son regard sur Harry.

"Asseyez-vous," dit l'homme, agitant sa baguette vers la porte. Harry l'entendit distinctement se verrouiller derrière lui, alors qu'il s'avançait pour prendre son siège habituel.

"Le directeur et moi avons décidé que ce serait ... _sage ..._ que vous preniez quelques leçons supplémentaires, Potter".

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais je m'en sors très bien dans tous mes cours, monsieur."

"Oui, je crois que nous l'avons établi," répondit l'homme avec dureté. "Ce sera un autre type de leçon. Elles auront pour but de vous aider à contrôler votre esprit."

Harry réfléchit un instant à cette information.

"Alors, il y _a_ quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi?" Harry se sentit soudainement effrayé. "Est-ce que je perds la tête, professeur?"

"Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour vous de devenir _hystérique,_ monsieur Potter", répondit Snape avec dureté. "Vous ne _perdrez_ rien. Je m'en assurerai."

Rien qu'avec ces mots, Harry se sentit soulagé, et la tension s'échappa complètement de ses épaules. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au professeur pour faire ce qu'il a dit qu'il ferait, et tout à coup, Harry était heureux que l'homme savait à propos de la voix.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui _se_ passe, monsieur? Pourquoi j'entends une voix?"

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et quand il parla finalement, il semblait choisir ses mots très attentivement. "Ni le directeur ni moi ne pouvons savoir avec certitude, monsieur Potter. Mais il n'est pas impossible pour certains sorciers ou sorcières d'essayer de _jouer_ avec l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre".

"Comme une farce?" Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Peut-être".

"Mais qui-?" Et puis, Harry se figea, tout son visage devenant soudainement blanc. "Voldemort me fait-il quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il me fait entendre cette voix? Mais comment?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de devenir hystérique?" grogna Snape, faisant venir d'un "accio" un petit flacon d'une étagère à travers la pièce et le plaçant devant Harry. "Buvez-le. Vous êtes aussi pâle qu'un fantôme."

Harry obéit, avalant le liquide étrange et doux d'une seule gorgée. Et en quelques instants, la couleur recommenca à revenir sur le visage du garçon et une chaleur se répandit rapidement dans tout son corps.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Harry avec curiosité, en examinant de près le flacon.

"Une variation de la potion de Pimentine".

Les mains de Harry s'élevèrent aussitôt vers ses oreilles, tout en attendant que la vapeur commence à sortir à tout moment. "Vous auriez pu me _prévenir_ , vous savez," dit Harry, agacé.

Snape leva un sourcil.

"Monsieur," ajouta Harry rapidement.

L'homme regarda avec désapprobation, mais répondit à la question de Harry. "Cette version particulière est très douce et n'induit pas les effets secondaires habituels. Vos oreilles sont sûres."

Harry baissa les mains, embarrassé. "Oh."

"En effet. Maintenant, revenons à la question à l'étude, monsieur Potter ..."

"Voldemort," interrompit Harry, soudainement nerveux à nouveau.

"Ne prononcez _pas_ son nom, Potter".

"Mais est-ce qu'il…?"

"Je ne sais pas. Le directeur croit qu'il est _possible_ qu'une connexion mentale existe entre vous et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si c'est le cas, alors vous devez apprendre à protéger votre esprit".

Harry se mordit la lèvre. "Comment, monsieur? "

Snape poussa alors le grand livre sur le bureau afin que Harry puisse mieux regarder le titre.

"Oc-occlu-"

"Occlumencie", déclara Snape. "C'est l'art ancien de se fermer l'esprit. Il est à la fois très utile et très difficile à apprendre".

Harry soupira. "Alors, comment vais-je… ?"

"Avec de la pratique et _à_ condition que vous suiviez _toutes_ mes instructions _à la lettre_ , monsieur Potter, vous apprendrez ."

Harry hocha la tête lentement. Il supposa que c'était une bonne chose que le professeur ait eu une telle confiance en lui. Parce que lui ne l'avait certainement pas.

"À quoi ressembleront les leçons?" Demanda-t-il alors.

Snape hocha la tête vers le livre entre eux. "Votre premier travail sera de lire l'intégralité du premier chapitre et de m'écrire un essai résumant ce que vous avez appris".

Le visage d'Harry tomba immédiatement. "Mais, monsieur. J'ai déjà assez de devoirs! Je n'ai pas le temps ..."

"Vous _prendrez le_ temps, Potter!" Snape interrompit sévèrement. "Il est de la plus haute importance que vous preniez cela au sérieux".

Harry soupira, mais resta silencieux.

"Si vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le temps de vous consacrer à cette tâche, _je_ vais trouver le temps pour vous", averti Snape. "Peut-être que vous voudriez faire ce travail lors du prochain entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor?"

"Non, monsieur," répondit aussitôt Harry. "Je vais trouver le temps de le faire".

"Bien. Maintenant, vous devez accorder une attention particulière à la section du chapitre qui traite des différentes techniques pour vider _l'esprit_ . Il est absolument _essentiel_ que vous maîtrisez cela _rapidement_ , monsieur Potter. Je veux un résumé _complet_ sur ces techniques, Et vous devez utiliser ce que vous apprenez et commencer à pratiquer à vider votre esprit chaque nuit avant d'aller vous coucher. "

Harry regarda le livre pendant un moment. "Comment cela est censé aider?"

Snape poussa simplement le livre plus près de Harry. " _Lisez,_ Potter. Je m'attends à ce que vous accomplissiez ce travail avant mardi soir. Nous aurons notre première leçon formelle à ce moment-là. Des questions?"

Harry commença à secouer la tête, mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

"Est-ce que nous allons encore faire des potions le soir, professeur?"

Snape leva les sourcils. "Est-ce que je vous ai donné des raisons de croire que ces sessions sont maintenant annulées?"

Un sourire éclata alors sur le visage de l'enfant. Le premier que Snape avait vu depuis un moment.

"Non monsieur."

Snape fit un petit signe de tête et fit un geste de nouveau vers le manuel. "Vous devez garder ces leçons secrètes, Potter. Est-ce que c'est compris?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry, en retirant le livre du bureau. C'était vraiment lourd.

"Très bien, vous pouvez y aller", déclara Snape.

Harry se tourna alors pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais le professeur reprit la parole au moment où il arrivait à la porte.

"Et Potter?"

"Oui monsieur?" Harry se retourna.

"Si vous entendez cette voix à nouveau, vous devez demander de l'aide _immédiatement_ . Est-ce compris? Vous n'allez plus simplement _ignorer_ le problème."

Harry se tendit, mal à l'aise, mais hocha la tête.

"Oui monsieur."

Snape acquiesça de satisfaction à cette réponse, et dans l'instant suivant, Harry sortait de la pièce, le manuel serré fermement contre sa poitrine.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Secrets

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 37 enfin traduit ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ron et Hermione regardaient fixement le vieux manuel d'Occlumencie que Harry avait placé au milieu de leur table habituelle au fond de la bibliothèque.

Il leur avait tout raconté sur son entrevue avec Snape et le directeur, et sur ce que les deux hommes pensaient que la voix pouvait signifier.

Et il leur avait également parlé des leçons d'Occlumencie, malgré le fait que Snape lui avait dit de les garder secrètes. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder tout cela pour lui. Il y avait trop de choses cachées en lui. Il devait en parler à _quelqu'un._ Seulement maintenant, ses deux meilleurs amis portaient sur leur visage des expressions alarmées presque identiques à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

"Alors, Tu-Sais-Qui serait la raison pour laquelle tu entendrais cette voix?" Demanda Ron, semblant véritablement terrifié.

"Je ne sais pas. Snape vient de dire que c'était une possibilité", répondit Harry en espérant que sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi anxieuse qu'il ne le ressentait.

"Et toi, qu'en penses _tu_ ?" Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. "Est-ce-que tu te sens _différent_?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non. Et c'est un peu étrange. Ma cicatrice ne me fait pas du mal comme l'année dernière avec Quirrell".

"Ouais, mais _l'année_ _dernière_ , Tu-Sais-Qui était en fait _dans_ le château, juste sous le turban de Quirrell", souligna Ron. «Est ce que ta cicatrice peut te faire mal, même s'il n'est pas proche?

"Je ne sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules alors qu'il tendait la main pour frotter distraitement sa cicatrice. "Mais ca semble étrange que je n'ai _rien_ ressenti."

Hermione changea de sujet en hochant la tête vers le manuel. "C'est vraiment une forme de magie très avancée, Harry. Quand vas-tu commencer tes leçons?"

"Mardi", répondit Harry, à peine capable de réprimer un gémissement. "Mais je dois écrire un _essai_ sur le premier chapitre avant."

Ron secoua la tête. "Argh, ce n'est pas de _ta_ faute si Tu-Sais-Qui s'amuse à te pourrir la vie et entrer dans ta tête. Pourquoi Snape doit-il te _punir_ pour ça?"

"Ce n'est pas une _punition_ , Ronald," Hermione semblait énervée. "Ces leçons vont être _très_ difficiles, et Harry doit être préparé".

Harry soupira simplement en ouvrant finalement le livre au chapitre un. Le livre était ancien et les pages jaunies, et les mots étaient petits et difficiles à lire. "Je suppose que je devrais commencer", dit-il alors, sans enthousiasme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry", Hermione tenta de l'encourager. "Ron te tiendra compagnie. Il n'a toujours pas terminé son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie".

"Eh bien, il serait déjà fait si tu me laissais juste _regarder_ ta ... " commença Ron.

"Non", déclara Hermione fermement. « Tu dois faire ton propre travail, Ronald Weasley. Peut-être que tu vas _apprendre_ quelque chose dans ce cas. »

"C'est l' _Histoire_ _de la Magie_ , Hermione! Nous n'apprenons rien _d'utile_ dans cette classe !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Harry coupa rapidement la conversation, dirigeant la question vers Hermione, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire une remarque cinglante.

Distraite, la jeune fille se tourna alors vers Harry à la place. "J'ai _essayé_ de trouver plus d'informations sur la Chambre des Secrets. Je sais que c'est une ancienne légende de l'école, mais tous les exemplaires de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ont été empruntés, et j'ai laissé le mien à la maison par erreur! Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien pu trouver sur le sujet dans cette bibliothèque. "

"Peut-être devrais-tu demander à ton héros, _Lockhart_ ," dit Ron avec un sourire ironique. "Je suis sûr _qu'il_ sait tout sur le sujet. Il a probablement dû y aller plusieurs fois pour faire des duels contre des trolls ou des vampires ou quelque chose comme ça".

Harry dû tousser pour cacher son rire.

"Très drôle", déclara Hermione, ne semblant pas du tout amusée. "Mais j'ai une meilleure idée."

"Laquelle?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

"Je pense que cela demande un point de _vue_ historique, n'est-ce pas?"

Ron leva les sourcils. "Tu vas demander à _Binns_ ?"

"Pourquoi pas? Il est le professeur d'histoire, n'est-ce pas? Il devrait savoir quelque chose."

"Oui mais-"

"Mais quoi?" contesta Hermione.

"Eh bien, il ne semble pas être le genre de gars, je veux dire fantôme, qui aime répondre à beaucoup de questions."

"C'est tout à fait ridicule", se moqua Hermione. "Comment peut-on s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde à des questions lorsque personne ne pense à lui poser de questions?"

Ron réfléchi un instant avant de laisser tomber d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je persiste à dire que c'est perdu d'avance."

"Eh bien, nous allons voir", déclara Hermione en réponse, un regard déterminé apparaissant soudainement sur son visage.

* * *

On était lundi après-midi et les deuxièmes années émergèrent de la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie avec enthousiasme parlant pour la première fois de ce que M. Binns avait discuté ce jour-là en classe.

« Wow, » dit Ron : « Je ne peux pas croire à quel point Salazar Serpentard était vraiment complètement _fou_ ! Tu ne pourrais pas me _payer_ pour que j'aille dans cette maison. Si le Choixpeau avait essayé de me mettre là-bas, je serais directement rentré à la maison ! "

Harry décala inconfortablement son sac sur son épaule, alors qu'il sentait soudain des noeuds se former dans son estomac. Après tout, il avait failli être placé chez Serpentard. Il avait pratiquement dû _supplier_ le chapeau de ne pas le mettre là.

"Tu vas bien, Harry?" demanda alors Hermione, regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

"Ouais," répondit Harry rapidement, se secouant de ses pensées. "Alors, pensez-vous que l'histoire est vraie? Pourrait-il vraiment y avoir une Chambre des Secrets?"

"Binns ne semblait pas le penser", souligna Ron. "Mais qui sait? L'héritier de Serpentard pourrait se cacher ici quelque part".

A ce moment, le trio tourna au coin d'un couloir et arriva à l'endroit même où l'attaque avait eu lieu.

Les grands mots rouges étaient toujours là sur le mur. Apparemment, peu importe combien de temps Rusard avait essayé de frotter, le message refusait simplement de disparaître.

Les yeux d'Harry se déplacèrent vers le support de la torche en pensant encore une fois à Miss Teigne.

"Penses-tu que nous pourrions trouver des indices ici?" Ron demandait à Hermione.

"Tu ne penses pas que les enseignants ont déjà pensé à cela?" répondit Hermione.

"Eh bien, ils ont peut-être raté quelque chose."

À ces mots, Harry détourna les yeux du crochet de la torche et posa son sac à terre. "Je suppose que ca vaut le coup de jeter un coup d'oeil", dit-il, se mettant à genoux pour mieux regarder le sol. "Il y a une éraflure ici. Et il y en a une autre là!"

Mais juste une seconde plus tard, il y eut un cri soudain venant du couloir duquel le trio venait d'arriver, et Harry se leva rapidement, se précipitant dans le couloir, avec Ron et Hermione derrière.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Daphné !" Harry reconnu immédiatement la voix de Pansy Parkinson.

"Qu'a-t-elle fait?" demanda Millicent Bulstrode, alors que Daphné Greengrass éclatait de rire.

«J'étais en train de pratiquer notre dernier sort de notre cours de Sortilèges», déclara Daphné innocemment à travers ses rires, sa baguette toujours à ses côtés.

"Elle l'a fait bouger!" pleurait Pansy.

"Bouger quoi?" Demanda Millicent, confuse.

"Le serpent!" Répondit Pansy en montrant le serpent de Serpentard cousu sur le devant de ses robes. "Elle sait que je n'aime pas les serpents!"

Les filles de Serpentard s'éloignèrent alors, Daphné avait toujours du mal à contenir son rire.

"Ce n'est pas réel, Pansy!" Millicent essayait de rassurer son amie.

"C'est ca, je t'assure qu'il avait l' _air plus_ que réel à mes yeux!" Pansy se plaignit en colère, jetant un coup d'œil furieux à Daphné alors que les trois filles tournaient au coin à l'autre bout du couloir et disparurent de vue.

Et presque immédiatement, Ron éclata de rire. "Imaginez-ca. Un Serpentard qui a peur des serpents! Dommage, on ne peut pas en jeter un sur elle!"

Harry se rappela soudainement du moment où il avait accidentellement jeté un boa constrictor sur Dudley au zoo. Oncle Vernon avait été particulièrement en colère contre lui ce jour-là, et un frisson involontaire parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à ce souvenir.

"Ronald!" gronda Hermione.

"Quoi? Elle a essayé de tuer Hedwige, après tout. » Demanda Ron.

"Nous ne le _savons_ pas avec certitude ", souligna Hermione.

"Oh, allez, Hermione. Tu dois admettre que c'était drôle", déclara Ron en se détournant pour regarder de nouveau le mur avec le message. "Je veux dire - AHHH!"

Harry se retourna, sortant immédiatement de ses pensées au cri de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Alors il vit les araignées, se déplaçant dans une ligne parfaite sur le mur et se dirigeant vers un rebord de fenêtre.

Hermione lança un rire: "Maintenant, _c'est_ drôle", dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Ron lui lança un regard noir, alors que Harry tentait de cacher son propre sourire.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des araignées", déclara alors Harry.

A ces mots, Ron grogna juste quelque chose à propos de Fred qui avait transformé son ours en peluche en une araignée quand il était plus jeune, alors que les yeux de Harry recommencèrent une fois de plus à parcourir le sol.

"Il y avait de l'eau sur le sol cette nuit-là", déclara t'il. "Vous vous souvenez? J'ai presque glissé dessus."

"Ouais, c'était là-bas", répondit Ron, s'éloignant des araignées vers une porte au milieu du couloir.

"C'est la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde", déclara Hermione, et Ron recula rapidement avec dégoût.

Et puis tout à coup, il y eut une autre voix dans le couloir.

"RON!"

Ron gémit alors en se tournant vers Percy Weasley.

"Qu'est ce que vous _faites_ ici?"

Ron agrippait sa plume avec férocité plus tard cette nuit-là dans la salle commune, toujours en train de fumer autour de sa prise de bec avec Percy qui avait fini par des points perdus pour Gryffondor et la promesse d'une lettre à la maison pour Mme Weasley. Son devoir de Sortilèges était oublié sur la table.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à être distrait. Après un moment, Hermione referma son livre dans un claquement sec et soupira de frustration. "Qui est ce que ca peut bien _être_ ?" demanda t'elle à personne en particulier.

"Qui? L'héritier de Serpentard?" Demanda Ron, en posant finalement sa plume. "Je pense que nous connaissons _tous_ la réponse à cette question."

"Malfoy?" Demanda Harry en levant les yeux de son essai d'Occlumencie presque terminé.

"Bien sûr! Qui d'autre ca pourrait être? Il _déteste_ les nés-moldus!"

"Nous aurions besoin de preuves", déclara Hermione sérieusement. "Nous devrions faire avouer Malfoy."

"Mais comment allons-nous faire cela?" Demanda Harry.

Hermione soupira de nouveau. "J'ai une idée."

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il avait essayé de se détendre. Il avait essayé de vider son esprit, tout comme Snape lui avait demandé de faire. Il avait essayé les différentes techniques de respiration de son manuel sur l'Occlumencie. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de _penser_.

Malfoy pouvait-il vraiment être l'héritier de Serpentard?

Et était-il vraiment prêt à suivre le plan d'Hermione pour préparer cette potion de Polynectar pour le découvrir? Et si quelque chose ne se passait pas bien? Et s'ils étaient découverts?

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit soudainement à la pensée de ce que Snape ferait. Il ne serait plus jamais autorisé à faire des potions avec l'homme à nouveau. Et le Maître des Potions le mépriserait certainement après une telle chose.

Et une autre pensée le frappa. Et s'il était renvoyé? Et s'il était renvoyé chez les Dursley?

Chez la famille qui l'avait chassé et ne voulait plus de lui?

Harry se retourna, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Mais c'était inutile. Il ferma les yeux, mais les pensées continuaient à courir dans sa tête.

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne s'endormit dans un sommeil troublé.

* * *

Harry se tenait nerveusement devant Snape le lendemain soir, en observant du coin de l'œil l'homme qui parcourait rapidement l'essai qu'il venait de remettre.

"J'espère que cet essai est conforme à la norme habituelle?" Demanda le Maître des Potions, cherchant à rencontrer les yeux de Harry.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, tout à coup inquiet que son effort n'eût pas été assez bon.

Il y eut une brève pause, avant que Snape ne mette l'essai sur son bureau.

"Très bien, alors, monsieur Potter. Nous pouvons commencer."

Snape se dirigea vers l'avant de son bureau, regardant Harry attentivement tout le temps.

"Avez-vous essayé de vider votre esprit ?" Demanda l'homme.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mais hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait échoué misérablement dans ses tentatives de le faire.

"Nous allons bientôt voir à quel point vous avez maîtrisé cette compétence", dit Snape en retirant sa baguette de ses robes.

Harry sentit soudainement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. "Qu'allez-vous faire, monsieur?"

"Dans ces leçons, je vais tenter d'entrer dans votre esprit, monsieur Potter. Votre travail sera de me repousser."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent soudain de peur. "Vous allez lire mon esprit?"

Il a y eut une pause tandis que Snape levait les sourcils. "Vous avez lu le manuel, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez exactement?"

Harry recula et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous ..."

"Je vous l'assure, monsieur Potter", déclara le Maître des Potions avec sarcasme. "Les secrets sombres et profonds d'un enfant de _douze ans_ me préoccupent peu".

Harry recula d'un autre pas en essayant de penser à une excuse. N'importe quoi pour sortir de cette situation.

Avec un soupir d'impatience, Snape croisa brusquement ses bras. "D'accord, dites le moi, Potter."

"Monsieur?"

"Vous êtes manifestement inquiet que je vois quelque chose que vous préfériez cacher. Alors, dites-le. Quel plan avez vous, vous et vos petits amis, concoctés _cette_ fois-ci?"

Harry se rappela soudainement la potion de Polynectar, bien que cela ne soit certainement pas son principal souci.

Non, il était _beaucoup_ plus soucieux de tous ses souvenirs de sa vie avec les Dursley. Il _ne pouvait pas_ laisser Snape voir tout cela.

Harry finalement secoua la tête, sa main se déplaçant automatiquement vers la photo dans sa poche. "Rien de mal, monsieur. Juste des choses que je préfèrerai garder pour moi."

Snape résista à l'envie de rouler les yeux. "Rappelez-vous votre lecture, Potter. Que devez-vous faire pour protéger les souvenirs importants?"

Harry réfléchit au manuel et à l'essai qu'il avait écrit. "Les pousser dans un coin de l'esprit. Les enfermer ailleurs", il répondit.

"Précisément", déclara Snape. "Construisez un mur autour des souvenirs que vous voulez protéger, Potter. Et assurez-vous de _vider votre esprit_."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il censé construire un mur _et_ vider son esprit en même temps ?

«Préparez-vous, Potter», dit soudain Snape. "Essayez de me garder hors de votre tête."

Dans un état proche de la panique, Harry jeta soudainement toute son énergie dans la construction de ce mur autour des Dursley. Parce que rien d'autre n'était important. Il _ne pouvait pas_ laisser Snape voir ca.

Et tout à coup, l'homme leva sa baguette, au moment où Harry resserrait sa prise sur la photo de sa mère.

Et puis, le Maître des Potions prononça finalement le sort.

" _Legilimens_ !"


	38. Chapitre 38 : Concentration

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir !**

 **Voici le chapitre 38. Bonne lecture !**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

Severus savait qu'il devait faire attention.

Après tout, l'esprit, et en particulier _l'esprit_ d'un _enfant_ , était très fragile. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup pour l'endommager.

Et donc, quand l'homme se glissa facilement dans la tête du jeune garçon, il s'assura de procéder avec prudence.

Ce qui, presque instantanément, devint évident pour le Maître des Potions était le fait que le jeune Gryffondor n'avait manifestement _pas_ vidé son esprit avant qu'il n'ait prononcé l'incantation. D'innombrables souvenirs surgissaient devant lui alors qu'il passait lentement dans l'esprit de Potter, et il trouva qu'il était confronté à très peu de résistance.

Pour la plupart, l'homme ignorait les souvenirs. Il avait dit à l'enfant qu'il n'était pas intéressé à fouiller dans ses pensées, et il était sincère. Son but était d'aider le garçon à protéger son esprit. Il n'avait aucun désir réel de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

Bien sûr, il était impossible d'éviter de tout voir.

 _Et Severus regarda, alors que Potter grimpait dans la barque en première année et vit son premier aperçu du château de Poudlard._

 _Et puis, le garçon était assis dans la bibliothèque, une pile de livres devant lui et un Colin Creevey enthousiaste à ses côtés._

 _Un moment plus tard, le Gryffondor faisait glisser une cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, venant juste de recevoir la satanée chose dans un de ses paquets non signé pour Noël._

 _Ensuite, l'enfant était debout dans la volière, visiblement effrayé de toucher la chouette blanche malade devant lui, alors que les larmes coulaient de ces yeux émeraude..._

Severus poussa un peu plus profondément. " _Concentrez-vous, Potter!"_ commanda t'il à travers les pensées du garçon. " _Résistez-moi!"_

Le Maître des Potions sentit alors une faible pression contre lui. Mais elle était en rien suffisante pour avoir un quelconque effet sur lui.

Et tout à coup, Severus le vit. Le mur au fond de l'esprit de l'enfant où il était clair que toute l'énergie du garçon était dirigée. Il sentit une tentative désespérée pour le repousser de ce mur. Tout ce qui était derrière était clairement quelque chose que Potter ne souhaitait pas qu'il voie.

Cela ne prendrait pas grand-chose, Severus le savait. Une petite poussée et ce petit mur faible se détruirait. Ce serait trop facile.

Il sentit alors une autre poussée désespérée contre lui.

Et avec un soupir, il se retira soigneusement de l'esprit du garçon.

* * *

Harry vacilla vers l'avant, tout près du professeur, qui l'attrapa rapidement par le bras et le stabilisa sur ses pieds.

Il fallu un moment pour que le garçon se rende compte qu'il respirait fortement et qu'il se sentait épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait mis à protéger les souvenirs les plus secrets. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il avait réussi. Il ne pensait pas que le Maître des Potions avait aperçu les Dursley.

"Buvez ça", dit Snape sévèrement, poussant soudainement une potion sous le nez de Harry.

Il obéit sans protestation, et fut soulagé de sentir une certaine force revenir presque instantanément dans ses membres.

« Ca a été un effort absolument _abyssal_ , M. Potter, » critiqua l'homme un instant plus tard, en lançant un regard noir vers l'enfant devant lui. "Quelle partie de « _videz_ _votre esprit "_ n'avez-vous pas compris?"

"Je suis désolé", répondit Harry en baissant sa tête de honte.

Snape soupira de frustration. "Ne soyez pas _désolé_ , Potter," grogna-t-il. " _Apprenez_ de vos erreurs afin que vous puissiez faire mieux la prochaine fois. Maintenant, dites-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mal fait?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, toujours en train de regarder le sol. Et en dépit de savoir que son professeur n'aimerait pas ca, il haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire.

Un autre soupir sonna au-dessus de lui, puis, un instant plus tard, le regard d'Harry se trouva vrillé dans les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions alors que les doigts de l'homme saisissaient doucement son menton et l'obligèrent à lever les yeux.

"Alors, permettez-moi de vous dire ce que _j'ai_ observé", déclara Snape clairement, en attendant le petit signe de tête du garçon avant de relâcher son menton.

« Vous mettez _beaucoup_ trop d'énergie dans la protection des souvenirs que vous ne voulez pas que je voie. Ca vous empêche de vider correctement votre esprit. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Mais Monsieur, cela a fonctionné, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'avez pas pu voir ces souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, monsieur Potter, ça n'a pas _marché_ ", répondit rapidement Snape.

Un regard soudain de peur traversa le visage de Harry à cette nouvelle, et le Maître des Potions leva les yeux avant de continuer à parler. "Je n'ai pas _vu_ vos souvenirs, Potter. Mais croyez-moi, si je voulais les voir, votre mur mal construit _ne_ m'en aurait _pas_ empêché."

Le soulagement était évident sur le visage du jeune garçon. Et puis, un instant plus tard, il regarda avec curiosité le professeur.

"Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait, monsieur?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait quoi?" Demanda l'homme. "Percer votre mur?"

Harry hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

"Parce que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, monsieur Potter, mon but est de vous apprendre à protéger votre esprit, non pas à découvrir les _secrets_ triviaux d'un enfant".

Il se tut un instant. Et puis, Harry murmura d'une voix à peine audible "Merci".

Mais Snape balaya le remerciement d'une main. "Vous devez apprendre à vider votre esprit, Potter. C'est seulement à ce moment que vous pourrez réussir."

"Mais je ne sais pas comment faire", déclara finalement le garçon. "J'ai essayé, monsieur. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas m'arrêter de _penser_."

Le Maître des Potions le regarda un moment avec ce regard impénétrable, et Harry se trouva à souhaiter désespérément savoir ce que l'homme pouvait bien penser. Il était réellement surpris que son professeur n'ait pas encore commencé à l'insulter sur ce que l'homme devait sûrement penser être de l'incompétence.

"Dites-moi, monsieur Potter", demanda Snape après plusieurs longs moments de considération. "Quand vous sentez-vous le plus à l'aise?"

"Monsieur?" répondit Harry, ne comprenant pas la question.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous détend, monsieur Potter? Quelle activité aimez-vous faire qui vous calme, et soulage le stress?"

"Oh", dit Harry, un pli visible sur son front alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

"Hé bien?" Demanda l'homme avec impatience, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il attendait.

"Eh bien, je suppose ... Je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup ..."

"Droit au but, Potter."

«J'aime vous aider à préparer des potions, monsieur,» répondit Harry rapidement, son visage devenant rouge alors qu'il détournait les yeux rapidement.

Les sourcils de Snape se levèrent, et il se passa plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne trouve sa voix pour répondre. "Encore une fois, monsieur Potter, vous parvenez à m'étonner. J'étais persuadé que vous alliez me sortir une quelconque activité au sujet de voler autour du terrain de Quidditch et de faire des figures qui défient la mort".

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux de l'homme une fois de plus. "Eh bien, j'aime ca aussi, monsieur."

Le Maître des Potions secoua simplement la tête alors qu'il pointait sa baguette vers le placard à l'arrière de la pièce. La porte en bois s'ouvrit, et plusieurs bouteilles d'ingrédients différents commencèrent à voler des étagères et vers la paillasse où Harry aidait habituellement Snape à préparer ses potions.

"Je pense que nous nous contenterons de préparer une potion ce soir, monsieur Potter. Je crois que vous avez maintenant maîtrisé la recette de la Potion de Pimentine ?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête. "Parfait."

* * *

"Maintenant," Snape déclara, quand tout avait été mis en place, et qu'un chaudron frais était posé devant lui, prêt à préparer une nouvelle potion. "Pendant que vous m'aider ce soir, monsieur Potter, je veux que vous concentriez votre attention sur le processus de brassage. Pensez uniquement aux ingrédients que vous coupez. À quoi ils ressemblent. À quoi ils _sentent_. Immergez-vous complètement dans le processus de brassage. Et essayez de votre mieux de ne réfléchir à rien d'autre. Comprenez-vous? "

Harry hocha la tête, un peu nerveusement. "Oui monsieur."

"Alors, commençons."

Harry écouta le chaudron bouillonner doucement sur le côté alors qu'il continuait à éplucher la racine de gingembre devant lui. Le mélange d'arômes de tous les différents ingrédients qui se répandaient sur la paillasse remplissait son nez et son esprit, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour autre chose. Il se sentait complètement calme. Complètement détendu.

«Assurez-vous de respirer profondément, monsieur Potter», demanda la voix basse de baryton du Maître des Potions. "Concentrez-vous à respirer uniformément. Inspirez, Expirez. Inspirez et Expirez."

Harry écoutait et suivit les instructions de l'homme. Et après plusieurs longues minutes de concentration de cette façon, il laissa finalement échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Ainsi, c'était ça que l'on ressentait quand on avait vidé son esprit.

* * *

"Je crois que nous avons peut-être touché du doigt la solution, monsieur Potter", a déclaré Snape quelque temps plus tard, lorsque la potion fit achevée et que le paillasse fut nettoyée.

Harry remarqua la satisfaction dans le ton de l'homme et sourit. "Vraiment?"

Snape résista à l'envie de rouler les yeux, mais hocha la tête. "Oui, je pense. Vous aurez toujours besoin de vous entraîner sérieusement pour pouvoir vider votre esprit en un clin d'oeil, mais je crois que nous avons trouvé une technique appropriée qui fonctionnera pour vous".

Harry hocha la tête en accord. "Je dois juste imaginer que je brasse une potion".

"Précisément. Et votre devoir ce soir sera de pratiquer cette technique avant d'aller vous coucher. Vous devez vous rappeler ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous préparez cette potion. Les sons, les parfums. _Tout_. Laissez l'expérience remplir votre esprit et rien d'autre. Est-ce compris?

"Oui monsieur!" Répondit Harry en souriant encore.

"Nous avons encore un long chemin à parcourir", prévint Snape, ce qui amena le sourire du garçon à se diminuer quelque peu. "Je veux que vous passiez le reste de cette semaine à vous entraîner. Et la semaine prochaine, nous aurons une deuxième leçon d'Occlumencie, où j'attends qu'il y ait une amélioration majeure comparé à d'aujourd'hui. Suis-je clair?"

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry à nouveau, cette fois avec une expression plus grave sur son visage.

"Alors, vous pouvez partir", déclara Snape en le congédient, alors qu'il commençait à traverser la pièce pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Harry commença à se diriger vers la sortie avant qu'une autre pensée ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

"Professeur?"

"Oui, monsieur Potter?"

"Je pense toujours pouvoir venir vous aider à préparer des potions demain et jeudi. Mais avec le grand match de Quidditch ce week-end, je pense que Oliver veut faire un entraînement vendredi soir, ce qui signifie que je ne pourrais pas venir ce jour-là"

"Très bien, monsieur Potter", Snape interrompit le garçon, avant qu'il ne commence à partir dans un de ses longs discours dénués de sens.

Harry hocha la tête, une fois de plus en se tournant pour partir. Mais alors-

"Vous irez au match de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas, monsieur?"

L'homme leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il venait de commencer à regarder pour regarder le jeune Gryffondor.

"Pourquoi demandez-vous cela?" répondit finalement le Maître des Potions.

Soudainement embarrassé, Harry haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, vous êtes le Directeur de Serpentard, et puisque Serpentard va jouer, je pensais juste que vous voudriez être là ..."

"Je vois", répondit Snape, une expression insondable jaillissant soudainement sur son visage. "Eh bien, malheureusement, monsieur Potter, je dois surveiller une retenue ce samedi, ce qui signifie que je ne pourrai pas assister au jeu. Je vais simplement entendre tout sur la victoire de Serpentard plus tard dans la soirée".

Harry fit une grimace tandis que Snape lui souriait ironiquement. « Désolé, professeur. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour que _Malfoy_ attrape le vif d'or avant moi, même s'il _a_ un meilleur balai. Je pourrais toujours le battre, même avec un bras attaché derrière le dos! »

"Est-ce vrai?" Demanda l'homme avec un air d'incrédulité. "Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mais il semble que ce _sera_ tout à fait un spectacle. Quel _d_ _ommage_ que je ne puisse y assister".

"Vous pourriez toujours reprogrammer la retenue", souligna-t-il, d'un ton sonnant presque comme de l' _espoir_ dans les oreilles de Snape.

"Malheureusement, non", répondit l'homme. "Vous voyez, les petits malfaisants en question sont des Gryffondor, et j'ai planifié cette retenue spécifiquement afin qu'ils soient forcés de manquer le match".

Harry fit une autre grimace à ce qu'il considérait comme un châtiment particulièrement cruel. "Oui, mais dans ce cas _vous_ devrez aussi manquer le match", finit il par réagir.

"Un sacrifice énorme, soyez en sûr", déclara le Maître des Potions sarcastiquement. "Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me contenterai simplement d'entendre tout cela _plus tard_ ".

Harry hocha la tête en supprimant un soupir. "Très bien. Bonne nuit, professeur."

"Bonsoir, monsieur Potter".

Et, le moment suivant, le garçon était parti.

Mais Severus Snape était encore en train de regarder l'endroit dans la pièce que l'enfant venait juste d'occuper, alors qu'une seule et même pensée lui vint tout à coup à son esprit.

 _Qu'est ce que_ tout ca _voulait dire ?_


	39. Chapitre 39 : Signatures

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 39 tout juste traduit !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Harry était assis avec Ron et Hermione dans un coin de la salle commune ce soir-là, et racontait à ses deux amis, d'un ton silencieux, comment s'était déroulée sa première leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape.

"C'est génial, Harry !" Hermione s'exclama dans un murmure excité. "On dirait que tout s'est très bien passé ! "

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord alors qu'il commençait à sortir ses devoirs de Métamorphose de son sac. Il y avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le terminer avant de descendre dans les cachots plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Ouais, mais je ne suis toujours pas sûr", déclara Ron un moment plus tard. "Je veux dire pourquoi _Snape_ doit-t-il être celui qui t'apprend? Ne pensez-vous pas que Dumbledore serait ... _mieux_ ?"

"Dumbledore est le _directeur_ , Ron", interrompit Hermione avec un soupir. "Il doit être incroyablement occupé !"

"Ouais, mais ... c'est _Snape!"_

"Il n'est vraiment pas si horrible que ca, Ron", Harry se senti encore une fois obligé d'insister. "Une fois que tu commences à le connaître."

Ron grimaça, et Harry décida rapidement de changer de sujet avant que Ron ne puisse dire autre chose sur le Maître des Potions.

"Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence?" Demanda-t-il en revenant à son devoir.

"Eh bien ..." commença Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux en entendant l'hésitation de son amie. "Quoi ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence, avant que Ron et Hermione ne s'échangent un coup d'œil rapide.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Harry, tout à coup inquiet. Il posa sa plume sur la table devant lui et donna aux deux autres un regard inquisiteur.

Hermione regarda rapidement la salle commune pour s'assurer que personne ne prêtait attention à leur conversation. "Eh bien," recommença-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry. "Ron et moi étions en train de discuter de la potion de Polynectar".

"Et?" Harry se mit secrètement à espérer que ses amis avaient décidé que le brassage de cette potion n'était _pas_ une bonne idée après tout.

"Eh bien", déclara Ron. "Nous avons mis au point quelques détails. Mais avant que nous puissions faire ca, nous devons obtenir la recette".

"Et comment devons-nous faire ça?"

"Avec ton aide", répondit Hermione en passant un morceau de papier à Harry.

" _Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_?" Harry lu en levant les sourcils.

"C'est un livre dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque", expliqua Hermione rapidement. "C'est là que nous trouverons la recette".

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?" interrogea Harry. "Utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller le trouver?"

"Pas exactement", répondit la jeune fille en échangeant un autre regard avec Ron.

"Alors, quoi?"

Ron fit une grimace. "Désolé, mec. Mais c'est vraiment nécessaire."

"Ce ne sera vraiment pas _si_ terrible", déclara Hermione.

Et tout à coup, Harry savait qu'il était cuit.

* * *

Harry grommela, en déplaçant son lourd sac sur l'épaule opposée alors qu'il descendait dans un couloir vide le lendemain matin pendant la pause.

"J'ai besoin de nouveaux amis," murmura-t-il en traînant les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout juste devant sa destination.

Le bureau de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Il frappa rapidement à la porte, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer d'avis.

Et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

"Harry, Harry, _Harry!_ " S'exclama le professeur de la Défense, debout devant la porte. "Je vois que vous avez _finalement_ décidé de venir me voir".

Harry résista à l'envie de faire une grimace devant le sourire éclatant de l'homme, et décala de nouveau son sac, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. "Oui, monsieur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Les cours reprendront bientôt."

"Ridicule! Je vous écrirais une note si notre conversation dure un peu plus longtemps."

"Non, monsieur. Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire."

Soudain alors, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit plus largement, et Harry fut effrayé de voir une seconde personne debout à côté de Lockhart, la colère marquée sur son visage.

C'était Snape.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, monsieur Potter?" Demanda l'homme.

Et Harry fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, son cœur s'accélérant soudainement dans sa poitrine alors que son esprit se dirigeait vers le morceau de papier dans son sac, coincé entre ses manuels scolaires.

"Harry et moi avons pris rendez-vous depuis un certain temps, Severus", répondit Lockhart avec jovialité.

"Vraiment?" Demanda soyeusement Snape, scrutant férocement le nerveux seconde année, un sourcil levé.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne pu maintenir le contact visuel.

"Je peux repasser à un autre moment, professeur"

"Non, bien sûr que non, Harry!" Interrompit rapidement Lockhart. "Severus et moi venions de terminer notre discussion lorsque vous avez frappé."

Il y eut alors un long silence embarrassant. Harry pouvait _sentir_ les yeux du Maître de Potions le regarder, le scrutant.

Et Harry ne voulait plus que fuir.

"Je vous conseille vivement de _ne pas_ être en retard à votre prochain cours, monsieur Potter", déclara enfin Snape alors qu'il passait devant Harry pour aller dans le couloir.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry automatiquement, tout en évitant de croiser ses yeux, de sorte que le professeur ne verrait pas son visage coupable.

Et puis, dans un dernier regard, le Maître des Potions était parti. Et Harry était entré dans le bureau de Lockhart.

"Un homme vraiment merveilleux, Severus", Lockhart commença à déblatérer en fermant la porte.

"Uh-huh", acquiesça Harry l'esprit ailleurs, grimaçant à l'un des portraits de Lockhart sur le mur qui avait pris le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil.

"Il a généreusement accepté de m'aider à créer et superviser un petit club de duel", poursuivit l'homme. "Nous étions en train de discuter de certains détails."

Harry se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Snape et Lockhart il y a quelque temps. Snape n'avait pas voulu aider Lockhart avec le club, alors. Il se demanda ce qui avait fait changer d'avis l'homme.

"Cela me semble amusant", déclara Harry, en espérant qu'il semblait aussi joyeux qu'il prétendait être. Il ouvrit la poche de son sac, puis récupéra le morceau de papier qu'il avait rangé là, entre les pages de _Voyages avec les Vampires_. Plus tôt il aurait la signature de l'homme, plus tôt il pourrait partir.

"Ah, je vois que vous avez apporté vos manuels scolaires avec vous!" Lockhart rayonnait, claquant ses mains d'excitation. "Merveilleux! Je vais pouvoir les signer, alors?"

Harry réprima l'envie de soupirer. Ron et Hermione lui étaient _absolument_ redevable.

* * *

"Tu l'as ?" Demanda Ron, dès qu'il aperçut Harry au coin du couloir menant à la classe de Défense, un morceau de papier dans ses mains.

"Ouais," dit Harry, un regard de dégoût traversant ses traits. "Je l'ai."

"Tout s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes?" interrogea Hermione, en prenant le papier de la main tendue de son ami et en étudiant la signature.

"Avec la signature?" Harry se moqua. " _S'il te plaît_. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache vraiment ce que je lui ai demandé de signer. Je pense qu'il signerait à peu près _n'importe quoi_ qui resterait plus de deux secondes devant lui."

"Alors pourquoi tu as un air désespéré sur ton visage?" Demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux. "Oh, comme d'habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point il était _merveilleux_. Il voulait que je l'aide à répondre à certains de ses courriers de fans ! Et bien sûr, il a voulu signer tous mes manuels scolaires".

Ron se mit à rire alors que tous les trois commencèrent à marcher dans la direction de leur prochaine classe.

"J'ai failli me faire prendre par Snape, cependant", ajouta-t-il calmement, et le rire de Ron s'étouffa immédiatement. "Il était dans le bureau de Lockhart quand je suis arrivé."

"Tu penses qu'il se doute de quelque chose?" Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

"Non, je ne le pense pas", répondit Harry. "Il n'était pas là longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait soupçonné quoi que ce soit."

"Ouf," dit Ron, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. "T'imagine les problèmes qu'on aurait eu s'il avait compris ?"

Harry ne réussit pas à réprimer le frisson qui le secoua et hocha la tête.

Le trio disparu finalement au coin du couloir.

Et seulement alors, le Maître des Potions émergea de l'alcôve sombre dans laquelle il s'était caché.

* * *

Harry était concerné.

Snape avait été exceptionnellement silencieux ce soir lors de sa séance de brassage nocturne, et à en juger par le langage corporel de l'homme, le jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser _qu'il_ devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

"Professeur?" Demanda le garçon, après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

"Oui?" répondit l'homme d'un ton tranchant.

"J'ai fini avec les marguerites, monsieur," répondit Harry nerveusement, poussant la pile de racines hachées vers le Maître des Potions pour inspection.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil sur le travail de Harry pour un infime moment avant de retourner à son chaudron sans un mot.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, regardant la recette devant lui pour voir ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à couler des regards sur le professeur, qui continua à l'ignorer.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, monsieur?" demanda finalement Harry. Si l'homme était en colère, pourquoi ne le _disait_ -il pas ?

Enfin, Snape se tourna vers lui, essuyant ses mains sur un chiffon propre. "A vous de me le dire, monsieur Potter", répondit l'homme d'une voix dangereuse. "Avez-vous eu des problèmes récemment?"

Surpris, Harry secoua automatiquement la tête. "Non monsieur."

"Que faisiez vous dans le bureau de Lockhart aujourd'hui?" Demanda soudain le professeur.

Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. "Euh ..."

"Répondez-moi, Potter. Et ne _pensez_ même pas à me mentir".

En soupirant, Harry baissa la tête.

"J'attends", dit l'homme avec impatience.

Le silence régna alors dans la salle des cachots tandis que Harry essayait de penser à ce qu'il fallait dire. Il _ne pouvait pas_ dire à Snape la vérité. Pas s'il ne voulait pas se mettre lui, Ron et Hermione dans d' _énormes_ problèmes.

"J'avais ... une question pour un devoir", le garçon réussi à dire, son ventre se tordant immédiatement en nœuds à son mensonge.

Snape jeta le linge qu'il avait dans ses mains sur le comptoir. "Je crois que nous en avons fini ce soir, Potter."

La tête d'Harry se leva brusquement. "Mais monsieur ..."

"Je peux tolérer beaucoup de choses, monsieur Potter", interrompit le professeur. "Le _mensonge_ n'est pas l'une d'entre elle. Maintenant, partez".

Harry savait qu'il serait inutile de discuter, et son visage se décomposa alors qu'il traversait lentement la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires.

"P-puis-je revenir demain soir?" Demanda Harry calmement, les yeux plantés fermement sur le sol.

"Je ne crois pas que vos services seront nécessaires", répondit Snape brusquement. "Je vous verrai mardi pour notre prochaine leçon d'Occlumencie".

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers la sortie, Snape parla à nouveau.

"Quoi que vous et vos petits amis planifiez, monsieur Potter, je vous conseillerais vivement de _ne_ _pas_ le faire. La dernière chose dont vous avez besoin, c'est de vous retrouver à nouveau dans de profonds ennuis".

Harry rencontra alors les yeux de l'homme. Comment le savait-il _?_ Est-ce que l'homme avait lu son esprit sans qu'il le sache?

Snape leva les sourcils, le _menaçant_ presque de nier qu'il planifiait quelque chose.

Mais le jeune Gryffondor resta silencieux. Et un instant plus tard, le Maître des Potions pointait vers la porte, indiquant que Harry devait partir.

* * *

"Harry, qu'est _-_ ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Hermione pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. C'était samedi matin, le jour du grand match de Quidditch. Et Harry refusait encore de manger son petit-déjeuner.

"Oh, laisse-le tranquille, Hermione!" interpela Ron. "Il est juste nerveux!"

"Il est comme ça depuis trois jours", souligna Hermione. "Il s'agit plus que de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas, Harry?" Elle déclara alors, se tournant vers son ami.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent momentanément sur la table du personnel, et Hermione suivit rapidement son regard.

"Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé avec le professeur Snape?" Demanda la jeune fille sciemment.

 _Elle est trop intelligente pour son bien_ , pensa-t-il, avant de laisser échapper un soupir. "Il sait", répondit doucement le garçon.

"À propos de quoi? Le Polynectar?" Demanda Ron, alarmé.

Harry secoua la tête. "Pas pour le Polynectar. Mais il sait que nous préparons quelque chose. Il me l'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu".

"Et il n'a pas essayé de te faire avouer quoi?" Le rouquin était sceptique. "Tu es sûr qu'il n'essayait pas de faire du bluff?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non. Il le sait."

"Et c'est ca qui te rend tellement bouleversé?" Ron semblait confus.

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est juste que je ne sais pas si doit encore le faire. Nous pourrions vraiment avoir beaucoup de problèmes."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent alors un coup d'œil, mais décidèrent de changer de sujet pour le moment.

* * *

Harry survolait le terrain de Quidditch, savourant la sensation de faire glisser le vent dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il se sentait soudainement beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours, et il prit un bon bol d'air alors que ses yeux scannaient les alentours, cherchant le moindre signe doré signalant le vif d'or.

Bien sûr, à peine quelques instants plus tard et un des cognards commença à le suivre autour du terrain, le frappant presque plusieurs fois avant qu'un des jumeaux Weasley ne réussisse à l'envoyer au loin.

"Attention, Harry!" l'avertit Fred, en le survolant encore une fois.

Mais il semblait que le cognard changeait de direction pour revenir dans la direction de Harry. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le garçon fonça vers l'extrémité opposée du terrain, en espérant que le cognard renoncerait et suivrait quelqu'un d'autre pendant un certain temps.

Un moment plus tard, le Gryffondor entendit, plutôt que ne vit, Malfoy arriver à côté de lui sur son nouveau balai dernier cri. Harry réussi tout juste à se détourner pour éviter une collision.

"Fais attention, le balafré!" Cria le Serpentard en souriant ironiquement.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas comment contrôler ton balai", répondit Harry. "Peut-être qu'une Brossdur serait plus adapté pour ta vitesse?"

Les yeux de Malfoy se mirent en colère avant qu'un vilain ricanement ne franchisse ses traits. "Jaloux, Potter? Je suis sûr que ca doit être dur de ne pas avoir de père pour t'acheter de belles choses."

Malfoy regarda rapidement les tribunes et, suivant son regard, Harry aperçut bientôt l'homme qui devait être le père de Draco. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux blonds. Et il portait un sourire sur son visage qui était presque identique à celui que Draco portait actuellement.

"Ou pour venir assister à tes matchs de Quidditch", ajouta Malfoy comme une réflexion ultérieure.

Tout se passa alors très rapidement alors. Les yeux d'Harry scannèrent rapidement la foule, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la tribune où tous les enseignants étaient assis. Il vit McGonagall, Flitwick et Sprout d'abord. Et puis il reconnu certains des professeurs qui enseignaient aux élèves plus âgés. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de ...

"Harry, attention!" Hurla George du milieu du terrain.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse détourner son regard de la foule, quelque chose frappa sur le côté de son balai.

Et son bras explosa de douleur.

Malfoy resta pétrifié alors que Harry glissait dangereusement de son balai, avant de se lancer brusquement vers l'avant, une lueur d'acier brillant dans ses yeux. Le blond s'écarta rapidement du Gryffondor, dont la main tendue semblait tout à coup se rapprocher de quelque chose de petit à quelques centimètres de là où se tenait la tête de Malfoy quelques dixièmes de secondes auparavant.

Et le moment suivant, les yeux de Harry commencèrent à se fermer.

Et il tomba en chute libre vers la terre.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Retour à l'infirmerie

**Et voilà le chapitre 40 tout juste posté hier par Ailee17.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La première chose que Harry remarqua quand il reprit conscience était que le sol sous lui était étrangement doux et confortable. Quelqu'un avait dû lancer un charme de coussinage pour amortir sa longue chute.

Sa seconde pensée fut que son bras était véritablement cassé. Le moindre mouvement lui envoyait une vague de douleur le long de son corps, et il dû mordre férocement sa lèvre pour réprimer les cris qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche à chaque fois que son bras se déplaçait très légèrement contre sa poitrine à chaque inspiration.

Et enfin, il prit conscience du reste du monde autour de lui. Il était tout à coup conscient de la _puissance_ du bruit autour de lui. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait juste de décider d'augmenter le volume. Il y avait beaucoup de cris et de hurlements frénétiques. Il se passa encore plusieurs secondes avant que le cerveau de Harry ne soit finalement capable d'enregistrer le fait _qu'il_ était à l'origine de tout ce tumulte. Et la plupart des hurlements étaient dirigés vers lui et venaient des gens qui l'entouraient.

"Harry! Tu vas bien?" les deux jumeaux Weasley l'appelaient à l'unisson, essayant de se faufiler à travers le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour l'atteindre.

"Il _a_ attrapé le vif d'or, n'est-ce pas?" on pouvait entendre demander Olivier Dubois derrière eux.

"Oliver!" gronda Katie Bell.

"Ca suffit maintenant! Éloignez-vous!" cria soudainement une autre voix plus forte que toutes les autres.

Et Harry lâcha un grognement audible en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry", s'écria Gilderoy Lockhart d'une voix beaucoup trop heureuse, enroulant ses manches alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le devant de la foule. "Je vais te soigner rapidement!"

Harry essaya aussitôt de reculer loin de l'incompétent professeur de Défense, et dans le processus, laissa tomber le vif d'or qu'il avait gardé fermement serré dans sa main non blessée. Mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la douleur dans son bras cassé dans le mouvement, et cette fois, Harry ne put éviter de gémir de douleur.

Lockhart était agenouillé à ses côtés, examinant le bras du jeune Gryffondor. "Ah, ca va être facile à soigner, Harry," dit l'homme en toute confiance, et retira sa baguette de ses robes.

"Non ! S'il vous plaît, non, ne le faites pas," implora Harry d'une voix désespérée, regardant autour de lui en scrutant le reste de la foule pour obtenir de l'aide. Où étaient les autres professeurs? McGonagall? Dumbledore? _Snape?_ "

"Ridicule, Harry!" répondit l'homme, agitant déjà sa baguette. "Quand j'aurai fini, vous n'aurez même pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie !"

* * *

Madame Pomfresh avait l'air d'une furie prête à assassiner quelqu'un.

"Vous auriez dû venir directement me voir !" s'écria-t-elle, pour ce qui devait être à peu près à la vingtième fois, se dirigeant vers le chevet de Harry avec quelques flacons dans ses bras. "Les fractures peuvent être réparées en un instant, mais faire _repousser_ les os ?"

"Vous allez pouvoir le faire, n'est-ce pas?" Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent brusquement de peur, ses yeux allant rapidement de la Médicomage à son membre inutile et caoutchouteux qu'était devenu son bras. Ron et Hermione échangèrent également des regards nerveux.

"Oui, bien sûr que je _peux_ ", répond Mme Pomfresh. "Mais ca va être terriblement _douloureux_. Vous êtes bon pour une nuit difficile".

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, et la femme posa les flacons sur sa table de chevet. "Cette fiole est une potion pour la douleur, et l'autre est du _Poussos_ ", expliqua la Médicomage. "Vous devez boire les deux."

En soupirant, Harry attrapa la première fiole.

Mais à ce moment, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Et Malfoy entra à l'intérieur, accompagné du même homme que Harry avait vu dans les gradins pendant le match. Le père de Malfoy.

"Madame, mon fils doit être examiné immédiatement", déclara l'homme sans préambule. "Il a été blessé lors du match de Quidditch".

Madame Pomfresh leva les sourcils en jetant un œil critique sur Draco. "Je serai à vous dans un instant, monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur l'un des lits".

"Le temps presse, madame", déclara M. Malfoy avec impatience. "Je dois partir bientôt pour le ministère".

Madame Pomfresh avait l'air de mettre toute sa force de volonté à retenir une diatribe.

"Buvez vos potions, monsieur Potter", dit la Médicomage sévèrement, avant d'attirer son attention sur le jeune Serpentard.

"Quel est le problème, monsieur Malfoy?"

"Ma tête me fait mal", se plaignit Drago. Et puis il pointa un doigt vers Harry. " _Il_ m'a frappé dans les airs! _C'est_ comme ca qu'il a attrapé le vif d'or !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" se défendit rapidement Harry, son estomac se crispant soudainement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le père de Malfoy le scrutait fixement du regard.

"Monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas?" demande l'homme, alors que Madame Pomfresh utilisait sa baguette pour faire un examen sur Draco.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

"Eh bien, je ne doute pas que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros malentendu", déclara l'homme, d'un ton qui, selon Harry, semblait trop amical. "De ce que j'ai vu, monsieur Potter, vous êtes passé avec votre balai tout près de mon fils. Si vous avez frappé Draco, je suis sûr que c'était seulement un accident."

Harry lança un regard noir à Malfoy. Le garçon essayait juste de trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il avait perdu le match.

"Eh bien, vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, monsieur Malfoy", déclara la Médicomage. "Vous n'avez absolument rien ".

"Je me sens étourdi", répondit Malfoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Avec un soupir audible, Madame Pomfresh fit venir une potion du cabinet à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie et la remis à Draco. "Potion de Pimentine, monsieur Malfoy. Je crois que cela devrait faire l'affaire".

"Merci, madame", dit Malfoy senior poliment. Et avec un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, il tourna sur ses talons. "Viens, Draco."

Et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient partis.

"Incroyable", déclara Ron.

"Alors, c'était le père de Malfoy?" Demanda Harry, toujours en train de fixer l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme juste quelques instants plus tôt.

"Ouais," répondit Ron, sa voix emprunte de dégoût. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage, madame Pomfresh parla.

" _Il me semble_ vous avoir _dit_ de boire ces potions, monsieur Potter!"

"Désolé, madame", dit Harry avec timidité, en attrapant le Poussos.

Mais alors, il eut soudainement une idée.

"Madame Pomfresh, pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir aussi une potion de Pimentine ?"

La médicomage semblait étonné. "Vous _demandez_ une potion de Pimentine, monsieur Potter? Vous _détestez_ la potion de Pimentine".

"Je sais", répondit Harry, "mais je pense que j'en aurai besoin. _Je me_ sens _aussi_ un peu étourdi".

Madame Pomfresh était étonnée, tout comme Ron et Hermione, qui regardaient leur ami comme s'il venait de se faire pousser une seconde tête à côté de la première.

"D'accord", dit lentement la médicomage, faisant venir un autre flacon de potion et la remettant au garçon.

"Euh, pensez-vous que je pourrais avoir l'autre version de Pimentine ? " Demanda Harry, jetant un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette.

"L' _autre_ version?"

"Oui. La version qui _ne fait pas_ sortir de la vapeur des oreilles. Le professeur Snape m'en a donné une fois."

Madame Pomfresh leva les sourcils. "Je crains que je n'ai pas cette variation de la potion ici, monsieur Potter".

"Oh", déclara Harry, tout en agrippant les bords effilés des draps de sa main valide. "Euh, pensez-vous que le _professeur Snape_ pourrait en avoir ? "

La médicomage fronça les sourcils, mais poussa finalement un soupir. "Buvez vos potions, monsieur Potter, et j'enverrai un message au professeur Snape".

Harry sourit. "Merci m'dame."

"Je crois qu'il a reçu un coup trop violent sur la tête", dit Ron à Hermione.

"Les heures de visite sont terminées, j'en ai peur", déclara madame Pomfresh. "Dites au revoir. M. Potter a besoin de beaucoup de repos."

"J'espère que tu va aller mieux, Harry", dit Ron, toujours en train de regarder son ami étrangement.

"Merci, Ron," répondit Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la confusion de son ami.

Hermione sourit. "Avant d'oublier, Harry, nous avons rencontré Colin Creevey en allant ici. Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler de quelque chose."

"Il veut probablement prendre ta photo", suggéra Ron en roulant les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête, bien que secrètement il sentait l'espoir naître. Est-ce que Colin avait finalement trouvé la solution? Peut-être pourrait il finalement réparer ses photos?

Un instant après, la médicomage poussait Ron et Hermione vers la porte, et Harry prit finalement ses potions.

* * *

Harry grimaça alors qu'il sentit une autre douleur fulgurante traverser son bras. Madame Pomfresh lui avait ordonné de prendre un peu de potion de sommeil, mais le garçon refusait obstinément de le faire jusqu'à ce que la potion de Pimentine arrive.

"Vraiment, monsieur Potter. Vous devenez absolument ridicule. Cela vous aiderai à dormir et à donc éviter de sentir le plus gros de la douleur".

"Ce n'est pas si terrible", mentit Harry, essayant de garder son visage neutre.

"Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, monsieur Potter", retentit une voix nouvelle et soyeuse de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

La tête d'Harry se tourna rapidement, et il se retrouva bientôt à croiser les yeux du Maître des Potions.

L'homme entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le lit de Harry.

"Merci Merlin, Severus. Il refuse de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une potion de Pimentine", déclara madame Pomfresh.

"Je vois", sonna dangereusement la voix de l'homme, alors qu'il retirait la potion demandée de la poche de ses robes. Harry dû réprimer un frisson à ce ton.

Le Maître des Potions avança alors, en regardant le bras de Harry plus soigneusement. "Lockhart vous a fait cela?" demanda t'il.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, secrètement heureux que son plan ait fonctionné et que l'homme _lui_ parle de nouveau. "Enfin, il a fait disparaître tous les os. Avant ca, le cognard m'avait cassé le bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre sur tout le terrain".

Harry essaya de comprendre ce que le regard sur le visage de Snape pouvait signifier, mais il était impossible de le discerner.

"J'ai gagné le match pourtant !" Harry annonça alors joyeusement, la douleur dans son bras momentanément oubliée. "Je vous avais dit que je pouvais battre Malfoy avec un seul bras! Vous auriez dû voir ca !"

"Je crois que vous aviez déclaré que vous pourriez gagner avec un bras attaché derrière votre dos, pas brisé en mille morceaux", répondit l'homme avec dureté, sans aucune trace d'amusement dans sa voix. "Et vous n'auriez jamais dû permettre à Lockhart de s' _approcher de_ votre bras, stupide enfant".

"J'ai _essayé_ de m'écarter," se défendit Harry. "Mais personne ne m'aidait. Aucun des autres enseignants n'étaient là".

Vous _n'étiez pas là_ , Harry finit pour lui-même, bien que l'accusation non prononcée semblait flotter entre eux.

"Prenez vos potions", déclara l'homme, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à argumenter. "Et à partir de maintenant, vous _obéirez_ à Madame Pomfresh quand elle vous donnera un ordre. Est - ce compris ?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry en acceptant la potion de Pimentine du professeur. Mais une autre vague de douleur dans son bras le fit soudainement gémir.

Un éclair de quelque chose comme de la colère intense sembla alors traverser le visage du Maître des Potions, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de penser à cela avant que madame Pomfresh ne lui donne la potion de sommeil, et il se coucha doucement, ses yeux se fermant.

* * *

"C'en est plus que ce que je ne peux supporter", Snape grogna en colère, se penchant sur le bureau de Dumbledore. "Je veux qu'il parte !"

"Severus, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation..."

"Il aurait pu _tuer_ Potter. Votre _golden boy_. C'est ce que vous voulez, Albus?"

"Severus ..."

"Est-ce que je suis le _seul_ à reconnaître son incompétence ?" demanda l'homme, tout en s'approchant du professeur McGonagall, qui était également dans la pièce. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun autre membre du corps professoral n'a pensé à aller aider Potter quand il est tombé ? Vous avez tous honnêtement cru que ce _bouffon_ aurait tout sous contrôle ?"

"Severus Snape !" s'écria McGonagall. "Comment _osez-_ vous suggérer ...?"

"Alors, où étiez-vous ?" accusa le Maître des Potions.

"Et _vous_ , où étiez- _vous_ ?" rétorqua McGonagall. " _Moi_ , j _'étais_ dans les tribunes, jetant un charme de coussinage sur le sol afin que Harry ait une chute moins dangereuse !".

Snape resta alors silencieux pendant un moment, puis il passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués. "Pardonnez-moi, Minerva. J'ai…"

"Perdu votre sang-froid", répondit McGonagall. "Je comprends, Severus. Mais vous devez vous souvenir que vous n'êtes pas le _seul_ qui s'inquiète de Harry".

Et avec un signe de tête à Albus, McGonagall se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant complètement l'expression ébahie du visage du Maître des Potions.

Pendant tout ce temps, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore scintillaient joyeusement.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Le Club de Duel

**Hey ! Ailee17 a posté le chapitre 41 ! Voici la traduction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit en gémissant. Il avait l'impression d'être poignardé à maintes reprises sur le bras, puis il se rappela que ce n'était que le Poussos, interagissant magiquement avec son bras pour repousser ses os. En respirant profondément, alors, le garçon ferma les yeux et essaya silencieusement d'ignorer la douleur.

Mais à ce moment, il y eut un bruissement au pied de son lit, et Harry se releva immédiatement, alarmé. Une seconde plus tard, il regardait les grands yeux familiers d'un certain elfe de maison.

Et tout à coup, c'était comme s'il était de retour à Privet Drive, cette nuit-là, lorsque Dobby avait massacré le gâteau de tante Pétunia. Et alors, il vit oncle Vernon...

"Non, Non ! S'il te plaît, ne fait pas ..." Harry commença à murmurer, tout en reculant instinctivement jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte le mur.

"Harry Potter, Monsieur ! C'est seulement Dobby ! Dobby est venu vérifier que Harry Potter allait bien", chuchota Dobby frénétiquement.

"Non", continua à répéter Harry. "Non, je serai sage, je le promets."

Et, tout à coup, une vague de magie apaisante traversa le corps de Harry, et son rythme cardiaque commença à ralentir.

"Dobby ne voulait pas effrayer Harry Potter", déclara l'elfe de maison avec embarras, quand il fut clair que sa magie avait réussi à apaiser le jeune Gryffondor. "Dobby voulait seulement voir comment Harry Potter allait. Et demander à Harry Potter de rentrer dans sa famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

"Dans ma famille ?" Demanda Harry quand il finit par retrouver sa voix, réalisant finalement qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat. "Quelle _famille ?_ Ma tante et mon oncle m'ont jeté dehors. Ils ne _veulent_ plus de moi, Dobby ! Pourquoi veux-tu tellement que je retourne là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que les Dursley ?"

Dobby sembla quelque peu surpris par cette nouvelle, mais avant de pouvoir questionner plus en avant, Harry parla à nouveau.

"Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets ?"

Et tout à coup, c'était au tour de Dobby de paniquer, alors qu'il gémissait et gémissait et cherchait frénétiquement autour de lui quelque chose pour se frapper. Il était sur le point d'atteindre la carafe d'eau sur la table de chevet de Harry, quand le garçon se précipita en avant et saisit ses poignets.

"Dobby, s'il te plaît. Une de mes meilleures amies est née-moldue. Dis-moi juste. Après m'avoir mis dans les ennuis avec mon oncle, tu me _dois_ au moins ça."

Mais Dobby secoua simplement la tête. "Dobby ne peut pas dire. Mais Harry Potter ne peut pas rester ici. Dobby avait espéré qu'après le match de Quidditch…"

"C'était toi", réalisa soudain Harry. "Le cognard, tu l'as ensorcelé."

Dobby hocha la tête tristement, et Harry grogna de frustration. "Dobby-"

Mais alors, de lourds bruits de pas résonnèrent depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

L'elfe de la maison claqua immédiatement des doigts, disparaissant.

Et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de s'allonger et de prétendre être endormi.

L'instant d'après, il dû mordre l'intérieur de sa bouche pour ne pas crier de surprise, cependant, quand il vit Dumbledore et McGonagall portant le corps rigide de Colin Creevey dans l'infirmerie.

"Il est probable qu'il essayait de se faufiler ici pour rendre visite à Harry", déclara Dumbledore doucement.

Et le ventre de Harry se crispa. Colin avait voulu lui parler de quelque chose. Probablement sur la réparation de ses photographies. Et maintenant, il semblait qu'il avait subi le même sort que Miss Teigne.

Il se sentit soudainement paralysé par la culpabilité.

McGonagall se pressa pour aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, et quand, quelques instants plus tard, les trois adultes conversaient doucement autour du lit de Colin, une seule chose de leur discussion percuta l'esprit de Harry.

La Chambre des Secrets était réelle.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry se retourna, soulagé de voir Ron et Hermione se presser vers lui de l'autre bout du couloir. Il avait parcouru tout le château pour les chercher, depuis que Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie plus tôt dans la matinée, son bras un peu raide mais complètement réparé.

"Je vous ai cherché partout! Ecoutez, hier soir, Colin était ..."

"Nous le savons", interrompit Hermione. "Tout l'école le sait, en fait".

"Nous avons décidé que nous devions vraiment suivre le plan", déclara Ron. "Nous avons déjà commencé."

"Le Polynectar ?" Demanda Harry nerveusement, regardant rapidement par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Snape ne se cachait pas dans l'ombre.

Hermione hocha la tête. "On ne peut pas ne rien faire".

Harry soupira, mais il hocha lentement sa tête. "Où le préparez-vous ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Mimi. C'est juste nous, encore une fois", cria Hermione en entrant dans les toilettes des filles abandonnées.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que _vous êtes les_ bienvenus ici?" cria le fantôme de la jeune fille, en planant juste au-dessus du haut de la cabine de toilette la plus proche. Puis, voyant Harry, elle demanda rapidement "Et lui, c'est qui ?"

"C'est Harry", déclara Hermione rapidement. "Il ne te fera aucun mal, Mimi. Aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs".

"Bonjour", dit Harry maladroitement.

"Je pensais que tu _aimerais_ avoir un peu de compagnie de temps en temps" dit Ron.

C'était la mauvaise chose à dire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je ne préfère pas être _s_ _eule_ ?" Cria Mimi. "Chaque fois que quelqu'un vient ici, ils se moquent de moi, ou _jettent_ des choses sur moi !"

"Mais Mimi ..." commença Hermione.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Le fantôme disparut de vue, provoquant un grand _éclaboussement_ d'eau dans les toilettes en se faisant.

Hermione soupira. "Bravo, Ronald", commenta-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai _dit ?"_ répondit Ron.

Hermione secoua simplement la tête en s'avançant vers le petit chaudron installé au milieu du sol de la salle de bain. Il était déjà bouillonnant, et certains des ingrédients tournaient déjà à l'intérieur.

"Nous allons devoir ajouter quelques autres ingrédients dans quelques jours", déclara la jeune fille. "Seulement…"

"Seulement quoi?" Demanda Harry, toujours incertain de la façon dont il se sentait à propos de ce plan.

"Nous allons devoir les prendre dans la réserve de potions de Snape".

Harry se sentit immédiatement nauséeux. "Non", dit-il en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas".

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui le feras" raisonna Ron. "Nous savons à quel point tu serais dans les ennuis si tu te faisais prendre".

" _Je vais_ le faire", continua Hermione. " _Vous deux_ devrez simplement m'aider à créer une diversion."

"Je ne sais pas ..." dit Harry lentement. "Nous pourrions avoir _beaucoup_ de problèmes".

Hermione semblait comprendre l'anxiété croissante de son ami, car elle posa rapidement la main sur l'épaule de Harry et parla à nouveau. "Ce ne sera que dans quelques jours que nous aurons besoin de ces ingrédients, de toute façon. Penses-y. Si tu ne veux toujours pas le faire quand il sera temps, alors nous ne le ferons pas."

Harry soupira, mais hocha la tête. "Ouais, d'accord."

Ron avait l'air légèrement confus, mais tout commentaire qu'il aurait pu faire aurait certainement été noyé par les gémissements longs et pitoyables qui émanèrent soudainement de la cuvette de toilette la plus proche.

* * *

" _Concentrez-vous_ , Potter !" répéta Snape pour la énième fois ce mardi soir. " _Rappelez_ - _vous_ la technique !"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur", répondit Harry encore une fois, respirant bruyamment suite à une autre tentative échouée pour bloquer correctement le Maître des Potions de son esprit.

Snape crois ses bras. "Asseyez-vous, Potter. Vous semblez être sur le point de tomber."

Harry s'exécuta, s'effondrant pratiquement sur le tabouret le plus proche et saisissant la table devant lui pour se soutenir.

"Vous étiez censé avoir _progressé_ cette semaine, Potter," rappela Snape au garçon avec un grognement.

"Je suis _désolé_ ", répondit le garçon. "C'est juste…"

"C'est _juste que quoi_ , Potter ? Perdre ses os dans le bras n'est _pas_ une excuse pour oublier de vous entraîner. C'est _beaucoup_ trop important."

"Je sais" répondit Harry en soupirant. "Mais avec tout ce qui se passe ..."

"Tel que ?" Snape poussa avec impatience.

"Miss Teigne, Colin ... La Chambre des Secrets".

Snape leva les sourcils. "Qu'en est-il de la Chambre ?" demanda t'il.

Harry soupira encore une fois, mais finit par décider de dire la vérité. "Je sais qu'elle est réelle."

"Vraiment ?" interrogea Snape. "Et comment, dites-moi, je vous en prie, en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion, monsieur Potter ?"

"J'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall parler à l'infirmerie», répondit Harry.

Un regard d'exaspération traversa alors le visage du Maître des Potions et il se détourna momentanément, se murmurant quelque chose à lui-même qui semblait ressembler à « _Inconscients »._

Et quand il se retourna face à Harry un instant plus tard, il s'assura d'adopter son ton le plus autoritaire.

"Si j'ai _la moindre_ raison de ne serait-ce que _suspecter_ que vous êtes en _train_ de _chercher_ , ou de vous mêler de quelque manière que ce soit à cette Chambre, Potter, je vous mettrai en retenue pour le reste de votre scolarité. Est-ce _clair_ ?"

Harry réprima un frisson, ses pensées allant immédiatement au chaudron bouillonnant sur le sol des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais il hocha finalement la tête. "Oui, monsieur," répondit-il doucement.

"Je ne vous _entends pas_ , monsieur Potter".

" _Oui,_ monsieur," dit Harry plus fermement.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que le Maître des Potions ne détourne le regard. "Bien. Maintenant, relevez-vous et nous allons de nouveau essayer."

Harry réprima alors un gémissement.

* * *

"Avez-vous vu le panneau d'affichage ?" Demanda Fred avec enthousiasme, se laissant tomber sur le banc entre Harry et Ron à la table du petit-déjeuner un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

"Non", répondit Ron la bouche pleine de bacon. "Qu'ch'qu'iii ?"

"Honnêtement, petit frère", dit George en secouant la tête en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Ron. "Que dirait notre mère sur tes manières de table _déplorables_ ?

Ron avala rapidement en regardant son frère aîné. "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" Il répéta, plus intelligemment cette fois-ci.

"Il y a un nouveau Club de Duel qui commence !" répondit Fred en se frottant les mains avec excitation. "Le premier rendez-vous a lieu ce soir. Ca devrait être amusant."

"Est-ce que vous allez vous inscrire, tous les trois ?" Demanda George. "Ca pourrait vous être utile. Après ce qui est arrivé au gamin Creevey et tout ..."

"Cela semble intéressant", répondit Hermione, en levant les yeux de son exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier._ "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ?"

Et malgré tout ce qui se passait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. "Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde".

"Je me demande qui va nous l'enseigner", déclara George.

"Oh, ca je le sais déjà", répondit Harry. "C'est Lockhart".

Ron en recracha presque son jus de citrouille. " _Lockhart_ ? Pourquoi, plus que tout au monde, tu voudrais aller à cette chose si tu sais que c'est _lui_ qui va s'en charger ?"

Harry sourit. "Parce que je sais aussi qui sera son assistant".

"Et qui-est-ce ?" interrogea Hermione.

"Snape," répond Harry. "Et il _déteste_ Lockhart".

"Oh, ç _a, ça va_ être très amusant", déclara George en commençant à rire.

"Nous allons nous assurer de ... _faire passer_ le mot", déclara Fred avec un clin d'oeil.

Et à ces mots, les jumeaux se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et partirent.

* * *

La quasi-totalité des étudiants décida d'assister au Club de Duel ce soir-là. Apparemment, la plupart des étudiants étaient convaincus que ce soir marquerait la fin du grand Gilderoy Lockhart, et ils espéraient tous avoir une place en première ligne pour assister au spectacle.

"Snape va complètement l' _assassiner_ ", déclara Parvati Patil avec enthousiasme à un ami alors qu'il s'approchait de la Grande Salle. "Vous auriez dû _voir_ comment il regardait Lockhart après le fiasco total des " chauve-souris " à Halloween."

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu", dit Hermione après avoir entendu la conversation. "Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui va à ce club pour _apprendre_ quelque chose ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

Mais une autre voix l'interrompit rapidement.

"Hé, Potter !"

Harry se retourna pour voir Malfoy marcher vers lui, son entourage habituel constitué des deux Serpentard les plus stupides le suivant de près.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ , Malfoy ?" Demanda Harry en croisant ses bras.

"Tu sais, tu ne m'a jamais répondu", déclara le Serpentard.

"Eh bien, je te réponds maintenant. C'est non", répondit Harry.

"De quoi il parle, Harry ?" interrogea Hermione.

"Il veut qu'on se batte en duel," Harry roula des yeux.

"Eh bien, _c'est_ un Club de Duel", souligna Malfoy. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Potter ?"

"Je dis que je t'ai déjà battu au Quidditch, Malfoy. Si j'étais toi, je ne voudrais pas m'enfoncer encore plus. Tu pourrais être _blessé à_ nouveau." Et à ces mots, Harry commença à se détourner.

Les yeux de Malfoy scintillèrent de colère, mais il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

"Eh bien quoi, ne le laisse pas partir comme ca, Draco !" s'exclama Pansy Parkinson.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ?" Demanda alors Malfoy. "Tu as peur ?"

Harry s'arrêta net. Et puis, après un bref moment de silence, il se retourna très lentement.

"Tu aimerais bien."

* * *

"Très bien ! Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous !" demanda Gilderoy Lockhart à la foule d'étudiants qui se poussait les uns les autres, faisant de leur mieux pour se rapprocher de la longue plate-forme surélevée placée au milieu de la salle sur laquelle se tenaient respectivement les professeurs de Défense et de Potions.

A côté de lui, Snape regardait le chaos avec une expression neutre, les bras croisés et sa main tellement crispée sur sa baguette qu'elle en était blanche. Il laissa l'orgueilleux professeur de Défense poursuivre quelques instants de plus, essayant inutilement de se faire obéir de la masse d'élève, avant de décider finalement que, comme prévu, il devait prendre le contrôle de la situation.

"Silence !" commanda-t-il, sa voix menaçante résonnant dans toute la salle.

Et instantanément, tout le monde se figea.

"Ahh, merci, Severus," dit Lockhart en souriant, alors qu'il prenait un moment pour regarder la foule. "Eh bien, je dois dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde. Je suis vraiment honoré que vous soyez venu aussi nombreux ce soir pour chercher mon aide et mes conseils dans l'art merveilleux qu'est le duel."

"Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions commencer, maintenant ?" Interrompit Snape. Et dans la salle, beaucoup d'étudiants, y compris Harry, durent faire de leur mieux pour étouffer leur rire.

"Oui bien sûr !" répondit Lockhart. "Nous allons commencer par une rapide démonstration, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'utiliserai qu'un simple sortilège de désarmement."

"Bien sûr", répondit Snape, ses lèvres se pinçant alors qu'il se tournait pour atteindre l'extrémité opposée de la plate-forme.

"Voilà. Dans un duel conventionné", expliqua Lockhart, "les deux adversaires commencent par s'incliner l'un devant l'autre". Joignant les gestes à la parole, l'homme fit un spectacle de lui même en faisant un grotesque arc de cercle avec son buste dans la direction de Snape.

À l'extrémité opposée de la plate-forme, Snape ne bougea pas d'un pouce. A ce moment, brusquement, Harry fut convaincu que Lockhart était vraiment fou. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir le dégoût et la _haine_ dans yeux fixes du Maître des Potions ? Ce regard aurait fait trembler _la_ colonne vertébrale _de n'importe qui_.

"Au bout de trois, donc", déclara alors le professeur de Défense visiblement inconscient de cela. "Un... Deux... Trois. _Expell..._ "

Ce fut rapide et d'un certain côté vraiment terrifiant. Parce qu'avant que Lockhart ne puisse terminer son sortilège, une lumière explosa de la baguette de Snape et projeta violemment l'homme de plusieurs mètres jusqu'au mur.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence étourdissant. Et puis, tout le long de la salle, il y eut un mélange d'exclamations et de rires étouffés.

Harry lui-même échangea un sourire joyeux avec Ron.

Et puis, Lockhart se remit sur ses pieds, époussetant ses robes et riant quelque peu nerveusement. "Ahh, eh bien, c'était un peu plus violent que nécessaire pour bloquer un sort de désarmement, Severus".

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Snape, sa voix plus soyeuse que jamais. "Vous devez me pardonner, _Gilderoy_. Quand vous avez dit que vous alliez utiliser un sort de _désarmement_ , j'ai eu peur que vous alliez plutôt réussir à m'arracher complètement le bras".

Les rires furent beaucoup plus audibles cette fois, et beaucoup de gens regardaient maintenant Harry, comprenant clairement la référence à l'incident de Quidditch.

"Euh, oui… Bien", répondit Lockhart, et Harry crut percevoir _enfin_ un peu de compréhension dans l'expression de l'homme. "Je pense qu'il est temps que les étudiants s'entraînent, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez," répondit Snape froidement. "C'est, après tout, _votre_ club. Je _ne_ suis _que_ votre _assistant_."

"Tout à fait. Répartissez vous par groupe de deux !" Lockhart demanda à la foule. "Entraînez-vous uniquement avec des sorts de _désarmements_!"

Il y eut soudain un mouvement de foule alors que tout le monde commença à chercher un partenaire.

"Prêt, Potter ?"

Harry se retourna pour voir Malfoy se tenir à plusieurs mètres de là, une baguette déjà levée dans sa direction.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre ou de lever sa propre baguette, Malfoy avait déjà lancé son sort.

" _Serpensortia !"_

Un long serpent noir sortit soudainement de la baguette du Serpentard, atterrissant à quelques centimètres des pieds de Harry.

Il y eut alors des glapissements et des cris de peur quand les gens aperçurent la créature. Et bientôt, tous les yeux dans le voisinage immédiat étaient posés sur Draco, Harry et le serpent entre eux.

Le serpent se leva soudain, prêt à frapper.

Mais plutôt que de se déplacer vers Harry, il commença soudainement à glisser sur le sol dans la direction opposée, vers Malfoy et les autres Serpentard, qui avaient l'air légèrement alarmés. Le serpent finit par s'arrêter, cependant, devant Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle de deuxième année, qui se trouvait à proximité.

Alors, Harry sortit de sa stupeur.

"Laisse-le tranquille !" cria-t-il au serpent.

Le serpent siffla de colère alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry.

"Laisse-le tranquille." Répéta Harry.

Et le serpent, miraculeusement, obéit. Il se détourna, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mais alors, le serpent s'arrêta devant quelqu'un d'autre. Pansy Parkinson.

Et le hurlement haut et strident était suffisant pour attirer _l'_ attention _de tout le monde_ , y compris Snape et Lockhart.

"Non !" cria Harry au serpent. "Tu ne peux pas la blesser non plus !"

Le serpent recula immédiatement, mais Pansy était toujours dans tous ses états. "Arrête ça !" Elle hurla soudainement à Harry. "Je suis désolée d'avoir empoisonné ta stupide chouette, ok ? Juste arrête-le !"

Et soudainement, Snape était là. Le serpent disparaissant rapidement au moment où le Maître des Potions le visa avec sa baguette.

La seconde suivante, un silence complet régnait dans la Grande Salle.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Le pétard

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 42 fraîchement arrivé !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente alors qu'il se tenait là, tout en fixant une Pansy Parkinson encore terrifiée à quelques mètres de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son corps semblait s'être soudainement engourdi, et il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de bouger ou même de parler car tous les yeux dans la pièce semblaient se concentrer directement sur lui.

Puis, les murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la Grande Salle, devenant de plus en plus forts jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse par sortir de sa transe, et certains des murmures atteignirent finalement ses oreilles.

"Je n'arrive pas à le _croire_ !"

"Est-ce qu'il ..."

"Mais si elle a vraiment empoisonné sa chouette…"

"Mais il a d'abord visé Finch-Fletchley, je l'ai vu !"

"Pensez-vous que c'est lui ? L'héritier de ..."

" _Silence_ !" gronda soudainement le Maître des Potions, mettant efficacement un terme abrupt aux bavardages chuchotés.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra soudainement contre sa poitrine, et il lança un regard interrogateur vers Snape. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi tout le monde le _regardait_ ? Et pourquoi certains d'entre eux avaient-ils l'air si _effrayés_?

Les yeux sombres de l'homme rencontrèrent les siens pendant un long moment, mais Harry était incapable de discerner la moindre émotion dans ces yeux sombres. Le masque neutre du professeur était fermement en place.

"Cette séance est terminée", déclara clairement l'homme, avec son ton autoritaire habituel. "Tout le monde retourne dans ses dortoirs immédiatement."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne ne bougea, le corps étudiant toujours étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais le regard menaçant sur le visage du Maître des Potions était suffisant pour inciter tout le monde à l'action, et un moment plus tard, et il y eut une ruée précipitée vers le hall d'entrée.

Harry remarqua rapidement avec une anxiété soudaine qu'au moins la moitié de la foule qui se dirigeait vers la sortie semblait le regarder avec quelque chose comme de la terreur dans leurs yeux.

"Miss Parkinson, suivez-moi," dit alors l'homme en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille de Serpentard.

"Monsieur ?" répondit la jeune fille dans un hoquet, semblant juste se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait d'admettre.

"Vous m'avez entendue," répondit Snape. "Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter."

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné, alors qu'il tentait de croiser le regard du professeur. L'homme ne voulait pas lui parler, à lui aussi? N'allait-il pas avoir une chance de raconter son côté de l'histoire?

"Viens, Harry," dit Hermione un moment plus tard, tirant doucement le bras d'Harry en le guidant vers les grandes portes à deux battants, Ron les suivant de près.

Une fois de plus, Harry rencontra le regard du Maître des Potions, mais l'expression de l'homme était toujours impossible à déchiffrer. Il eut soudainement envie de _demander_ au professeur ce qu'il pensait, mais il résista, choisissant plutôt de suivre Hermione hors de la pièce.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'un Fourchelang?" Demanda Harry confus, quand le trio fut finalement seul dans un coin de la salle commune.

"Apparemment _tu en_ es un !" Ron répondit, sa bouche toujours légèrement ouverte sous le choc.

Hermione roula les yeux. "Ca veut dire que tu peux parler aux serpents, Harry," clarifia-t-elle rapidement.

Harry haussa les sourcils. "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un nom spécial pour ça, Il doit y avoir beaucoup de gens qui peuvent parler aux serpents, non ?"

"Non, justement" répondit Hermione alors que Ron secouait négativement la tête. "Ce n'est pas un don très commun, il y a vraiment très peu de fourchelangues connus à travers l'histoire."

"Comme qui ?" Demanda Harry, même s'il craignait de connaitre déjà la réponse à cette question.

"Tu-Sais-Qui," répondit Ron automatiquement.

"Et Salazar Serpentard," répondit Hermione, alors qu'Harry sentait son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

"Maintenant tout le monde va penser que tu es l'héritier de Serpen-"

"Ron !" gronda Hermione, voyant la couleur disparaître complètement du visage de Harry.

"Il a raison, Hermione," dit alors doucement Harry. "Il n'y a qu'a voir comment les gens me regardent déjà."

À ce moment, Ron et Hermione regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules pour regarder un groupe d'étudiants blottis près de la cheminée et fixant ouvertement leur direction. Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient été repérés, le groupe se détourna rapidement, faisant semblant d'être engagé dans une partie de Bataille Explosive.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit exactement à ce serpent, alors ?" Demanda Ron, en se retournant pour faire face à son ami. "On avait vraiment l'impression que tu l'excitait ou quelque chose comme ça."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je lui ai juste dit de les laisser tranquilles. Tu veux dire que tu n'arrivais pas à me comprendre du tout ?"

Ron et Hermione secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

"Comment cela est-il possible ?" Demanda Harry, amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enroulant ses bras autour d'eux. "Comment peut-on parler une autre langue sans même sans rendre compte ?"

Mais aucun de ses amis n'étaient capable de fournir une réponse, et choisirent donc de garder le silence.

"Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Pansy ?" Demanda Harry un moment plus tard, ses pensées errant à nouveau vers Hedwige. En ce moment, il n'avait même plus envie d'être en colère ou d'en vouloir à la Serpentard pour ce qu'elle avait fait à sa chouette. Il soupçonnait que ces émotions pourraient venir plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait fatigué et épuisé, avec trop de choses à penser. Il lui suffisait de savoir qu'Hedwige était en sécurité dans la volière, complètement hors de danger.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Hermione. "Mais Snape n'avait pas l'air content."

"Snape _n'a jamais l'_ air content," remarqua Ron. "Je parie qu'il va à peine la punir."

Hermione avait l'air sceptique. "Je suppose que nous le saurons bientôt."

* * *

Il ne fallut en effet pas longtemps pour que toute l'école soit informée du fait que Pansy Parkinson avait été escortée jusqu'au bureau du directeur directement après le club de duel, et qu'à la suite de cette réunion, elle avait été suspendue de Poudlard pour deux semaines complètes.

Les réactions étaient mitigées parmi les étudiants au sujet de la sévérité de cette punition.

"C'est _tout_ ?" Harry entendit une troisième année de Poufsouffle au fond de la bibliothèque le lendemain. "Je pensais qu'elle aurait eut plus de problèmes que ça."

Un autre étudiant se moqua de cette déclaration, et Harry reconnut la voix d'Ernie Macmillan. "Je ne sais même pas si je dois croire qu'elle a empoisonné sa chouette pour commencer", déclara t'il. "Potter aurait facilement pu l'ensorceler pour la forcer à dire ça, pour détourner l'attention sur le fait qu'il a essayé de lancer ce serpent sur Justin.

"Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'Harry serait capable de quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda Hannah Abbott. "Il a toujours été si gentil, et-"

"Ça ne me surprendrait pas du tout de savoir qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard," l'interrompit rapidement Ernie. " _Il_ était là la nuit où la chatte de Rusard a été pétrifiée et le gamin Creevey n'arrêtait pas de le suivre."

Il y eut un murmure général d'assentiment dans le groupe des Poufsouffles, et Harry décida finalement qu'il en avait assez. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque, espérant trouver Ron et Hermione où il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient.

* * *

"Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps," dit Hermione, en agitant brièvement la Potion de Polynectar. "Si nous décidons de le faire, nous devrons prendre les ingrédients pendant le prochain cours de Potions, sinon ce sera trop tard."

"Tu penses qu'Harry va accepter ?" Demanda Ron en grimaçant à la vue du contenu du chaudron. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas hâte de la boire.

Juste à ce moment, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, et Ron et Hermione se retournèrent alarmés avant de réaliser que c'était seulement Harry.

"Nous devons déterminer qui est le véritable Héritier de Serpentard", déclara le garçon sans préambule. Puis, après une pause rapide, il hocha la tête vers le chaudron. "Faisons le."

* * *

Ron retira de son sac le long et mince pétard qu'il avait volé aux jumeaux et le posa sur la paillasse qu'il partageait avec Harry, le cachant rapidement sous un parchemin vierge.

Quand le moment sera venu, le roux le jettera dans l'un des chaudrons de Serpentard, et dans le chaos qui suivra, Hermione se glissera dans la réserve d'ingrédients et rassemblera les ingrédients dont ils auront besoin pour compléter le Polynectar.

Harry était simplement content de ne pas avoir à participer au plan. Il se sentait suffisamment coupable pour tout ce qui se passait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas _s'imaginer_ être attrapé par Snape.

Harry se retrouva une fois de plus en train d'agripper fermement la photo de sa mère dans sa poche alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil oblique au professeur, qui regardait actuellement quelques notes à son bureau avant que la classe ne commence. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à l'homme depuis l'incident du Club de Duel, et Harry devait admettre qu'il était nerveux. Et si le professeur ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui maintenant qu'il savait que Harry était un Fourchelang? L'estomac de Harry se noua à cette pensée. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

Juste à ce moment, Snape se leva de son bureau et s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui résulta que la pièce déjà silencieuse soit complètement silencieuse.

"Comme vous le savez sûrement tous suite à votre lecture du chapitre que vous avez faite en préparation de ce cours," commença Snape, haussant un sourcil comme pour menacer tout élève qui _oserait_ admettre qu'il n'avait pas lu le-dit chapitre, "nous allons brasser une Potion de Gonflement aujourd'hui. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 133."

Toute la classe se hâta d'obéir, feuilletant rapidement leurs manuels jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la bonne page.

"Weasley !" déclara Snape brusquement, ce qui fit presque tomber le roux de son tabouret.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Ron, alarmé. Mais au regard menaçant qu'il reçut du Maître des Potions, il ajouta rapidement: "Monsieur ?"

"Vous travaillerez avec Miss Greengrass, aujourd'hui," déclara l'homme en désignant le côté Serpentard de la pièce, où Daphné Greengrass était assise seule à son poste de travail, le tabouret normalement occupé par Pansy étant maintenant vacant.

Ron ne pas bougea pas.

"Êtes-vous sourd, M. Weasley ?" Demanda Snape, de sa voix dangereuse habituelle.

"Mais ... et Harry ?" demanda Ron.

"M. Potter est _plus_ que capable de travailler seul pendant une journée," répondit Snape. "Maintenant _bougez."_

Ron n'osa plus discuter. Il se leva rapidement de son tabouret et rassembla son manuel et son sac avant de se frayer un chemin de l'autre côté de la classe. Harry nota que Daphné avait l'air tout aussi ravie de cette idée que Ron lui-même, et il ressentit un soudain sentiment de sympathie pour son ami.

Mais un moment plus tard, son estomac se noua à nouveau. En se retournant vers sa paillasse, il aperçut le morceau de parchemin à côté de lui. Et sous le papier, il savait, se trouvait le pétard.

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant alors que la réalisation le frappait. C'était maintenant de lui que dépendait leur plan. Il allait devoir lancer le pétard.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, il vit que le rouquin semblait en être venu à la même réalisation, car il regardait maintenant Harry avec de grands yeux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry soupira et lui fit un rapide signe de tête, avant de retourner à son poste pour commencer à installer son chaudron. Du coin de l'œil, il crut voir Snape le regarder de près, mais il refusa de regarder l'homme. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il ne serait jamais capable de le faire s'il le faisait. La culpabilité pour ce qu'il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pesait déjà lourdement sur sa conscience.

"Vous avez toute la séance," déclara Snape. "Commencez."

* * *

Harry avait été incapable de se concentrer pendant la majeure partie du cours et, par conséquent, sa Potion de Gonflement était beaucoup plus fluide qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être et était légèrement décolorée. Le garçon sentit son visage brûler d'embarras alors que le Maître des Potions passa devant lui, les sourcils levés. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune excuse pour préparer une potion aussi mauvaise, il le savait. Il avait aidé Snape à faire cette solution deux semaines auparavant, après tout.

Etonnement, cependant, le professeur omis de commenter la potion échouée, et continua son chemin vers la paillasse de Neville, où l'homme était plus que probablement sur le point de commencer à harceler le garçon terrifié.

C'est alors qu'Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Harry prit une inspiration et hocha la tête, geste auquel la jeune fille répondit rapidement. Et puis, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, Harry saisit le pétard sous le parchemin, utilisa sa baguette pour l'allumer, puis le lança avec précision et rapidité dans le chaudron de Goyle.

L'explosion qui suivit fut assourdissante.

* * *

"Si _jamais_ je découvre qui a lancé ça," siffla Snape à la suite de l'explosion, après que le désordre eut été nettoyé et que ceux qui avaient été éclaboussés avec la Potion de Gonflement aient été correctement dégonflés, "je m'assurerai _personnellement_ que cette personne soit _renvoyée_. "

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement tandis que l'homme brandissait les restes noircis et tordus du pétard devant la classe avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur son bureau.

"Le cours est terminé", grogna alors l'homme, contenant à peine sa fureur.

Harry tremblait alors qu'il se levait de son tabouret et attrapait rapidement son sac. Il ne pouvait pas _croire_ ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de revenir en arrière. C'était une idée stupide. Snape le _détesterait_ absolument s'il le découvrait. _Et_ il serait renvoyé.

"Potter, restez ici," tonna soudainement Snape.

Et à ces mots, toute la couleur disparut du visage de Harry. Ron et Hermione semblaient aussi complètement alarmés par cette requête, et ils restèrent figés sur place, même si le reste de la classe sortait rapidement.

"Y a t'il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, Miss Granger, M. Weasley ?" Claqua Snape avec impatience.

"Non, monsieur, nous ..." commença Hermione.

"Alors je vous suggère de sortir," interrompit Rogue, mais que le ton de sa voix indiquait que sa déclaration était bien plus qu'une simple suggestion.

"D'accord," dit lentement Ron, alors que Hermione et lui tournaient des regards effrayés sur leur ami. "On se reverra un peu plus tard, Harry, d'accord ?"

Harry hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler tandis que ses amis se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie sans lui, fixant avec inquiétude leurs épaules tout le long du chemin.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Harry ferma les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il mit la main dans sa poche et agrippa la photo de sa mère plus fort que jamais auparavant. Et quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il rencontra l'expression neutre du Maître des Potions, le regardant fixement derrière son bureau.

"Venez ici, M. Potter," déclara finalement Snape, et Harry n'osa pas désobéir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'avant de la pièce, son sang battant dans ses oreilles et une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il s'arrêta directement devant le bureau du professeur, les yeux rivés au sol.

Snape haussa un sourcil avant de parler une fois de plus. "Si vous êtes malade, M. Potter, vous ne devriez pas être en classe."

Les yeux de Harry se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Snape, la perplexité apparaissant clairement sur son visage.

"A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne soyez complètement en bonne santé," continua l'homme. "Dans ce cas, je ne peux penser à _aucune_ explication pour laquelle vous brasseriez une aussi mauvaise potion aujourd'hui."

Le visage d'Harry se colora d'embarras alors qu'il détournait à nouveau les yeux.

"J'attends une explication, Mr Potter," suggéra Snape avec impatience. "Vous avez réussi à brasser cette potion il y a moins de deux semaines lors de nos sessions de brassage nocturnes, je m'attendais à une solution parfaite de votre part."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais il fallut une minute pour forcer les mots à travers la boule qui s'était installée dans sa gorge.

"Je ... n'arrivai pas à me concentrer." répondit sincèrement Harry, utilisant toute sa volonté pour éviter que ses yeux ne tombent sur le pétard placé au bout du bureau.

"Je vois," déclara Snape, et à partir de ces mots simples, il était impossible de dire à quoi l'homme pouvait penser.

"Un esprit vide de toute émotion résoudrait certainement un tel problème", déclara le professeur à l'époque. "Avez-vous pratiqué votre Occlumencie?"

Harry fut surpris par la question inattendue, mais se remit rapidement et commença à hocher affirmativement la tête, avant de rapidement changer d'avis au regard sévère du professeur. "C'est vraiment difficile de vider mon esprit, monsieur," admit-il finalement. "Il semble toujours y avoir quelque chose de nouveau à penser."

"Néanmoins," répondit sévèrement Snape, "vous _devez_ travailler plus fort pour maîtriser cette compétence, M. Potter, c'est absolument impératif."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit calmement Harry, réprimant un soupir. "C'est juste…"

"C'est juste que _quoi_ , M. Potter?" Snape claqua avec impatience.

"Eh bien, tout le monde ... je veux dire, ils continuent tous à dire ..."

" _Qui_ dit _quoi_ , M. Potter ?" dit l'homme dans un grondement. "Parlez clairement."

Harry baissa les yeux sur le bureau du professeur alors qu'il se déplaçait mal à l'aise d'un pied à l'autre. "Beaucoup d'autres élèves pensent que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard", réussit finalement à dire le garçon. "Et que j'ai délibérément essayé de mettre ce serpent sur Justin et Pansy. Comment suis-je supposé ne pas y penser ?"

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, et une fois de plus, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre en nœuds.

"Potter, regardez-moi", commanda finalement l'homme, attendant que l'enfant obéisse avant de continuer à parler.

Harry regarda son professeur avec méfiance, craignant ce que l'homme allait dire.

"Après tout le temps que j'ai passé dans cette école, M. Potter," dit lentement l'austère Maître des Potions, "je suis arrivé à la conclusion que les enfants sont des créatures viles, cruelles et _bestiales_ qui parlent souvent sans penser. Je vous déconseille donc _vivement de_ donner même une seconde de réflexion à des commentaires aussi insignifiants : pour ma part, je n'ai _jamais_ rien entendu d'aussi ridicule."

Harry cligna des yeux, choqué par les mots de l'homme. "Alors vous ne pensez pas que j'ai dirigé ce serpent ...?"

"Si je croyais, même pour un _instant,_ que vous avez réellement poussé ce serpent à mordre _quelqu'un_ , Potter, vous pouvez être sûr que je vous aurais traîné par les oreilles jusqu'au bureau du directeur."

Harry soupira de soulagement, se sentant soudainement plus léger.

"Et en ce qui concerne cette ridicule histoire d' _Héritier de Serpentard_ ," continua le professeur d'une voix tranchante, "j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez _beaucoup_ trop empli des caractères fous et stupides qui caractérise la maison Gryffondor pour ne jamais être en mesure de suivre les traces de Salazar Serpentard."

Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il sourit un peu à cette dernière déclaration. "Vous le pensez vraiment, monsieur ?" demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas s'empêcher de penser au fait que le Choixpeau avait _voulu_ le placer à Serpentard.

Snape roula des yeux. "Vous avez un don inhabituel, M. Potter", déclara l'homme. "Il est vrai que très peu de gens possèdent la capacité de parler aux serpents, mais c'est ce que vous choisissez de _faire_ avec vos capacités qui vous définira."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il absorbait ce dernier commentaire.

"Vous devriez y aller, maintenant," dit brusquement Snape, s'éclaircissant la gorge et attrapant une pile de papiers sur le bord de son bureau.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. C'était _tout ?_ Et le pétard ? Snape ne savait-il vraiment pas qui l'avait jeté ?

Un peu confus, le garçon commença lentement à se diriger vers la sortie. "Merci, professeur," réussit-il à dire quand il atteignit finalement la porte.

" _Pratiquez_ votre Occlumancie", grommela l'homme en réponse.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry automatiquement.

"Oh, et Potter ? Je vous attends ici directement après le dîner ce soir."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour préparer des potions, monsieur ?"

"Peut-être pour une session régulière," répondit Snape. "Mais vous serez en retenue ce soir."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Harry.

Snape leva un sourcil. "Il n'y a absolument aucune excuse pour cette concoction abyssale que vous avez produite aujourd'hui", lui rappela l'homme. "Vous allez donc refaire la potion après le dîner, et vous serez reconnaissant pour l'opportunité de rattraper les points."

Harry soupira. "Oui monsieur."

"Maintenant, allez-y," dit alors Snape. Et un moment plus tard, le garçon s'était précipité hors de la pièce.

* * *

Une fois seul, Severus soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Ce garçon allait le tuer à la tâche. Il le savait. Parce que _rien ne_ pouvait être simple quand le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était concerné. Bien _sûr,_ le morveux pouvait parler le fourchelangue. C'était encore un autre élément qui prouvait l'existence de la connexion que lui et Albus soupçonnaient que l'enfant partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; un pouvoir qui lui avait probablement été transféré cette nuit à Godric's Hollow.

 _Je lui apprendrai l'Occlumencie, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais_ , pensa Severus avec un grognement, pour finalement s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le pétard.

Et l'homme laissa échapper un autre soupir tandis que son regard se dirigeait momentanément vers l'embrasure de la porte où le morveux s'était tenu juste quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

"Je ne sais pas, Ronald, je _peux_ me débrouiller pour la conserver un certain temps, mais- "

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Harry en se laissant tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Harry !" S'exclama Ron. "Tu es en vie !"

Harry et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils à la remarque du rouquin.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron. "Je pensais _que_ tu allais avoir des ennuis pour ce pétard !"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai une retenue parce que je n'ai pas réussi à brasser correctement la Potion de Gonflement, mais c'est tout."

"D'habitude il ne te met pas juste un zéro et c'est tout?" demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il n'est vraiment pas _si_ mauvais, tu sais."

"comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire," grogna Ron, peu convaincu.

"Peu importe, de quoi parliez-vous tous les deux, qu'est-ce qui doit être conservé ?"

Hermione soupira. "La Potion de Polynectar. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons suivre notre plan après tout."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry, secrètement plein d'espoir. Il voulait simplement juste oublier tout ce qui s'était passé en classe de Potions. Il avait vu le regard sur le visage de Snape à la vue de ce pétard. Ça ne valait pas le coup.

Hermione se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage. "Nous étions censés mettre en oeuvre le plan pendant les vacances de Noël."

"Et alors ?" Demanda Harry, se demandant ce que le panneau d'affichage avait à voir avec quoi que ce soit.

"Ils ferment l'école pour Noël cette année," répondit Ron. "Tout le monde doit rentrer à la maison."

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le cœur de Harry manquât un battement.

Et il se sentait positivement malade.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Communications

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ailee17 a publié le chapitre 43. Voici sa traduction !**

 **Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de savoir si cette histoire sera finie ou pas, Ailee17 affirme qu'elle terminera cette histoire, elle est désolée du temps d'attente mais elle est très occupée en ce moment, et écrit dès qu'elle a un moment de libre ! Il faut donc juste être patient ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **SevLiLyHarry**

* * *

En quelques secondes, Harry était debout, et se précipitait vers le tableau d'affichage pour vérifier cette nouvelle information par lui-même.

Parce qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Pourquoi enverraient-ils tout le monde chez eux pour Noël ? Ils ne l'avaient pas fait l'année dernière. Pourquoi cette année devrait-elle être différente ?

Les yeux du garçon scannèrent rapidement les messages accrochés au mur, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer celui qu'il cherchait. Il avait été mis pile au centre du tableau, à côté de l'emploi du temps des matchs de Quidditch et d'une liste d'heures de rencontre pour le tout nouveau Club d'Echecs Sorciers.

 **AVIS IMPORTANT**

 **En raison de la décision du Ministère de renforcer les mesures de sécurité autour de l'école, Poudlard sera FERMÉ pendant les vacances d'hiver. TOUS les étudiants seront tenus d'évacuer les locaux pendant ce temps. Des lettres seront envoyées pour avertir toutes les familles de ce développement.**

 **Toutes les questions concernant cette décision pourront être adressées à votre Directeur de Maison.**

 **Nous nous excusons pour les inconvénients que cela peut causer, à vous ou votre famille, pour les fêtes.**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sans joie en lisant cette dernière phrase. Des _inconvénients_ ? C'est vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient que c'était? Des ennuis mineurs, peut-être, mais finalement pas un gros problème ?

Il commença lentement à secouer la tête alors que la réalité s'imposait à lui. Non, ce n'était pas un _inconvénient._

C'était un désastre.

"Non," dit-il finalement à voix haute. "Ce n'est pas possible."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit Ron. "Hermione va trouver un moyen pour garder la potion jusqu'à ce que nous puissions l'utiliser."

"Si nous pouvions juste _terminer_ la potion, nous n'aurions pas à nous soucier de la garder," ajouta Hermione. "Mais ça va être plus difficile à faire maintenant. Nous allons devoir prendre un petit bout de quelque chose des gens que nous avons l'intention de - "

"Non, tu ne comprends pas!" l'interrompit soudainement Harry. Il se _fichait_ de la stupide Potion de Polynectar. Cela n'avait plus d'importance ! En fait, il avait presque envie de descendre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, juste pour verser toute la concoction dans les toilettes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry?" Hermione semblait soudainement inquiète.

Il y eut alors un silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Et en voyant le regard inquiet sur les visages de ses amis, Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait besoin de sortir de là.

"Rien", réussi t'il finalement à répondre. "Je vais juste aller travailler dans mon dortoir pendant un moment."

"C'est presque le dîner ..." commença à dire Ron.

"Je n'ai pas faim," fut la réponse rapide, Harry était déjà à mi-chemin de l'escalier de pierre qui menait aux dortoirs.

Et un instant plus tard, Ron et Hermione étaient seuls.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" demanda Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en secouant lentement la tête. "Je pense qu'il est juste déçu, il a vraiment apprécié Noël à Poudlard l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas?"

Ron acquiesça. "Ouais, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi excité à propos d'un cadeau de Noël, sa famille ne doit pas faire grand-chose pour les vacances."

Hermione soupira alors. "Il a besoin de manger quelque chose."

"Moi aussi," répondit Ron en se tournant vers la sortie.

Hermione roula les yeux. "Est-ce que ca t'es _déjà_ arrivé de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Ron. "Je ramènerai une assiette de nourriture pour Harry s'il décide de ne pas se montrer."

"Tu vas tout manger avant que ça n'arrive dans la salle commune," remarqua Hermione.

"Non," se défendit Ron. "Je ferai en sorte de laisser au _moins la_ moitié pour Harry."

"Oh, quelle _générosité_ ," répondit sarcastiquement Hermione, se détournant finalement de l'escalier pour suivre Ron hors de la salle commune.

"Oui, je sais," répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Hermione soupira juste et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

* * *

Harry s'assit sur le sol de son dortoir, regardant fixement l'image de sa mère fermement serrée entre ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais, maman?" murmura-t-il doucement à la jeune fille souriante. "Je ne peux plus retourner chez les Dursley, ils ne veulent plus de moi, où est-ce que je vais aller ?"

Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant, et Harry se retrouva bientôt à essayer de refouler ses larmes alors que le silence pesait sur lui, presque étouffant tellement son intensité était grande. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Et cela comprenait toutes ces fois où il avait été enfermé dans le placard sous les escaliers pendant des heures ou même des jours de suite. Parce qu'au moins, il savait que les Dursley seraient finalement là pour le laisser sortir.

Maintenant, il n'y avait personne.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à ce problème, bien sûr. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça arrive si _vite_. Il pensait qu'il aurait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour réfléchir à une solution. Peut-être qu'alors il aurait pu trouver un _très_ bon argument pour expliquer pourquoi le directeur devrait lui permettre de rester à l'école pendant l'été.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était maintenant complètement seul au monde.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet.

* * *

Severus se renfrogna en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur du cachot.

"Vingt minutes en retard," gronda-t-il, repoussant sa chaise de son bureau et se levant brusquement. Il se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de la classe. "Ce gamin à intérêt être au seuil de la mort", continua-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte.

Et juste à ce moment-là, il entendit des pas précipités résonner le long des murs de pierre quelques instants avant qu'un jeune garçon de Gryffondor avec des cheveux follement en bataille ne dérape devant le professeur.

Mais un coup d'œil à l'expression du visage de l'homme lui suffit à faire rapidement un pas en arrière et Harry baissa la tête de peur. Parce que Severus Snape avait l'air absolument livide.

Et Harry n'avait pas de bonne raison d'être en retard.

Snape jeta simplement un coup d'œil au sommet de la tête du garçon, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés.

"À quelle heure votre retenue était-elle prévue, M. Potter ?" Demanda finalement Snape, sa voix soyeuse envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, une boule se formant rapidement dans sa gorge. "A-après dîner, monsieur," réussit-il finalement à dire.

"Et depuis combien de temps le dîner s'est-il terminé?" continua l'homme.

"Je suis désolé," chuchota Harry, fixant toujours le sol.

Snape tendit la main pour saisir le menton d'Harry et forcer le garçon à le regarder. Il fut surpris de remarquer la rougeur autour des yeux du garçon, mais décida de ne pas le commenter à ce moment-là.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question," fit remarquer l'homme.

"Je n'ai pas vu l'heure", tenta d'expliquer Harry. "Je suis désolé."

"Je vois," déclara Snape, libérant finalement le menton de l'enfant. "Eh bien, peut-être auriez-vous eu une meilleure idée de l'heure où le dîner s'est terminé si vous aviez réellement _assisté à_ ce repas, M. Potter".

"Je n'avais pas faim," répondit Harry automatiquement, détournant immédiatement son regard.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse," rétorqua Snape. "A partir de maintenant vous _ne_ sauterez aucun repas, Potter, ou je demanderai à Madame Pomfresh de rétablir votre suspension de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor."

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas-"

"Tentez-moi," gronda l'homme.

Harry se tut immédiatement, fixant de nouveau ses chaussures.

"Nous sommes nous bien compris, M. Potter ?" insista Snape.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit calmement Harry.

"Alors, au travail," dit le Maître des Potions, se décalant pour permettre à Harry d'accéder à la salle de classe. "Et après avoir fini de préparer votre Potion d'Enflure, vous nettoierez des chaudrons pour compenser votre retard."

Harry laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il entrait dans la classe. Eh bien, il supposait que ça aurait pu être pire. Le nettoyage des chaudrons semblait une punition assez légère pour être en retard à une retenue avec Snape. En fait, le garçon n'était pas entièrement convaincu qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres ensuite. Mais peut-être que s'il gardait le silence et travaillait vite, le professeur ne le garderait pas longtemps.

Et alors, retroussant ses manches, il résolut de faire exactement cela.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potter. Cela était évident pour Severus.

Déjà, le garçon était complètement silencieux pendant qu'il travaillait, ce qui était un signe clair que quelque chose dérangeait le garçon. Habituellement, le morveux _aimait_ briser le calme paisible dans les cachots en posant un million de questions ou en racontant des bêtises insignifiantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien. Et l'explication ne pouvait pas être que le morveux se concentrait simplement sur sa potion. Parce que Severus pouvait voir que le garçon avait déjà fait quelques erreurs.

"Potter, combien de fois êtes-vous censé remuer la potion?" demanda l'homme en regardant le jeune Gryffondor travailler depuis son bureau.

Surpris de ses pensées, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le professeur. "Quinze, monsieur", répondit-il après un léger moment d'hésitation.

"Et combien de fois avez-vous déjà remué votre potion ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il sentait son visage rougir.

"M. Potter ?" Snape demanda avec impatience.

"J'ai perdu le compte, monsieur," admit finalement Harry, baissant les yeux sur son chaudron, et cessant son mouvement. La potion aurait dû être de couleur bleu clair à ce stade. Au lieu de cela, elle était plus d'un vert trouble.

Snape se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait le garçon, figé et incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

"Et dans quelle _direction_ devriez-vous remuer ?" demanda l'homme en haussant un sourcil en regardant la solution ruinée.

Avec son estomac maintenant tordu en nœuds, Harry regarda sa main, serrant toujours l'agitateur fermement. "Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre," murmura-t-il presque, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été en train de remuer dans la direction opposée.

À peine plus d'une seconde plus tard, Snape sortit sa baguette et le contenu du chaudron de Harry disparut.

Soupirant, Harry baissa la tête de honte dans le silence qui suivit.

Alors, le Maître des Potions laissa échapper un soupir, et pinça la racine de son nez.

"Très bien, Potter. Dites-le."

"Monsieur ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas,_ Potter ?" souligna le professeur. "Quelque chose vous bouleverse et affecte votre concentration."

Silence.

" _Potter_ ," grogna l'homme avec impatience.

"Ce n'est rien, monsieur," chuchota Harry, son regard complètement concentré sur le chaudron vide devant lui.

"Vous savez ce que je pense à propos des _mensonges_ ," répondit Snape. "Réessayez."

"Je ne veux pas en parler," répondit finalement le garçon.

"Regardez-moi, Potter", entonna la voix glacée de Snape.

Et à contrecœur, le garçon obéit.

"Vous avez deux choix, M. Potter : dites-moi ce qui vous dérange ou recevez une note d'échec pour votre Potion d'Enflure".

Harry soupira et baissa la tête.

"Très bien," dit alors sévèrement Snape. "Je crois que nos sessions de brassage sont maintenant terminées."

Les yeux d'Harry se relevèrent immédiatement pour rencontrer le professeur. "Quoi ?" demanda t'il dans l'incrédulité.

"J'ai accepté cet arrangement, Potter, à la condition qu'aucun de vos travaux ne reçoive moins qu'un _Effort Exceptionnel_. Vous avez maintenant une note en-dessous."

Harry se sentit soudainement malade. "Non ! S'il vous plaît" dit-il faiblement, les mots à peine capables de passer ses lèvres.

"Brasser des potions tout en étant distrait est une entreprise extrêmement _dangereuse_ , M. Potter, si vous refusez d'aborder le problème, alors nous n'avons plus grand-chose à discuter."

Harry ferma les yeux pendant un moment et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait besoin de sauver ça. Parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ tout simplement _pas_ perdre ses sessions de brassage avec Snape. Pas maintenant.

Il avait juste besoin de trouver une histoire. Quelque chose de plausible, peut-être saupoudré d'un peu de vérité.

"Je m'inquiète pour les vacances de Noël", déclara finalement le garçon.

Snape une fois de plus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Vous pouvez élaborer ?" interrogea l'homme.

"Je suis toujours _horriblement_ mauvais en Occlumencie," expliqua Harry, réfléchissant rapidement. "J'ai essayé si _fort_ , mais je ne peux tout simplement pas comprendre, et si quelque chose devait se passer pendant que je serai absent de l'école pour Noël, et si j'entendais encore cette voix ? Je ne sais pas comment faire avec ça, ça ne serait pas mieux si je restais juste ici ?"

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants alors que le Maître des Potions observait le jeune garçon devant lui. "Vous vous êtes mis dans une situation de panique, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça lentement, mais ne regarda pas le professeur.

Alors, l'homme retourna à son bureau. "Rester à l'école pendant les vacances ne sera pas possible", déclara-t-il. "Personne ne peut être ici pendant que le ministère renforce les protections, la magie est toxique jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réglée".

"Mais-"

"Et pour ce qui est de l'Occlumencie," continua l'homme, "je m'attends à ce que vous _continuiez_ à vous entrainer, M. Potter, vous savez à quel point c'est important, je ne vous laisserai pas _abandonner_ tout simplement. "

Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire fut un faible signe de tête.

"Une réponse verbale, s'il vous plait," demanda alors Snape.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry d'un air abattu. Alors c'était sûr. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse rester à l'école à Noël.

Snape hocha la tête puis il ouvrit brusquement un tiroir dans son bureau et fouilla un moment à la recherche de quelque chose.

"Maintenant, cela étant dit," continua l'homme, retirant finalement un poing fermé du tiroir du bureau ouvert, "je crois qu'il serait sage de se _préparer_ au pire."

Harry regarda avec méfiance alors que le professeur de potions se dirigea à nouveau vers lui.

"Tendez votre main," ordonna l'homme. Et Harry obéit immédiatement.

Le professeur laissa tomber quelque chose dans la main du garçon, ce qui semblait être une pièce de monnaie très ancienne et très usée avec des marques étranges de chaque côté.

Harry étudia la pièce pendant un moment, passant un doigt sur son bord. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur?" demanda t'il a curieusement.

"Un mécanisme de communication," répondit brusquement Snape. "Au cas où vous entendriez cette voix pendant les vacances d'hiver, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour appeler à l'aide, je vous suggère de commencer à la garder tout le temps sur vous, M. Potter."

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. "Oui monsieur, mais comment ça marche ?"

"Si vous vous trouvez dans une situation dangereuse, saisissez simplement la pièce dans votre main et dites très clairement que vous avez besoin d'aide."

Harry hocha la tête avant de glisser la pièce dans sa poche.

"Laissez-moi être clair," dit soudainement Snape, de sa voix la plus sévère. "Cela ne vous donne pas d'excuse pour vous relâcher quand il s'agit d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, M. Potter, cette pièce vous est simplement fournie pour une utilisation dans _des_ situations d' _urgence_. Suis-je clair ?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit rapidement Harry. "Je vais continuer à m'entraîner."

"Vous avez intérêt. Maintenant, s'il n'y a rien d'autre, devons-nous donner une dernière tentative à la Potion d'Enflure ?"

Harry réprima l'envie de soupirer. Parce que son plus gros problème, et la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait été si distrait de sa potion en premier lieu, n'avait pas encore été résolu.

Il ne savait toujours pas où aller pour les vacances de Noël.

Mais il savait que c'était un problème que le professeur ne serait pas en mesure de résoudre pour lui.

Et donc plutôt que d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute, Harry hocha simplement la tête et retourna la page de son manuel à l'endroit où commençait la direction de la Potion d'Enflure.

"Oui, monsieur," fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

La soirée était calme et paisible, même si l'air était rempli de tension. Aucun bruit ne pouvait être entendu dans toute la maison en dehors de la voix basse et bourdonnante du météorologue, parlant à travers le poste de télévision. Il n'y avait presque aucun mouvement. Tout était figé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri puissant rompe soudainement le silence.

Et puis plusieurs choses semblaient se produire à la fois.

Le cri fut suivi par le bris de verre contre le sol dur de la cuisine alors que la vaisselle qu'elle venait juste de finir de laver échappait des doigts de Pétunia Dursley.

À peine une seconde plus tard, alors, Vernon se précipitait dans la pièce, cherchant désespérément ce qui avait causé le cri terrifié de sa femme.

"Que-?" commença t'il à demander. Mais alors il aperçu la créature et resta silencieux, ne fût-ce qu'un instant.

"Dehors !" gronda l'homme en avançant pour repousser le hibou perché sur la fenêtre ouverte, juste au-dessus de l'évier.

Mais la réponse de l'oiseau fut seulement de voler plus loin _dans_ la maison et atterrir sur le comptoir de la cuisine de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il déposa rapidement la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec.

"Très bien, tu as délivré ton message, maintenant pars!" crissa pratiquement Pétunia.

Mais le hibou ne bougea pas.

Son visage se transformant rapidement en une nuance de pourpre plus profonde, Vernon Dursley avançait lourdement, entièrement décidé à étrangler la chose stupide. Mais encore une fois, l'oiseau l'évita facilement en décollant et en a volant dans la cuisine, cette fois atterrissant sur le dessus du réfrigérateur, hors d'atteinte.

S'étouffant de colère, Pétunia traversa la pièce, saisit la lettre, et la déchira pratiquement pour l'ouvrir. Elle scanna rapidement le message, son humeur ne faisant qu'empirer à chaque ligne qu'elle lisait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?" exigea Vernon.

En réponse, Pétunia enfonça simplement la lettre dans la main de son mari et attendit qu'il la lise par lui-même.

"Non", déclara fermement l'homme un moment plus tard, remettant la lettre à sa femme, ayant déjà écrémé son contenu. "Il n'est plus notre problème, nous le lui avons clairement expliqué l'été dernier."

"Je suis d'accord, mais comment s'en sortir, on dit que quelqu'un va le déposer chez nous si on ne peut pas aller à la gare, ça ne va pas être aussi simple que juste ne pas se présenter à la gare."

"Eh bien, dès qu'il arrive sur le pas de la porte, nous le mettons dehors dans le froid," grogna Vernon.

"Mais s'ils nous regardent?" Demanda Pétunia, ses yeux scannant la pièce.

Vernon suivit son regard vers la chouette effraie, toujours perchée au sommet du réfrigérateur, et les observa attentivement.

Pétunia pouvait dire que la rage qui montait à l'intérieur de son mari était très proche de l'ébullition. Après tout, ils avaient tous beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps. Et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Sauf si…

Pétunia baissa les yeux sur la lettre, soudainement plongée dans ses pensées.

 _Ou_ i, décida-t-elle un moment plus tard. Cela pourrait être la réponse.


	44. Chapitre 44 : Incertitude

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 44 fraichement publié par Ailee17.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention de _manger_ ton petit déjeuner, ou bien vas-tu seulement l'étaler dans ton assiette ?"

A cette question, Harry leva les yeux pour voir le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas-"

"N'essaye même pas de finir cette phrase," interrompit la jeune fille. "Tu _dois_ avoir faim, tu ne manges presque plus rien."

"Laisse-le, Hermione," finit par dire Ron, après avoir avalé une énorme bouchée d'œufs. "Je l'ai vu prendre un morceau de pain grillé tout à l'heure."

"Même un _oiseau_ ne pourrait pas survivre avec de telles ridicules portions", répliqua Hermione.

Harry soupira en attrapant un petit morceau de bacon et en prit une bouchée. Il ne voulait vraiment pas manger. Son estomac était beaucoup trop noué, et il avait du mal à avaler. Mais à ce moment, il voulait juste qu'Hermione arrête de le _regarder_ comme ça.

"Contente ?" demanda-t-il en remettant le reste du bacon dans son assiette.

"Pas vraiment, non," répondit Hermione, se retournant vers le manuel qu'elle avait ouvert contre la cruche de jus de citrouille.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir d'agacement alors qu'il repoussait son assiette de petit-déjeuner, ses yeux errant prudemment vers la table des professeurs. Heureusement, Snape n'était pas dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. Ce serait tout à fait du genre de l'homme de lui sauter dessus au dernier moment pour lui retirer le droit de jouer au Quidditch pour ne pas avoir fini sa tranche de bacon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Demanda soudainement Ron de l'autre côté de la table, regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour voir le livre qu'elle lisait. " Il est _beaucoup_ trop tôt pour faire ses devoirs de potions, Hermione. "

La fille roula des yeux et soupira. "Pour ton information, Ronald, ce n'est _pas un_ devoir de potion. Quoique si ca l'était… "

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?" interrompit le roux.

Hermione soupira à nouveau. " _J'essaie_ de trouver une solution à notre _petit problème_ ", souligna-t-elle doucement.

"Tu veux dire le poly-" commença à dire Ron.

" _Chut !"_ Siffla Hermione, regardant rapidement autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu. Puis, quand elle fut sûre que personne ne les écoutait, elle continua. "Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de la conserver, elle sera devenue inefficace au moment où nous serons prêts pour la terminer."

"Mais que-"

Juste à ce moment, la conversation fut interrompue par une volée de plumes et d'ailes alors qu'un grand nombre de chouettes volaient dans la salle, le courrier du matin serré fermement dans des becs ou attaché à des serres.

Une grande enveloppe fut bientôt jetée devant Hermione, et le hibou de l'école qui avait fait la livraison ramassa rapidement la tranche de lard abandonnée par Harry dans son bec avant de reprendre son envol.

" C'est de qui ?" Demanda Ron avec curiosité, Hermione ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

"Maman et Papa," répondit Hermione. "Ils ont reçu l'avis de fermeture de l'école pour Noël, ils ont hâte que je rentre à la maison, on dirait que nous allons partir en voyage ..."

Harry se leva alors brusquement, sentant soudain le besoin de prendre l'air.

"Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'avais des devoirs à terminer pour la Botanique, je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard, d'accord ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Harry-"

"Plus tard," réitéra Harry, tournant rapidement sur ses talons et s'éloignant avant que la jeune fille ne puisse poser ses questions habituelles.

Harry se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée désert, sentant les yeux de ses amis sur sa nuque tout le long du chemin. Mais tout espoir qu'il avait eu de passer les portes d'entrée du château sans être aperçu fut rapidement déçu par cette voix familière et soyeuse.

"Que faites-vous, M. Potter ?"

Harry se retourna pour voir le Maître des Potions monter les dernières marches des cachots à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Rien, monsieur," répondit rapidement Harry.

"Je n'y crois pas une seconde," répondit Snape, se rapprochant du jeune Gryffondor. "Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas votre petit-déjeuner ?"

"J'ai fini, monsieur."

"Vraiment ?" demanda l'homme incrédule.

Harry hocha la tête à la hâte. " Oui, monsieur, le bacon est parti et tout ".

Snape haussa les sourcils à l'étrange réponse, mais avant même qu'il ait eu la chance de répondre, une autre voix se joignit à la conversation.

"Ah, bonjour, M. Potter. Severus."

"Minerva," salua Snape en se tournant vers sa collègue qui venait juste de sortir de la Grande Salle. "Tout va bien ce matin, j'espère ?"

"Oui, Severus, merci, j'espérais avoir un petit mot avec M. Potter. Sauf si bien-sûr vous vouliez lui parler. "

"Non. Je voulais simplement m'assurer auprès de M. Potter qu'il ne se livrait à aucun de ses stratagèmes habituels ou désobéissance aux règlement dont il a le secret."

Harry lança un regard noir à l'homme, offensé. Mais le Maître des Potions lui répondit simplement en retour d'un sourire narquois.

"Parfait", répondit McGonagall. "On va aller dans mon bureau, Harry, ça ne prendra pas longtemps."

"Oui, madame," répondit Harry, soulagé de pouvoir échapper au regard scrutateur du professeur de potions.

Même s'il savait que l'évasion n'était que temporaire.

* * *

"Sentez-vous libre de vous asseoir un moment, Harry," déclara McGonagall, désignant l'une des chaises devant son bureau.

Harry s'avança, les yeux s'élargissant devant les hauts tas de parchemins devant le professeur. Et juste au centre de tout cela se trouvait un petit hibou, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de McGonagall.

"Ah, un autre, il vient sûrement d'arriver", déclara McGonagall, se penchant pour délier le message de la patte tendue de la créature.

La femme ouvrit la lettre et scanna son contenu, hochant la tête à sa lecture.

"Ces lettres ne cessent d'affluer depuis hier soir", expliqua McGonagall, remarquant la curiosité dans les yeux d'Harry. "Nous avons demandé à toutes les familles de nos élèves de confirmer qu'elles étaient au courant de la fermeture de l'école pour Noël."

"Oh," dit Harry, son cœur battant soudainement plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait que les professeurs allaient avertir les familles de la fermeture de l'école. Il frissonna presque à la pensée de la façon dont sa tante et son oncle avaient dû être furieux qu'un des hiboux de l'école se soit présenté à Privet Drive. Il espérait juste que le pauvre oiseau avait réussi à sortir de là.

Était-ce de cela que McGonagall voulait lui parler ? Le fait que les Dursley n'avaient pas encore répondu ? Parce qu'il n'y avait _aucune chance_ pour que les Dursley répondent à cette lettre. Ils l'avaient déjà définitivement coupé de leurs vies, après tout.

"Um, professeur, je ne sais pas si ma famille va répondre à des lettres de Poudlard."

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes son jeune étudiant. "Et pourquoi donc, M. Potter ?"

"Eh bien, ils ont un peu peur des hiboux." inventa rapidement Harry. Ce n'était pas _entièrement_ faux de toute façon. Bien qu'il serait probablement plus exact de dire qu'ils _détestaient_ les hiboux, plutôt que d'en être simplement terrifiés. "Je ne sais pas s'ils vont en laisser entrer un dans la mais-"

McGonagall lui tendait soudainement un bout de papier, faisant taire son explication. "Je pense qu'ils ont pu surmonter leur peur, Mr Potter. Ceci est arrivé juste avant le petit-déjeuner."

À peine capable d'en croire ses oreilles, Harry saisit le papier et lut le court message gribouillé par l'écriture de sa tante Pétunia :

Nous récupérerons Harry à la gare à la fin du trimestre.

Pétunia Dursley

Ça devait être une blague, pensa immédiatement Harry. Une sorte de blague tordue et cruelle. Pourquoi sa tante et son oncle seraient-ils soudainement disposés à le laisser rentrer à la maison ?

Et puis la réalisation le frappa. Ils _ne le laisseront pas_ rentrer à la maison. Ils avaient seulement envoyé la lettre pour empêcher l'école de se douter de quelque chose. La réalité était qu'il allait se présenter à King's Cross pour constater qu'il était complètement seul. Personne ne viendrait _vraiment_ pour lui.

"Harry ?"

"Désolé," répondit automatiquement Harry, arrachant ses yeux de la lettre en sortant de ses pensées. "Avez-vous dit quelque chose, professeur ?"

"Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais, Harry," répondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

"Oh, bien, je suppose."

"Et-tu sûr ? Avec toutes les rumeurs qui se répandent dans toute l'école ces derniers temps, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne le prenais pas trop à cœur."

Oh. Elle parlait de l'affaire de l'héritier de Serpentard.

"Non, madame, j'essaie juste d'ignorer toutes les rumeurs, Professeur Snape dit que je ne devrais pas m'arrêter à des commentaires aussi stupides"

"Oh, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit McGonagall, et Harry se demanda si elle essayait de se retenir de rire.

Harry sourit. "Oui, ça semblait être un bon conseil."

"En effet, M. Potter," acquiesça son professeur. "Eh bien, alors, il semblerait que je n'ai pas besoin de vous donner d'autres mots de sagesse, vu que Severus m'a déjà battu sur ce point."

"Est-ce que c'était tout ce dont vous vouliez discuter, professeur ?" Demanda Harry en lui rendant la lettre de sa tante Pétunia.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça. "Oui. Et sache que ma porte est toujours ouverte à toi, Harry. "

"Oui, madame," répondit Harry, alors qu'il se levait finalement pour partir.

* * *

Les pensées d'Harry tourbillonnaient tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard après sa rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Était-il _possible_ que les Dursley le reprennent pour les vacances de Noël ? Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il les avait vus après tout. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient calmés depuis. Peut-être qu'ils ne pensaient plus à l'incident avec les Maçons ou avec Dudley. Ou comment il avait osé parler à sa tante plus d'une fois l'été dernier. Peut-être, après tout ce temps, ils avaient vraiment changé d'avis.

Harry secoua la tête et faillit rire de voir à quel point cela semblait ridicule, même dans sa tête. Ce sont les _Dursley_ auxquels il pensait ici. Ils l'avaient _toujours_ détesté, et ils le feraient toujours. Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Pensait-il _vraiment_ qu'ils allaient le laisser rentrer chez eux pour les vacances ? Parce que c'était juste ridicule. C'était absolument ...

Les pensées de Harry furent soudainement interrompues lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelque chose au milieu du couloir, et l'instant suivant, il se retrouva étendu sur le sol, ayant trébuché sur quelque chose de grand et immobile.

Se relevant à genoux à l'aide de ses mains, Harry se retourna pour voir ce qui avait bloqué son chemin.

Et il se senti immédiatement malade.

"Justin ?" Cria-t-il, se précipitant rapidement vers le garçon de Poufsouffle, dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts en état de choc. "Non, non, non. Justin !"

La respiration d'Harry devint soudainement plus saccadée alors que la réalisation le heurtait. Justin Finch-Fletchley avait été pétrifié. Et puis quelque chose d'autre attira son attention du coin de l'œil, Harry se tourna pour voir la vue très bizarre d'une seconde silhouette flottant dans les airs.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Seulement, il lui fallut un moment pour l'identifier en raison du fait que le fantôme habituellement transparent était maintenant d'une couleur sombre et noire.

"Ça peut faire du mal aux fantômes," murmura Harry, réalisant maintenant qu'il était très près de paniquer.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main vers sa poche. Sa main effleura brièvement la photo de sa mère avant de trouver l'étrange vieille pierre que le professeur de Potions lui avait donnée.

"J'ai besoin d'aide," déclara-t-il clairement, retirant la pierre de sa poche et la serrant fermement dans son poing. "J'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plait."

La pierre sembla émettre une sorte de chaleur dans la paume de Harry à ses mots, et il espéra que cela signifiait que de l'aide était en route.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et Harry ne savait que faire. Justin était si _froid_ , et Harry se demanda s'il devait essayer de réchauffer le garçon.

"Ça va aller," dit Harry dans le silence. "Tu vas-"

"Eloignez-vous, M. Potter."

Harry leva les yeux pour voir Snape se précipiter dans le couloir, ses robes claquant derrière lui, et le garçon se dépêcha rapidement de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre le mur de pierre du couloir.

Snape lança un bref coup d'œil à Nick, avant de s'accroupir pour examiner de plus près Justin. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou du garçon et attendit un long moment dans le silence.

"Est-il-?" Harry commença.

"Il est vivant," répondit Snape, se tournant pour regarder Harry. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Je marchais dans le couloir, et j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose, et c'était Justin-"

"Est-ce que quelque chose vous a conduit dans ce couloir?" Demanda Snape. "Avez-vous entendu une voix?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je suis tombé sur lui par accident."

Snape tendit alors sa main dans sa poche et sortit une flasque familière.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une potion calmante," protesta Harry. "Nous devons aider Justin."

"Il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour lui en ce moment," répondit Snape en tendant la petite flasque de potion. "Buvez."

"Mais je ne ..."

"Je me fiche de savoir si vous en avez besoin ou non, monsieur Potter ... Dès que j'aurai fais en sorte que M. Finch-Fletchley soit livré sain et sauf à l'infirmerie, nous allons voir le directeur, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous voir devenir hystérique."

"Mais pourquoi allons-nous chez le directeur ?" Demanda Harry, soudainement nerveux. "Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter. Maintenant, buvez la potion avant que je ne commence à retirer des points à votre maison," grogna Snape.

Harry soupira, mais obéit à contrecœur.


End file.
